My Silver Lining
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sophie Middleton had one philosophy since she moved to Beacon Hills. Graduate and leave. Living by that her senior year is easier said than done when she's a witch and when her friend Scott McCall gets bit by a werewolf, creatures she's learned to hate. Between coming clean about what she really is, her conflicted feelings, and the mysterious Derek Hale, her life just got harder.
1. Wolf Moon

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Dreams"- Fleetwood Mac (Sophie in her room)**

"**Teenage Crime"- Adrian Lux (Sophie running)**

"**San Francisco"- The Mowglis**

"**City Girl"- CSS (Sophie at Party)**

"**The High Road"- Broken Bells (Sophie/Derek in car)**

"**Blackened Blue Eyes"- The Charlatans UK (Sophie/Her Parents&amp; Sophie/Stiles in her room)**

The faint sound of Fleetwood Mac's "Dreams" played from the stereo system. Sophie Middleton took a deep breath and stretched out her left arm as she read her English book. It was the night before school started again. Her parents had been on her earlier for not being excited about her senior year, but she had no interest in looking forward to anything that came along with her last year of high school.

Get in. Get out. That was Sophie's philosophy for the last few months of school. All she wanted to do was graduate from high school and go somewhere. It didn't matter where. Right now she was thinking overseas. Some place where she didn't have to be constantly reminded of her past or even what she was.

The dark haired teen was a senior in high school. Most seniors her age were dreading leaving their friends, yet excited about the possibility of the future, not Sophie. Sophie just wanted to be done with high school. She had one plan and she was sticking to it. She wasn't like anyone else, but there were reasons for that. Her family had moved to Beacon Hills from Salem, Massachusetts at the end of junior year. It seemed completely normal, but nothing was normal especially when your entire family was witches. The adjustment was hard for everyone, but the move was necessary for reasons that Sophie tried to keep out of her mind as much as she could.

The faint sound of tapping on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts while she read. "Come in" she called out keeping her brown eyes on her book.

"Hey sweetie" her father, Freddie said walking into her room.

"Hey dad what's up?" Sophie looked up from her book and over at her father.

"I've got a call from the cops. Sheriff needs me for something" he replied instantly.

"Ooh so the detective has been put on a case finally" Sophie smirked.

"Don't be a smartass" Freddie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't help it, I get it from my parents" she smiled widely at him. "So what's the case this time? Someone lose a cat again?"

"Actually there's been a report of a dead body" her father looked at her. "But I didn't say that. Don't go out tonight."

"Hadn't planned to" Sophie gave her father a look. "Just be careful okay?"

"Always am" Freddie smiled at her. "More protected than what the cops are thanks to…."

"Dad please don't use the "M" word" Sophie groaned. Ever since they had moved to Beacon Hills, the family had toned down on the use of magic, but there were reasons for that. They didn't need the extra attention. Attention that may cause certain people to come to town.

"Just stay indoors tonight and tell that sophomore to go home if he shows up. His dad says he has a habit of listening to the police scanner" Freddie said before turning to leave. "See you in the morning Soph."

"Night" Sophie called out before turning back to her book. She went back to reading and it wasn't even five minutes after her father left when she heard a tap on her glass door. Looking up she rolled her eyes at the person who was on the other side.

Stiles Stilinski, the son of the Sheriff and technically her dad's boss. Stiles was one of the first people she met in town when they moved here. Her mother invited them both over to dinner and her father let it slip that she had yet to make any new friends in school. As a result, Stiles made it a point to invite her to hang out with him and his best friend Scott. She wasn't sure if he actually wanted to or his dad put him up to it. The teen was nice, but he had a knack for trouble. She got up off her chair and walked over to the door and opened it.

"No" Sophie stated before closing the door not even bothering to know what he wanted even though she knew he had some plan probably to go out hunting for a certain body. The teen pushed against it and stumbled into the room as a result.

"Come on! Grab your coat Sophie" Stiles said excitedly. "It's going to be a good night."

"Not interested Stilinski" Sophie said sitting back down at her desk.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Find a dead body. Have a great story. You got to make your senior year memorable apart from hanging out with a bunch of sophomores."

"Most of the time I have no choice in the matter. You're the one who always calls me or comes over" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Well maybe you just keep drawing me back in with that look on your face" Stiles smirked. "Come out with us. You're just reading."

"Yeah for homework. For school. Which we have tomorrow. My senior year" Sophie shot back.

"Don't remind me you're graduating in a few months" he pouted.

"I'll keep in touch if you're good" Sophie said setting her book on her desk. "Now if you haven't noticed there's no convincing me to go out, so if you could show yourself out."

"I know when I'm not wanted" Stiles said holding his hands up and walking towards her balcony. The teen turned and walked over to the railing.

"Stiles just be careful" Sophie suddenly spoke up. "Don't get yourself arrested or killed."

"I knew you cared!" Stiles grinned throwing his legs over the railing and disappearing out of sight.

Sophie shook her head slightly and picked up her book and went back to reading. She heard a small knock on her door and looked over towards it. "Come in" she called out. The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair wearing a black dress walked into her room.

"Hi mom" Sophie smiled slightly. "Is dad back already?"

"Oh heavens no" Carolyn Middleton shook her head. "I just thought I heard Stiles Stilinski's voice."

"Oh he was here" Sophie rolled her eyes looking back at her book.

"Hey keep your thoughts clean!" her mother playfully glared. The brunette looked over at her mother. She was reading her thoughts. Her mother, the telepath, among other thigns.

"Stay out of my head. You promised" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry" Carolyn sighed. "You know it's hard sometimes, besides you should be happy someone has taken an interest in you. You can't keep yourself away from people."

"Mom I'm graduating in the spring and then God knows where I'll end up, better not to get attached to anyone" Sophie shrugged slightly.

Carolyn looked at her daughter and sat down in the chair beside her. "There's more to this isn't it? Sweetheart, not everyone in your life is going to die. You're still here, I'm still here. You're dad is still here. Not everyone is going to end up like your brother. Losing a sibling is hard, especially a twin….."

"Can we just not talk about this?" Sophie looked up at her mom. "I have a couple of more chapters I need to read before tomorrow."

Carolyn nodded sadly at her daughter and got up out of the chair. She walked over back to the door and turned to her. "I miss Sam too sweetie. It's okay to talk about him." Sophie just stared at her mother and it her lip before she disappeared down the hall. The teen took a deep breath, got up, and walked back over to her balcony door. Beginning to close it, she stopped when she heard something. It was faint, but she could hear it. The howling of a wolf.

* * *

Sophie slammed the door of her car shut at school the next day. She mentally yelled at herself for not going to bed sooner, but she couldn't. Something was feeling off to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She looked up and saw Stiles running towards her, clearly excited about something.

"You missed a fun night last night Sophie" the teen grinned widely.

"I highly doubt it" the brunette rolled her eyes putting her backpack on her shoulder. "My dad said they found you wandering around the woods. Where was Scott?"

"Oh he was hiding" Stiles replied. "Apparently he got bit by something. You should have come."

"Don't you have friends your own age to bother?" she turned looking at him.

"Well Scott's not here yet and you are. Besides don't you prefer being around people instead of the loner you were when you moved here?" Stiles quipped in response.

"I was just fine" Sophie shot back. "You know my plan…."

"Yeah, get out of high school, get out of town. I've heard it a million times. You just moved here a few months ago and you're already ready to get rid of us" Stiles huffed pouting. "And here I thought we were friends."

Sophie sighed and looked at the teen's sad face. She knew that he liked her and that telling him the truth would have made things easier, but it was easier for him to be in the dark. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I suppose I should be making the most of the time I have left here."

"That's the spirit" Stiles said putting his arm around her. The teen looked over and spotted Scott walking towards the building. The teen walked over to the pair.

"So, let's see this" Stiles smiled. Scott rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt. He had put gauze and tape on the bite to help protect it.

Sophie bit her lips slightly at the sign of the gaze. "What do you think did it?"

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said as he pulled his shirt down.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance" Stiles shook his head.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott told him.

"No you didn't!" Stiles shot back.

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott glared.

"Because California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Scott asked looking between both Sophie and Scott.

"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California" Stiles protested. "Tell him Sophie."

However, Sophie didn't hear Stiles call her name. The teen just stared off and thought about what Scott had said. Could a wolf have really bitten him? And if it was a wolf? Was it a normal one or worse? There was only one thing that could have bitten him if it wasn't a real wolf. She didn't want to believe there was even a chance of it.

"Yo Soph!" Stiles said snapping his fingers in his face causing her to jump. "You still with us?"

"Yeah sorry, just zone out for a minute" she breathed. "Maybe Stiles is right, maybe it wasn't a wolf" she sighed.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going believe when I tell you I found the body" Scott told the two of them.

"Wait what?" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles's jaw dropped.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month!" Scott smirked.

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." A red headed teen walked completely past him without a second glance. "Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're going to ignore me!" Stiles sighed and looked at Scott.

"You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles groaned.

"Uh huh…" Scott smirked.

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association" Stiles complained.

"Now you know how I feel" Sophie rolled her eyes. "A senior hanging out with sophomores."

* * *

Sophie dreaded English. She liked the subject, but just the fact that she had to take sophomore English because her school in Salem didn't offer the course she was required to take in order to graduate in the spring from Beacon Hills. Thus she was stuck in sophomore English. She sat down in her seat near both Scott and Stiles and pulled out her phone. The things that Scott had told her earlier would be something her dad would want to know about.

_Scott was out in the woods last night. Got bit by a wolf maybe? Any signs of a you know what last night? _

She stared at the message debating whether or not to hit the send button. She just shook her head and put her phone back into her pocket. She was being way too paranoid.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night" the teacher spoke writing on the chalkboard. Scott looked at Stiles who smiled at him happily. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect."

Scott looked back over at Stiles, who shrugged indicating he didn't know anything about a suspect. He looked over at Sophie looking for an answer and she just shrugged. She glanced down at her phone and saw her dad had yet to text her back.

"Which means, you can give your all attention to the syllabus on your desk" the teacher finished. The class groaned loudly and as they did Scott heard a phone go off. Looking around he noticed no one was pulling out a phone. Sophie and Stiles both were caught up in reading the syllabus that was being passed around. Where was it coming from then? He realized he was the only one who heard it. Looking around once more, he spotted a girl outside with her phone.

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything except a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen ! Okay okay, I got to go, love you..." the girl said before hanging up. Scott watched her walk over to meet the principal and the pair then walked into the building. Scott heard every word of their conversation until there was a knock at the door. Moments later the door opened and the principal and the girl walked in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome" the principal said. Sophie's head shot up and looked at the girl. Argent. She blinked a few times. This was not good. This was not good at all. She knew what someone having the last name Argent meant. Allison smiled and took a sit right behind Scott. He turned around smiling and handed her a pen_._

"Thanks" Allison said confused, but smiled. Sophie looked at Scott strangely having watched the whole scene. What was going on with him.

* * *

Sophie sat in the stands on the lacrosse field to watch Stiles and Scott practice. She had promised Stiles a few weeks before that she'd be at their tryouts to cheer them on. She was there, but she found herself occupied with her American history homework instead of just watching.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw Allison Argent and Lydia Martin standing beside her.

"All yours" Sophie smiled slightly.

"You're in my English class aren't you?" Allison looked over at her.

"Yeah I'm Sophie" Sophie nodded in response.

"I'm Allison" the teen replied smiling.

"Sophie tell me what's it like to be a senior in a sophomore English class?" Lydia smirked at her. "Was English really that hard and different for you in Salem?"

"Lydia last time I checked I still have the higher GPA" Sophie smirked. "You tell me?"

"You're a senior?" Allison looked at her curiously.

"Yeah my high school in Salem had different graduation requirements than here and not everything transferred so I'm stuck in sophomore English" Sophie replied.

"Who is that?" she heard Allison asked. Sophie looked up and saw her looking at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked frowning slightly.

"He's in my English class" Allison smiled slightly.

"Scott McCall" Sophie spoke up only to have the two girls look at her. "That's his name." She went back to looking at her homework and then back up in time to see Scott get hit in the face with a lacrosse ball. The team including the coach laughed at him while Stiles sighed. He looked over at Sophie and she just frowned and motioned at Scott. Stiles just shrugged and shook his head. She closed her history book and watched practice.

Scott stood in the middle of the goal as a ball came towards him. He caught it perfectly. As the next one and the next one. The students in the stand cheered loudly for him. Sophie got up and walked down to Stiles.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" she looked at him.

"I have no idea, but it's awesome" Stiles beamed. "Thanks for being here for me today."

Sophie looked down at Stiles and patted a hand on his shoulder. "No problem buddy."

"He seems like he's pretty good" she heard Allison suddenly spoke.

"Oh, very good" Lydia agreed with her friend.

Sophie continued to watch Scott closely. Something was different about him, she'd seen this happen before. She was no longer paranoid. She was now terrified.

* * *

Later after school Scott, Sophie, and Stiles walked through the wood looking for Scott's inhaler that he had dropped the previous night. Sophie kept looking around the woods, frowning slightly. To be honest, she wasn't sure if they were completely alone. Scott had kept going on about the strange things that had happened at the lacrosse game. Sophie had to admit, it was strange, but she didn't know what it was.

Scott kept going on about how something was wrong with him. "I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." he exclaimed.

"You smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" Scott looked back at his friend.

"That's oddly specific" Sophie said crossing her arms.

Stiles put his hand in his pocket shaking his head. "I don't have any mint gum in my..." he stopped when he pulled out a small piece of gum in his pocket and looked at Scott. "So, all of that started with the bite."

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?" Scott suggested.

"I think if that was the case you'd be dead by now" Sophie retorted.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection" Stiles smirked.

"You're serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles smiled.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked wide- eyed.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month" Stiles replied.

"Once a month?" Scott exclaimed.

"Mhmm. On the night of the full moon" Stiles smiled before howling like a wolf. Scott rolled his eyes and hit him.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles laughed.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott complained.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles smirked receiving a glare from Sophie. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon."

"And I will be sure to keep my doors locked from crazy people like you" Sophie said looking around. "Are we almost done here? I have homework to do like a normal person."

Scott got down on the on the ground, searching frantically for his inhaler. "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks" Scott said as he searched the ground some more.

"Well maybe you need to take care of your things…." Sophie stopped looking around and frowned. A few feet away from the group was someone walking towards them. Stiles looked in the direction Sophie was. He hit Scott on the shoulder and motioned to the man. Scott stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the man growled. Sophie looked at him closely. He was tall with black hair, green eyes, definitely the brooding type she could tell.

"Hmm... Sorry, man, we didn't know" Stiles began.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hmm, forget it..." Scott stuttered. The man looked at Scott and then at Sophie closely and then threw the inhaler to him before walking away. Scott and Stiles looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, I have to go to work" Scott suddenly spoke.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us" Stiles exclaimed.

"Remember what" Scott frowned.

"Enlighten the person who just moved here a few months ago please" Sophie grabbed Stiles shoulder and glared at him.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles explained quickly.

Sophie let go of the teen. It must have not been easy for him losing family. She knew the feeling. She looked back in the direction of where Derek was. There was nothing there, but for some reason, she felt like they still weren't alone. If his family was dead then why was he back? There was something off about him, she just knew it.

"What is he doing back?" Scott asked looking at his friends.

"Don't know" Stiles replied shrugging.

* * *

Sophie ran through the woods, jogging. It was always her escape from reality. Just her earbuds in her ears and the wind hitting her body. Her mind kept going back to Scott. Something was happening to her and deep down she knew what was happening, she just wasn't ready to accept the reality of it yet. She knew Stiles was joking about the werewolf thing, but it was anything but a joke to her. If Scott was bit by a werewolf, then that would mean her secret would come out. They'd know she was a witch. They'd find out the truth about why she moved here. She stopped jogging to catch her breath and stretched out her arms. She felt more at ease after running, but she knew her thoughts were have a different idea in the next hour or so. She pulled out her iPod and changed the song before running off again, not even noticing a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her from the distance.

* * *

"Hey, anything interesting happen at school today?" Carolyn asked as Sophie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge.

"There's a girl in my English class. Her last name is Argent" Sophie looked over at her mother before taking a sip of water.

Carolyn stopped messing with the papers she was going through and looked over at her daughter. "Are you sure her last name is Argent?"

"Mom I don't think I would mishear someone's last name when it's Argent" Sophie looked at her mother in disbelief.

Carolyn licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Keep a low profile around her okay? Just in case."

"Easy I do that on a regular basis" Sophie said looking at her mother and walking backwards towards the living room. "Should I tell dad?"

"No I will" Carolyn replied. "You have plans for this weekend?"

"I'm getting dragged to Lydia Martin's party. Technically yes, but since I'm being forced against my will, they aren't my plans" Sophie called out walking into the living room.

"You know you should really be a teenager for one weekend. Get into trouble let me ground you! Meet a boy!" Carolyn shot back while laughing.

* * *

She felt out of place. That was all she felt right now. Stile had run off somewhere and Scott was off with Allison. Sophie didn't mind being alone, she actually preferred it, but she felt as though she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Sure there were other seniors at the party, but she hadn't mingled with many of the people in her class. She didn't want to get attached. Sighing she put her red solo cup on a nearby table and walked towards the exit. She was bored and just wanted to go home. Pulling out her phone she dialed Stiles number to let him know she was leaving. It went straight to voicemail.

"Stiles I don't know where you are, but I'm just going to walk home, so don't freak out if you can't find me later on" Sophie said as she walked away from the Martin house.

"Need a ride?" she heard a voice say. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Derek Hale.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sophie frowned at him. "Aren't you a little old for high school parties?"

"Aren't you a little old to be at a sophomore party?" Derek smirked back at her. "You're a senior right?"

"Well someone has to be the responsible adult" she rolled her eyes.

"And yet you're leaving. Come on let me drive you home" Derek smiled at her.

"No thanks" she shook her head in response, turning from him.

"You're really going to walk alone in the dark?" Derek called out causing her to stop.

"Better than the alternative of getting into a car with a complete stranger" Sophie turned and looked at him. "For all I know you could be a serial killer."

"I can assure you I'm not a serial killer" Derek laughed slightly.

"So does the whole batting your eyelashes to get a girl to get in your car with you usually work or is this a work in progress thing cause you're not doing well right now" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just trying to be nice" Derek smirked slightly. "It's a long walk and it's cold."

"I think I'll take my chances with the cold" the brunette glared at him.

"Has anyone told you how infuriating you are?" he huffed.

"Daily. Keeps me going" she smirked. Before Derek could respond, Sophie noticed him looking at something behind her. Turning around she saw Allison walking towards her, clearly upset.

"Hey Sophie have you seen Scott?" she asked her. "He just disappeared out of nowhere." Sophie was about to respond to her before Derek spoke.

"Allison" she heard a voice say. She turned and looked at Derek, frowning in confusion. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. Scott wanted me to tell you he's sorry, but he had an emergency and had to leave. I'm taking Sophie home and I can drive you home too if you'd like."

Sophie crossed her arms and glared at Derek. She was stuck. There was no way in hell she was going to leave Allison alone with this guy. She was going with her gut, something was off about him.

"You know him?" Allison looked over at her timidly.

"Yeah, Derek's an old friend of Scott's" Sophie smirked over at him. "We'll get you home."

* * *

The ride to Allison's was completely silent, even when the teen was dropped off. Allison said goodbye to Sophie and thank you to Derek. He smiled and nodded to her before speeding off. Sophie looked over at him curiously. There was something off about him and she could just feel it by looking at him.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's impolite to stare" he suddenly snapped.

"They also taught me to not get into cars with complete strangers so clearly it didn't sink in that much" she shot back. "Who are you anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question" Derek said looking over at her blankly.

Sophie sat back in her seat, still continuing to look at him. "Sophie."

"I know who you are" Derek growled slightly.

"And I know who you are too Derek Hale from New York" she smirked slightly. He looked over at her frowning slightly. Sophie smiled and held up a wallet in her hand. "For someone who seems to keep their guard up, you really don't when you have your mind set on something." She put the wallet in the cup hold and got more comfortable in her seat.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something about what's happening to Scott?" she looked straight ahead. "That you have something to do with it. That's why you were at the party tonight weren't you?"

"I think you should stay away from Scott, but for some reason I know you won't. I get the feeling you know more than what you're letting on am I right?" Derek looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know nothing about me" Sophie shot back angrily.

"I know you're hiding something. From Scott. From the sheriff's kid" he replied. "You're not as good a liar as what you think you are."

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat. She suddenly felt afraid of him. She looked down and played with her gold bracelet. A simple gold chain with a single moon and star on it. A birthday present from Sam for her sixteenth birthday.

"Run out of snarky comments?" Derek suddenly spoke snapping her out of her thoughts.

"My parents taught me that if I didn't have anything nice to say don't say anything" she looked over and smirked at him. "So are you going to explain why you're basically stalking a bunch of teenagers?"

Derek let out a huff and shook his head as he pulled up into her driveway. He turned off the car and immediately Sophie went to flip the car lock off when Derek grabbed her arm.

Sophie gasped as her vision went blurry. She saw a full moon and heard howling as well as flashes of claws and the woods. It wasn't completely clear, but it was enough.

Coming out of the vision, she jumped slightly causing Derek to frown at her in confusion. Sophie tensed up even more than what she already was. She knew exactly what Derek Hale was. He was a werewolf. She was in the car with a werewolf.

"Um thanks for the ride" she said pulling herself out of his grip as he looked at her curiously. She grabbed her jacket and quickly got out of the car.

"Nice tattoo" Derek called out before she shut the door. Sophie turned around and frowned at him.

"The moon cycle you have on your back. It's different. You have a thing about moons?" he smirked slightly. Sophie just stared at him silently before slamming the door and quickly running towards her house.

* * *

Sophie ran into her house, slammed the door and locked it. In the living room, her parents sat watching one of their favorite games shows.

"It's not even eleven" her dad looked at his watch. "You're home way too early for my liking. Please tell me you at least did something fun?" Sophie just stood at her parents silently.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Carolyn asked standing up and walking over towards her daughter. "Your thoughts are all over the place."

"There are werewolves in Beacon Hills aren't there?" she looked between her parents.

Freddie stood up and walked over to his daughter. "I was going to tell you. The part of the body we found. There's no way a human could have done that. The cops think it was an animal, but all the signs point to werewolf."

Sophie felt the tears coming to her eyes as she breathed heavily. Carolyn put her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay sweetheart. They won't bother us. We're done with the life we had in Salem."

"They already have started bothering me" Sophie said quietly pulling away from her mother. "I got dropped off by someone. Derek Hale. He touched me and I had a vision. He's a werewolf."

Carolyn looked over at her husband. Freddie just shook his head and looked at Sophie. "Not all werewolves kill people. What happened with Sam, it doesn't always happen" he told her.

"And that's still suppose to make me feel better? Sam is dead because of a werewolf. The things we were protecting" Sophie cried out. "You told me when we moved here, it would be normal. That we wouldn't have to deal with this crap again! With that the dark haired witch turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She shut and locked her door, breathing heavily. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks. She hated werewolves. She hated them all. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath in time to see Stiles climbing over her balcony and opened the door to her room.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed running over to her and hugging her tightly. "You're alive. Derek Hale didn't get to you either. Thank God. Sophie I was right. Scott is turning into a werewolf and Derek Hale is one of them. There are actually werewolves in this town" he said quickly. Sophie looked down at the floor avoiding the teen's gaze.

"What's that look?" Stiles asked looking at her. "Why do you not look surprised? Why are you not freaking out? Oh my god….I thought I was joking, but I was right. How the hell did you know, why didn't you say anything?" he exclaimed.

Sophie took a deep breath and looked at the teen. "Stiles there's something you need to know. I haven't been completely honest with you about something." She held up her hand and snapped her finger. All the candles in her room suddenly lit by themselves.

Stiles looked wide-eyed around the room and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god. You….you're….you're…a…."

"Witch" she finished for him. "We'll deal with the explanation and you can yell at me later. Stiles's where's Scott?"

"I don't know. He got away from the party" the teen shrugged.

Sophie grabbed her coat from her bed and put it on. "We need to find him and fast."

* * *

Stiles and Sophie drove down the road looking for Scott. They had been searching hours for the teen when he had finally gotten in contact with the two of them. Stiles had been asking questions nonstop about Sophie, her family, and of course her powers.

"So like what can you do exactly?" Stiles asked looking at her.

"I have healing abilities, premonitions, telekinesis, and I'm good with fire as you saw" Sophie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"So if you're from Salem, were you ancestors part of the Salem witch trails?" the teen continued.

"They were there, but they were tried at all" she replied. "Most of the people tried weren't witches."

"Really?" Stiles asked wide-eyed. "So why did you guys leave?"

Sophie sat back in her seat. She wasn't ready to talk about her brother or the fact that she was uncomfortable with the werewolf matter as a whole. "It's complicated. Can we just leave it at that for now please?"

"I can't believe this. My two best friends are a werewolf and a witch. This is going to be the best year ever!" Stiles yelled happily.

"How are you so calm about this?" Sophie frowned at him slightly.

"Because it's awesome duh!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott's a werewolf."

"Werewolves are dangerous" she replied looking out the window. She moved to play with her bracelet and her heart stopped. Looking down at her wrist, it was bare. Her bracelet was gone. She looked over at Stiles who was concentrating on driving and tried to remain calm. She'd find it. It was probably in her room. She hoped so at least. She looked up and up ahead she saw a shirtless Scott walking down the side of the road.

Stiles stopped the jeep and Scott got in and Sophie handed him a shirt. "What happened?" she asked.

"Um no, Sophie don't you have something you need to tell Scott?" Stiles asked eyeing her.

Sophie glared at him as Scott looked at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and looked at the other teen. "Scott I have a confession to make. I knew that you were bit by a werewolf. I've known that werewolves exist."

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell me?" Scott exclaimed angrily. "How?"

"She's a witch Scotty" Stiles smirked over at his friend only to receive a glare from Sophie. Scott looked at her in disbelief. He didn't believe her. She waved her hand and the radio switched on and began to play music.

"Believe me now?" Sophie looked at him. Scott nodded slowly at her, unsure of how to respond.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Derek was there. He's a werewolf too" Scott began. "There were other people there too. Derek called them hunters."

"Shit" Sophie breathed running her hands through her hair.

"Are hunters bad?" Stiles asked frowning at her.

"They hunt any supernatural creature they see fit. They'll go after Scott and if they find out about me and my family they'll come after us" Sophie explained. The care fell into silence. No one really knew what to say.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head" Stiles groaned.

"She probably hates me now" Scott sighed to his friends.

"Don't be so dramatic" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just….tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf" Stiles said happily looking over at Sophie and Scott. The pair looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, Sophie and I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Scott looked at his friend and just laughed in response.

"What happened to the boa?" Sophie looked over at Stiles.

"It may have died due to malnutrition" he shrugged slightly.

* * *

Sophie sat with Scott outside of the school after class. The teen was fidgety waiting for Allison. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she was having to babysit the werewolf, but she was forced into it. She was trying not to seem like she didn't want to be around Scott, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel uncomfortable. She knew it wasn't his fault what had happened, but it didn't change what he was or how she felt about werewolves.

"Relax Scott" Sophie said not looking up from her homework. "You're aura is like twelve different colors right now and it's giving me whiplash."

"What if she won't talk to me?" he looked at her.

Sophie shut her book and looked up at Scott. "Then she's an idiot. She'd be missing out on a great guy" she smiled slightly. Scott nodded in response smiling at Sophie. He was glad she was here with him. He looked around and saw Allison walked out of the school.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party" she said walking past him and Scott quickly got up and followed.

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're going to have to trust that I had a really good reason" he replied quickly.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked looking over at him.

"I definitely had an attack of something" Scott told her.

"Am I going to get an explanation?" she shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" he pleaded with her smiling.

"Am I going to regret this?" Allison sighed.

"Probably" Scott smiled causing Allison to laugh. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes" Allison nodded as a car horn beeped. Sophie looked up over at Allison and Scott. Things seemed to be working out for them.

"That's my dad. I better go" Allison told Scott. He watched her walk away and turned back to Sophie smiling.

"Told you it'd be fine" she said walking over to him. She frowned noticing Scott's face. Something was wrong. "Scott what is it?" she asked. Scott said nothing and turned around. The two of them saw a man close the car door Allison got into. Her eyes went wide slightly as Sophie walked over to Scott and put a hand on his arm. Closing her eyes she saw the night before. She saw Scott in the woods with the hunters. With the exact same man. She knew that man. It was Chris Argent. This confirmed everything. Hunters were in town and they were Argents.

**There you have it! The plot bunny just wouldn't go away. This story will be different than what my Charlie Grierson series is. I really liked the idea of witches, so I'm going to keep running with it. Sophie's story is going to be much different than Charlie's as you can see. What do you think so far? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"Momentum"- The Hush Sound (Sophie)**

**"Gold, Guns, Girls"- Metric (Derek/Sophie)**

**"Are You Satisfied"- Marina &amp; the Diamonds (Sophie/Stiles at school)**

Sophie walked through the parking lot towards her car. She was currently on the phone with her father to tell him about Chris Argent being in town. Her father was staying calm about the entire situation while Sophie on the other hand was on the verge of a panic attack.

"What are we suppose to do dad?" she asked her father quickly.

"For the time being just lay low" Freddie told her. "We're not the only Middleton witches in the country. I doubt that Argent came to town with the idea of killing witches in mind. No one but the family knows we're here."

"Are you sure? Have you talked to Nana recently?" Sophie asked running her hands through her head.

"Yes. Your Nana would know if someone has said something especially to hunters. Sophie honey you're on edge I understand. Your friend Scott is a werewolf and there's another one in town. It's perfectly fine to be freaking out, but now you're just being paranoid."

"I think of all people I have a reason to be paranoid dad" she snapped walking over to her car. "Look I need to go, I'll see you when I get home tonight." She hung up the phone and groaned leaning against the driver's door. She refused to believe that she was being paranoid. First Scott, Derek, and now this. It was only a matter of time before shit was going to hit the fan.

She took a deep breath and turned around to open her door when something caught her eye on her window. There was an envelope with her name written on it. Frowning she walked to the front of her car and picked up the envelope. There was something in it. Opening it, she looked inside and her face lit up. It was her bracelet. She breathed a sight of relief. She had spent the entire day looking in all the possible places it could have been at school and was planning to do the same thing when she got home. Pulling it out she put it back on her wrist. Where could she have dropped it and who had found it? Looking around, the entire parking lot was empty. She shrugged and walked back to the door of her car to leave the school.

* * *

Sophie sat beside Stiles in his bedroom with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. They two of them were waiting to video chat with Scott. Stiles had told her that during lacrosse practice he had injured Jackson badly, but also almost attacked Stiles in a fit of rage. It was clear to Sophie that the teen was not in control, but she didn't know what to do. All the werewolves she had either met or been aware of were always in control.

"I told you werewolves were dangerous" she raised an eyebrow at the teen, eating some popcorn.

"But it's Scott" Stiles protested looking at her.

"It doesn't matter Stiles. He's still dangerous" she said avoiding his gaze.

Stiles looked at her closely and frowned. "What's going on with you? You've been more distant than usual and when you're around us you barely look at Scott. You had no interest in watching him when he talked to Allison this morning. Sophie just talk to me. Are you scared? Scott's not going to hurt you, I won't let him" he told her.

Sophie just looked at the teen and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Soph come on don't shut me out. What's going on?" Stiles pleaded.

"Can we just drop it?" Sophie snapped angrily at him. What was she suppose to tell him? Her brother and twin was killed by werewolves and as a result she hated them?

Stiles sighed and sat back in his seat, staring at her. "Yeah" he nodded. "But just know no matter what's bothering you, you can tell me. As much as you try to push yourself away from me, you're one of my best friends and I care about you. I'm here for you."

Sophie just shrugged and looked up at the computer to see Scott had come online to video chat. Stiles hit the call button and grabbed one of his toy guns and pointed it at the computer screen as Scott appeared on.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder" Stiles told him.

"Because of me?" Scott sighed.

"Because he's a jerk!" Stiles smiled.

"Karma's a bitch" Sophie commented. "The kid's an asshole. He deserved it"

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday" Stiles replied. Scott just shook his head and sighed. Sophie frowned strangely at the computer and poked Stiles and pointed at Scott's picture. It looked like someone was behind him. A very familiar silhouette. Stiles looked at her and then closer at the screen and began to type quickly into the chat box.

_It looks like…._

The computer froze before the rest of the text could be sent.

"What? It looks like what?" Scott asked. After a moment the text showed up on the screen.

_Someone's behind you_

"What?" Scott frowned. He turned around and saw Derek and the next thing the two of them knew, the screen went blank.

"Holy shit!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up from his chair. "Who was that?"

Sophie slid into the computer chair and hit the redial button. There was no response. She slammed her fist on the desk. "Derek" she grimaced.

* * *

Sophie got out of her car at her house. Her thoughts were about Scott and how she hoped he was okay and Derek hadn't hurt him. She still cared about her friend even though he was a werewolf. She couldn't deny that. The lights were out in her house and both of her parent's cars were gone. They must have been working late. She got out of her car and locked it. She looked down into her bag to search around for her house key. Looking up at her car window, she screamed and jumped. Behind her stood Derek Hale. She turned around, her body pressing against her car.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped at him.

Derek smirked at her. "You know for someone who returned your precious bracelet to you, you might want to consider diming down on the attitude."

"You….you found my bracelet?" she stuttered.

"Yes" he said walking closer to him. "It was in my car, the clasp broke so I got it fixed for you. You're welcome. Now that I've done something for you, twice, might I add, I need you to repay the favor."

"Why should I do anything for you?" Sophie glared at him.

"Because if you don't a lot of people are going to get hurt" he sneered. "You know what's going to happen if Scott plays the game."

"Yeah I've tried talking him out of it plenty of times, don't think it's going to happen" she shot back.

Derek let out a laugh and grinned. "You know I was expecting more of a fight out of a Middleton witch."

Sophie tensed up. Her heartbeat quickened. Derek looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Yeah I know all about who you are."

"You know nothing about me" Sophie sneered.

"I know you're family used to protect other supernatural creatures. You made sure people like Scott and I were taken care of and yet you're doing absolutely nothing about the situation now" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"We don't do that anymore. Especially if its werewolves" she stated.

"You have something against werewolves?" Derek looked at her closely.

"I have something against you" Sophie said crossing her arms.

"Because I'm a werewolf?" Derek smirked slightly.

"Because you're threatening my friends and you're stalking me, but being a werewolf isn't helping your cause either" Sophie huffed.

"If Scott plays in that game, I won't hesitate to kill him and then I won't hesitate to come after you because you didn't stop him" he growled.

Sophie looked at him angrily and then the next thing Derek knew he was thrown harshly against a nearby tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He looked up, groaning slightly in pain and saw Sophie walking towards him.

"You even consider coming after me, you'll really wish you didn't. I'm perfectly aware of what a werewolf is capable of, but you have no idea what I'm capable of" she sneered.

* * *

"Wait so he threatened you and you kicked his ass?" Stiles asked in disbelief as Sophie rummaged through her locker in between periods. She had just finished telling him about her encounter with Derek from the previous night.

"I mean I didn't as much as what I could or should have…" Sophie began. "A tiny part of me was thankful because he did find and return my bracelet, but it was a very very very small part. I still threw him against a tree so I at least made him bleed."

"That's my girl" Stiles beamed. "But you're okay right?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "Just a little freaked out that's all."

"Werewolves really spook you don't they?" he crossed his arms staring at her.

"Something like that" Sophie said closing her locket. She looked over and saw the Sheriff down the hallway with one of the other officers and the administration. "What's your dad doing here?" she turned back to Stiles.

"I don't know" Stiles shook his head and saw Scott at his locker. He motioned for the brunette to follow him and the two of them walked over to Scott.

Stiles grabbed him. "Hey, come here."

"What?" Scott frowned as Stiles lead him to the corner of the hallway.

"Come here. Tell me what they're saying" Stiles asked facing him towards his father. "Can you hear them?" Scott shushed Stiles and looked down the hallway.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately" he heard Stiles dad tell the principal.

"Look, we don't …." he heard the principal say before he stopped listening.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott suddenly replied.

"Unbelievable" Stiles huffed. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk – off who actually killed the girl is just hanging' out, doing whatever he wants. Threatening you. Threatening Sophie."

"Derek threatened you?" Scott frowned at her.

"It was nothing" she countered. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott looked at his friend.

"I can do something" Stiles nodded his head.

"Like what?" Sophie and Scott asked together.

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles said before walking off leaving Sophie and Scott staring at him.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called out.

* * *

Sophie sat on Scott's bed on her phone. He had called her earlier and asked her to come over. He had gone to see Derek again and evidently something had happened. Stiles was on his way over and Sophie felt uncomfortable without him. She didn't like being alone with Scott. She knew her feelings for him shouldn't have changed, but he was a werewolf and she couldn't let that go.

Stiles quickly burst into the room stumbling over towards Scott. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so – " he blurted out quickly.

"No shit" Sophie spoke staring at the teen blankly. "You know there's this thing called overmedicating."

"I only took five pills!" Stiles exclaimed to her.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott shook his head at his friends fighting speaking up.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Like what exactly?" Sophie frowned slightly.

"There's something buried there…..I could smell blood" Scott looked between his two friends.

"That's awesome!" Stiles smiled receiving a glare from Sophie. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder" Scott said looking at Stiles, standing up. " And then you both help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and Stiles beamed happily.

* * *

Sophie, Scott, and Stiles walked into the hospital. Scott was going to the morgue to get a scent on the body to see if it was the same one he had smelled at Derek's.

"Hey" Stiles spoke up pointing at a door that lead to the morgue

Scott nodded and opening it, walking in. "Okay" he said before disappearing.

"Good luck, I guess" Stiles breathed. He looked over at Sophie and gently took her arm as and the two of them walked over towards a waiting area. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Lydia Martin was sitting in the area. Sophie looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes. Evidently he'd had a crush on her since the third grade, yet Lydia had never noticed him. She never understood why he liked her. She found Lydia to always be a bit of bitch especially since she never stopped pestering Sophie about the lower level classes she had to take in order to graduate. She walked over and sat in a chair as Stiles walked over to Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia" Stiles began and the red head looked up at the teen. "You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better."

Lydia smiled and moved some of her hair. "Hold on, give me a second" she said pulling the Bluetooth from her ear. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles sighed, clearly disappointed. "No. Sorry. I'll just sit" Stiles said walking over and sitting beside Sophie. "You don't care" he continued getting a eye roll from Lydia.

"Okay" she smirked slightly. She looked up and saw Jackson walking towards her. The redhead got up and walked over to her boyfriend. "Did he do it?"

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me" Jackson replied.

"You should get one right before the game too" Lydia said touching his arm. Jackson just glared at her. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or - do you want to go - pro?" she said walking towards him and kissing him. Stiles glared angrily watching the scene while holding a pamphlet about menstrual cycles.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sophie groaned watching the couple make-out.

"I hate that guy" Stiles sneered. The two of them were so caught up watching the scene that they both jumped when someone slapped the pamphlet. It was Scott.

"Holy god!" Stiles exclaimed looking up at him.

"The scent was the same" Scott told the pair.

"You sure?" Stiles asked standing up with Sophie.

"Yes" Scott nodded quickly.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles stated.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl" Scott replied.

"So what do we do with this information?" Sophie asked looking between the two boys.

"I say we use it" Stiles looked over at her.

"How?" Scott asked as Stiles began to walk away from him.

"Tell me something first" Stiles said turning around. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay" Stiles nodded. "Then we're going to need a shovel."

"Wait why?" Sophie frowned following him and Scott.

* * *

Stiles drove the jeep to the Hale house. He, Sophie, and Scott all got out of the car with flashlights and shovels and walked towards the house.

"I don't like this" Sophie said moving her flashlight around.

"Think positive Soph!" Stiles smiled at her.

"Wait, something's different" Scott suddenly spoke up.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as the three of them got closer to the house.

"I don't know" Scott shook his head as he led them to the spot where the scent was. "Let's just get this over with." Stiles and Sophie nodded as the three of them broke into the ground.

* * *

After about an hour, the three of them hadn't made much progress of digging up anything. Sophie stopped digging and took a deep breath. She was exhausted.

"This is taking way too long" Scott groaned looking around.

"Just keep going" Stiles replied instantly.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked referring to Derek.

"Then we get the hell out of here" Stiles stated.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are we suppose to do?" Sophie glared at Stiles.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles said simply.

"Which is?" Scott and Sophie said together.

"You run one way. I run the other. Sophie picks who she goes with. Whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles shrugged.

"I hate that plan" Scott sighed.

"I do too!" Sophie exclaimed.

Stiles dug his shovel into the ground and suddenly hit something hard. "Oh, stop, stop, stop" he told his two friends. The three of them dropped to the ground and uncovered the dirt on whatever was in it. It was a brown bag tied up with ropes.

"Hurry" Scott said as Stiles began to untie the knots.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" Stiles huffed.

"I'll do it" Scott said. "Sophie get the flashlight." The witch nodded and grabbed the flashlight and shining it on the hole. The two teens quickly continued to untie the knots until they pulled open a bag to reveal not a human,, but half of a wolf. Stiles, Sophie, and Scott screamed and the two teen boys jumped out of the hole beside Sophie.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"That's not human!" Sophie yelled at Scott.

"It's a wolf" Scott breathed.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood" Stiles looked at him.

"I told you something was different" Scott shot back.

"This doesn't make sense" Stiles shook his head.

"We got to get out of here" Scott said looking around.

Stiles and Sophie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." The three of them began to cover the hole with dirt and Stiles looked up and frowned. Across from him was a purple flower growing out of the ground.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked looking at his friend.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked motioning across from them. Sophie and Scott looked at it.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfs bane" Stiles replied.

"It is wolfs bane" Sophie said staring at the flower.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?

"No" Scott shook his head.

"Really?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "It's a classic."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No!" Scott exclaimed and receiving a groan from Stiles. "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles said standing up and walking over to the flower. He picked it up and as he did a rope appeared at the end of it. The teen continued to pull and the rope made a trail of a circle around the hole. Stiles followed the circle as Scott and Sophie frowned in confusion. Scott looked down at the ground wide-eyed causing Sophie to look down as well.

"What the hell?" Sophie spoke.

"Stiles" Scott breathed.

Stiles walked around to Scott and Sophie and looked down. "Holy…" he spoke. Down in the hole was no longer a half of a wolf, but half of a human body.

* * *

Scott, Sophie, and Stiles watched from a distance as Sherriff Stiliniski escorted a handcuffed Derek to a police car. Derek looked over at the three of them and smirked slightly.

"Guys something doesn't feel right" Sophie suddenly spoke, her eyes never leaving the sight of Derek.

"Is your witchy juju picking up something?" Stiles smiled at her.

"No, but don't you think this feels way too easy or something, it just….it doesn't add up" she looked at the pair.

"Maybe it's not suppose to" Scott said looking over at her placing a hand on her shoulder. The teen felt her tense up under his grip and pulled away.

"Don't look too much into this" Stiles told her. "Besides you should be happy a werewolf is going behind bars."

"That won't hold him forever" Sophie stated in response. "Werewolves are strong under a full moon and sometimes just in general. He'd probably be able to break out of the cell before anyone could do anything about it."

"How do you know so much about this stuff anyway? Do they teach you this in Witchcraft 101?" Stiles smirked.

"Yes" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Can you believe her at a time like this I'm asking a legitimate question!" Stiles huffed.

Scott shook his head in response and watched Derek be put into a police car. Maybe Sophie was right. Maybe there was more to everything.

"Stiles no!" Sophie cried out, but the teen kept on running towards the car. The witch groaned and ran after the teen.

"Are you insane?" she exclaimed grabbing him and the two of them crouching behind the cop car. "He's a werewolf!"

"You're a witch! Protect me!" the teen said grabbing her arm. He quickly opened the door to the cop car and the pair got into the car.

Derek sat in the back seat and looked up to see the two teens in the car.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you" Stiles began. Derek looked up at him and stared at him with a murderous glare. Stiles jerked his head back slightly in fear. _"_Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh?" Derek asked. "Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me, you want to!" Sophie and Stiles looked at one another and back at Derek.

Why don't you ask her what happens to a werewolf who's out of control" he said glaring at Sophie. Before Stiles could ask what he meant, the police door opened and he was yanked from the car. By his father.

"Ow ow ow" Stiles repeated over and over.

"There. Stand" his father told him. "Freddie I think I found something that belongs to you." Like clockwork her father appeared from around the corner and sighed.

"Sophie, I'm actually surprised to see you here. Can't say I'm pleased, but your mother will be happy to know you are getting into a little bit of trouble" Freddie said walking over to him. "But you shouldn't be here."

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" the sheriff suddenly explained.

"I'm just trying to help" Stiles replied.

"I'm my defense I was trying to stop him" Sophie replied quickly.

"Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this" the sheriff asked.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler" Stiles replied smiling.

"Which he dropped when?" his dad asked.

"The other night" Stiles said simply.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body" the sheriff asked.

"Yes" Stiles smiled.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home" the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Stiles face suddenly fell realizing what he just said. Sophie shut her eyes and groaned. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me" the sheriff looked at him closely, clearly somewhat disappointed.

"That depends on how you define lying" Stiles quickly rebuffed.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" the sheriff asked.

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles smirked.

"Sophie get him the hell out of here" the sheriff huffed.

"Absolutely!" Stiles said quickly before walking away with Sophie close behind.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road while Scott was on his laptop looking for any information he could about wolfs bane and how it was used. Sophie sat in the back seat looking over Scott's shoulder at the computer. She had no clue what had happened. She knew wolfs bane was always used against werewolves, but she had never seen anything like this.

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials" Scott said searching through the internet. "Sophie have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"To be honest no" the brunette replied shaking her head. "Most of the time wolfs bane is used to repeal werewolves. I've never heard it to help with a shift to be honest."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn" Stiles suggested.

"I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure it out. How am I going to play this game tonight?" Scott asked desperately looking at his friends.

"Here's an idea don't play" Sophie suggested only to have Scott look at her in disbelief. The witch rolled her eyes. "Allison is not going to dump you if you don't play one game. Scott it could be dangerous!"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles suddenly spoke up his mind still on the buried wolf.

"I don't think it works like that" Sophie quipped.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott yelled.

"Stop what?" Stiles shot back.

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much!" Scott exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked noticing Scotts sudden change of behavior.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott yelled.

"You're going to have to accept it, Scott, soon or later!" Stiles told him.

"I can't!" Scott argued.

"Well, you're going to have to!" Stiles shot back.

"No, I can't breathe! Pull over!" Scott said beginning to hyperventilate.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles frowned. Scott opened Stiles backpack and found the rope of wolfs bane from the previous night.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles…" Sophie said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded. Stiles swerved the car and pulled over. He grabbed his backpack and quickly ran out of the far, throwing the bag as far as he could. He sighed and smiled.

"Okay, okay. We're good. You can.." he turned and saw that Scott was gone from the jeep and only Sophie remained. "Scott?"

"He ran" Sophie said quickly getting out of the car.

* * *

Stiles sped down the road with Sophie in the driver's. He was on the phone with his father's partner trying to find Scott.

"Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on the duty" Tara told him.

"I just want to know if you had any hard calls" Stiles replied.

"Hard how?" she asked confused.

"Like a hard person or... A stray dog walking in the street?" Stiles asked.

"I'm hanging up on you now" Tara groaned.

"No, wait wait wait !" Stiles pleaded.

"Goodbye" she said before hanging up.

Stiles groaned loudly in response. "He'll be okay right?" Sophie only shrugged and shook her head.

* * *

The day of the lacrosse game had finally arrived. Sophie sat in the stands waiting for the game to start. She was scared for Scott. She knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep himself in check. Her mind drifted suddenly to Derek Hale. Why did he kill that girl and then burry her in his backyard. The fact that he had even bothered to return her bracelet bothered her as well.

"Hey Sophie" she heard a voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Melissa McCall walking towards her. "Mind if I sit?"

"No go ahead" Sophie nodded. Melissa smiled and sat down beside her.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you at the house much lately" she asked.

"Good I've just been busy with school" Sophie told her.

"Understandable. Senior year is important. How's the college applications coming?" Melissa looked at her.

"Almost finished with them" Sophie smiled.

"Good. I will say I know Scott and Stiles will be sad to see you go" Melissa said looking out into the field. "Those boys think the world of you. Scott always talks about you."

Sophie shifted in her seat. She suddenly felt terrible over the negative thoughts she'd been having about Scott ever since he was bitten. She knew that Scott and Stiles considered her to be one of their best friends. She had to admit that a small part of her still just saw Scott for Scott. She was really going to miss them, but she'd never say it out loud. She looked and saw Sheriff Stiliniski walk over to Stiles.

"Hey, kid" the sheriff said coming up from behind Stiles.

"Hey" he greeted his dad.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Stilinski asked.

"Action?" Stiles shrugged his eyes on the field. He looked over at Sophie who gave him a small smile and looked back at the field. "Maybe." The sheriff nodded and walked over to where Melissa and Sophie were sitting.

"Evening Melissa. Sophie" the sheriff smiled.

"Hi" Melissa smiled up at him as he sat down.

"Sophie I just saw your dad" the sheriff leaned forward and looked at her.

"How is Freddie?" she smiled over at him.

"He was actually questioning Derek Hale" the sheriff frowned slightly. "It seemed like they were having a pretty intense conversation. Your family doesn't know him do they?"

"I don't think so" Sophie shook her head turning her attention back to the game. She watched as Scott went for the ball and Jackson knocked him down to the ground before scoring a goal. The entire crowd minus Sophie and Melissa stood up cheering. Sophie rolled her eyes and groaned and she felt Melissa gently pull her up along wit her, the two of them clapping. She heard screaming from behind her and looked and saw Allison and Lydia holding up a sign that said "We Luv U Jackson." She turned and saw Scott staring right at it as Stiles did as well.

"Oh this is not going to be good" Sophie heard Stiles say as she walked over to him.

"He's not staying calm" she sat down beside him on the bench.

"Well what do you suggest?" Stiles exclaimed. "Do you have a plan?"

Sophie squinted her eyes together and looked at Stiles. "Not one that we can execute in public." Stiles groaned and put his hands in his face.

"Middleton" she heard a whistle and the coach scream. She looked over and saw Coach glaring at her angrily. "Stop distracting Stilinski. The two of you can flirt and make-out after the game." Sophie closed her eyes and sighed before getting up and walking back over to her seat.

Sitting down, she saw Scott. He didn't look calm. She suddenly felt a shiver up her spine followed by a sinking feeling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Something was wrong. She could feel it. The only time she ever got that kind of feeling, something bad was about to happen or had already happened.

Allison and Lydia had already proceeded to hold up another sign, which Sophie presumed that Scot had seen. All of a sudden, once the game started back up again, Scott jumped up and caught the ball and ran across the field, eventually scoring a goal. Melissa stood up jumping and cheering, as did Sophie. She ran over to Sophie and the two friends stood up jumping and hugging one another. It didn't matter in that moment was Scott was, he was still her friend and she almost forgot what he was. Stiles pulled her down to sit with him on the bench and grabbed her hand squeezing it as he bit on his lacrosse glove, fidgeting and nervous.

Coach sat down beside Stiles and looked at him. **"**Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so, coach" Stiles nodded twitching, still holding Sophie's hand.

"Interesting" Coach smiled and looked over at Sophie. "Middleton I thought I told you to scram."

"She's keeping me calm Coach!" Stiles glared at him. "If you want to put me in, don't you think I should be calm?" Coach just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Stiles and Sophie jumped off the bench once Scott scored another goal for the team screaming and clapping.

"Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha - Way to go, McCall!" Coach screamed out.

However, it wasn't long the referee had some concerns and blew his whistle stopping the game. Coach got up angrily as did Stiles.

"What? The ball's in the net" Finstock protested.

"Ball's in the net" Stiles nodded in agreement.

"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it" Finstock said grabbing the whistle of the referee and blowing it causing everyone to cheer. The game was reset for the last time and Sophie hugged herself tightly. Stiles came up to her and looked at her. Something was wrong with Scott. He was being surrounded by other players.

"No, no. Scott, no, no" Stiles said quickly. Sophie looked over at the clock. There was only a few more seconds in the game. Scott suddenly threw the ball and it hit the net. They had won the game. Stiles and Sophie screamed and hugged one another as everyone rushed onto the field.

"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God" he screamed hugging her even tighter. The two of them pulled away from one another and sat down.

"I'll miss this" Sophie suddenly spoke up smiling at him.

Stiles beamed at her and put his arm around her. "Me too Soph, me too!"

"You did well Stilinski" she told him.

"I didn't even play" the teen frowned at her.

"You still did well" she looked up at him. Stiles smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at his dad. He was on the phone and frowning.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked only to receive a finger held up to tell him to hold on. Sophie and Stiles looked at one another in confusion. Something was right. That feeling the witch was having earlier had just come back and she had a feeling she was about to get her answer as to what was wrong.

* * *

Sophie and Stiles walked into the locker room. Both of them looked at one another as they walked in. What they needed to tell Scott was not going to be a pleasant talk. As the pair entered they saw Scott and Allison kissing. The two of them looked at one another and smiled, but kept themselves hidden until they pulled away.

"I got to go back to my dad" Allison said.

"Okay" Scott said dumbfounded. Allison smiled and left the locker room. Stiles and Sophie both walked out in front of Scott.

"I kissed her..." Scott said smiling like an idiot.

"We saw" Stiles nodded and Sophie smiled slightly.

"She kissed me" Scott continued grinning.

"I saw that too. It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles smiled at his friend.

"I... I... I don't know how but, I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"Let's not get carried away shall we?" Sophie suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll talk later then" Stiles said turning to leave.

"What?" Scott asked stopping him.

"My dad just got off the phone with Sophie's dad. The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found" Stiles began.

"And?" Scott asked waiting to hear more.

"Well, let's keep it simple. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail" Stiles sighed.

"Derek comes after us" Sophie added.

"Are you kidding?" Scott huffed.

"No, and there's bigger. My dad identified the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale" Stiles replied calmly.

"Hale?" Scott and Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Derek's sister" Stiles stated.

**There you have it! Another chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thank you guest for the first review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Read and review! Teasers are up on my tumblr for the next chapter as well as a scene from this chapter. **


	3. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Female Robbery"- The Neighborhood (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Doesn't Matter"- Kasper Bjorke (feat. The Pierces)- (Sophie/Derek)**

"**All Fall Down"- OneRepublic (Sophie/Stiles)**

Sophie, Scott, and Stiles walked into the school together. Scott had been telling his two friends about a dream he had when he ended up killing Allison. The dream had him spooked especially since it felt so real to him.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as they walked into the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before" Scott explained.

"Really?" Stiles asked frowning. "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"Please don't finish that thought" Sophie looked at him. "It's way to early for me to get an inside look into your twisted subconscious."

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again" Scott looked at his friend.

"I'm with him on that one" Sophie nodded.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here …." Stiles began.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out" Scott said interrupting him.

"No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's going to be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take" Stiles replied quickly.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher" Scott suggest.

"Oh no, please don't say what I think you're going to say" Sophie sighed at Scott.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles exclaimed putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" Scott nodded.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened" Scott said as the three of them walked through a set of double door. The three of them stopped dead in the tracks. One of the school buses was covered with crime tape and the forensics teams was going through it. There was blood all over the back and the backdoor had been bent.

"Holy shit" Sophie breathed her eyes going wide.

"I think it did" Stiles commented.

* * *

"She's probably fine" Stiles said as he and Sophie ran after a frantic Scott down the hallway. Scott was freaking out over the fact that his dream may have actually happened.

"Scott you need to calm down or you're going to be a show for everyone in the hallway" Sophie protested running after the teen.

"She's not answering my texts, guys" Scott said frantically looking round

"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence" Stiles protested.

"Stiles is right. It was just a dream" Sophie agreed nodding.

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?" Scott asked his friends.

"No" Stiles shook his head as Scott ran down the hallway. The two remaining teens looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"I have to get to history" Sophie shrugged. "You have chemistry with him. He's your problem for the period. I'll see you guys at lunch" she told him.

* * *

Stiles and Scott sat in chemistry class. The bus incident still plagued Scott's mind. Was it all a dream or did he do something?

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" Scott suggested turning to Stiles.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something" Stiles shrugged in response.

"And did what?" Scott exclaimed.

"Ate it" Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"Raw?" Scott grimaced.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" Stiles huffed sarcastically. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while" Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher suddenly spoke. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No" Stiles protested. Scott and Stiles got up from their seats with Scott moving to the front of the room and Stiles to the back of the room.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" Mr. Harris called out. Scott sat down and looked behind him. Jackson was staring right at him.

"Hey, I think they found something" the girl sitting beside Scott exclaimed standing up quickly. All the students in the class and rushed towards the window. Outside there was an ambulance and the paramedics were rolling out a man on a stretcher. The man suddenly shot up and screamed causing all the students to jump.

Scott backed up in shock. His mind going a million miles per minute. "That's not a rabbit."

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that" Stiles walked over to his friend.

"Stiles - I did that" Scott breathed his face falling.

* * *

Sophie walked with Scott and Stiles in the lunchroom carrying a tray of food. The teens had told her about what happened in chemistry and it just didn't make sense to her. Did Scott really do something? Was it all a dream?

"But dreams aren't memories" she heard Stiles say snapping her out of her thoughts as they sat down at a table.

"Sometimes dreams can be memories actually" Sophie spoke. "Haven't you heard of the theory that some dreams are memories of your past life?" Stiles looked at her and frowned slightly, realizing she was right. "I still don't think it was a dream" she said.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what" Scott huffed.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers? " Stiles looked at him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott explained to him.

"He has a point" Sophie agreed. "Despite the fact that guy is a stalker, he's our only resource. It's a terrible idea though."

"You don't know that" Stiles protested in response.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel" Scott sighed.

"Not a bad idea" Sophie shrugged at him.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles shook his head. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia suddenly sat down at the table with the group. Stiles and Sophie looked at one another in confusion.

"Just, uh, homework" Scott said slowly.

"Yeah" Stiles nodded looking at Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Sophie looked around and Danny, Jackson, Allison and some of the other lacrosse players were sitting at their table. What was happening to life?

Thanks" Allison said as she sat down and Scott made a place for her.

"Get up" Jackson walked over to the table and told one of his friends.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he protested getting up.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny shot back. Danny was gay and everyone in the school like him. He was nice to everyone. Sophie remembered her first day at school after moving he was the first person who talked to her. No complaints about Danny. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar" he said changing the subject.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson spoke up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia replied and then frowned. "Isn't it?" Sophie stared at the red head in disbelief. She was playing dumb.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out" Stiles said holding his phone. He was watching a video of the police report on the news.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition" the reporter explained with footage of Stiles and Sophie's dad at the school with the bus.

"I know this guy" Scott spoke up.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver" Scott explained.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia said looking at Allison and Scott. The two of them stopped eating and looked at her in confusion. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison replied.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" Lydia said point blank. Sophie and Stiles looked at Lydia and then the couple with wide eyes. They then looked at each other. They were getting pushed aside like it was nothing.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" Allison shrugged.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson shot back holding up a fork.

"Oh please allow me" Sophie said holding out her for while Stiles rolled his eyes drinking a water bottle

"How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson huffed.

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison looked over at Scott. Sophie and Stiles were looking back and forth at the group in disbelief while eating fries. Stiles reached over to eat one of her fries and the brunette slapped his hand before he could grab it.

"Sort of" Scott shrugged slightly.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson glared at him.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler" Scott said confidently.

* * *

"You have officially reached the insane level. Do I need to remind you what happened a few months ago when we went bowling" Sophie exclaimed as the three of them walked down the school steps. The friends had gone bowling a few months prior and Scott's bowling skills for a lack of a better term were pure awful.

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles agreed with Sophie.

"I know! I'm such an idiot" Scott huffed.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase" Stiles huffed.

"Hang out" Scott stated.

Stiles: You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death.

"So where do I fit in this equation?" Sophie asked. "You don't think I'm hot?"

"You're different. You are definitely hot" Stiles replied quickly. "But you have a type and it's not Scott or I?"

"What do you mean I have a type? May I remind you I have never dated anyone? The both of you know this after you forced me to sit down and you spitted out a million questions at me after we met" Sophie glared at him.

"That doesn't mean you don't have a type" Stiles shot back. "You need someone just as independent as you are. Broody, mysterious, handsome, you're more of a dark haired person than light hair, probably someone older, like the bad boy type, actually someone a lot like Derek Hale now that I think about it, but you can't date him" Stiles said quickly.

"Why the hell would I date Derek Hale? I'd rather date Jackson than him!" Sophie huffed at him.

"Can we get back to my problems" Scott pleaded.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott groaned.

"I'm going to go with the fact that you didn't" Sophie looked at him.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles said staring off into space.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out" Scott sighed.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles looked at Sophie and Scott.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm going to be late for work"

"Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question" Stiles called out as his friend was walking down the hallway. "Soph help me out. Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"How should I know? I'm straight and I'm a girl" she shook her head laughing walking away from him.

* * *

Sophie got out of her car at the gas station later in the evening. She had just come from the library after studying and doing homework for the past few hours. She pulled out her phone and saw numerous texts from Scott and Stiles. They had wanted her to go back to the school with them to look at the school bus after Derek told Scott to do it, but she had too much of werewolf problems for one day. She just told them she was busy with homework and that she'd call one of them later tonight. She put her credit card into the gas machine and picked up one of the pumps, before putting it into her car. Behind her she heard another car pull up. She turned around to lean against her car and stopped. Behind her stood Derek Hale. Just staring at her. About thirty seconds were spent with the two of them just staring at each other. Sophie suddenly smiled before her face fell.

She wanted to punch herself. What was wrong with her? She was standing in an empty gas station with the werewolf that she inadvertently got arrested and had threatened her. All she could do was smile like an idiot. She really needed to control her awkwardness. She turned around and pulled the pump out of her car and closed her gas tank.

"So do the witches in Salem still have that annual Halloween masquerade?" Derek asked looking at her as she turned around.

"Yes" she simply said, putting the pump back into its proper place. She needed to get away from him and fast.

"How's Scott doing?" she heard him ask. She peered to the side of the station.

"Why do you care?" her eyes narrowed at him. "You haven't exactly been helpful with this situation."

"Well neither have you" Derek raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm a witch. Yes I know about werewolves, but I know nothing about your little pack initiations or how the hell to keep Scott in control. My family protected them when they needed to. That's it. What they did when we weren't around was their business, not mine" Sophie snapped in response walking over to his side of the gas pump.

"I still feel like you know more than what you're letting onto or you're holding back something" he smirked slightly. "You did never tell me why you're not a fan of werewolves."

"Well you never told me how you knew about the tattoo on my back" she countered.

"And you never answered my question about why you have it. It seems like we are at a impasse here aren't we?" the werewolf smiled.

"Are you always this smug or am I just that special to have to deal with it?" Sophie walked closer to him.

"Maybe if we keep running into each other you'll find out" Derek stated while looking straight at her.

"You mean if you keep stalking me?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Before Derek could respond, two SUVS pulled up at the gas station circling Derek's car. Derek looked over at Sophie, frowning. "You need to get out of here" he growled.

As Sophie began to move, men got out of the cars, one being Chris Argent. He smiled at the two of them and walked toward them. Sophie's eyes went wide slightly. This was not going to end well.

"I think it's a little too late for that" she sad her voice barely a whisper. She froze completely where she was standing.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean" Chris said as he rubbed his hand against the hood of the car. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He then walked over and grabbed a windshield wiper and began to clean the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek clenched his fist tightly in response. Sophie looked at him and slowly the werewolf released his fist. The hunter smirked at Derek and then in between both Sophie and Derek.

"Sophie Middleton" Chris said turning his attention to the witch. "I was surprised to learn that you and your family had settled here. Especially descendants from Salem witches. California is a little far away from Salem, don't you think?"

"Maybe we just needed a change in scenery" Sophie stated staring at him.

"And yet you've found yourself involved with werewolves again. I thought your family might have learned your lesson about protecting their kind" Chris raised an eyebrow at her.

Sophie began to storm forward. "Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about" she sneered as Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back to beside him. His grip on her arm was tight, probably in an attempt to keep her from doing something she would later regret.

Chris smirked and laughed at the sight of the pair. "You two are just a match made in heaven aren't you? Both supernatural creatures with siblings who have died. Must be quite a bonding experience."

Derek's grip on Sophie's arm loosened and slowly he let go of her. He didn't need any trouble from Chris or be responsible for any trouble that she caused.

"Now if you and your family decide to pull any stunts like you did in Salem, then I think we may have problems" Chris continued.

"Is that a warning or a threat?" the witch sneered.

"Both" Chris smiled at her. He finished cleaning the windshield and put back the cleaner. "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he asked. He then turned and began to walk back to his car.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said causing Chris to turn around. Sophie frowned at him in confusion and looked back over at the hunter. Chris turned and looked at one of the other hunters.

"Check the man's oil" he instructed. One of the hunters nodded and suddenly hit the driver's window with a crow bar. Sophie jumped slightly at the breaking of the glass as Derek just stood there silently.

"Looks good to me" the hunter replied.

"Drive safely" Chris said. He turned and walked back to his car. All the hunters left the scene, leaving Sophie and Derek in the empty gas station.

Derek looked over at Sophie, frowning in confusion. What did Chris mean when they both had siblings had died? He was under the impression Sophie was an only child. He hadn't seen anyone around her, but Scott, Stiles, and her parents. Looking at her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Chris must have hit a nerve with whatever he was talking about. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy.

"What was Chris talking about?" he finally spoke up. Sophie turned her head to him and then shook it. She turned and walked back over to where he car was. She reached for the handle of her car and then suddenly Derek's hand was pushed against her own against her car. His grip was strong, something that she could have gotten out of with magic, but she just didn't want to risk exposing herself and giving Chris more of reason to come after her family.

Derek saw her eyes suddenly go glassy, almost as she blanked out. He stared at her for a few moments and frowned. She suddenly blinked and looked at him. "Sophie what did Chris mean?" he demanded once more.

"Please just leave me alone" she voice broke slightly. "I don't want any part of this."

After a moment Derek lifted his hand off of her own and backed up slowly. Something was holding her back. He didn't know what, but for a moment he actually pitied her, but she didn't seem like the type of person who liked people feeling that way about her. It was unusual for witches to leave a place where their ancestors had been for so many centuries. "You're already a part of it, whether you like it or not." He turned and walked towards his car, before getting in it and driving away.

Sophie slide down on the ground against her car and the tears finally broke. She was terrified of Chris, of what would happen if he found about Scott, of what he would do to her parents. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Pulling it out, she saw it was Stiles.

"Stiles I need you to come and get me" her voice said shakily as she answered.

* * *

Melissa walked down the hallway of the house on her way to Scott's room. The mother was exhausted and wanted nothing more to go to bed after her long day at the hostpial.

"Hey, Scott, I'm going to go to… sleep." Scott's room was completely dark and the teen was nowhere in sight. "Seriously" she breathed turning and walking back down the hall. As she made her way back down the hallway, she heard a bump come from Scott's room. She turned back around and walked back down the hallway to his room. She saw two figures coming in through the window and quickly grabbed a bat charging. The nurse screamed, as did the intruders. She stopped when she saw that it was just Sophie and Stiles

"Sophie, Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa exclaimed.

"What are we doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles huffed looking at the bat.

"What?" Melissa breathed as the light to Scott's room turned on. She turned and saw her son standing in the doorway. " Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in" Scott looked at her.

"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?" Melissa looked at the teens.

"No" the three of them said together.

"No. All right then" Melissa breathed throwing the bat on the bed. "Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." With that she left the room and went off to bed. Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and then over at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked pulling up a chair and sitting in front of them.

"My dad and Sophie's dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds" Stiles exclaimed.

"Succumbed?" Scott frowned in confusion.

"Scott, he's dead" Stiles replied.

* * *

Sophie and Stiles were in his room. Neither of them had been able to get a hold of Scott since he went storming off after Stiles had told him about the bus driver. The brunette laid on her friend's bed, playing with strands of her hair, deep in thought. What happened on the gas station was still on her mind.

Stiles turned around from sitting at his desk and looked at Sophie. She hadn't told him anything about what had happened at the gas station. As much as he wanted to press the matter, Sophie was the type of person, that if you pushed too much, she would shut down completely. If she wanted to say something, he knew she would tell him eventually. He turned around and went back to his homework.

"Can I tell you something?" she suddenly spoke.

Stiles turned around and looked at her before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "You already know the answer to that." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture, handing it to Stiles. Stiles looked at it. It was picture of Sophie with a boy who looked about her age and very similar to her.

"That's my brother Sam" she began looking at the picture and then back up at him. "My twin brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother, let alone a twin" Stiles said handing the phone back to her. "Where is he?"

Sophie took a deep breath. "He's dead." Stiles looked at her in confusion. "When I lived in Salem, my family was known for being part of a powerful coven and bloodline, but we were also known for something else. Protecting supernatural creatures, particularly werewolves. If hunters were after a pack or one was on their own, we'd put them in safe houses and protect them until it was safe."

"Wait you actually helped werewolves?" he interrupted. "But you seem to just shudder at the word werewolf."

"There's a reason for that" she replied. "Last year we were protecting a pack of werewolves from a rival pack. Long story short, Sam was killed by one of them."

Stiles looked at her in shock. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. "That's why you don't like werewolves. Because a werewolf killed them."

Sophie only nodded. "After that we moved here. For a fresh start and the rest is history."

Stiles kept silent for a moment processing everything he had been told. He understood why Sophie was the way she was. It made sense now. She had been grieving. Hell she does. He suddenly pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug much to his surprise. "When are you going to tell Scott?' he asked her suddenly.

"I don't know" Sophie took a in a breath. "I want to, I really want to. I know he's not like the one that killed Sam, but it's just…..it's hard. I also feel like if I tell him, it'll make him more worried about hurting Allison, me, or even you, but Stiles there's a reason I told you this…..something happened at the gas station. Derek was there and Allison's dad showed up. He knows what I am."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked quickly. "Is he going to come after you?"

"I'm not sure" Sophie shrugged. "He said as long as my family didn't protect werewolves then we would be safe, but I learned about something tonight and I can't stand aside and not look out for Scott."

"What did you learn?" he looked at her.

"I'm not expert on werewolves, but I know one thing" she said looking up at her friend. "Derek and Scott aren't the only werewolves in town."

Stiles frowned slightly at her. "What do you mean? Are there more of them? You think Derek has bit more people than just Scott?"

"Derek's not the one who bit Scott. Earlier at the gas station, I had a vision when Derek touched me. There's another. It's the Alpha. The leader of the pack. The strongest one. My brother was killed by an Alpaha. The Alpha's the one who bit Scott, not Derek."

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews so far! Let me know what you think! I have created a new Tumblr that is just for my stories and the link is in my profile! Teasers will be posted weekly for all current stories I am working on, so if you're interested check it out! I will also post how chapters are coming along and when to be prepared for an update! Read and review!**


	4. Magic Bullet

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Echo"- Jason Walker (Derek)**

"**Hear the Bells"- Vanessa Carlton (Sophie/Her parents/Stiles/Scott)**

"**Wasted Daylight"- Stars (Allison/Sophie)**

"**Sycamore Feeling"- Trentemoller (Derek/Sophie)**

He didn't know how he ended up here. All Derek did was go for a drive and he found himself in front of the Middleton house. He watched as Sophie came out to her balcony and sat in a chair with a book. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't help it. There was something about Sophie Middleton that interested him. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be getting attached to anyone. Not what happened after last time, but he couldn't get here out of his head. There was more to her than met the eye. He appreciated her wit and her ability to not take crap from anyone. She was fiercely independent and she wasn't the worst looking person on the planet.

Derek just shook his head. She was becoming a distraction and he didn't need that. He didn't want to be having these thoughts about her at all. She was just a witch, nothing more to him. She wasn't going to be more. Ever. Besides she had some weird grudge about werewolves…why was he even worried about that? He took a deep breath and turned on his car. Maybe looking for the Alpha would get her off of his mind.

* * *

Sophie couldn't concentrate. Everything that happened at the gas station was still fresh in her mind. Running her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath. She wanted tonight to be over with.

"Hey sweetheart"

Looking up, she saw her parents standing in the doorway. Her mom and her dad walked out to the balcony and sat in the two remaining chairs.

"You didn't come down for dinner" Carolyn commented. "Everything alright?"

"You're not worried about parent teacher conferences coming up are you?" Freddie smirked. "I trust there aren't any surprises."

"Of course not" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Actually something happened tonight."

Carolyn and Freddie looked at one another, frowning slightly. "What's going Soph?"

"Chris Argent is in town and knows about us. I was at the gas station and Derek Hale was there too. Argent said if we got involved with the werewolves we'd have problems" she explained.

Freddie looked up at his daughter and took a deep breath. "Sophie" he began. "It's going to be okay. We'll deal with Argent if we have to. Right now the only werewolf you're helping is Scott and Argent doesn't know about him right?" Sophie shook her head in response.

"So let's not worry about problems that haven't occurred yet" he told her. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry too much about it. Just lay low."

"He's right" Carolyn said getting up and walking over to her. "Worry about school and your friends. Stay away from the Hale boy if you can." She kissed the top of her head and she and Freddie left Sophie to her thoughts.

The young witch took a deep breath. It didn't seem that simple. Everything didn't feel like it was going to be okay. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a noise below the balcony. After a moment, Scott and Stiles appeared climbing the vines beside her window. The two teens hopped over the balcony and Stiles breathed heavily.

"We…..have…." he stopped and breathed heavily as Scott held him up. "You were right about Derek."

"He told me about the Alpha" Scott said pulling Stiles to one of the chairs.

"So it was the Alpha who's behind all of the attacks. My vision was right" Sophie said standing up.

"You were" Scott nodded. "Stiles told me about Allison's dad. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shook up, but I'll live" Sophie walked over to him. "Scott" she began. "There's something you need to know. I already told Stiles, but you need to hear this now. I don't know how involved I can get with this. I want to help really I do, but….."

"It's because you have a thing about werewolves isn't it?" Scott looked straight at her. Sophie looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him" Stiles threw up his hands in defense.

"He didn't tell me anything" Scott nodded in agreement. "I can just tell. My senses are heighted. A lot of times you're around you're quiet or you seem on edge. What's going on? What's your thing about werewolves?"

"My twin brother was killed by one."

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat in class. Scott was still processing everything that Derek had told him about the Alpha. He also thought about all that Sophie had told him. It made sense now why she was the way she was. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Losing her brother must have been hard on her especially since it was due to werewolves. It explained why she had been distant towards him. She didn't know how to be around him. She was conflicted. They were friends, but he was still a werewolf.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did?" Stiles leaning forward and asking his friend suddenly.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott repeated shrugging again.

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha? He knows about Sophie so he may…."

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed interrupting his friend. He took a test from his teacher who was passing them back out. The teen sighed when he saw his grade. D. All of this werewolf business was getting in the way of school and probably would get in the way of his relationship with Allison.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles said looking at his test. Scott slammed his test back down. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying? Sophie's pretty smart, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott looked over at Stiles.

Stiles grinned widely. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying" Scott shook his head.

"Uh, no, you're not" Stiles shot back shaking his head.

"No, I'm not?" Scott frowned turning around.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled" Stiles said quickly.

"Okay. Just stop with the questions, man" Scott pleaded to his friend.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me" Stiles sighed.

* * *

Derek walked down the hall of the high school slowly. He was sweating and felt weak. During the night he had been shot and the bullet was laced with something that was slowly killing him. Students constantly were into him, making him winch in pain. He had to find Scott or . He looked and saw Jackson at his locker and walked over to him.

"Where's Scott McCall and Sophie Middleton?" he asked the teen.

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment and then spoke. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Derek replied.

Jackson only smirked in response, rolling his eyes. "Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids" Derek said weakly glaring. The teen was testing his patience.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked" Jackson smirked.

Derek felt the blood from his wound dripping down his hand and onto the floor. "I'll find him myself" he sneered to the turning to leave

"No, we're not done " Jackson snapped. Derek slammed the teenager, grabbing his neck and stabbing his neck with his claws. He pulled the claws out and realized what he did. Walking away from the teen he found a corner. He was in more pain. He had to find Scott and Sophie. He heard the various noises from the school students. He heard Allison talking with another student. She was talking about how she was hanging out with Scott after school. He then heard another familiar voice. It was Sophie's.

* * *

"Hey" Sophie greeted walking over to Stiles at his locker.

"Hey. Scott's hanging out with Allison tonight so it's just the two of us got any ideas for the night?" Stiles asked Sophie while he put some books into his locker.

"Pizza first and foremost. I'm going to need it to even just get through the first sentence of my AP Chem prep book" Sophie told him.

"Don't you have an A+ in the class?" Stiles looked back at her.

"Yeah, but just because I get an A in the class doesn't mean I will pass the exam" she shot back.

"You'll be fine Soph. I have faith in you" Stiles smiled at her. "So you feel better after coming clean to Scott?"

"Very" she smiled. "One problem down and a million more to go."

"You mean Derek?" Stiles smirked at her.

Sophie looked at him and frowned. "What's that face for?"

"Oh nothing I've just been thinking. I think he has a crush on you hence why he keeps popping up everywhere you are."

"Oh god no!" Sophie exclaimed slamming his locker shut. "Please don't say that. I am not interested in him."

"I am determined to get you a man before you graduate" Stiles put his arm around her.

"And you want to get me hooked up with the guy who got thrown in jail because of us and who's a you know what" Sophie groaned.

"No I'm just saying you're not the worst looking person on the planet, so flaunt it. You only graduate once Sophie" Stiles replied.

* * *

For whatever reason, just hearing Sophie's voice calmed Derek down. It made him forget about the pain he was in for a second. He still didn't understand what it was about her that intrigued him so much. He wanted to know what she was holding back. Why did she hate werewolves? Why did he feel the need to not only fix her stupid bracelet, but also return it? He didn't have time to contemplate it. He had to find her and then find Scott. They were the only ones who could help him. He suddenly winched in pain at the sound of the bell he was standing under, putting his hands to his ears.

* * *

Sophie walked down the hallway to meet up with Stiles. The two of them had made plans to hang out and do homework together for the evening since Scott was meeting up with Allison. Allison. Sophie still didn't know what to feel about her. She felt better that she had fessed up everything to Scott earlier, but she was still weary over what Allison knew.

"Hey Sophie" she heard a voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Allison waving at her from her locker. Speak of the devil. "Can I talk to you?"

Sophie tensed up slightly. She was still a little uneasy over the fact that her father had threatened her and her family. Did Allison know what was going on? Did she know what she was? She walked over to Allison and leaned against the wall near the lockers.

"What's up?" she asked the sophomore.

"You've been friends with Scott for a right?" Allison began. "So you know him pretty well."

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Sophie nodded slightly. She noticed Allison's uneasiness. There was something on her mind and she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Well we're hanging out after school to study and I was just wondering if he….has he….." she stopped trying to get the words out. "Lydia made it seem like someone more than study was suppose to happen and I don't know how he feels about that."

"Where there's your first mistake, listening to Lydia" Sophie smirked slightly. "Not guy in this school is interested in having sex. Scott's a good guy. I don't think he would ever intentionally put you in a situation that would make you feel pressured or uncomfortable."

"Really?" Allison smiled widely.

"You really like him don't you?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I do" Allison blushed slightly.

"Can you just try and promise me something?" Sophie suddenly spoke looking at her.

"What?" Allison replied.

"Don't break his heart" Sophie began. "He's crazy about you and I'd hate to see him have to go through something like that."

Allison smiled and nodded slightly. "You're a good friend Sophie. Scott's lucky to have someone like you looking after him."

* * *

Stiles and Sophie walked out of the school and straight for his jeep at the end of the school day. She was looking forward to spending some time just hanging out. Hopefully without having to worry about werewolf problems. The two of them got into his jeep and began to drive off.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Stiles slammed on the breaks. Someone was in the front of the car. It was Derek and he looked awful.

"Holy shit" Sophie screamed.

"Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed.

"Is that Derek?" Sophie frowned as the werewolf collapsed in front of the jeep.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere" Stiles groaned looking at all the cars beeping at him. The pair got out of the jeep and ran to the front of it.

"What the hell?" Scott said running to the jeep to Stiles and Sophie.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"I was shot" Derek said sitting up

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles commented

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was…..it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said breathing heavily.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles perked up.

Derek looked up at him. "No, you idiot" he growled at the teen.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott realized suddenly.

"48 hours until what exactly?" Sophie looked up at Scott.

"What? Who…..who said 48 hours?" Derek breathed heavily.

"The one who shot you" Scott replied.

"You saw him got shot?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "What the hell were you doing last night?"

Derek gasped and his eyes flashed a bright blue color. He was starting to shift, Sophie knew. Something was happening to him. Something bad.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek glared.

"Derek, get up!" Scott told him.

The cars behind them began beep excessively. Scott grabbed Derek with Sophie's help, the two of them got in the car.

"Guys we need to get him out of here" Sophie said looking around. "If he can't control his shift, everyone's going to get a freak show in the school parking lot."

"Help me to put him in your car" he told Stiles. The teen nodded and the three friends got the werewolf into the jeep. Sophie got into the backseat and Stiles got into the driver's seat. Scott shut the jeep door and looked at Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek told him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott snapped.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me" Derek said simply.

"Fine. I'll try" Scott looked at Stiles and Sophie. "Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles groaned.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road angrily. He looked at his phone to see that Scott still had let to find any bullet. He looked at Sophie in the rearview mirror. She looked nervous and worried. He hated that Scott put them in this situation.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles glared.

We're almost there" Stiles shot back.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles told him.

"What? No, you can't take us there" Derek said quickly.

"Why not?" Sophie looked over at him.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Not when I can't protect myself " Derek snapped.

Stiles shrugged and then pulled his jeep over on the side of the road and turned his car off. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek breathed.

"What hell does that even mean?" Sophie spoke up

"What last resort?" Stiles yelled. Derek pulled up his sleeve showing the bullet wound. He was bloody and infected. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

Derek glared at him evilly. "Start the car. Now" he instructed to Stiles

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles snapped.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek he as calmly as he could.

"You threaten him and I'll make that pain you're in a hundred times worse" Sophie glared leaning forward. "You don't get to call the shots in this situation."

Stiles pursed his lips together and shook his head, turning the car on and driving off. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Stiles had pulled his car over on the side of the road and was on the phone with Scott. Sophie sat in the back seat her arms over the front seat, waiting for Stiles to report how far Scott had gotten with finding the bullet. She occasionally looked over at Derek. He looked worse. The werewolf met her eyes and just stared at her breathing slowly. Sophie felt her cheeks burn up and she quickly looked over at Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles groaned suddenly.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Scott responded.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" Stiles snapped looking at Derek.

"Like…..like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic" Scott suggested.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked in response.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott explained.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles groaned handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked weakly.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns" Scott exclaimed.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said stated.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott snapped.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek told him before hanging up and breathing heavily. He was running out of time and fast.

* * *

Stiles opened up the animal clinic door when his phone rang. Sophie and Derek walked in behind him and the werewolf sat pile of dog food. Sophie looked at him. He was getting worse by the minute. There had to be something that she could do to help him, but she didn't know what.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles suddenly asked the two looking up from his phone.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned. It was wolfs bane and a very deadly form of it.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek told him weakly.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I'm going to die without it" Derek replied looking up at him.

Sophie bit her lip and sat down beside him. "Give me your arm" she told him. Derek frowned at her slightly, but after a moment he slowly moved his injured arm to her. As gently as she could, she pulled up the sleeve to reveal the wound. It was getting worse. Placing her hand above the wound she took a deep breath. "Sana, sana, sana" she chanted. Derek winced slightly in pain, but slowly felt it go away. After a moment, she removed her hand.

"It should help with the pain for at least a little while" Sophie said looking up with him.

Derek looked at her curiously, confused as to why she had actually helped him. "I thought you had a thing against werewolves" he breathed.

Sophie looked at him silently before she spoke. "I do, but I'm not cruel enough to just watch another supernatural creature die without trying to help." She raised her hand to his face and gently paced it on it. Derek felt himself relax under her touch. He didn't know how, but he felt himself calm down slightly. "Your temperature is going down, but I'm not sure how long that'll last" she said and then looked up at Stiles. "Tell Scott to hurry."

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Sophie burst through the doors of the animal clinic. Derek in the process was taking his shirt off. His wound at this point looked even worse than the last time. Black veins were running up her arms.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles suggested.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek said turning to the sink.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked as Derek searched through the drawers

"So what do we suggest we do then" Sophie crossed her arms staring at her.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... Last resort" Derek breathed.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned around with an electric saw in his hand. "You're going to cut off my arm."

Sophie and Stiles looked at one another with wide eyes and then back at the werewolf. Derek slid the saw to Stiles, who picked it up shakily. He turned it on and put it back on the table

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said freaking out.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek trying to tie a band around his arm.

"Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this" Stiles began looking at the saw.

Why not?" Derek grimaced with the band in his teeth.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles listed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek snapped.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"This is insane" Sophie commented.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek sneered.

"Hey stop that" Sophie yelled at him. "We're trying to save you, you asshole."

"Yeah, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any " Stiles was then grabbed by his shirt by Derek.

"Derek let him go!" Sophie snapped looking straight at him.

"Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said quickly.

The werewolf looked at Sophie and let go of Stiles. Before he could say anything else, Derek leaned to the side of the table and then began to vomit black goo.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles complained looking at the black goo on the floor

"It's my body, trying to heal itself" Derek replied.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles winched.

"Stiles enough with the side comments" Sophie glared at him.

"Now. You got to do it now" Derek said laying on the metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can. Sophie you do it!" Stiles said looking over at the witch.

"Oh hell no" Sophie shot back at him.

"No!" Derek yelled. "Just do it!"

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay" Stiles taking a deep breath. Derek held out his arm on the table and looked up at Sophie, just staring at her. The brunette frowned slightly at him in response.

"Oh, my God" Stiles yelled out placing the saw on Derek's arm. "All right, here we go!"

"Stiles!" he suddenly heard Scott yell. Stiles stopped and looked up at the doorway.

"Scott?" he called.

Scott ran in and looked at the scene and his eyes grew wide. Stiles had a saw on Derek's arm, while Sophie looked on. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles smiled.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded and searched through his pockets and pulled out the bullet. Derek grabbed and looked at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to" Derek began swaying back and forth. "I'm going to" Before he could finish he collapsed on the floor unconscious and the bullet rolling into one of the open shafts in the room.

"No. No, no, no, no" Scott said going after the bullet. He got on the ground and tried to reach for the bullet.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up" Stiles said smacking his face. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott groaned.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled looking at Sophie. Sophie bit her lip and dropped to the floor. Holding her hands out over his body, a small light appeared as she tried to heal him. Something was wrong though.

"It's not working" Sophie looked up at him.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled over at Scott.

"Just hold on! Come on" Scott said. He breathed felt his claws elongate and with his claws he picked up the bullet. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this" the teen pleaded. With that Stiles punched Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" he yelled holding his hand in pain. Derek woke up with a jump and looked at the two teens above him.

"Give me" Derek said quickly. Scott ran over to him as Sophie and Stiles helped Derek off the ground.

"Up!" Scott told him.

Derek grabbed the bullet and bit off the top with his teeth. Tapping it on the table, powder fell out of the top of it. He pulled out a light from his pocket and set it on fire. The powder turned a smoky blue as Derek collected it in his hand. He then placed it on his wound and dug it into the bullet hole. Derek groaned in pain and collapsed in the ground, screaming as the wound began to fully heal.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and Sophie rolled his eyes at him and looked at him like he was insane. Derek looked down at his arm. There was no trace of any wound.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek snapped getting up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles smirked slightly. Derek glared at the teen the teen in response.

"Yeah I'd say he's good" Sophie nodded running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told him pointedly. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek suddenly growled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott shot back.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned in response.

* * *

Sophie and Scott followed Derek down the hospital hallway. For whatever reason, Derek insisted Sophie come with them. She had no clue why he wanted her there. It made no sense. What was he going to show them?

"What are we doing here?" Scott huffed.

"Yeah can you please explain to us why you've dragged us to a hospital in the middle of the night?" Sophie sighed.

Derek stayed quiet as they followed him into a hospital room. There sitting in a wheelchair was a man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hale" Derek replied simplyd

"Is he….like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked. Sophie looked over at Derek waiting for an answer.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor" Derek explained keeping his eyes on Peter. Sophie looked at Derek in shock. She couldn't imagine what that had been for him. Maybe that was why he was the way he was.

"So…..What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied.

"Well, then….they had a reason" Scott glared.

"Scott….." Sophie began shaking her head. He just didn't get it.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek showed his uncle's face to Scott. It was badly burned and scared. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse sneered angrily entering the room.

"We were just leaving" Derek said looking at her and then back at Scott and Sophie.

* * *

Kate and Chris Argent sat in their living room. Kate paced around the room as she retold Chris about the werewolf that had attacked her on her way into town and how she had shot one of them.

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast" she explained to him.

"Well, that would be Derek Hale" Chris looked up at him.

"Are we sure?" Kate titled her head at her brother. She wasn't completely convinced.

"Mostly" Chris said confidently.

"Well, how do we know it's just two of them?" the blonde asked him.

"We don't yet. But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha" Chris told her.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack" Kate smiled at him.

"There's something else you need to know" Chris looked up at his sister. Kate looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to tell her. "There are Middleton witches in town."

"You mean the ones who protect werewolves and other supernatural creatures?" the blonde hunter asked.

"The very same. Fredrick Middleton is working with the Beacon Hills Police Department, Carolyn Middleton works with a law firm downtown, and Sophie is a senior at Allison's school" Chris explained. "Actually when I had my run in with Derek, Sophie was with him."

"You think the Middleton's are protecting them?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it especially after what happened to their son" Chris shook his head. "But if they are, you know what we have to do and we do it according to the code."

"You and the code" Kate only rolled her eyes.

"It's there for a reason, Kate" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I always play by the rules" she smirked. She threw the match she was holding in her hand into the fireplace, setting it ablaze.

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath as Derek drove her home. She was exhausted. This day had been nothing but stressful. She looked over at Derek. She couldn't believe that the Argents were responsible for his family's death. She knew that the Argents were capable of a lot, but killing innocent people was another thing. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Why did you bring me?" Sophie suddenly asked breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Derek replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"To the hospital. I get why you brought Scott, but why me. I'm perfectly aware of what the Argents are capable of" Sophie looked at him.

Derek was quiet for a moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "That's exactly why I brought you" he replied. "You know better than anyone apart from me what they are capable of. Scott trusts you. He'll listen to you."

"So you're saying that you want me to convince him to stay away from Allison. For him to help you. No offence, but I trust you as much as I can throw you" Sophie glared at him.

"I'm not asking you to trust me" he snapped. "You want to protect Scott. I can see it. Whatever your feelings against werewolves are, you're pushing them aside for him. If that's the case I'm going to need your help."

"Why would I help you?" she frowned at him.

"One you're a witch and two you're the only other person who understands what we're up against" Derek turned to her. "We need to stick together."

The two of them sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Sophie knew he was right. They needed to work together to find the Alpha and to stay one step ahead of the hunters. Derek pulled up to Sophie's house and the two of them got out of his car.

"Thanks for the ride" Sophie said looking over at him.

"Thank you" he spoke his voice barely a whisper. "For helping today and for trying to heal me."

"I only took away a little bit of your pain" Sophie looked at him confused slightly.

"You at least tried" Derek replied. "I know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did" Sophie told him. "We need to stick together and you can don't that if you're dead now can we?" Derek smirked slightly at her. He turned to get back into his car.

"Derek" Sophie suddenly called out. The werewolf turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you for returning and fixing my bracelet" she smiled slightly. "I should have been more appreciative about it."

"Seemed important to you" Derek replied. "Someone special give it to you."

"Very special" she nodded at him.

"Boyfriend?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Brother actually" Sophie said simply turning to walk away back towards her house.

"Where is he now?" he called out.

"Dead" she called back still walking back to her house.

Derek watched as she went inside her house, just leaving him in the night with his car. He understood what Chris had meant. She had lost a brother and him a sister. That was what was holding her back. The chip on her shoulder. They were more alike than what he realized, but then again the last time he had met Sophie Middleton, her life was much different.

**There you have it. So Derek and Sophie have a past? We'll get into that later I promise! Please review and let me know what you think along with your theories. I love hearing from my readers. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites this far! Check out my tumblr for the next teaser! Read and review!**


	5. The Tell

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Fire Escape"- Civil Twilight (Derek/Sophie, school)**

"**Ruin"- The Pierces (Sophie/Derek, woods)**

"**The Con" (Sophie/Derek at Sophie's house)**

"**E.S.T."- White Lies (Kate/Sophie)**

"**Midnight Sun"- The Sounds (Stiles/Sophie)**

Derek and Scott stood on the top of the roof of the local video store watching the cops down below. The Alpha had attacked both Lydia and Jackson, and killed the worker at the video store. The cops were labeling it as another animal attack. Scott frowned at everything. Why was the Alpha doing this?

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked looking at the teen.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott looked over at Derek.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers" Derek said looking back at the scene.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek said simply before walking away. Scott sighed and followed Derek. He was getting nowhere with him.

* * *

Scott followed Derek into the Hale house. What was he suppose to do about the Alpha? Derek wasn't helping him at all. He had stuff to do. Allison to worry about.

"You know, I have a life too" the teen huffed.

"No, you don't" Derek said walking up the stairs.

Scott looked at him angrily. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack" Derek interrupted him.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek snapped. Scott rolled his eyes in response. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott complained.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek said simply.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" Derek explained to him.

Scott looked at Derek silently for a moment. "So if I help you…..you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful" Derek replied.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back" Scott replied.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. "What's the common denominator?"

Scott frowned slightly wondering what he meant. Derek then walked over to him and grabbed his hand squeezing it until the bones cracked and broke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled collapsing to the ground in pain.

"It'll heal" Derek rolled his eyes.

"It still hurt!" Scott shot back

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain" Derek said looking Scott's hand heal. "Maybe you will survive" he shrugged turning to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Jackson stood in the boy's locker room. The teen was still shaken from the previous nights events. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. He turned turned the sink and looked in the mirror. He raised his hand and placed it on the back of his neck. He winched in pain when he felt the marks on it. He didn't know how he got those either. Everything was strange in town all of a sudden. He shrugged and walked over to his locker. Opening it, he pulled out a can of deodorant and sprayed it on himself. He looked around the locker room and stopped. His eyes went wide. A pair of glowing eyes staring at him, coming towards him. He back up against the locker, terrified. However after a moment, he realized they were only headphones on another student. Jackson took a deep breath. He was being paranoid. He shook his head, turned around, and jumped. Behind him stood the guy who was looking for Sophie and Scott.

"I….I don't know where Scott is, I….I think Sophie has a free period soon" Jackson said quickly staring at Derek in fear.

"I'm not here for Scott or Sophie. I'm here for you" Derek replied walking towards him.

"Wh….wh…..why me? I…..I didn't do anything" Jackson pleaded.

"But you saw something, didn't you?" Derek asked looking at him closely.

"No, I didn't - I didn't see anything" Jackson shook his head shakily.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm….I'm not lying" Jackson exclaimed.

"Then calm down and say it again" Derek told him.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson frowned.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly" Derek replied.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying" Jackson said still shaking.

Derek just smirked at him and nodded. Turning to leave, he stopped and looked at Jackson's neck. "One more thing. You should really get that checked out."

* * *

Sophie walked outside of the school. It was her free period and the teen was considering whether or not she just wanted to skip the rest of the day. Her dad had gotten a call the night before. There was another attack and this time he was sure it was the Alpha. The cops were ruling it a mountain lion, but he knew better. What really struck a nerve was that both Jackson and Lydia were at the video store where it happened. It hit a little too close to home. If they were attacked, who was next? The witch stopped suddenly and a strange feeling washed over her. Almost as someone was watching her. Looking up, she looked around and her eyes stopped in the parking lot. She was right. Someone was staring at her.

Derek was just staring at her. His expression was emotionless and it felt as though he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Why was he at the school of all places? Scott wasn't even anywhere to be found according to Stiles and neither was Allison. What did he want? Frowning, she walked out towards the parking lot toward him.

"Skipping class?" he smirked as she walked up to him.

"Free period. What are you doing here?" she asked him crossing her arms.

"I needed to talk to someone" Derek replied simply.

"You mean Jackson?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. Derek just shook his head and turned around.

"My dad said it was the Alpha" she spoke up causing Derek to stop and turn around to face her once more. "Last night. It was wasn't it?"

"As I recall you said you didn't want to get involved with this?" he smirked walking closer to her.

"And I as I recall you told me I was already involved. Look do you want to know what my dad knows or just leave you to your brooding" Sophie titled her head at him. Derek just glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Brooding it is then" Sophie snapped turning away.

Derek sighed and walked after her grabbing her arm. "Sophie wait." He turned her around to face him and the brunette looked down at his hand on her arm. He quickly took his hand off of her and looked at her. "You have thirty seconds Middleton."

"My dad said it's unusual for you all to actually kill anyone" Sophie began.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Twenty seconds" Derek stated.

"My dad thinks he's waiting for something. Biding his time. Almost as he's trying to draw attention or someone out" she continued ignoring his comment.

"You mean like Scott?" Derek looked at her.

"The more time passes where Scott doesn't join him, the more people get hurt" Sophie nodded. "He did go after people Scott knows. It makes sense."

Derek looked at her silently for a moment. It seemed like a logical theory. If that was the case, it was only a matter of time before the Alpha went after more people close to Scott. The Alpha would go after Sophie.

"Don't go out at night" Derek suddenly spoke. "At least not alone and make sure your doors and windows are locked."

"I can take care of myself" she frowned at him. "I'm not helpless. I am a witch after all."

"I never said you were helpless. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but better to be safe than sorry" he shot back.

"I don't need a werewolf looking out after me, you especially" Sophie glared.

"I'm not looking out for you" Derek snapped turning towards his car. Sophie watched him get into his car and speed off. That was a strange conversation for sure. She didn't need anyone looking after her. Especially Derek Hale. He was really starting to piss her off. She turned and walked toward the school. Stiles quickly ran out of the building and over to her.

"I need a favor" the teen said breathless.

* * *

Sophie couldn't believe where she was. She couldn't believe Stiles talked her into it. The two teens followed Mrs. Martin, Lydia's mother down the hallway. Stiles wanted to not only check on Lydia as she wasn't in school today, but also to see if she could tell them anything useful about what happened the previous night.

Mrs. Martin opened the door to Lydia's bedroom. Sophie and Stiles could see Lydia in her nightgown sprawled out across her bed.

"Honey, there's a Stiles and Sophie here to see you" Mrs. Martin spoke.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia groaned in response.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can…you can go in" her mom told the two teens.

"Thanks" Stiles nodded. The pair waited until Mrs. Martin was out of sight before Stiles walked closer to Lydia's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I was just making sure you were okay" Stiles told her.

Lydia licked her lips multiple times. "Why?" she asked patting a spot for Stiles to sit down on. Sophie only rolled her eyes. The teen was completely wasted.

"Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Stiles watched as Lydia placed a hand on Stiles's arm and sat up.

"I feel….fantastic" the red head said happily.

Stiles looked over and saw a pill bottle on her night stand. Reaching over he grabbed it and Sophie walked over and looked at it. "Oh" Stiles said.

"I think it's safe to say that she has completely lost it" Sophie said sitting on the bed and looking at Lydia.

"You're so pretty Sophie" Lydia smiled at her, playing with her hair. "Why don't you have a boyfriend? I bet I could find you the perfect guy."

"I bet you can't say, uh, I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast" Stiles looked up at Lydia.

"I saw Shuzy…." She stopped and frowned. "I shaw ….." Lydia's face fell and she fell down on her bed. "I saw…." She said quietly.

Stiles and Sophie looked at one another. "What? Lydia, what did you see?" he asked.

"Something" Lydia said simply.

"Something like….like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion" Lydia repeated.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked her.

"A mountain lion" Lydia said once more.

"What's this?" Stiles asked grabbing the giraffe stuffed animal on her night stand and holding it up in her face.

"A mountain lion" Lydia replied looking at it.

"Yeah she's definitely lost it, there's no thinking about it" Sophie suddenly spoke.

"Okay. You're so drunk" Stiles said as she placed her head in his lap. "Oh!"

"Oh for Christ's sake" Sophie said moving the redhead off of him. "Keep it in your pants Stilinski."

Stiles quickly got up off the bed with Sophie and nodded. "Well, we're going to go. Uh, we'll let you get back to the whole post traumatic stress thing." The two of them walked out of the room.

"Mm. Stay" Lydia told them.

Stiles quickly opened the door and looked at her in shock. Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"M…. me? Stay? You want me to stay?" Stiles walked back into the room shutting the door.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned.

Lydia smiled and patted a spot on her bed. "Yes, please" Lydia told him rubbing her hands on his face. "Stay. Please. Jackson."

Stiles's face fell and Sophie placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "And we're done here" Stiles said as Lydia collapsed on the bed unconscious. He looked over at Sophie and glared at her smiling face. A phone suddenly went off.

"You want me to get that?" Stiles asked grabbing Lydia's phone. He pushed a few buttons. "It's a text" he said as a video popped up. "I don't know how to…." The teen stopped and his eyes went wide.

"Stiles what is it?" Sophie walked over to him. He handed her the phone. It was a paused video. Her eyes went wide as well. It was a video from the night before. Someone had captured what had happened and caught what attacked them on camera. It was definitely not a mountain lion. It was the Alpha. This confirmed it.

* * *

Derek worked out in the Hale house alone and shirtless. Doing curl up, his mind kept going back to the Alpha. Who was he? What did he want? There had to be a way to find out before he went after someone else. Sophie was probably right, the Alpha would keep going after people, possibly close to Scott. The witch's words rung through his head. He wanted to stop thinking about her, but he couldn't. Dropping to the ground to do pushups, he wondered about the witch's brother. Was that the reason she was so hesitant about getting close to werewolves? Did something happen to her brother because of a werewolf. He suddenly stopped and looked towards the front of the house. Someone was outside.

The door of the Hale house was suddenly kicked open. A group of men walked in alongside Kate Argent, looking around at the empty Hale house.

"No one home" one of the hunters commented.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" Kate smirked happily.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" the other hunter said jokingly

"Really? A dog joke?" Kate turned frowning at him. "We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." She walked into one of the rooms and turned around. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" A loud growl was heard and one of the hunters was thrown against the wall violently The other hunter spotted Derek. He jumped against the walls of the house and growled loudly at the two remaining hunters. He charged for the other male hunter, knocking him to the ground.

Derek growled loudly at Kate and ran towards her. Kate quickly pulled out a long black stick and hit Derek with his causing electric sparks to fly and shock him. Derek fell roughly against the ground in pain.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it" Kate smirked walking around him.

She watched eagerly as Derek struggled to make it over to the couch. She hit him again with the stick, shocking him, causing him to groan out in pain and fall away from the couch.

Kate laughed watching him struggle in pain. **"**900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls. We didn't kill her." Derek stared at Kate in disbelief.

"You think I'm lying?" she titled her head.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek said breathed heavily.

"Tsk, sweetie. Well….why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am" Kate said moving closer to him. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister."

Derek looked at her in confusion as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She got up and walked away from him. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She looked at Derek closely, looking for any sign that he knew something.

"Unless" she began turning her back to him. "You don't know who he is either." She laughed slightly. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" With that she turned around and began firing shots at him.

The werewolf quickly fled the scene and began to run through the woods. Once he was at a safe enough distance, he stopped and turned around. The hunter's weren't responsible for Laura's death. That meant one thing. The Alpha was. The Alpha killed Laura. He began to walk through the woods and eventually came to a clearing with a view of Beacon Hills. The Lookout Point.

"Did you lose your shirt or did you just forget to put one on before you went out in public?"

Derek quickly turned and saw Sophie sitting on a bench just staring at him, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek frowned at her.

"Sitting" Sophie replied looking at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You need to leave" he told her quickly.

"Why?" she frowned up at him. "I'm pretty sure this is public property."

"Can you just please listen to me for once" Derek huffed.

"Nope" Sophie shook her head. "I'm perfectly comfortable where I am. Take a seat Hale. You look like you need to take a load off."

Derek rolled his eyes, but after a moment sat down on the bench beside her.

"I came here for the first time after we moved here. It's peaceful, relaxing. I come here whenever I just need to be alone an think" Sophie told him looking straight ahead. "So what happened?" she looked over at him.

"Hunters" Derek said simply. "You shouldn't be here. If they find you…"

"I told you earlier I can take care of myself" she glared at him. "I don't need you looking out for me."

"I'm not" Derek huffed. "You're a witch Sophie. The Argents hate anything supernatural. They saw you at the gas station with me. Who knows what they think about that."

"I was at the gas station first. You showed up, not the other way around" she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. They think you're involved with me. They won't hesitate to come after you. They'll show up at your house…."

"Is that what happened to you?" Sophie looked at him frowning slightly. Derek just looked at her silently. She got her answer. Sophie groaned and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm even asking this, but do you need a place to lay low for a few hours?"

* * *

Sophie unlocked the front door of her house. She couldn't believe that she suggested that Derek lay low at her place for a few hours, but yet here they were. She mentally yelled at herself as she walked into the house.

"Where are your parents?" Derek asked following her into her house.

"Parent teacher conferences" Sophie only shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"Seniorites kicking in yet?" he smirked.

"Actually I have all As in my classes" Sophie smirked back at him.

* * *

"Sophie's one of my best students" her teacher told Carolyn and Freddie during their conference. "She's very driven and she really goes above and beyond what she's asked."

"Well that's Sophie for you. School is very important to her" Carolyn smiled. "I'm glad to see that she's doing well."

"As am I. Has Sophie decided what college she wants to attend in the Fall?" the teacher asked.

"She's applied to several universities, but she's still unsure what she wants to do" Freddie explained.

"Well with her grades and SAT scores, she can probably get into any university she wants to" the teacher told the parents. "I would hate to see her throw opportunities away."

"We'll support whatever she decides to do" Carolyn looked at the teacher.

"A support system is good. I do have one concern about her. She doesn't interact with her peers at all. I believe I've only seen her hanging around Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Has she always been a bit of a loner?"

Carolyn and Freddie looked at one another. Carolyn took a deep breath and looked back over at the teacher.

"Sophie's been through a lot in the past few years. We lost a very important member of our family before we moved here and it's been hard on Sophie" Carolyn explained to the teacher. "We're still trying to work through it, but it's been extremely hard on her. She's hesitant to get to anyone close."

* * *

Sophie walked into her bedroom with one of her dad's t-shirts in her hand. Derek sat at her desk looking at one of her books and looked up.

"Here" she said throwing a shirt to Derek. The werewolf took the shirt and pulled it onto himself.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it and began to work on homework. Derek watched her silently as she played with her hair and worked on math problems. He was confused as to why she helped him. She looked up slightly, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Why did you help me?" he replied.

Sophie bit her lip. She wasn't even completely sure. Why did she feel the need to help him? He was a werewolf, creatures that she hated. What made Derek or even Scott so different? "I..I'm not even sure to be honest" she looked at him.

Derek looked at her closely. She was full of surprises that was for sure. "You never told me about the tattoo" he smirked at her.

"You never told me how you knew about it" she shot back.

"I saw you running through the woods one day" he replied instantly. Mentally, he yelled at himself. That sounded creepier out loud than it did in his head.

"I always pegged you for the silent type. Didn't realize you were this talkative or observant" Sophie glared at him.

"Just trying to make conversation" Derek shrugged.

Sophie stared at him silently for a moment and just shook her head. "It was just something I got a few months ago. The moon always changes. It's constant, continuous. I guess I just needed something to remind me of that. To help me remember."

"Remember what exactly?" he frowned slightly.

"It doesn't matter" Sophie shook her head. "I doubt you'd be interested."

"If I wasn't why would I ask?" Derek smirked at her slightly.

Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. He was right, but why would he be interested in her. "What about your tattoo? Triskelions mean a number of things. What's it to you? Alpha, Beta, Omega?"

Derek looked at her in shock. "How….how did you know that?"

"You're a werewolf, kind of obvious, but also a lucky guess" Sophie smirked. Before Derek could respond, the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" Derek looked at her.

"No" Sophie said getting up off her bed. "Stay here."

"Sophie don't" Derek protested as she walked towards the hallway.

"I'll be fine" she turned her head to her. "If something's wrong, use your wolf powers."

Sophie walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it. Outside stood a woman with dirty blonde hair, just smiling at her.

"Oh look you're alone. Lucky me" the woman smiled at her.

Sophie tensed up. It finally hit her. She knew who the woman was. Kate Argent, Allison's aunt, and Chris's sister. She wasn't sure who was the crazier Argent, but she knew Kate was psychotic when it came to hunting.

"You must be Kate" Sophie replied emotionless.

"Oh so you have heard of me" Kate smiled. "I'm flattered my reputation proceeds me."

"You really need to rethink your definition of a good reputation then" Sophie glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Just have a chat, girl to girl" Kate said walking forward. "Mind if I come in." Walking towards the open door, she frowned. Something was holding her back.

"Actually I do mind" Sophie replied. "Protection spells are powerful especially when they're cast to keep people with questionable intentions out."

"You are a clever one aren't you" Kate raised an eyebrow. "I have to say I am slightly impressed, but then again you're not the first clever witch I've met."

"And I probably won't be the last" Sophie sneered. "Cut the crap Kate. What do you want?"

"Rumor has it you've been spending a lot of time with Derek Hale. Where is he?" Kate asked simply.

"How the hell should I know?" Sophie snapped. "I don't know him. Werewolves aren't any of my concern. I'm just trying to graduate in one piece."

"Oh that's right" Kate laughed slightly. "Your family has apparently stopped their werewolf protection crusade after your little family incident. Sorry about your brother. That really sucks."

"I don't want or need your condolences" the witch told the hunter. "I don't know where Derek Hale is, so you might as well leave."

"I wouldn't suggest getting involved with him" Kate smirked at her. "He has a type and I don't think you quite fit the bill, but I can see why he's taken an interest in you."

"You sound like you know him better than I do, if that's the case, shouldn't you know where he is?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty and witty. Rare for a witch" Kate said smugly. "Just know that if I find out you're helping Derek or any other werewolf in this town, I won't hesitate to come after you and your family."

"Yeah I got that same speech from your brother" Sophie said walking closer to the door. "I'll tell you the exact same thing I told him. We. Don't. Protect. Werewolves. Anymore."

Kate looked at her closely and just smiled. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on your Sophie Middleton. A close one."

"Looking forward to it" Sophie replied bitterly. "Have a nice night." With that she slammed the door in Kate's face. The witch took a deep breath and leaning against the door. She walked back up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Derek stood outside her doorframe, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly walking over to her.

Sophie crossed her arms and nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are the Argents so interested in you?"

"Probably because they think I know who the Alpha is" Derek replied. "I won't let them hurt you or your family Sophie."

"No don't say that" Sophie shook her head at him. "Don't make a promise like that. You don't know for sure!"

Derek looked at her confused for a moment. She was holding back something. Her heartbeat made the evident. For some reason, he knew it had something to do with her dead brother, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. It wasn't his concern. Why did he want to get to know her?

"You should probably go" she suddenly spoke quietly, looking at him. Derek looked at her silently and then walked past her without a word. She felt the tears coming to her eyes.

Quickly she ran into her room and slammed the door. Sliding down the floor, she sobbed to herself. What Derek had said to her struck a nerve. The last time a werewolf promised to keep her family safe, they failed. Her brother lost his life. It was a promise she knew that he couldn't keep. Anything could happen. She leaned her head against the door and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The ringing of her phone caused her to open them and pull it out from her pocket. Stiles was calling. She wiped her tears before she answered.

"Hey Stiles" she greeted, sniffling slightly. "What's up?"

"Sophie, thank god! You're not at the school are you?" Stiles asked quickly.

"No I'm at home" Sophie frowned into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"My dad…." Stiles began. "Something happened. He got hit by a car. There was a freaking mountain lion. Allison's dad shot it."

"Shit is your dad okay?" she asked running her hands through her hair.

"I think so, but Sophie they think that the mountain lion is responsible for all of the attacks….I just….can I come over? I just don't want to be alone and I'm pissed at Scott. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're not bothering me. Actually I'd love some company right now I could use it too" Sophie smiled slightly.

"I'll be right over then."

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and such! Please keep them coming! Teasers for the next chapter have been posted on my Tumblr. I'm excited about the next couple of chapters. You aren't going to want to miss it. Read and review!**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**You Are Goodbye"- Holly Conlan (Sophie/Derek)**

**"Norway"- Beach House (Sophie/Stiles)**

**Out of Touch"- Versant (Sophie/Derek, school)**

"**Black Dove"- The Daylights (Derek)**

"**I Wish I Was the Moon"- Neko Case (Sophie/Carolyn)**

"**War in Heaven"- The Ravenoettes (Sophie)**

Scott walked through a parking garage with a bag of groceries. His mom had tasked him with taking the car and going out to buy them, however the teen had completely forgotten where he had parked his car. Thinking it was on the third level, he looked around, but it wasn't there. He looked around for his car on the third level, but couldn't find it. He shrugged and went up to the next level. Looking around, his car wasn't there either. He pulled out his car keys and hit the unlock button. Hearing the beeping noise, he looked up the car was on the next level. Walking up to the night level, one of the bags of groceries dropped from his hand, onto the ground.

"Damn it" he sighed. Looking over he saw one of the bottles from rolling away. "Oh, crap." He ran after it. However, as it turned the corner, it rolled back to him. As he was going to pick it up, he heard a growl. The Alpha.

Scott quickly ran down the levels of the parking garage. He hid behind one of the cars parked. Breathing heavily, he looked around and got an idea. He got up and ran from his hiding place and jumped on all the cars. All of the alarms were set off on every single one of them. The Alpha wouldn't be able to find him now. He dove behind another car for a few moments. He hoped he was safe. His phone began to ring.

"No. No, stop" Scott said trying to get it out of his pocket. Before he was grabbed slammed on the trunk of the car. Looking up, Scott saw Derek.

"You're dead" he sneered at him. He jumped off the car letting go of Scott. The teen looked at him confused for a moment before quickly getting up and running after him.

"Wha…..what the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"Said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when" Derek said calmly walking away from Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me" Scott exclaimed following the other werewolf

"Not yet" Derek shrugged slightly

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked him.

"Not fast enough" Derek shook his head

"But…. but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott looked to him.

"Till your phone rang" Derek said simply.

"Yeah, but that was…..I mean….Would you just stop?" Scott exclaimed out of breath trying to keep up with Derek. "Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this" he exclaimed.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten.

Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek stopped turning to him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott sighed.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you" Derek said holding up Scott's phone. Allison had been the one calling him. She was the reason Derek found him. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Scott huffed. Derek just rolled his eyes and threw the teen's phone against the wall.

"Wait….. wait….whoa….whoa!" Scott protested and looked at him angrily.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry" Scott glared up at him.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek asked the teen.

"If that's what it takes" Scott nodded.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" Derek asked him. Scott looked at him silently for a moment. "Yes or no?" Derek demanded.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" Scott told him quickly.

* * *

It was the second time Derek had found himself driving to Sophie's house, but the first time he actually found himself in the house. He had no clue what possessed him to actually climb up to her balcony and into her room, but yet here he was. Watching Sophie sleep soundly in her bed. Numerous books and papers were splashed out all over her bed and the brunette was sleeping in the middle of them. He assumed she had fallen asleep while doing homework.

He sat down in her desk chair quietly and continued to watch her. She looked peaceful. He watched her turn over and curl up on her bed. She had goosebumps on her. She was cold. Derek stood up and picked up a nearby blanket and put it over her. The moon phase tattoo on her back caught his eye. There was something more about her reason for that specific tattoo than what she was letting on. He was determined to find out. She would be useful in dealing with the Alpha. He just somehow needed to gain her trust and understand why she was so against werewolves. The only question was how.

* * *

Scott quickly ran into his dark room. He had just left Allison's despite telling Derek he would stay away from her. As he was leaving the Alpha had shown up. It terrified him. It had drawn a spiral on his window, something he didn't understand. He ran over to his window, closing it and locking it as well as pulled down the blinds. He checked outside to make sure no one was out there. He didn't feel safe at all. Turning around he switched on his light and jumped. There in his chair sat Derek.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" Scott huffed.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked in response.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather" Scott snapped in disbelief. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "No, he didn't talk" he shook his head.

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek continued.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

Derek sighed and shook his head, standing up from the chair.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger" Scott said.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not…..not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott explained.

Derek's face fell in response. He had to have been hearing things. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott replied. Derek frowned and the teen knew he was keeping something.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means" Scott asked quickly.

"No, it's….it's nothing" Derek shook his head, walking towards the door.

"Wait….wait….wait….wait a second" Scott shot back. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything" Derek said simply.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked again.

"You don't want to know" Derek said before leaving the teen's room.

* * *

Sophie stood at her locker rummaging through her books. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was another text from Scott. She shook her head and ignored it. Her friend had been trying to contact both her and Stiles for the past few hours. Neither of them were very interested in talking to him. Sophie understood where Stiles was coming from. He was angry because of what happened to his dad. She on the other hand just needed some time away from the werewolf front. She looked up and saw Stiles walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her. Sophie frowned, but then smiled and hugged him back.

"You just saw me last night" Sophie smiled slightly pulling away from her friend.

"Yeah I know, but I just really needed a hug from you" Stiles replied. "They always make me feel better.

"You're welcome. How's your dad?" the brunette asked shutting her locker.

"He'll live, it could have been worse" he only shrugged.

"Have you talked to Scott? He's been calling and texting me nonstop" Sophie leaned against her locker.

"Nope not a word and I really don't want to honestly" Stiles sighed.

"Hey it'll be okay" she stroked his arm gently. He nodded in response and Sophie took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Yeah I just didn't sleep well last night. I just had this weird feeling someone was watching me" she opened her eyes and looked at them.

"It was probably Derek" Stiles smirked.

"Oh please let's not go down that road again" Sophie groaned in response.

"I'm telling you Sophie. I think he likes you. Only explanation as to why he's been showing up all over the place. He's attractive to you. He probably wants to do the deed" he continued.

"Oh god please stop" she pleaded. "The day Derek Hale expresses any interest in me will be the day I owe you a hundred bucks"

"You're on" Stiles smiled happily at her.

Sophie just rolled her eyes. "Let's get to class before you bet your entire life savings on something you won't win."

* * *

Stiles and Sophie walked into class and sat down in their seats. Scott wasn't there yet, so they had a few minutes to not have to deal with him. Sophie looked up and saw Scott run into the classroom. He looked at his two friends and walked over to his seat, behind Stiles. Scott looked at Sophie pleadingly and the witch smiled slight. He looked over at Stiles who was trying hard to keep quiet.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott sighed getting no response from his best frined. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big…You know I feel really bad about it, right?" The teen sat back in his seat. He leaned forward once more to try to get Stiles to talk to him. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and….that I went to Derek for help?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you" Stiles shot back. He looked over at Sophie. The brunette looked at him in disbelief. Both of them knew that Scott going to Derek was not a good idea. The bell suddenly rang and Stiles looked back over at Sophie. The two of them sighed deeply and the brunette nodded at him.

Stiles quickly turned around and looked at Scott. "What did he say?" he spoke causing his friend to smile.

* * *

Stiles, Sophie, and Scott walked out of class. Scott had explained to them how Derek was planning on helping him with the Alpha and shifting. Sophie had doubts, something else was up. Why was did Derek decide all of a sudden to be helpful to them.

"Wh….he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Scott only nodded.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me and pretty soon it'll be Sophie too" Stiles replied.

"That's a comforting image" the witch looked at her two friends.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it" Scott explained.

"Well, how's he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either" Scott shrugged.

"Well how can he help you if he's not even sure if he can? That doesn't sound like someone who actually knows what he doing" Sophie added.

Stiles nodded in agreement with her. "Sophie's right. When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day" Scott shook his head at his friends.

Sophie and Stiles stopped walking and looked at him. "Scott, don't."

"When?" Stiles glared slightly at him.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work" the werewolf replied.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then" Stiles told his friends.

"To do what?" Sophie and Scott asked together.

"To teach you myself" Stiles smirked at the two of them.

* * *

The three friends sat in the cafeteria during lunch. Scott was hiding behind his World History book in an attempt to steer clear of Allison. Sophie kept looking outside the window of the cafeteria. The feeling of someone still watching her was still washing over her.

"I think the book's making it more obvious" Stiles said looking over at Allison. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott said peering over his World History book.

Stiles took a bite of his apple. "I think so" the teen nodded.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life and Soph's life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek" Stiles told him.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me" Scott nodded.

"Yoda? Really?" Sophie shot Stiles a look of disbelief.

"Hey you'd make a pretty kickass Princess Leia, Soph" Stiles grinned at her.

"Yeah no" Sophie shaking her head and eating a fry.

Stiles smiled at Scott. "Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

Scott rolled his eyes from behind his book. "Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles smirked imitating the character's voice. Sophie let out a groan and put her hands to her face. "I said it backwards" the teen looked between his friends.

"Yeah, I…..I know" Scott looked up at him.

"We get it Stiles, you love Star Wars" Sophie sighed looking at him.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you" Stiles snapped grabbing his bag and Scott's book. "Uh - huh. Oh, yeah." Scott's cover was blown as Allison saw him.

"Well you two have fun with still hating each other, I'm getting out of here" Sophie said standing up.

"Are you serious, you're leaving?" Stiles huffed in disbelief.

"I need a personal day, it's allowed. If anything major happens I'll have my phone. Just tell everyone I went home with cramps or make up some elaborate story" Sophie glared at him before walking off.

"Yeah I think I prefer to not have to tell people about you lady business" Stiles called out with Scott shaking his head laughing as the two teen boys exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Sophie walked through the parking lot of the high school. She was happy she was going home. It was a much-needed break. Walking over to her car, she pulled out her keys. They slipped out of her hand and the teen crouched down to pick them up. Standing up she jumped and screamed. Derek's reflection was staring back at her in he window.

"God damn it Derek" she exclaimed turning around, breathing heavily. "Stop doing that. Can't you find someone else to stalk?"

"No need to flatter yourself" Derek smirked at her.

"What do you want?" she groaned. "I just want to go home and sleep to forget that you even exist."

"Tell me how you really feel Sophie" he replied coldly. The brunette jus glared at him in response. "Look I know I've probably cashed out more than enough favors from you, but I need your help."

"With what now?" she huffed.

"I need you to come visit my uncle with me. I need to see if you can get anything from him about the Alpha" Derek explained.

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know you can get visions from people by just touching them. It happened the first night we met. That's how you knew I was a werewolf" Derek looked at her. Sophie stared at him in shock. "Yeah you're not as subtle as you think you are. Please Sophie. This may be the only way. I know you have no reason to help me…."

"You're right I don't have a reason to help you. I barely know you " she snapped interrupting him.

"More people are going to die, if we don't stop the Alpha. The Argents will continue to look for it and what's stopping them from using your family to find it" Derek shot back quickly. He walked closer to her. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm trying to show you that I'm trying to help. I'm not a threat to you or your family."

Sophie took a deep breath and stared at him for a moment. She hoped she wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

She needed to listen to her gut more. Her gut was always right. Standing in Derek's uncles' hospital room made Sophie feel like she made a mistake. She had no reason to him or trust him. Derek was right, yet here she was helping him. Again.

"I don't know if you can do this" she began keeping her eyes on Derek's uncle.

"Just try" Derek looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

Sophie stood silently for a moment. She slowly reached out for his uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gasping, she saw images appear in her mind. She screamed loudly, causing Derek to quickly grab her away from his uncle.

"Sophie!" Derek exclaimed pulling her closer to him. He could feel her shaking in his arms. "Sophie look at me!" he growled. He placed a hand against her face and stroked her cheek. Slowly, he felt her relax in her arms. A few stray tears ran down her face as she looked at him. She looked terrified.

"What did you see?" Derek demanded. "Did you see the Alpha?"

"Fire!" Sophie finally managed to get out shaking her head. "I saw the fire that did this to him. I saw your family burning."

Derek felt his heart stop. Frowning at her was the only thing he could do. Why did she see the fire of all things? How was that even possible? He couldn't believe what she had told him. It was impossible. Sophie just stared at him and pulled away from him.

"I….I'll be outside" she said before quickly fleeing the scene, leaving Derek still stunned. He looked over at his uncle and quickly grabbed a chair and turned his uncle towards him, sitting down. He plan had failed, but maybe there was another way.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just…..Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" he began staring at his uncle. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." The werewolf took a deep breath. "But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything" Derek pleaded. "Say something!" he yelled grabbing his uncle.

"Let him go" his uncle's nurse yelled walking into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek huffed glaring at the nurse

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time" the nurse told him.

"I don't have any more time" Derek said before leaving the room. He walked out of the hospital room and his eyes immediately found Sophie. The witch was sitting on the floor against the wall of the hospital. He should have never have brought her. He wasn't even sure why he did. It seemed like a good idea, but why did he have the urge to be around her. He walked over to her and she looked up at him blankly. Offering a hand to her, she took it and pulled her up from the ground.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. She only nodded in response, letting go of his hand.

* * *

Derek and Sophie walked out of the hospital in silence. She felt awful that she couldn't have been more help, but then again, she had no control over what she saw. She still couldn't get the images out of her head. She finally understood what the Argents were capable of, now having seen it. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for Derek to lose his entire family because of that.

"Derek I'm so sorry" Sophie stopped and spoke.

"It's not your fault" Derek turned around and looked at her, shaking his head. "It was a long shot anyway." He never expected her to have a vision of the fire. She should have never been put in that position. The two of them stood in silence staring at one another for a few moments awkwardly.

"I should probably go" she suddenly spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Derek nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you around I guess" Sophie replied turning to leave.

"Sophie wait."

She turned around and looked at Derek in confusion. He walked closer to her. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Just do it" Derek huffed at her. The witch rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out from her coat pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed it and began to type of in quickly.

"If you need anything, you don't feel safe, or you think someone is watching you, call me" he told her handing the phone back. "I mean it."

"I told you I can…."

"Take care of yourself I know" Derek smirked at her. "You've helped me twice, consider this returning the favor."

"Okay" Sophie nodded after a moment. She didn't know what to say. A thank you would have probably sufficed but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say it. She turned to walk towards her car. Derek Hale was full of surprises that was for sure.

Derek watched her as she walked through the parking lot towards her car. As he watched her get into her car and drove off, he wondered why she was so hesitant to let him help her. She was independent, but even the most independent person needed to be looked after sometimes. He shook his thoughts of her and walked to his car. Before he opened the door, he stopped and frowned. There was a piece of paper of his windshield. Walking to the front of his car, he picked it up and opened it. Frowning at it, he looked around. No one was around. Quickly he got into his car and sped off.

* * *

Dr. Deaton stood in his office working on paperwork. Looking down at his watch, he wondered where Scott was. It was unusual for him to be late. He smiled slightly, but didn't look up when heard the door open.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" he looked up and saw a man standing it front of him. Derek Hale. "Can I help you?" the vet asked.

"Hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side" Derek replied walking closer to him.

"Excuse me? What animal?" Dr. Deaton frowned slightly, crossing his arms.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek flashed him the piece of paper that he found on his windshield. A picture of a deer with a spiral on it.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer" Deaton nodded. "And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" Deaton replied instantly.

"What'd you tell them?" Derek asked looking at him closely.

"I told them no" Deaton said simply.

Derek walked closer to Deaton and glared at him angrily. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Deaton looked at him.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek sneered.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked frowning once more.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek growled before he grabbed the vet.

* * *

Sophie walked into her house. In the living room sat her mother engrossed in a book. The brunette looked at her mother silently while she fiddled with her keys in her hand. She wondered if her mom had an explanation for what happened earlier.

"A normal parent would be furious with their child skipping school" Carolyn said not looking up from her book she was reading.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a normal parent" Sophie replied plopping down on the couch next to her mother.

"Rough day?" her mother put down her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that" Sophie took a deep breath.

"Talk to me kiddo" her mother looked at her. "Give me your brilliant explanation for not being in school."

"Two words. Derek Hale" the younger witch groaned.

"Wait the werewolf? That's your reason for skipping school?" Carolyn looked at her in disbelief.

"He's driving me insane. He's all broody and he's hiding something and he keeps popping up out of nowhere all the time. I'm convinced he's going to get someone killed" Sophie huffed.

"Sophie not all werewolves are bad people" Carolyn looked at her daughter, shaking her head slightly.

"We live in a town where a homicidal Alpha is loose, Mom, I think your argument is slightly invalid" Sophie raised an eyebrow at her.

Carolyn looked at her daughter closely. "What are you so afraid of? This werewolf. Derek, what's troubling you about him?"

"You're not going to read my mind?" Sophie looked at her mother in disbelief.

"I'm your mother. I like to think that we have a close enough relationship to the point where I can tell when something is bother you. If you'd like I can go poking through your head, but it'd be easier for you to tell me" Carolyn replied.

Sophie looked at her mother quietly for a moment. "He dragged me to the hospital to see if I could get anything out of his comatose and when I touched him I saw the night his entire family burned."

The blonde witch frowned slightly at her daughter. "I don't even think I can give you an explanation for that sweetheart."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Sophie sighed.

"Sweetheart, you're clairvoyant, something that your father, your brother, and I aren't. You inherited the gift for a reason. You have visions for a reason. Maybe there was a reason for your vision. It just may not have presented itself to you yet" Carolyn explained.

"Why can't being a witch be easier?" Sophie looked up at her mother.

Carolyn smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Magic may seem like it makes life easier, but honestly it doesn't. It's the price we pay for gifts."

* * *

Deaton woke with a start. Looking around he realized he was tied to a chair, his wrist bound by rope. He moved around, trying to get himself free. He looked up and saw Derek staring at him angrily.

"Oh, God" he gasped.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek sneered at the vet.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket" Deaton replied quickly, shaking.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying" Derek yelled grabbing the chair Deaton was in and picked it up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton exclaimed.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek shot back.

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice yell. He looked over and saw Scott standing in the doorframe.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled at him. Scott ran over to him and as he did, Derek put Deaton down and punched him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott exclaimed angrily.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek glared at the teen.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied" Derek told him.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott looked at Derek in disbelief.

"We're about to find out" Derek said raising his fist to punch Deaton once more. The teen grabbed his arm before he could. Looking down, Derek saw claws on Scott's fingers. He looked up and saw that Scott had shifted. He growled at Derek and let go. Slowly the teen took a deep breath, looking down at his hand, he reverted back to human.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott growled at the other werewolf.

* * *

Derek watched at Scott tendered to Deaton's wounds with a cotton ball. He wondered where Sophie was at the present moment. It was usual for them to not be seen together, especially without their other friend as well. He shook his thoughts of her, annoyed that he kept thinking about her.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek huffed walking over to Scott

"Just give me an hour" Scott said quietly after a moment.

"Then what?" Derek asked staring at him.

Scott stood silently for a moment. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

* * *

Stiles got Sophie's voicemail again. He and Scott were on their way to the school to meet Derek. He was slightly worried about his friend, especially since she disappeared after lunch and never texted him when she got home.

"I can't get ahold of Sophie" he suddenly spoke looking at his friend.

"Then we do this without her. We don't have time to wait" Scott replied instantly.

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said as he and Scott got out of his Jeep. The two of them began to walk towards the high school.

"Yeah, I know" Scott replied nodding his head.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles replied. "Or maybe we keep trying Sophie. Having a powerful witch as protection would make me feel safer."

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott replied. The black Camaro suddenly pulled up towards them. Derek had arrived with Deaton. "He's here" he said as Derek emerged from the car

"Where's my boss?" Scott frowned not seeing Deaton.

"He's in the back" Derek replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable" Stiles said looking in the back seat of the car seeing Deaton unconscious with duck tape over his mouth. Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him and the two of them began to walk towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek suddenly asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott said not stopping.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked down the hallway of the school towards the office. Walking into the office, they stopped at the desk and pulled up the microphone for the intercom system.

"Okay, one question. What are you going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked his friend.

"I don't know" Scott shook his head.

"And what are you going to do if he does show up?" Stiles continued to press his questions.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Good plan" Stiles sighed in response.

"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott looked over at him.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles inquired.

"I hope not" Scott sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, me too. All right. All you" Stiles told him. Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and into the microphone, he let out a howl….or more like a high pitched screech. Stiles put his hands to his face and shook his head.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott looked to his friend.

"I….yeah, technically" Stiles grimaced.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott" Stiles said making a face.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott groaned in response.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha" Stiles said placing his hands on his friends shoulders rubbing them. "All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." Scott took another deep breath and his eyes flashed to yellow. A loud, powerful, growl was heard though the school and outside of it.

* * *

"I'm going to kill both of you" Derek sneered at Stiles and Scott as they walked back towards him from the school with smiles on their faces. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome" Stiles exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up" Derek huffed.

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles shot back.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott said looking for Deaton.

"What?" Derek turned and saw that the car door was open and Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything" he said frowned looking back at Scott. Suddenly a loud growl was heard and blood spilled from Derek's mouth. The Alpha had his claws slashed in the other wolf's chest. The Alpha lifted him from the ground and threw him against a brick wall of the school. Scot and Stiles screamed and quickly ran into the school locking the door behind them. Derek was dead and the Alpha was on school ground. They were trapped.

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes and shot up from her bed. Breathing heavily she looked around. She was in her room. The dream she had was so vivid and felt so real. Scott, Stiles, and Derek were all at the school. Derek had been killed by the Alpha. Pulling her thoughts together, it hit her. It was a vision. It wasn't a dream.

Grabbing her phone off her bedside table, she quickly dialed Derek's number. After a few rings, it went straight to voicemail. She hung up and called Stiles. Also no answer. Something wasn't right.

She had to do something. She had the vision for a reason and as much she didn't like what she was about to do, she wasn't going to sit around and let innocent people die.

Getting up quickly off of her bed, Sophie grabbed her coat and keys. She needed to get to the school and fast. She only hoped that Derek was still alive and Scott and Stiles were okay. She hoped she wasn't too late.

**There you have it! Sorry this is a little late getting up, but I've had a bit of a busy weekend. Thank you as always for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Please keep them coming. The new teasers for the next chapter should be up soon, so check out my tumblr and follow so you can be the first to see them! Read and review! **


	7. Night School

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"The Hunger"- Shirley Manson &amp; Serj Tankian (Sophie at school)**

**"The High Road"- Broken Bells (Derek &amp; Sophie)**

**"Turn On Billie"- The Pierces (Dinner)**

**"I'll Leave the Light On"- Lapush**

**"Full Moon"- The Black Ghosts (Halloween flashback)**

**"What the Water Gave Me"- Florence + the Machine (Sophie &amp; Derek)**

Sophie drove her car as fast as she could to the school, silently hoping that she wasn't too late. She had tried calling Stiles and Scott, but got no answer. She was worried about what had happened to them. What if the Alpha had gone after them? What if her friends were dead? She shook her thoughts. She couldn't afford to think like. Pulling up the school, she quickly got out of her car.

"Derek! Scott! Stiles" she called out looking around the school grounds. She pulled out her phone once more and dialed Stiles's number. No answer. She tried Scott's and got the same result. She ran her hands through her hair and breathed deeply. There was no sign of Derek either. She stopped and remembered something. She had Derek's number. She quickly went through her contacts and dialed it. It began to ring and she suddenly heard a phone ring from behind her. Turning around to the sound of the noise, her heart stopped. Derek was on the ground. "Derek" she breathed running towards him.

"Shit. Jesus Christ" she gasped over his body. He was bloody with gash marks on his chest. The Alpha clearly had tried to kill him. "Derek can you hear me?" she exclaimed to him once more. She looked over his wounds. They were deep and she knew that her magic wouldn't be able to fully heal it. She held her hands out. "Sana, sana, sana" she chanted moving his hands over his body, healing some of the wounds. Derek suddenly coughed and groaned slightly. "Derek" she said once more. She gently lifted him off the ground. "Come on Derek, I got to get you out of here."

"Sophie?" she heard him breathe.

"We'll exchange pleasantries later" Sophie responded pulling him off the ground. The two of them slowly made their way to her car, Derek was able to manage, but much of his weight was leaning against the witch. Sophie waved her hand and the door to her car opened up. She laid Derek in the back seat of her car and shut the door. She had to get him to her mother and fast. As she went to the driver's seat of her car, she stopped when she heard the howling of a wolf. Looking around and breathing heavily, she looked for any sign of the Alpha. There was nothing and the teen quickly got into her car before speeding off into the night, hoping that Scott and Stiles were okay.

* * *

Derek's eyes shot open. His head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was being at the school. With Scott. It suddenly hit him. The Alpha tried to kill him. The werewolf groaned and moved around slightly. He felt strange. Instead of being on the cold ground, he was on something soft. He was on a bed. Looking above him he saw a blanket over him and frowned. Where the hell was he? What happened to him after the Alpha attacked him?

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he heard a voice say. He slowly peaked over the blankets and saw Sophie Middleton sitting in a chair at the end of the bed with her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he frowned at her.

"I live here" she huffed. "This is my house."

"Why the hell am I in your house of all places? Why did you bring me here?" Derek growled.

"Well there are only so many places I could have taken you. My house actually has working utilities and yours doesn't so obviously my choice wasn't hard" Sophie glared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek groaned.

"You're welcome for saving your sorry werewolf ass. If I didn't find you, you'd still be bleeding out" Sophie snapped at him.

"I would have been fine. I would have healed" Derek shot back. "And why the hell was the blanket over my head exactly."

Sophie's face fell as she tried to find the words. "I felt creepy" she spoke and stopped. Watching you….sleeping."

"So you resorted to putting a blanket over my head?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have rather it been a pillow? That could be grounds for murder you know" Sophie stated.

Derek just huffed once more and glared at her. Why the hell did she bring him to her house? How did she even know about his injuries? He looked down at his chest and saw that some of the scratches were gone.

"You're not completely healed" Sophie snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're getting there though. My magic's powerful, but even wounds from an Alpha can't be completely healed. You should be fine in a few days."

"How…how did you even know?" Derek breathed.

Sophie sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. "I had a vision. I just couldn't ignore it. Where's Scott and Stiles?"

"They're your friends, shouldn't you know?" Derek smirked slightly.

"I've tried calling them multiple times. They aren't answering" Sophie looked at him.

Derek eyes narrowed. That didn't make sense to him. Stiles and Scott seemed close to Sophie. What if the Alpha had gotten to Scott? He couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He pulled the covers off of him and tried to get out of bed. Moving slightly, he felt a bit of pain rush through his body.

Sophie quickly stood up and walked over the bed. "Stop, you need time to heal. You're no good to anyone if you're weak."

"Why do you care so much? Why did you even decide to help me? Why did you bring me back here?"

Sophie stood silently in front of him. "I…I don't know. I get certain visions for specific reasons, but I don't know."

Before Derek could respond, the bedroom door flew open and a blonde woman in a business clothing came walking in. "Oh good you're awake. I'm Carolyn Middleton, Sophie's mother. Welcome to our home."

"Hi" Derek frowned slightly confused.

"How's our patient doing?" Carolyn smiled.

"He's being a major pain in the ass" Sophie mumbled.

"Sophie be polite" Carolyn glared at her daughter.

"He's trying to get out of here. He wants to leave" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. You can't" Carolyn shook her head. "You're too weak. You need to rest for a few days. The herbs and spells we did will take some time to completely heal you. You'll just have to stay with us. No one uses this bedroom, so you can make complete use out of it."

"I can't stay" Derek shook his head.

"Oh hush now" Carolyn rolled her eyes. "I won't hesitate to spell you in here. Now, you must be starving. Dinner's almost ready. Sophie will you go take away your father's place. He's working late tonight again."

"Yeah sure mom" Sophie nodded before turning to leave the room. Carolyn watched her daughter as she left and turned back to Derek. She frowned slightly at him.

"Don't bother" Carolyn shook her head. "You'll never get why she helped you out of her. Even I can't and I'm the telepath." Derek's eyes went wide and Carolyn just laughed. "Oh this is going to be a fun evening I can already tell."

* * *

Sophie had sat through a number of strange dinners throughout her life. Being part of the Salem coven, she had to attend dinner parties for many foreign covens, birthdays, and balls. When witches got together anything was possible, however, this was hands down the strangest dinner ever. She still couldn't believe that she was having dinner with Derek Hale along with her mother. He was right. Why did she feel the need to save him earlier? Why did she bring him back here?

"So Derek you're originally from Beacon Hill?" Carolyn's voice asked snapping Sophie out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but I haven't been back here for many years" Derek only replied. Sophie figured he wouldn't be divulging too much about his family over spaghetti and meatballs.

"Are you planning on staying once this Alpha situation is dealt with?" Carolyn continued with her questions.

"I'm not sure just yet. It's nice being home, but I'd need a good reason to stick around I think" Derek explained.

"Understandable" Carolyn nodded.

"So why did you specifically decide to move to Beacon Hills of all places?" Derek looked over at Sophie and then her mother.

"We just needed a quiet small town. However, we weren't really aware of its supernatural inhabitants" Carolyn sighed. "I think it's been a little hard on Sophie to be honest."

"I'll be fine mom. Only a few more months until I'm out of here" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well it's understandable" Derek began. "She's almost done with her senior year. She should be focusing on college applications and not werewolves or hunters. She cares about the well being of her friends and family."

Carolyn looked at her daughter and smirked slightly. "Sophie told us, you looked after her that night Chris Argent showed up at the gas station. I appreciate you protecting my daughter. If her father were he, I'm sure he would be too."

"It's not trouble at all. You're family is not involved with any of this. The Argents shouldn't be coming after you. Besides I think Sophie can hold her own, but I wasn't about to let anything happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Carolyn beamed at the werewolf. "I like you. You're actually the first boy Sophie has ever brought home. Her father and I were beginning to think there wouldn't ever be anyone to hold her interest. Sweetheart why didn't you find a handsome young man sooner?"

"Because unlike you mom, I'm not basing my life on when I'm going to give you grandkids" Sophie rolled her eyes before taking another bite of chicken.

"I just sometimes worry about your lack of interest in certain aspects of life" Carolyn shrugged.

"I don't think she has a lack of interest. She knows exactly what she wants, Carolyn. I think that you would agree that Sophie's a special woman. She deserves to be treated as such. She shouldn't have to settle for anything" Derek smirked slightly at Sophie. She quickly looked down at her plate, her face going slightly red.

"You are just something else Derek Hale" Carolyn smiled at him. "You're just the type of man I would want my daughter to date. You do have a girlfriend don't you?"

"Mom" Sophie protested, glaring at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mother's mouth.

Derek chuckled slightly at the two witches. "No I…uh…don't. I'm not particularly lucky when it comes to dating."

"That's a shame" Carolyn's face fell. "I'm sure you'll meet the right woman one day. Would you like anything else to eat? Coffee or desert?"

"No I'm fine Mrs. Middleton" Derek replied.

"Oh please call me Carolyn. You're a guest in our home. We don't need to proceed with formalities" Carolyn smiled at him. "Sophie, darling will you help me with the dishes. I know it's your father's night, but once again the sheriff has gotten him out of it." Sophie nodded and stood up, collecting the dishes on the table. She caught Derek staring at her and she slowly felt another blush creep on her cheeks. She avoided eye contact with him as she went into the kitchen.

"This has been nice" Carolyn commented. "Having people over. It's just like old times."

"I guess" Sophie only shrugged.

"He may be a werewolf but he's not completely terrible" Carolyn said eyeing Derek from the kitchen. "I don't understand what you have against him. He seems to be a perfect gentleman."

"You know he can hear everything we say right?" Sophie stared at her mother before putting a container in the fridge.

"Oh I doubt he's even listening. He's too busy thinking about you" Carolyn smirked. Sophie stuck her head out and frowned at her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"He finds you to be refreshing. Honest. He's quite curious about you" her mother replied. "Wants to know more about him."

"Well let him stay curious" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sophie, there has to be something about him that you find curious or interesting. Putting aside the whole werewolf issue you have, what do you think of him?" Carolyn persisted.

Sophie just stared at her mother for a moment. Sure Derek was attractive and probably the type of guy she would date, but there was just something off about him. Like he was holding back something himself. "I don't know, he just….it's his eyes….they just seem sad….he seems sad" she stopped and looked over at him and back at her mother. Unbeknownst to her, sitting in the dining room, Derek had heard the last part of the conversation. What she had told her mother wasn't surprising; in fact it was something he had heard before.

* * *

Sophie sat on her bed later in the evening. She was glad dinner was over, but Derek was still in her house. She looked down at the picture frame. In her hand was the picture of her and Sam. She missed her brother and wished more than anything he was here. He would have found some way to make dinner tolerable. Sam always knew how to turn a bad situation into a good one. She looked up at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out putting the picture down on her bed.

Derek slowly emerged from the door and she rolled her eyes slightly. "Your mom said you had the extra towels for the shower."

"Yeah I'll get them" Sophie told him getting off of her bed and walking over to her bathroom. She walked in and grabbed a towel hanging on her rack. "Here you go" she said walking out of her bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. Derek was examining the picture of her and Sam. She walked over to him and handed him the towel and held her hand out for the picture frame. Derek obliged and handed it back to her.

"That the dead brother?" Derek looked at her.

"Maybe" Sophie only said setting the picture on her nightstand and sat back on her bed. "Anything else?"

"You ever going to give me the story about dead brother?" Derek eyed her.

"Twin brother" Sophie corrected him. Derek frowned at her slightly and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess since I know your story it's only fitting that you know mine" she replied taking a deep breath as Derek sat down on her bed." When we lived in Salem, we protected other supernatural creatures. Most of the time it was werewolves. Omegas on their own, packs trying to steer clear of rival packs, just anyone who needed a place to feel safe for a while."

"Why did you protect them?" the werewolf interrupted.

"Because if we didn't who would?" Sophie looked at him. "If we didn't protect them, then it would make us no better than those who were hunting them."

Derek sat quietly for a moment, taking in everything she had told him thus far. He had heard of people protecting werewolf packs, but he never would have dreamed of meeting those who did. "So how does your dead brother play into all of this."

Sophie look at him quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath. She fiddled with her bracelet for a moment. "It'll have been two years in a few weeks" she began quietly. "There was a small pack who came to us. They were on the run from a pack, an extremely dangerous pack. For some reason, we figured they would be safer staying in our basement. We'd be able to use more protection spells, but it wasn't enough. The pack found out where the wolves were hiding. They attacked the house and Sam and I. I tried going up against the Alpha, but he was too strong. Sam intervened and…" She suddenly stopped as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. "The Alpha slit Sam's throat. My brother died protecting me. I couldn't save him. We moved here a few months later to get away from everything and the rest is history"

Derek just stared at her in shock as she wiped the stray tears. He understood why she hated werewolves now. It made sense. She witnessed her brother's death and it still haunted her.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed. "I normally hate people seeing me cry, I'm usually better at holding back tears. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I barely know you, I don't know why I told you all this. I don't normally feel this comfortable around people anymore."

"It's fine" Derek told her. Unbeknownst to the witch, he completely understood what she meant. She wasn't always this cut off from people.

_Halloween, 2009_

_Derek hated Laura so much. Looking around what he had been dragged to, he couldn't believe Laura had forced him to come with her. His older sister had dragged him to the annual Halloween Ball in Salem, Massachusetts held by the Salem witches themselves. He looked around the ballroom at the various guest in their masquerade costumes. He felt out of place. He understood why his sister came, as one of her friends scored her an invite, but he didn't understand why he was with her. _

"_Remind me why I'm here again" Derek looked over at Laura. _

"_Oh come on Derek, have a little fun" Laura rolled her eyes. "Maybe you'll meet someone. You could do with some more friends, a girlfriend even."_

"_No. Remind me again why we're even here again?" Derek groaned at his sister once more. _

"_When you get an invite to the Salem Witches annual Halloween ball, you don't say no baby brother" his sister smirked at him. "Eat some food. Get a drink. Dance. Have some fun. When's the last time you actually had a fun night out?"_

"_I have better things to do" Derek shot back. _

"_Like be by yourself like you are all the time. Do you have any friends outside of me?" Laura asked. _

_Derek looked over at his sister. It was true. He didn't interact with many people in New York, but he had a reason for that. A reason that he promised he would never tell his sister. "I'm going to find the bar" he said before walking off. _

"_Don't get too drunk" Laura called out after him. _

_Derek was able to find the bar and swiped a champagne class and quickly retreated to an empty balcony. It was quieter away from the busy party and no one was around. He frowned slightly. He felt another presence on the balcony with him. He felt his claws slowly come out and his eyes flashed to blue beneath his mask. _

"_Well damn, looks like the secrets out" he heard a voice say. Turning around he say a teenage girl standing behind him in a green lace dress and a black mask. "My hiding place has officially been found."_

"_Your hiding place?" Derek frowned slightly. _

"_Yeah sometimes I just need a little bit of breathing room from people at these type of things and I just need to get away for a minute" the girl replied. "What's your excuse?"_

"_Parties and people..." Derek began. "They really aren't my thing." _

"_And why is that?" the girl asked him walking over to the balcony. _

"_Just things in the past" Derek only shrugged._

"_Well that's kind of dumb. You shouldn't let your past control your future. Bad things happen to all of us, but we have to decide if we're going to let it control us for the rest of our lives" the girl smiled at him slightly. _

"_What are you a witch or a fortune teller? Derek raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Bit of both you could say" she laughed at him._

"_Sounds like you've have some experience with bad things" he looked at her. _

"_Hmm, not really. My life overall has been pretty decent, but I know one day it won't always be cookie cutter perfect. I expect something bad will happen, but I won't let it control what I do with my life after" she explained. "You on the other hand, you seemed to have experienced a lot of bad things."_

"_What makes you say that?" Derek asked. _

"_Your eyes" she said simply. "They seem sad. Like you're holding back something." Derek shifted uncomfortably where he was standing and the girl bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I sometimes talk too much and say things I probably shouldn't. Your aura's also a muddled red color. It usually means anger….wow I sound like a freak right now."_

"_Actually you're being honest and it's really refreshing. Honesty isn't something I've had in my life for a while" Derek replied instantly. _

"_Well I'm glad I could bring it back into your life" the girl smiled. _

"_So who do I have to thank for turning my evening around?" Derek crossed his arms. _

"_My name is….."_

"_Sophie! There you are" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The girl looked over to the doorway of the balcony and saw a teenage boy with a mask on his face. Derek felt slightly disappointed at the interruption, but now he knew the mysterious girls name. Sophie. Somehow it suited her. _

"_Oh sorry Soph, but Zelda's looking for you" the boy looked at her and then at Derek. Sophie nodded at him and the boy disappeared back into the ballroom. Derek felt his disappointment grow. First the interruption and now she needed to go find whoever Zelda was. Sophie turned around, her face showing some disappointment as well. _

"_I'm sorry. She wouldn't have sent someone to look for me if it wasn't important" Sophie looked at Derek. _

"_It's fine. You should go" Derek said quietly. Sophie nodded and turned to leave and stopped for a moment. Turning back to Derek, she walked up to him and caught her lips with his own. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was clouding his judgment, but he didn't pull back. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled before she walked away from him. _

"_I never told you my name" Derek called out after her. _

_Sophie stopped for a moment and turned back to him walking back towards the party. "Don't. Maybe I'll see you around later tonight and then you can tell me your name" she smiled. She then turned a heel and disappeared back into the crowd_

"_See you later….Sophie" Derek smiled slightly, still feeling the kiss on his lips. Maybe coming tonight wasn't such a bad thing after all. _

Derek snapped out of his memory. He never Sophie for the rest of the evening, but the conversation had always stuck with him. She was so different than she was those two years ago. She was so bright and happy and now she was closed off and reserved. Sam's death had changed her completely. "You won't be sad forever Sophie" he suddenly spoke. The witch looked up at him and frowned slightly. "The pain and the anger will always be apart of you, but one day it'll go away."

"Is that how it was for you?" she responded to him. "After you lost your family?"

The truth was he was still feeling it. Everything that happened to him was still haunting him. The fire and now Laura's death were events he couldn't get over, but he would never tell her that. "Something like that" Derek told her cryptically.

"I guess you and I are more alike than what I realized" Sophie smiled slightly hugging her legs.

"Is that supposed to be some backwards compliment?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "And here I was thinking we were making progress after spending all this time together."

"Eh you're not the worst company in the world" Sophie looked at him. "If I had to pick between spending the day with you and an Argent, you'd win hands down."

Derek snorted and slightly laughed at her. "That's comforting I suppose."

"I would say so" Sophie said as her phone on her nightstand beeped. She reached over and grabbed it. She hit the screen a few times and frowned slightly.

"Who is it?" Derek asked her.

"It's my dad" Sophie said her eyes staying on her phone. "They found Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia locked in the school. Scott told the cops that you were the one who locked them in and was trying to kill them. School's cancelled for the next few days." The witch looked up at Derek. She could see the anger in his eyes, his hand in a fist. "Derek I'm sorry" she said quietly after a moment. "My dad knows the truth."

"I'll handle it" the werewolf growled. "I'll deal with it later." The witch nodded her head slightly and the two of them fell into silence. Derek looked over at Sophie and saw her fiddling with a string on her bedspread, something clearly on her mind. Her face showed her deep in thought and frowning slightly.

"What's with the face?" he spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"Earlier when Stiles called me, I ignored it. If I hadn't then I would have been at the school with them, I could have protected them" Sophie ran her hands through her hair.

"You would have been in danger from the Alpha. He would have come after you" Derek suddenly protested. "For what it's worth I'm glad you weren't in the school. If you hadn't have found me, I wouldn't be healed right now. So thank you for that."

"A thank you for saving you is something I would have never expected from you Derek Hale" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never would have expected you to tell me you prefer me to an Argent. I guess we're both full of surprises tonight" he smirked. Before Sophie could respond, her phone began to ring. Sophie picked it up from her bed and frowned at it

"It's Stiles" she looked up. "I should probably answer it."

"Yeah" he nodded in response.

Sophie hit the answer button and put her phone to her ear. "Stiles thank god you're alright. My dad just texted me. What the hell happened?" she exclaimed.

"It was the Alpha Soph, locked us in the goddamn school. Then Allison, Lydia, Jackson showed up. The Alpha made Scott shift, he locked us in a classroom, Sophie it was a damn mess" Stiles explained to her quickly.

"Shit, Stiles….." Sophie began taking a deep breath. "Are you okay at least? How's Scott?"

"We're both okay" Stiles told her. "Sophie there's something else….Sophie, something happened. The Alpha…he killed Derek."

Sophie's head shot up and looked directly at Derek. He had been hearing everything. "What…what do you mean?"

"The Alpha killed him, but the thing is, his body is missing. It makes me wonder if he's even really dead. You haven't seen him have you?"

Sophie stayed quiet and looked directly at Derek. The werewolf just shook his head. She knew what she needed to do. "No Stiles" she finally spoke. "I haven't seen him, but I'll let you know if I do. Do you need anything?"

"No I just need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out" Stiles replied.

"Stiles I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have. I could have done something" she said shakily.

"Sophie don't you dare start talking like that" Stiles shot back. "I'm glad you weren't. You were safe and that's all I care about. I love you Soph. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too Stiles" she replied before hanging up. She then put her phone on her bed and looked at Derek. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know" Derek shook his head. "I'm still healing. I'll lay low for a few days until I can come up with a plan."

"But what about the Alpha?" Sophie shot back. "He's still out there! What if he goes after Scott again?"

"Then I'll go after him. I'm not going to let the Alpha get to any of you" Derek told her sternly. Sophie quickly got up of her bed and walked over to her window. She looked out into the night. She knew somewhere the Alpha was out there waiting for his next move. She felt Derek walk over to her and she looked at him.

"I know you don't want to hear this Sophie, but I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you. I'll protect you if I need to" he told her.

"I need you to protect Scott" she retorted. "I don't care what happens to me. Protect Scott, Stiles, anyone else who needs protecting."

Derek looked silently at her for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but if I'm going to do that I need you to trust me."

Sophie nodded her head in response and turned back to the window. "The tattoo" she began. "The moon's remind me of who killed Sam. It helps me remember him. Keeps me hoping that one day I'll realize he didn't die for nothing."

"I don't think he did" Derek replied softly. "He died protecting someone he loved and something he believed in. That doesn't sound like someone who died for nothing. Goodnight Sophie." With that, the werewolf walked away and left Sophie to her thoughts. Derek showed a different side of himself tonight. It was something she wasn't expecting. She didn't know what the feel. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret trusting him.

Before he could leave the room Sophie turned around. "Derek" she called out causing him to stop and turn to her. "Thank you" she smiled slightly. Derek only nodded before he walked out into the hallway out of sight.

**There you have it! I did manage to get another update in. Thanks for the reviews thus far. Next chapter will be up sometime in December. Keep checking my tumblr for sneak peaks and updates! There will be a new one up sometime soon! Read and review!**


	8. Lunatic

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Rebellion (Lies)"- Arcade Fire (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Something to Die For"-The Sounds (Sophie &amp; family)**

"**Something or Nothing"-Turboweekend (Sophie/Derek)**

"**So Far From Your Weapon"- The Dead Weather (Sophie/Jackson)**

"**In the Embers"- Sleeping at Last (Sophie/Derek phone call)**

"**Skin"- Zola Jesus (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Violet Hill"- Coldplay (Derek/Freddie)**

"**You Are a Tourist"-Death Cab for Cutie (Zelda/Sophie)**

"**Burn the Flag"- Choir of Young Believers (Sophie/Derek)**

Sophie opened her eyes and looked over at her clock beside her bed. 7:00 it read. She laid back down on her pillows. She had to go back to school today. Part of her was ready to go back, but another part of her wasn't. Especially since tonight was a full moon. She knew Scott would be feeling it. She hadn't seen either of her friends since they had been locked in the school. Stiles had called her the next day, but her dad was too paranoid to go anywhere. Stiles told him that Scott was a mess because Allison had told him they needed a break. She felt awful for him. She took a deep breath and sat up in bed. As soon as she did, her eyes went wide. At the end of her bed, laid Derek fast asleep. She was very confused. She remembered that the two of them were talking and she assumed she fell asleep, but why did he stay in her room instead of going back to the guest room. She picked up a pillow near her, ready to throw it at him.

"Don't even think about it" Derek suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed. The werewolf opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

Sophie dropped the pillow back on her bed. "You're in my bed. Why are you still here?" she asked emotionless.

"If I recall correctly, we were actually having a civilized conversation before you decided to pass out" Derek smirked at her.

"And yet you're still here. You forget how to get to your room or something?" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess I just fell asleep here too" Derek shrugged at her. "Besides you should be thanking me. You didn't have any nightmares last night because I was here."

Sophie's heart stopped for a moment. How did he know about her nightmares?

"The first night I was here, I heard you talking in your sleep. Your heart was racing" Derek replied. "I'm sorry I fell asleep here. It won't happen again."

Sophie looked at him. It was strange, but he was right. Last night was the first night of sleep she had had without nightmares. She felt rested for once. "It's fine. It was just a shock to see you that's all. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Derek nodded at her. Sophie got out of her bed and Derek followed suit and the two of them walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and Carolyn was making a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetheart" Carolyn greeted. "Good morning Derek."

"Carolyn" Derek smiled slightly.

"Derek" Freddie eyed the werewolf from his paper.

"Mr. Middleton" Derek replied. Sophie laughed slightly. Her dad and Derek had finally met the night before last and the two men had barely spoken a word to one another. She just assumed her father was being overprotective because there was a man in their home that she had brought home.

"Ready to go back to school Soph?" her father asked her looking through the paper.

"Not really" Sophie shrugged.

"The day will go back fast darling" Carolyn looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Are you okay with cereal?" Sophie looked over at Derek.

"Yeah that'll be fine" Derek nodded at her. Sophie began to pull a box of cereal out of the cabinet and poured it into two bowls and grabbed the milk on the counter. The entire time Derek was staring at the tattoo on her back. A reminder that there was a full moon tonight. She slid the bowl and a spoon over to him.

"So Derek what are you going to do today. I'm sure you're not going to know what to do without Sophie for the day" Carolyn began smiling. "I'm sure you'll miss one another's company. "

Sophie suddenly coughed, nearly choking on the bite of cereal she was eating. Freddie looked at his wife, glaring at her only causing Carolyn to smirk at her husband as Sophie coughed loudly.

"Sophie darling please chew your food, we don't need to send you to the hospital this morning. Have some manners sweetheart" Carolyn shook her head at her daughter.

Sophie took a deep breath and sighed in disbelief at her mother. Carolyn winked at her daughter while Derek just smirked and shook his head. Before anything else could be said, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Freddie are you expecting someone?" Carolyn frowned at her husband.

"No" he shook his head. "Are you?"

Carolyn shook her head in response and looked at Derek and Sophie. "You two stay here." Her parents left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Derek moved closer to Sophie. She turned to him and looked to see if he could hear anything. He shook his head in response. Sophie crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"Sophie can you come out here for a second?" she heard her mother call out.

Sophie looked up at Derek. "If something happens, I'll scream" she looked up at him. Derek nodded and watched as she left the kitchen. Walking into the living room, she stopped dead in the tracks. Standing in the living room was a older woman with blonde hair and younger one with red hair.

"Nana? Zelda?" Sophie looked at her relatives in confusion.

"Hello sweetheart" her grandmother walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "You get more beautiful every time I see you.

"Jacqueline we weren't expecting you and Zelda. You should have called" Freddie told them.

"We wanted to surprise you both" Jacqueline pulled away from her granddaughter. She looked curiously at Sophie and saw her granddaughter smile awkwardly.

"You have company" Jacqueline raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Sophie let out a breath of air. Now she not only had to deal with her mother's telepathy, but also her grandmothers.

"Oh just a friend of Sophie's, Mother" Carolyn smiled.

"Since when is she friends with a werewolf" Zelda frowned at her cousin. Make that three telepath, the young witch was now dealing with.

"Oh Jesus Christ" Sophie groaned.

"He's actually a fugitive. On the run from the cops. We're…or should I say my daughter is protecting" Freddie raised an eyebrow at Sophie.

"Well look at who's finally gotten over her fear of werewolves" Jacqueline smirked. Zelda slowly moved away from the group and began to walk through the living room.

"Zelda where are you going?" Sophie ran after her cousin.

Zelda ran over to the kitchen and quietly poked her head in. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Derek eating cereal. She looked over at Sophie and smirked. "He's so hot" she spoke. "Please tell me you have had a tussle in the sheets with him."

"Oh god no!" Sophie made a face at her cousin.

"Shit you're harboring a freaking sexy as hell werewolf fugitive and you have not jumped on that yet? What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelda exclaimed at her cousin.

"Please don't finish that thought" Sophie groaned, sighing loudly.

"Oh Sophie don't be such a prude" the red head scolded. "It's about time you actually got a boyfriend."

"Says the twenty-eight year old who is still single" Sophie shot back.

"Hey! I am choosing to be single. If I really wanted to I could have a man and a ring on my finger in six months" Zelda glared at her. Her face softened and she smiled at Sophie. "I've missed you" she said before giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too" Sophie replied before pulling away. "Why are you here?"

"Umm well…." Zelda began. Before she could finish Derek appeared in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Derek stopped and looked at Zelda who was smiling. "Umm hi."

"Hello to you too" Zelda smirked at the werewolf.

"Derek this is my cousin Zelda" Sophie began. "Zelda this is my Der….I mean this is Derek." The witch slightly blushed at her slip up and took a deep breath as Derek only smirked at her.

* * *

"So why do you think your grandmother and cousin are here?" Derek asked as he watched Sophie get ready for school.

"I'm not sure to be honest" Sophie shrugged appearing from her closet. "It's strange. This is the first time that they've made the trip to here. I haven't really spoken to either of them since…."

"Since Sam died?" Derek finished for her.

Sophie looked at him sadly and nodded. "Sam and I were really close with family. Especially Zelda and her sister Stella. Zelda were closer and Stella and Sam were closer. Speaking of Stella, it's strange that neither Zelda nor my Nana has mentioned her. I wonder how's she doing." Sophie stopped talking and looked at Derek. He eyes were shut and he was breathing slowly, almost as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked him.

"It's the full moon" Derek breathed slowly opening his eyes. "I'll be okay. I can control it."

Sophie walked over to him and sighed. "I can stay home if you want. To be honest I'm not really feeling school today."

"No" Derek looked up at her shaking his head. "You need to see how Scott is doing. I'll be fine, but if anything is….."

"Yeah I know, if anything is wrong, I'll call you" Sophie finished for him smirking. "You're on speed dial."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles exclaimed as he and Sophie walked into the school. "I've been calling you all morning!"

"Sorry" Sophie sighed at him. "My grandmother and my cousin randomly showed up on our doorstep, so I was a little preoccupied."

"Wait there are more witches in town?" Stiles asked lowering his voice. "Is that normal?"

"There's no such thing as normal in my family" she rolled her eyes. "How's your dad doing with trying to find Derek?"

"Nothing yet" Stiles shook his head. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Nope and my dad has absolutely no leads" Sophie began. "We even tried magic to track him, but we've come up empty handed" she lied. She hated lying to Stiles, but she needed to keep Derek's whereabouts a secret.

"Well my dad is taking to the principal" Stiles looked at her. "Come with me." He led her down the hallway and towards the principle's office. Stiles slid down to the ground with his backpack. "You're dad's probably in there too."

"Probably" Sophie only replied staring off in the distance.

Stiles looked at his friend in confusion. Something was off about her. "Soph you okay?"

"Yeah" she replied instantly. "It's just been a weird morning that's all." As she took a deep breath she saw her father and the Sheriff walk out with a man in a suit and another deputy.

"We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there" the sheriff told the principle. He looked over and saw Sophie and Stiles waiting. Stiles slowly stood up. "Give me a second" the sheriff said to his deputy. He walked over towards Sophie and Stiles, while Sophie looked at her father. He shook his head at her. The police still had no idea where Derek was.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" the sheriff asked his son snapping Sophie out of her thoughts.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles replied instantly.

"I'm working' on it. You go take your test" the sheriff looked at Stiles.

"All right, dad, listen to me…." Stiles began.

"Go!" Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight" Stiles pleaded with his father.

"Stiles, I'm always careful" the sheriff looked at him slightly in disbelief.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this" Stiles protested.

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective" the sheriff motioned over to the man in the suite. " Go take your test. Sophie will you please walk my son to his test?"

"You got it Sheriff" Sophie replied grabbing Stiles and dragging them down the hall away from his father.

"So you have no clue where Derek is?" Stiles asked once more as the two of them walked down the hallway to class.

"No Stiles I have no idea where he is currently" Sophie looked at him. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I don't know, I just feel that out of all of us, he'd come looking for you first

"Um why?" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh Soph, come on" Stiles groaned at her stopping. "The guy clearly has a thing for you. He's completely protective when it comes to you. He likes you out of all of us. You. Sophie Marie Middleton. No one else."

Sophie sighed and looked at her friend. "You just want to win the bet we made didn't you."

"No" Stiles shook his head and his face fell. "Okay maybe a little bit, but more importantly we're trying to find out if the guy is alive or not"

Sophie put both of her hands on Stiles's shoulders. "Stop worrying about Derek. Your dad is looking for him. My dad is looking for him. They will find him. In the mean time, you have a chemistry test and I have to go work on an English paper. We'll figure it out later okay?" Stiles looked at her and nodded after a moment. Sophie shoved him off down the hallway. She hated lying to him, but she needed to keep Derek safe for the time being at least.

* * *

Sophie sat in the hallway against the lockers, quickly typing on her computer. Her English paper was nearly finished, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to finish it. She kept constantly checking her phone for a message from her dad or even Derek. She mentally yelled at her brain for thinking about Derek constantly. Why should she care what happened to him? Why was she lying for him? She shook the feeling of him and began to go back to her computer. She heard a door open and looked up only to see Scott running down the hallway.

"Scott?" she called out frowning, quickly standing up and grabbing her things. Second later Stiles came bursting out through the doors and looked down the hall.

"Scott?" Stiles called out. "Scott?

"What happened?" Sophie exclaimed running over to her friend. Stiles leaned down on the ground and picked up Scott's backpack. Stiles only shrugged and pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. The two of them heard a phone ringing. It was coming from the locker room. The two of them looked at one another and slowly walked down the hall towards the locker room. Walking into the locker room, slowly, both teens were worried as to what they would find. The slowly made their way through the lockers and towards the showers, which were running. Walking into the shower, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Scott hadn't shifted.

"Stiles, Sophie, I can't…." Scott groaned out.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles looked at him.

"No. No, I can't breathe" Scott replied breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Stiles and Sophie grabbed the backpack and began to rummage through it. Stiles pulled out Scott inhaler and threw it to him. "Here, use this. Come on, do it." Scott used the inhaler and after a few moments, his breathing returned to normal.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott looked at his friends in disbelief.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles smirked slightly at his friend.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott looked up at his friend.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles replied instantly.

"Scott what happened?" Sophie spoke up looking at him.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" Scott breathed heavily.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it" Stiles rolled his eyes. Sophie smacked him in the stomach and glared at him.

"I can't stop thinking about her" Scott said running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue" Stiles smiled slightly only to receive a glare from both Sophie and Scott. "That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions" Scott explained.

"It's got to be the full moon" Stiles replied looking between Sophie and Scott.

"It is the full moon" Sophie nodded in agreement.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either" Stiles told his friends.

Scott slightly shook his head in response. "I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

Stiles and Sophie frowned at one another and then back at Scott. "What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out…..I think I might kill someone" Scott walked over to his friends.

* * *

Jackson stood out in the hallway in between classes. He kept an eye out on one particular classroom. He saw Sophie walk out of her class and followed her down the hallway. He knew that she knew what was going on with Scott and if anyone would know what happened the other night at the school, for some reason he knew she had the full story. He watched her stop and her locker and open it.

"Middleton" he called out down the hall. Sophie poked her head out from her locker and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Jackson? I'm not in the mood for your stereotypical jock attitude and snarky comments today" Sophie glared at him, going through her locker.

"Why weren't you with McCall and Stilinski the other night?" he demanded.

Sophie shut her locker and looked at him in disbelief. "You'll have to be more specific Jackson. I'm not with them most nights."

"Don't play dumb Sophie" Jackson shot back. "You know exactly what night I'm talking about. You and Stilinski at least are barely inseparable. Why weren't you locked in the school with the rest of us?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I turned off my phone and went to bed early" Sophie replied simply.

Jackson smirked at her slightly. "See that's funny cause Allison got a text from Scott so I drove her over to the school with Lydia and on our way there I could have sworn I saw your car coming from the direction of the school."

"Well we do live near a residential area and there are lots of people who drive the same car as I am who are also brunettes. You could have seen anyone" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not buying it!" Jackson growled. "I know you have something to do with Derek Hale's mysterious disappearance. He was asking for you the day he was here why?"

"I don't know. I barely know the guy. According to Stiles, he's got a major crush on me" Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Because I know something is up with McCall and I'm not buying the story with Derek being in the school. I have this sneaky suspicion you know something. I'm positive you know what's going on with McCall and I'm positive you know something about Derek Hale" he exclaimed. "You screwing him or something."

"Okay buddy you just stop right there" Sophie shot back. "My personal life is none of your goddamn business. I don't know what happened here the other night. I have no fucking clue. Now how about you leave me the hell away before I make your life a living hell."

"I'm not afraid of you Middleton" Jackson smirked at her walking closer. Sophie breathed heavily and with a flick of her hand at her side, the next thing she knew Jackson was thrown against the lockers across from her. The teen fell to the floor and looked up in confusion.

"You might want to be" Sophie sneered at him before walking away. Jackson looked at her walk down the hallway. He was in shock. Something was going on with Scott and his friends. He was more determined than ever to find out.

* * *

"How much do you think he knows?" Derek asked Sophie on the phone. After Jackson's confrontation, the brunette ran to the parking lot and quickly dialed Derek. She didn't know why she did it, she should have been telling Scott or Stiles, but she knew Derek needed to know Jackson was starting to put the pieces about the night in the school together.

"I'm not sure. He just kept asking questions about why I wasn't at the school, but I was driving away from it" Sophie explained. "And I used magic in front of him. God this day can this day get any worse?"

"I can come and get you" he suggested. "We could continue that conversation on Shakespeare and your favorite Shakespeare plays."

"God you make me sound like a freak" Sophie shook her head slightly leaning against her car.

Derek chuckled in response. "You're not a freak. It was interesting. You're interesting." The two of them fell into silence and Sophie began messing with the window on her car.

"Sophie I'm serious. If you want me to come and get you I will" Derek broke the silence between them.

"No it's too dangerous. The cops are out for your head and if someone sees you leaving with me, that could trace you back to my house" she told him. "I don't want you to go to jail for something you didn't do."

"I'll be careful. I'll slip in and out without anyone noticing me. I'll do it if you want me to" he told her.

"Why are you so keen to come and get me?" Sophie smirked slightly in the window. "You miss me that much already?"

"No it's just a full moon tonight and…" he stopped and took a deep breath. It hit her. He was worried about her being around Scott.

"Scott's not going to hurt me Derek. I know how werewolves get on full moons" she spoke up. "I can handle myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about" he sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay away from him tonight. I'll come home before the moon is up" Sophie replied quickly. "In the mean time, if you're bored you could always hang out with Zelda, although depending on if she's still living by her it's five o'clock somewhere rule, she might be wasted and has a weakness for attractive men. She'd probably try and sleep with you."

"So you think I'm attractive?" Derek asked curiously.

"That's not what I meant. Look I have to get to class. I'll be home sometime after school" Before Derek could even respond, she hung up. Taking a deep breath she leaned her head against her car. She was ready for the day to be over.

* * *

Sophie walked quickly down the hallway towards the locker room. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She needed to get home soon as she told Derek she would, but through all of her classes Jackson's threat was clear in her mind. The fact that she used magic in public was also on her mind. What was up with her? It wasn't like her to use magic in public. She walked down the hall to see the lacrosse players exiting the locker room and she found Scott and Stiles and ran over to them.

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out" Stiles looked over at Scott.

"What are we freaking out about? Because we have something else to freak out about! Jackson decided to threaten me earlier" Sophie looked between her two friends.

"About what exactly?" Stiles frowned at her.

"Well one he knows that I know something is going on with Scott. Two he thinks I know more than what I'm letting on about what happened to you the night you guys were locked in the school. And more importantly three, he's jumped on your bandwagon about how I know where Derek is" Sophie explained to the boys. "Also four I may or may not have used magic and thrown him against the lockers, but that's a minor detail."

Stiles and Scott looked at the witch in shock and disbelief. Stiles opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He put a fist to his mouth and opened it again. "We're going to come back to freaking out about that later. Scott's been made co-captain of the team

"Why don't you look happy? Isn't this something boys should be happy about?" she frowned at him.

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title and I could practically smell the jealousy in there" Scott huffed in response.

"Wait, you smell jealousy?" Stiles frowned at him.

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten" Scott looked at him.

"Yeah full moons will heighten your emotions" Sophie replied.

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles shrugged slightly.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked.

"Like sexual desire?" Stiles looked at his friends.

Scott smirked slightly at him. "Sexual desire?"

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal" Stiles replied quickly.

"Oh dear lord" Sophie sighed and looked up at the ceiling and back at Stiles.

"From Lydia?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles shook his head.

Scott shook his head and smiled. "From Lydia to you? "

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me" Stiles huffed. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott sighed, glaring slightly.

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out" Stiles pleaded.

"Fine" Scott sighed before walking away and towards Lydia who was at the end of the hall talking with a friend.

"We…..I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world" Stiles called out to Scott. He turned his attention to Sophie. "So about tonight. You're under house arrest."

"Um excuse me?" Sophie frowned at him.

"I don't want you anywhere near Scott tonight. I'm going to handle Scott. You are going to be on father duty and let me know if your dad finds out anything about Derek" Stiles explained to her.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked him. "Scott's not going to be himself tonight."

"Well do you want to help?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not particularly. I will admit, I am slowly warming up to the idea of Scott being a you know what, but I don't think I'm ready for full moon duty with a baby just yet. Besides….I told someone I wouldn't be out tonight" Sophie replied.

"Who?" Stiles asked curiously.

"No one you would know" Sophie shrugged. "But that doesn't meant I like the idea of you being alone with him."

"I'll be fine Sophie. You'll be safe. I want you to be safe. Just promise me to keep your phone on" Stiles pleaded with her. She looked at him quietly for a moment. She didn't like the idea of leaving Stiles with Scott, but what other choice did she have? She promised Derek she would stay away from Scott and come straight home. It wasn't her job to protect werewolves anymore.

Sophie nodded at him slowly and pointed a finger at him. "If anything goes wrong or you get scared, damn it you better call me. Do you hear me Stilinski?"

"Loud and clear Soph" Stiles smirked at her.

* * *

Sophie walked into her room. Derek was sitting on her bed reading one of her books. The witch dropped her backpack and fell face first onto her bed and groaned. All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget about the full moon.

"Rough day?" Derek raised an eyebrow. She turned on her side and looked at him in disbelief.

"Rough week" Sophie groaned.

"Today's your first day back in school though…." Derek smirked at her.

"Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes. "What have you been up to today?"

"I've just hung out in your room and read. Wasn't too bored as what I thought I would be" Derek replied.

"I told you, you could have hung out with Zelda" Sophie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Eh red heads aren't really my type" Derek shrugged keeping his eyes on the book in his hands. "I prefer brunettes."

Sophie blushed slightly and nodded her hand. "Well I guess I'll keep that in mind then." She laid back down on her pillow and took a deep breath.

"How's Scott?" Derek looked over at her.

"Full moon was affecting him all day. Stiles is dealing with him. He didn't want me involved. He wanted me safe" Sophie explained looking up at him.

"I think someone has a crush on you" Derek smirked. "He's very protective of you."

"Funny he's said the same thing about you" Sophie said straight-faced. Derek looked at her in confusion. He had told himself that the witch meant nothing to him, but yet there were others who were not seeing it that way.

"Stiles is determined to get me a boyfriend before I graduate. I don't know why though" Sophie shrugged. "Dating's never really been my thing."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Derek asked her.

Sophie shook her head. "Sure I've had guys ask me out, but I've never was interested in them. I guess I'm just weird. Dating's just not a priority right now. What about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"No" Derek smirked at her curiosity. "Dating's not really my thing either. There was a girl once, but things didn't end well."

"I'm sorry" she only said.

Derek turned on his side and faced her. "I don't need your apology. It happened a long time ago." Sophie pushed her lips together and only nodded. "So" Derek suddenly spoke up. "If you've never had a boyfriend, have you even ever been kissed?"

"Yes I have thank you very much, I'm not that much of a prude" Sophie glared playfully. "It's silly and at the time I shouldn't have probably done it."

"Well now you have me intrigued, so you have to give me the story" Derek smirked at her.

The brunette just rolled her eyes in response. "It was two years ago at the annual Halloween party the witches of Salem have. I met this guy and we just talked. Before I left I kissed him."

"What happened to the guy?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I never even got his name to be honest. Sometimes I hoped he'd show up out of the blue, but you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery" Sophie looked over at Derek who had a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, you probably could care less about this."

Derek stared at her silently for a moment. He didn't realize that she still thought about him that night. She had hoped to see him again. It made him feel something. Now he had wished he had found her later that night. "Sophie there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at him confused and before she could ask what he wanted to say, her phone on the bedside began to ring. Derek huffed quietly to himself. The damn phone always seemed to interrupt them. Sophie rolled over and grabbed her phone. It was Stiles.

"Stiles how's it going?" Sophie answered her phone.

"Scott got out Sophie" Stiles replied instantly freaking out. "He's gone."

"He's what?!" Sophie exclaimed. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"He got out of the handcuffs Sophie" Stiles told her. "He's gone and God knows where he is. The cops are out looking for Derek. The hunters are probably out there. Sophie what are we going to do."

Sophie looked over at Derek. She knew he had heard the entire conversation. "Stiles I have an idea. Don't ask questions. I'll handle it."

"Soph what the hell are you…"

"Stiles no questions. I'll call you later" she said before hanging up. She looked directly at Derek and crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you" she told him.

"Sophie no" Derek shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Derek I don't care. Scott's my friend" Sophie protested and walked over to her desk and grabbed her coat. Turning around she came face to face with Derek. He grabbed her arm and looked straight at her.

"There are hunters out there. You know what will happen if they catch you with me" he told her.

"I don't care what happens to me" she glared at him.

"Well other people will" Derek shot back at her. Sophie frowned at him for a moment. He seemed concerned for her. This is what Stiles had been talking about. The two of them were only inches from one another and she felt his fingers gently brush her cheek. He just stared at her and the witch blinked several times as they stood in silence.

"Sophie stay. Please. Trust me. I'll find him" he said gently. Sophie nodded quietly. Derek let go of her arm and walked over to a chair to grab his jacket.

The witch quietly watched as he put his jacket on and began to exit the room. "Derek" she called out causing him to stop and turn to her. "Be careful." He nodded to her silently and began to walk down the hall. He walked down the hall and past a room with an open door.

"Watch out tonight" he heard a voice say. He turned around and walked to the open doorway. Inside the room he saw Sophie's father sitting at a desk with paper work around him.

"The cops are out there looking for you. Sheriff just called me to help with the search party. If they find you, I can't protect you. My family can't protect you" Freddie continued. "I'm sure by now the full moon is affecting you like its affecting Scott. Which means it's affecting the Alpha too."

"I'll be careful" Derek told him pointedly. "I'm fine"

Freddie raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not you I'm worried about."

Derek breathed heavily. He knew what Sophie's father meant."Mr. Middleton, I'm not going to let the Alpha near your family. I told Sophie I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt" he told the elder witch sternly.

Freddie smiled slightly and took a deep breath. He looked back up at the werewolf and stared straight at him. "Derek, I'm sure you're overall intentions are good, but I've already lost one child thanks to your kind. If anything happens to Sophie and you're the cause of it, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Derek stared at Sophie's father silently. He knew that he meant his threat. He knew that Sophie hadn't just lost a brother. Her parents lost a son too. He wasn't even completely sure that he would be able to hold up his promise of protecting Sophie and his loved ones. He hoped he could, especially Sophie. The werewolf only nodded to the witch before exiting the office.

* * *

It had been an hour since Derek left. Sophie kept looking at her phone and checking her messages to make sure Derek or Stiles hadn't tried to reach her. She ran her hands through her hair. She hated waiting, especially under these circumstances.

"Hey sweetie." Sophie looked up and saw Zelda walk into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot and began to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Derek?" Zelda looked around. "I'm not used to seeing you without him."

"He went to go look for Scott" Sophie only said staring at the table.

"Your friend who got bit?" Zelda asked sitting down. Sophie only nodded in response looking at her cousin. "You know he'll be all right."

"Yeah I know" Sophie nodded her head. "I know Scott will be okay."

"Sweetie I wasn't talking about Scott" Zelda smiled slightly. "Derek will be alright."

Sophie kept quiet for a moment. She hoped he would be, but she would never admit it out loud. "How long are you and Nana staying" she asked changing the subject.

"Nana will be here for a week, but I'm actually considering staying here for a while" Zelda replied. "I need some space between Salem and I. Getting too crowded for my tastes. I just need to get away. They're hiring at the hospital so I can continue working."

"Are things still bad because of Carson?" Sophie suddenly spoke. Zelda's face fell in response. Sophie knew she struck a nerve bringing up her cousin's cheating ex-boyfriend. "Zelda….I'm sorry…I know you hate talking about him."

"Sophie no" Zelda shook her head. "Carson was apart of my life. I can't pretend that he didn't exist or wasn't part of my life."

"I hope you don't see the cheating bastard around that much" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Sadly I do" Zelda made a face. "Always parading his squeeze of the month around Salem. Fucking bastard."

"You deserved better" Sophie replied. "You'll find someone who will treat you right one day."

"I hope only to be as lucky as you" the red head smiled. "Derek seems like a catch."

"There's nothing going on between Derek and I" Sophie shook her head in response. "We're just….I actually don't even know what we are. I'm not even sure if we're friends."

Zelda looked at Sophie in disbelief. "He likes you Sophie. You don't notice it, but when you're not looking his eyes barely leave you. He's very protective over you" Zelda smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "If I were you, I would not let that one get away anytime soon."

"No. He's just trying to be….." Sophie began and stopped. "He's just trying to be….." Sophie sat back in her chair and groaned.

"I'm telling you Sophie. He likes you. I'm convinced that every time he looks at you he's undressing you with his eyes. What aren't you jumping on that? The longing looks. The protectiveness. You two look beautiful together. Why don't you just get together and rip each others clothes off" Zelda smirked at her cousin.

"Okay yes I will admit he's not the worst looking person on the planet and he's starting to grow on me since staying here" Sophie began. "But it would never work, cause he's….he's…."

"He's a werewolf" Zelda finished for her. She reached out for her cousin's hand and took it in her own. "Sweetie not all werewolves are like the one that killed your brother."

"You sound like mom" Sophie looked at her.

"Your mom's right Soph. Derek's different. Can't you see that?" Zelda told her. "I felt his emotions today. There's a lot of anger, but when he looked at you, some of that anger was let go. He's curious about you. I think he feels something for you, but he doesn't understand it. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know" Sophie shrugged. "You know dating's never been my thing. He's got baggage, I've got baggage. Even if I did feel something for him, it would never work. We come from different worlds."

"Sophie I know I am the last person to be giving you relationship advice because we all know my love life has been in nothing but shambles over the years, but don't close your heart to the idea of being happy just because he's a werewolf" Zelda smiled at her.

"I swear everyone is just ready to get me married to this guy" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Eh more like Nana and your mom have a bet going" Zelda laughed. "Your mom bet Nana three-hundred bucks that you would have a boyfriend by the time you graduate."

"Ugh" Sophie groaned loudly getting up from the table. "Why do you people do this to me?" she called out as she walked out of the kitchen with Zelda only laughing in response.

* * *

Derek slowly led Scott into his room. With the teen's arm over his shoulder, he led him towards his bed and helped him to his bed. It had been a rough full moon for the teen. He didn't know how to control it, Derek knew. He wasn't prepared for this life, but then again it wasn't his choice to have this life. Scott was lucky that he had shown up in time before he either killed someone or the hunters caught him.

"Thanks" Scott said only said sitting down on his bed.

Derek didn't say a word and began to walk away. For some reason he was anxious to get back to the Middleton's house. He needed to tell Sophie that Scott was all right. He was getting frustrated with himself, unable to get the witch out of his head most of the time. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so fascinated with her. Why was he helping her? Why did she help him?

"Wait" he heard Scott say from behind him. The older wolf turned around and saw Scott. The teen looked miserable.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott pleaded with him.

Derek stood in silence for a moment staring at the teen. "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true" he shook his head.

"Well, what is it?" Scott exclaimed quickly waiting for an answer..

"You have to kill the one that bit you" Derek looked directly at him.

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott frowned, confused as Derek only nodded. Scott huffed in disbelief. How was he supposed to kill the Alpha then.

Derek walked closer to the teen. "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" he told him.

* * *

Sophie stood out on her balcony. Zelda's words still rung through her head. Her cousin was right. Derek seemed different, even if he was a werewolf. Maybe he did feel something for her. Zelda was an empath and was never wrong about other people's emotions. He mind went back to Scott. She hoped he was okay, that Stiles was okay. She looked up at the full moon. Part of her hoped that Derek was okay, knowing full well that the full moon had been affecting him. Maybe she had judged him too quickly. Ever since she saved him, she could see how different they were acting towards one another. She felt that she could trust him. She couldn't explain it. She suddenly frowned. She felt someone watching her. Turning around she saw Derek staring at her while sitting in a chair.

"I thought you left," she said quietly looking at him.

"I did, but I came back" Derek said getting up out of the chair and walking over towards her.

"Scott….is he?"

"He's fine Sophie" he replied instantly. "I took him home. He'll be alright."

"Thank you" she smiled slightly at him. "I appreciate what you did."

"You're welcome" he nodded his head at her.

"I should probably go see him" Sophie told him walking towards her room. Derek grabbed her arm, stopping her and turned her around to face him.

"You need to stay out of this" Derek protested.

"No" she shook her head backing away from him. "Scott's one of my best friends. I'm not staying out of this. You were right. I'm apart of this whether I like it or not. I'm not going to abandon him."

"Sophie…" Derek began shaking his head. "It's not safe."

"So what? I'm a witch and you promised you would protect me" the brunette shot back staring directly at him.

"I thought you didn't want me making promises like that?" Derek looked at her confused.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see if you can keep them then" she replied. "I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you, even though I have every reason not to."

"You're going to trust a werewolf?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Well I don't exactly have much of a choice" Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to trust me too though." The werewolf slightly smirked at her. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms and the witch shivering.

Derek began to take his coat off and walk towards her. "I trust you Sophie" he said as he put his coat around her. "More than you know." He saw her look of confusion on her face, but she kept quiet. It wasn't time to tell her the truth. Not until the Alpha problem was taken care of. He looked at her standing before him, blinking quietly wrapped in his coat. For some reason just looking at her made him forget all of his problems for a moment. He didn't understand the effect she had on him.

"Now what do we do?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Derek continued to stare at her, staying silent for a moment. "We're going to catch the Alpha" he finally spoke.

**There you have it! I am so sorry for the wait, but as you can see, this was a very long chapter. I am on Christmas break right now so expect frequent updates. Thank you for all the reviews and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Teasers will be posted on my tumblr tomorrow so either follow me or check out my tumblr for new teasers. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and review! **


	9. Wolfsbane

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize. **

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Better Life"- Paper Route (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Serpents"- Sharon Van Etten (Sophie/Zelda)**

"**Happy"- The Daylights (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Dead Sound"- The Raveonettes (Stiles/Derek)**

Adrian Harris stood in his classroom cleaning off his chalkboard. He had spent his time staying late finishing his grading that had to be done. Setting the eraser down, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat. He then began to pack up his belongings, however, he stopped when something caught his eye. One his desk was a crumbled piece of paper. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it. Written on the paper was a list of names. Names that were familiar to him. His family's names. Beside each name was a red X. As he read through the list he saw his name at the bottom without an X. A feeling of fear struck through him and he grabbed the paper, his things and began to leave. He stopped at the sound of a low growl behind him.

"Please don't kill me" Harris begged fearfully.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" the voice growled behind him.

"Laura…..Laura Hale" Harris breathed shakily.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why" the voice continued. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!"

"No. Please" Harris begged once more, shaking his head. .

"Look at me. Look at what you've done!" the voice demanded before a chair hit the chalkboard hard. Harris could hear another chair picked up about to be thrown, but the next thing he knew, he felt someone grab him.

"Get down!" Derek yelled to the chemistry teacher pulling him to the ground. After a moment of nothing happening, the two of them looked around. There was nothing in the classroom, but the two of them. Suddenly sirens and lights appeared outside of the window of the school.

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building" one of the officers called out. Derek looked at the classroom door once more. The Alpha had disappeared. He had lost his chance again.

* * *

Derek ran as fast as he could with the cops hot on his trail. Running along the road he looked back occasionally to see how far the police were behind him. They were getting closer and closer though. He ran faster and suddenly slid to the ground. Another SUV had just cut him off and was after him as well. The werewolf ran in the opposite direction in order to evade the car. In the SUV was Chris Argent on the phone with Kate.

"He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris told his sister on the phone.

"Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate asked quickly.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works" Chris replied instantly.

"Running?" Kate asked once more.

"Yes, running!" Chris snapped at his sister.

"If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?" Kate responded in disbelief.

* * *

In the Camaro in speeding in front of Kate was Scott and Stiles. Scott drove as fast as he could. So far it seemed like the plan was working. He only hoped it continued this way.

"Faster?" Scott suddenly asked.

Stiles turned around and looked behind them. The SUV was right behind them and catching up to them. "Much faster" he nodded his head. Scott quickly pushed his foot down increasing his speed.

Sheriff Stilinski, Freddie, and the other officers quickly got out of their vehicles outside the iron works. It looked as though they had finally cornered Derek and they were going to be able to bring him to justice. Freddie frowned slightly. There was someone else in the iron works along with Derek. Someone very familiar. The elder witch smirked to himself and looked back over at the Sheriff.

"Come on, get the dogs" Stilinski instructed. The officers let loose a number of dogs, who quickly ran into the direction of where Derek ran. However, only moments later did they come running back, barking and whining in fear.

"What the hell?" Stilinski looked in disbelief.

"Maybe they don't like him" Freddie shrugged at the sheriff.

* * *

Scott continued to drive as fast as he could. Stiles turned and looked at the SUV only getting closer and closer to him.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here" Stiles said beginning to panic.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us" Scott only protested.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!" Stiles shot back freaking out. Scott quickly made a swift turn in the opposite direction.

Stiles quickly turned around and saw that the SUV was nowhere to be found. "They're gone."

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works" they suddenly heard the sheriff say on the police scanner. The two boys looked at one another and their eyes grew wide.

* * *

Derek walked through the iron works looking to find an exit. Stopping, he looked around and a blast hit the machine he was standing next to. A flash erupted and the werewolf couldn't see a thing. His vision slowly cleared and the first thing he saw was Chris Argent with a gun pointed straight at him. Argent began to fire shots at him and the werewolf ducked for cover. Argent continued to shoot at him when suddenly every time he shot, his bullets soon were flying in the opposite direction. Behind one of the machine, Sophie appeared and glared at the hunter.

"Never bring a gun to a magic fight" she spoke to herself. Chris began to shoot more bullets and Sophie moved her hands, pushing them in the opposite direction. Soon Chris began firing even faster to the point where she couldn't catch up and the next thing she knew, her head hit the ground and Derek was on top of her.

"You're late and you're going to get the both of us killed" he growled causing Sophie to only roll his eyes at her. He quickly pulled Sophie closer to him and covered her with his body to protect her from the bullets. The Camaro suddenly sped in and the doors to the car flew open.

"Get in" Stiles exclaimed to the pair. Derek quickly grabbed Sophie and the two of them fled into the Camaro with Argent still firing. Scott quickly sped off, leaving Argent to only watch the car drive away. Even though he had failed to kill Derek, he did learn one thing. Sophie Middleton was involved with him. He knew that once the Alpha situation was taken care of, he'd have to deal with a coven of witches. Specifically the coven that the Middleton's belonged to.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott exclaimed to the werewolf as the teen quickly drove down the dark road. .

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled angrily.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked frantically leaning forward.

"Yes!" Derek huffed angrily. "He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs…." Stiles protested quickly.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek shot back at the teen.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott exclaimed looking at him. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"_Big_ dumbass mistake" Sophie looked at her friend.

"All right" Stiles suddenly spoke up. "How did you find him?" Derek, in response, looked straight ahead keeping completely silent.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott rolled his eyes complaining.

"Yeah, all of us" Stiles snapped at Derek. The werewolf responded by glaring at him angrily. "Or just him and her. I'll be back here" the teen replied leaning back against the seat.

Derek's attention turned to Sophie, who was leaning against the driver's seat. "Talk" she demanded.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris" Derek explained to all of them.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked in disbelief moving forward once more.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm never getting an A now after this" Sophie groaned in response only to receive a glare from Stiles.

"Why him?" Scott frowned.

"I don't know yet" Derek only shrugged.

"What's the second?" Scott asked in response.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek replied pulling out a piece a paper and opening it. One the paper was a drawing of what appeared to be a sun and a wolf. Scott frowned and shook his head.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek huffed frowning.

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott sighed hitting the steering wheel slightly. "Allison's necklace."

* * *

Sophie walked into her kitchen later in the evening. Opening the fridge she grabbed an icepack from the freezer. She had a massive headache, probably from Derek pushing her onto the ground to avoid being hit by Chris Argent's bullets. It had been a long few days and all she wanted to do was go to bed. She'd deal with the Alpha problem tomorrow. They had a lead, but right then and there she could have cared less. She shut the fridge door and jumped at the sight of Derek standing behind it.

"Goddamn it Derek I thought we were finally past the creeping up out of nowhere stage" Sophie groaned at him.

"Sorry I'll make a note of it for next time" Derek chuckled slightly. He watched Sophie gently placed the ice pack against her head and shut her eyes in pain. "Here let me" he suddenly spoke. She looked at him in disbelief and reluctantly gave him the icepack. As gently as he could, he placed it against her skull.

"Ow ow" Sophie winched in pain.

"Sorry" he apologized gently. "Aren't you supposed to be able to have healing abilities or something?" he smirked slightly at her.

"I do, but sometimes I just need to feel human for a few minutes before I heal myself" Sophie looked directly at him. "It's silly I know, but sometimes it's nice to feel….." She stopped and took a deep breath. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to say what she was thinking out loud.

"Normal" he finished for her after a moment. "It's not silly. I get it, but I don't think you could handle a normal life."

"Why do you say that?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cause you're too good for it" Derek replied simply. "You'd probably want more out of life."

"What are you my therapist now?" Sophie rolled her eyes. Derek just stared at her silently for a moment. Sophie's eyes wandered around the kitchen and then back to Derek. A drop of water from the icepack soon fell onto her face causing her to winch at the feeling of cold water. Before she could get the chance to wipe it away Derek's fingertips were brushed against her cheek. Even when the drop was gone the lingered on her cheek rubbing it gently. She couldn't explain it but the way he was looking at her was in a way that she had never seen before. In an admiring, a loving way? Derek Hale was looking at her, making her feel as though he was reading her mind or knew all of her thoughts. Like he had just met her for the first time.

"You're looking at me funny" she suddenly spoke.

"Like how?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Like you're…."

"What the hell happened you?" Zelda suddenly appeared walking into the kitchen and looking at Sophie, Derek, and then the ice pack. Derek removed the ice pack from her head and dropped his hand from her cheek, backing away from Sophie.

"I hit my head I'm fine. I'll live to see another day" Sophie replied looking at her.

"Hit your head doing….." Zelda stopped and frowned. "Since when did you grow a pair and become so bold against hunters."

"Saving this one's ass. I'm going to bed and try to get some sleep. Night" Sophie said quickly before turning to leave. Derek's eyes followed the brunette as she left the kitchen. Once she disappeared he looked over at Zelda.

"Ooh I totally just interrupted something didn't I?" Zelda bit her lip. "I tend to have a habit of that." Derek just rolled her eyes and Zelda's lips turned into a big smirk.

"What?" Derek growled slightly at the red head.

Zelda's smirk grew and she just shook her head at the werewolf. "You've been keeping secrets Derek."

"I can't say I know what you mean" he replied emotionless.

"Why haven't you told Sophie about Halloween. That you two met before. Have history even?" Zelda raised an eyebrow at him.

Derek felt his heart stop. Zelda knew. She knew about Halloween. "You read my mind? That's not very polite"

"I didn't need to read your mind" Zelda rolled her eyes. "I remember you. I saw you around with you sister. I guess I should apologize considering I was the one to pull Sophie away from you that night."

Derek just stared at the elder witch. "Why haven't you told her?"

"It's not my place to tell, beside even if I did I doubt she'd believe me. Sophie's very stubborn if you haven't noticed" she replied shrugging. "Why haven't you told her?"

"Cause its not the right time" Derek replied instantly. "We're in the middle of a crisis if you haven't noticed. Got a bit of an Alpha problem. She probably wouldn't even believe me if I told her."

"I don't think that's it" Zelda said quietly. "You're worried about how she feels about you. You want her feelings for you to be genuine. You don't want this to affect how she feels about you. You're still holding onto your past. She's not like Kate, Derek."

Derek glared at Zelda. He knew perfectly well that Sophie was nothing like Kate. However, he'd be lying if he didn't think that every time a woman came into his life there was a chance he would be screwed over again. "I don't understand your family's obsession thinking that I have feelings for her" he replied coldly.

"It's because of how you act around her. You've basically become her bodyguard. Watching her every move making sure she is okay even when you know that she's perfectly capable of looking after herself. You feel something for her" Zelda explained. "No one has to read your mind to see that." Derek just shoot his head quickly and stormed off past her silently.

"Derek" she called out causing him to stop and turn to her. "Tell her. You two were reunited for a reason I'm convinced. It's not a coincidence. Sophie will understand. She won't hate you." Derek just stared at the witch silently for a moment before walking upstairs. Zelda's words were still running through his mind.

_She's not like Kate. She's not like Kate. _He made his way upstairs and walked down the hall and into Sophie's room. Sophie stood in front of the door to the balcony looking outside. He walked over to her and the two of them stood silently for a few minutes.

"You okay?" Sophie spoke suddenly looking at him.

"Yeah, fine" Derek nodded his head. "Just thinking about something your cousin said to me."

"What'd she say?" Sophie continued looking at him leaning her head against the window.

"It's nothing important" he only shrugged in response.

Sophie knew that it was just a lie. It was important. Whatever was on his mind had him deep in thought. She didn't press the matter further though. After all it was none of her concern. Her eyes flicked towards outside.

"Get some sleep tonight Sophie" Derek said before turning to leave. He had barely made it out of the room before he heard her say something that he never expected.

"Can you stay again tonight?"

Derek frowned in confusion and turned back to her. Sophie continued not to look at him and outside. "Every time I close my eyes, I just keep seeing the night that Sam died. I guess tonight just triggered everything again." She fiddled with her bracelet as Derek walked back over towards her.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to" he told her quietly. Sophie's eyes flicked back up to him and her face remained stoic. Once again he couldn't get a read on her. It intrigued him and frustrated him, but for some reason in that moment he was indifferent. He was near her and surprisingly to him that's all he wanted to do for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes the next morning and turned over on her side. She came face to face with a sleeping Derek. She didn't know what came over her last night. Why did she ask Derek to stay in her room with her? She was sure he was just as surprised at the request as she was when she asked it. She didn't know what came over her. She wasn't some scared child. She didn't need anyone to protect her. She got out of her bed as quietly as she could and quickly got ready for school. Grabbing her red beanie and putting it on her head, she gave Derek one last look. He was still fast asleep. Part of her wondered if he really was asleep or just faking. She looked at her phone and turned to leave her room, walking down the hallway. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing Zelda walking around.

"You're in a hurry this morning" Zelda commented as she opened the fridge.

"Just figured I'd get to school early to get some studying done" Sophie only responded.

"Well I might have to put a stop to those plains" Zelda bit her lip. "I kind of have a huge favor to ask."

"Ask away Zel" Sophie looked at her.

"Can I steal your car for the day? My car's getting shipped from Salem and I have an interview at the hospital and your parents and Nana were busy" the red head witch asked. "I can drive you to school and pick you up. I'm sorry to be a pain."

"No don't worry about it" Sophie shook her head in response. "I'll just call Stiles for a ride. It's not problem at all." She reached over the counter and grabbed her keys, throwing them to her cousin. "You wreck it and I will curse you."

"It will be in good hands I swear" Zelda smiled. "So I walked past Derek's room late last night and he wasn't in there. You didn't finally give him the boot did you?"

"No he slept in my room" Sophie replied nonchalantly.

"Well that doesn't sound like something you would do. Why did you do that" Zelda frowned slightly.

"No reason" the brunette shrugged slightly.

"It's driving you mad isn't it? The thought of having feelings for him. It's okay to have feelings for a werewolf " Zelda smirked at her slightly. "Sophie. I think its safe to say he's one of the good ones. Not to mention he's pretty damn hot. Snatch him up before someone else does…..like me."

"I don't have feelings for him" Sophie snapped.

"That is called denial dear." Sophie and Zelda looked up and saw their grandmother walk into the kitchen. "It's not a very attractive quality on people your age."

"See even Nana agrees with me and that never happens" Zelda said triumphantly grinning.

"I'm not completely agreeing with you Zelda, I'm just saying she feels something for him. Doesn't mean she actually likes him" Jacqueline smirked at her granddaughters.

"Sophie: 1. Zelda: 0" Sophie smirked at the red head laughing.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see who's laughing when he sweeps you off your feet and gets you into bed!" Zelda glared playfully at her.

"Oh god please don't tell me you have a bet on when I'm going to lose my virginity too" Sophie groaned running her hands through her hair. "Why can't I have a normal family where no one pays attention to me at all."

"What's all the noise about?" Carolyn asked walking up beside her mother to see Zelda and Sophie bickering.

"Oh you know just fighting about sex, boys, life. Typical girl stuff. Why couldn't you and your sister have boys?" Jacqueline sighed looking at her daughter.

"We'll I did have one, but werewolves decided to slice his throat open mom. Take your case up with Melanie" Carolyn glared at her mother slightly. Jacqueline just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, and Sophie walked into the school. They had been trying to find a way to get Allison's necklace from her, but so far they had yet to be able to figure out how to get it away from the teen.

"This is going to be impossible, you know" Scott complained as they all walked down the hallway.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked

"How?" Scott shrugged.

"It's easy. You just say, hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?" Stiles told him.

"Not bad, but I think I would add I need this necklace so your parents won't kill me" Sophie added.

Scott glared at his two friends. "You're not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles groaned at him.

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?

"That's why you ease…. that's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles stopped and turned to Scott hitting his shoulder slightly. "Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Scott stood silently, deep in thought. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" his friend groaned.

"Yeah" Scott nodded smiling.

"Oh please stop" Sophie groaned. "It's too early for me to be hearing about your sex life."

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles told him.

"Get the necklace" Scott nodded breathing heavily.

* * *

Sophie stood with Scott at his locker silently. She looked at the teen as he opened his backpack and then opened his locker, putting books on it. He was worried about everything, she could tell. To be honest she was worried herself. What did Allison's necklace have to do with everything? How were the Argents connected with what the Alpha was after? It didn't make any sense to her. Scott sighed loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey it'll be okay" Sophie suddenly spoke up. "We'll figure everything out."

"I hope" Scott only sighed. "Thanks for the optimism though. Actually just thanks for sticking it out through all of this. I figured this hasn't been easy on you."

"What are friends for?" Sophie smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me. I have my ways of dealing with things."

"Like hanging out with Derek?" he eyed her closely. Sophie frowned at her friend in confusion and stayed silent. "I smelled him on you last night when we met up. Actually you still smell like him. How much have you been around him?" Sophie continued to stare at him silently. From that Scott got his answer and realized something he hadn't before.

"The night we were locked in the school. You came and got him didn't you. He's been hiding out at your house hasn't he?" Scott continued. Sophie darted her eyes away from him and nodded her head slowly. "Is something going on with you two?"

"No" Sophie leaned her head against the locker. "But everyone seems to think that something is, so maybe something is…I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over."

Scott laughed slightly and nodded his head at her. "You got it. I guess it's a good thing. You're the only one he seems to actually trust so at least we have someone who could possibly get answers out of it."

Sophie only shrugged in response. "It's what I'm here for!" Scott continued to go through his locker when Sophie felt herself pushed towards him roughly.

"What the hell " Sophie snapped loudly. The locker to Scott's door slammed and the two of them saw who was on the other side. Jackson, smirking widely at the two of them stood in front of them.

"I know what you are, McCall" Jackson smiled smugly at him.

"Wh…what?" Scott frowned at him shakily.

"I know what you are. Still trying to figure out what Middleton is, but something tells me she's not normal" Jackson stared directly at them.

"Fuck you asshole" Sophie sneered at him.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" Scott shook his head back and forth.

"Yeah….yeah, you do and here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're going to get it for me too" Jackson told him point blank.

"Get what for you?" Scott huffed in response.

"Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, whatever freaky stuff Middleton can do…I don't care. You're going to get it for me, or, uh…..She's going to find out about it too" Jackson motioned slightly across from them. Scott and Sophie turned. There stood Allison talking with another teen.

* * *

Sophie and Scott quickly found Stiles and explained to him about Jackson. They weren't sure how he knew about Scott, but one thing was for sure. He was serious about his threat and who knows what the teen would do to get what he wanted. Sophie felt slightly on edge as well. Even though he didn't know she was a witch, he knew that she was something and it was dangerous not only for her, but her family as well.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles exclaimed to the pair loudly as they walked through the school.

"I have no idea" Scott shook his head.

"Did he say it out loud…..the word?" Stiles asked quickly in response.

"The word?" Sophie frowned at him.

"What word?" Scott asked at well.

"Werewolf" Stiles said lowering his voice causing Scott to look around to make sure no one heard them. "Did he say, I know you're a werewolf"?

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott told him.

"He also knows that I'm not completely human either" Sophie added. "He didn't say the W word or the M word, but he knows something is up with me."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?" Stiles looked at them.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott shot back.

"Okay, it's bad" Stiles realized sighing.

"I need a cure. Right now" Scott said urgently.

"And what's that going to solve for me huh? I can't get cured. Is this idiot going to keep threatening me?" Sophie looked at Scott.

"I won't let him" Scott shook his head in response.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked in response.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott looked at his friend. He looked at Sophie, whose eyes darted away from his own. He knew that Derek had to be at Sophie's.

"I have another idea. It's going to take a little time and finesse, though" Stiles explained to them.

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals and it's your first game" Scott protested instantly.

"You've been pestering me for days about it and how you're excited for it" Sophie added.

"I know, I know" Stiles agreed. "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class" Scott replied. The three of them walked off to classes, each hoping that everything would work out.

* * *

At lunch Stiles and Sophie grabbed food and walked around the cafeteria looking for Scott. Neither of them had heard if he had found the necklace, but they were hoping they did. They spotted Scott sitting alone and the two of them walked over to the table.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked as he and Sophie sat down at the lunch table with Scott.

"Not exactly" Scott replied shaking his head.

"Ah. What happened?" Stiles asked taking a bite of his lunch.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all" Scott sighed.

"That's rough" Sophie looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Scott."

Stiles looked at his friend silently for a moment. "So she's not giving you the necklace….."

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott huffed in response.

"They say there's no such thing as stupid questions, but you have officially broken that rule my friend" Sophie commented before taking a sip of her water.

Stiles glared at her slightly before turning his attention back to Scott. "Well, did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic" Scott complained to the group.

"Hey I take offensive to that!" Sophie glared at him. "I know I'm messed up, but I draw the line at psychotic. I am not scary! Am I scary?" The witch's face fell.

"Well intimidating is a better answer to be honest Soph, but knowing now that you are a you know what and God only knows what you can, yes you are a bit scary" Stiles told her smiling slightly. Sophie glared at him in response and the teen back away from her slightly.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened" the teen sighed.

"What's plan B?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Just steal the stupid thing" Stiles said nonchalantly before opening his water bottle.

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott protested.

"No can do buddy" Sophie said before taking a bite of her salad.

"My dad put him on a twenty-four-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you" Stiles rolled his eyes slightly.

Scott sighed once more and suddenly frowned. He looked behind Sophie and saw Jackson staring straight at him. Scott quickly looked down and over at his two friends. "Sophie, Stiles, he's watching us." The two of them frowned and Stiles looked up while Sophie turned around. Sure enough Jackson was staring at them. Sophie quickly turned around and Stiles tried to avoid his gaze.

"Scott…..You can hear me?" Scott heard him say. Scott continued to avoid eye contact with him. "You can, can't you?" Jackson continued.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked noticing Scott's strange behavior.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening" Scott said quickly trying to ignore the lacrosse player.

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" he heard Jackson ask him.

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott begged his friends.

"I can't think of anything. Sophie?" Stiles looked over at the brunette frantically. She shrugged not knowing what to say. "My mind's a complete blank" he continued quickly.

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott looked between the two of them in disbelief.

"Not under this kind of pressure" Stiles shot back looking in Jackson's direction. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Scott looked and it was true. Jackson had disappeared. The three of them looked around the lunch room looking to where the teen went. "Where the hell is he?" he asked quickly.

"Looking for me, McCall?" he suddenly heard Jackson speak. "I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?" Stiles and Sophie looked at their friend concerned as his face fell.

"Yes" Scott glared slightly. Stiles and Sophie looked at one another unsure what to do.

"I'll bet my new co-captain's going to score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm going to ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm going to start with? Her" Jackson spoke and Scott looked over at Allison while squeezing his water bottle and shakily putting it up to his mouth. "I'm going to destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm going to get her all alone, and I'm going to get my hands all over that tight little body."

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles suddenly spoke looking at him.

"Scott focus on something else. Focus on my voice" Sophie said quickly.

"I can't" the teen breathed heavily.

"I'm going to do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's going to beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud" Jackson said smugly. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you going to feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name?" With a loud thud, the lunch tray suddenly cracked in half. The lunchroom stopped and looked directly at him. Scott breathed heavily and looked up. In a corner of the lunchroom was Jackson smirking at him and the teen took another bite of his apple.

* * *

After school, Stiles took Sophie to his house. He had told her that he had a plan to possibly help Scott if he couldn't get the necklace except Stiles had yet to tell Sophie exactly what it was. The two of them walked upstairs and into his room. Stiles went straight to his desk and began typing on his computer and Sophie dropped her back and fell back fist onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling she suddenly had a strange feeling.

"Hey, Stiles!" they heard the sheriff call out.

Stiles turned around in his desk. "Yo, D….Derek. I, um…." The teen's eyes when wide when he saw Derek standing in the corner of his bedroom. Sophie shot up from the bed in confusion and frowned when she saw the werewolf as well. That explained the strange feeling she was having. Derek quickly put a finger to his mouth and motioned for Stiles to deal with his father. The teen quickly got up out of his desk and ran to his doorway where Sophie could see the sheriff was in the hallway.

"What'd you say?" she heard the sheriff ask his son.

"What? I said "Yo …d…dad." Stiles replied shakily.

Sophie got up off the bed and looked at Derek in disbelief. Walking over to the doorway she past Derek and stood behind Stiles.

"Hi Sophie, I didn't know you were here?" the sheriff greeted her.

"Yeah Stiles drove me to school today and wanted to hang out before the big game" Sophie smiled in response.

"Wonderful, speaking of which. Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean, your first game" the sheriff told him.

"My first game. Huh, it's great. Awesome. Uh…. Good" the teen said quickly. The sheriff just beamed at him and Sophie retreated behind the door to where Derek was standing. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly put a hand to his mouth, silencing him. She removed her hand after a moment and turned her back to him to continue listening to the sheriff and Stiles talked. However, after a moment she stopped listening after suddenly feeling fingertips move in a pattern on her back. Derek was tracing her tattoo with his fingers. Her eyes slowly fell closed. It felt good. _Really_ good. For some reason she didn't want him to stop. She felt him come up closer behind her and turned around to come face to face with him. The two of them just stared quietly at one another. They were inches apart from one another, but neither of them moved. Derek soon realized that his hand was wrapped gently around her wrist, his fingers playing with her bracelet.

"Take it easy" they both heard Stiles say snapping them both out of their thoughts. The teen quickly emerged from the hallway and into his room.

"I'm sor….oh!" he exclaimed as Derek quickly grabbed him and slammed him against the bedroom door.

"Derek don't" Sophie protested.

"If you say one word….." the werewolf began.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room…..bring your gun?" the teen smirked slightly at him. Derek loosened his grip on the teen slightly "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." After a moment of silence Derek, slowly back away and straightened Stiles's jacket. The teen smirked and mirrored the motion on him as well.

Stiles began to walk away and Derek slightly lunged at him. "Oh, my God!" the teen exclaimed nearly falling into his desk chair.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you at my house?" Sophie asked crossing her arms.

"Wait your house? He's been at your house!?" Stiles looked at her in disbelief. "You're the one who's been harboring him. You said you hadn't heard from him at all! You said you didn't know where he was!"

"Well in my defense, I didn't know exactly what he was doing in my house while I wasn't there. He hadn't really called me if we want to get technical" Sophie shrugged slightly.

Stiles just looked at the the witch, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Unbelievable" he threw his arms up and huffed.

"Sorry" Sophie bit her lips slightly. "Just trying to look out for everyone's best interests that's all." With that she flopped back down on the bed and looked between the Derek and Stiles.

Derek just rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to Stiles. "Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try" Stiles explained to him. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek shrugged slightly.

Stiles: So it wasn't Scott.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" the werewolf asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can" Stiles turned to his computer.

Sophie's eyes went wide as she looked at Stiles. She knew exactly who he had in mind. "Oh no. We are not calling him. I told you that he could do those things in confidence."

"You were drunk actually" Stiles clarified smirking at her.

"With alcohol you provided me with. I talk a lot when I'm drunk. I tell the truth and spill secrets" Sophie shot back.

"Well not all secrets, you seemed to keep the big ones to yourself" Stiles glared. "Seemed to skip out on the I'm a witch one and my brother was killed by a werewolf one."

"That took a lot of practice. Thank god I had gotten drunk with witches a lot" Sophie glared at him. "You were the supplier, so you are to blame. Besides how do we know he's even going to do it."

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles in disbelief. Sophie shook her head. Stiles did exactly the opposite of what she said. He had called Danny in an attempt to try and trace the text and the only reason Stiles's knew to call him specifically was because her and her big dumb mouth.

"Trace a text" Stiles said simply.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do" Danny protested in response.

"Yeah Stiles's that's what lab partners do!" Sophie looked up from the homework she was doing on Stiles's bed.

"And we will" Stiles looked at Sophie, then up at Danny. "Once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked him.

Stiles's face fell slightly. "Sophie told me and I….I looked up your arrest report, so…." he stuttered awkwardly.

Danny looked at Sophie in disbelief and the brunette threw her hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me, blame the New Years Eve alcohol" she replied instantly

"I….I was 13. They dropped the charges" Danny shot back.

"Whatever" Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

"No, we're doing lab work" Danny shook his head.

"Oh, my….." Stiles groaned as Danny sat down beside him. He looked around the room and saw Sophie on the bed, but someone else was in the room that he didn't recognize.

"Who's he again?" Danny looked at Stiles.

"Um, my cousin" Stiles began. "Miguel." Derek slowly looked up from his book, his expression emotionless and looked back down at the book. Sophie looked up from her own school work and rolled her eyes, not even noticing that Derek was staring at her slightly.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny continued with his questions.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds" Stiles said before turning to Derek. "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek looked at him, fully glaring, closed the book, and threw the book on the bed in front of Sophie. He got up and pulled his shirt off and walked over to the drawers where Stiles' kept his shirts. Sophie looked up at the shirtless Derek, slightly blushing. She had seen Derek shirtless before plenty of times. Her eyes went wide at that thought. Why had she even seen him shirtless so much?

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably….." Stiles looked at Danny.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek suddenly spoke up.

Stiles turned to Derek huffing. "Yes?"

"This…..no fit" Derek said holding a shirt in his hands.

"Then try something else on. Sorry" Stiles replied before turning his attention back to Danny. However, the other teen's eyes were straight on Derek. Sophie looked up and looked between the two of them and snickered slightly as Derek pulled on another shirt. One that was blue and orange and definitely did not look good on Derek.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles smirked slightly "What do you think, Danny? The shirt."

Danny winched slightly at the sight of Derek in the shirt. "It's….it's not really his color."

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles smirked widely as the two of them turned back to the desk..

"You're a horrible person" Danny responded instantly.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night" Stiles said quickly. "Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles! None of these fit" Derek yelled out angrily, shirtless again.

"I'll need the ISP, phone number, and the exact same time of the text" Danny smiled brightly before beginning to type of the computer.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Sophie groaned getting up off the bed. "Come with me." She grabbed Derek's hand and led him out of the room. She led him to another bedroom and walked over to a dresser, opening a drawer.

"Here" she threw a shirt at him. "That should fit you and is probably more of your color."

"So how exactly do you know where the sheriff puts his shirts exactly?" Derek smirked at the brunette.

"Well funny story. When I moved here, one night Stiles and Scott invited me over. However, Stiles was instructed to do laundry while the sheriff was gone. When I cam over, there were soap and bubbles all over the laundry room" Sophie smiled and laughed. "Stiles was completely freaking out and falling all over the place. It was hilarious and that was the day I taught Stiles how to do laundry, fold it, and put it away. Hence why I know where he and the sheriff keep their clothes."

Derek stared at Sophie for a moment. It was the first time that she had actually smiled in front of him. She actually seemed happy. It wasn't a fake smile. It was a real one. "You should smile more" he suddenly spoke to her. Sophie frowned at him in confusion. "This is the first time I think I've seen you have a genuine smile."

The witch just stared at him silently, not knowing how to respond to his comment. "I…I guess it just takes a lot for me to smile now a days. I could say the same thing about you, Mr. I never smile."

"Maybe the right person just needs to come around and to give me a reason" Derek replied as he put the shirt on. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"A whole hell of a lot better than that orange and blue monstrosity you were wearing earlier" Sophie smirked at him.

"Is that you're way I saying I look good?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her smirking.

"Take it as what you please" Sophie only said turning to leave the room. She felt her arm grabbed by Derek and she turned to face him, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"No matter what we find, if we find anything, no matter what happens tonight or anytime after, thank you for everything that you've done. I mean it" he said quietly.

"Derek you don't…" Sophie began shaking her head.

"Yes I do" the werewolf shot back. "You've had no reason to help me and I know that being involved with werewolves has been hard on you."

"It's fine" Sophie said nodding. "Just make sure you keep you're promise."

"And I told you that I intended to keep that promise" Derek told her pointedly. He placed his other hand on her arms and gently stroked both of them, staring at Sophie the entire time. She felt her cheeks burn, but she couldn't peal her eyes away from Derek's own. For some reason she had a strange feeling. It felt like a familiar sensation. His eyes seemed sad, yet he was staring at her in the same loving way he had been the night before in the kitchen.

"You're looking at me in that way again" she whispered quietly breaking the silence between the two.

"Maybe you should just let me look at you then" he whispered back. Slowly the pair inched closer to one another. Sophie slowly placed her hands on his forearms. He heard her heartbeat slowly increase as they moved closer to one another. He felt himself lean forward, his eyes directly on her lips. They grew closer and closer lips only inches away from one another until…..

"Sophie! Derek!"

The pair quickly pulled apart as they heard Stiles running down the hallway. Sophie ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. Had it not been for Stiles, she knew that she and Derek were only seconds away from kissing and for some reason it terrified her. Stiles quickly appeared at the doorway and looked at the witch and the werewolf.

"Danny's almost found something" the teen breathed quickly. He frowned between Sophie and Derek and eyed the two of them closely. "Did I just interrupt something?"

"Of course not" Sophie replied walking past Stiles avoiding eye contact with him.

The teen looked up at the werewolf and glared slightly at him before turning to walk back down the hallway, leaving Derek to realize what had just happened. It was the third time that things were about to go too far with Sophie. He mentally yelled at himself. Clearly, the interruption meant something. Sophie Middleton would never be interested in him. Hell once she knew the truth about him, he'd be surprised if she even spoke to him. He was nothing but damaged goods. Even though she was becoming comfortable with him, the fact he was a werewolf would hold her back. If she found out about his relationship with Kate, she probably would want nothing to do with him. Even telling her about Halloween would never change anything.

* * *

"There. The text was sent from a computer" Danny told the three of them pointing the screen. "This one." Sophie, Stiles, and Derek's faces all fell and their eyes grew wide. The name on the screen….it didn't make sense. It was impossible. None of them could believe what they were reading.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked the teen.

"Danny" Sophie spoke up staring at the screen. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am Sophie!" Danny nodded his head in response. "This is me we're talking about.

"No, no, no, no" Stiles shook his head quickly, protesting. "That can't be right." On the screen was the name that the three of them never expected to see.

_Melissa McCall._

* * *

Stiles quickly drove Derek along with Sophie to the hospital. It still didn't make sense why Scott's mom's computer sent the text that night. His mother couldn't be the Alpha, but how did the Alpha get her computer? Was it someone she knew? It just didn't make sense. As they pulled up to the hospital, Sophie's phone began to ring. It was her father.

"I'll be back I need to take this" Sophie said as she got out of the jeep. Derek turned around and watched her exit and walked a few feet away from the jeep. He looked over at Stiles who was eyeing him closely.

"What?" the werewolf rolled his eyes.

"So what's your plan?" Stiles asked the werewolf looking directly at him. "You going to ask her out or just keep making googly eyes at her?" Derek just stared at him silently, putting a slight look of confusion on his face. Stiles just rolled his eyes and sighed in disbelief. "You're not as subtle with the glances as what you think you are. Here's the 411 on Sophie. She loves movies, especially old ones, but her favorite is The Breakfast Club. She loves books. She's read Orwell's 1984 at least a dozen if not more times. She will eat absolutely anything except for mushrooms, something about the texture bothers her, but you can never go wrong with Italian or Chinese. If she seems like something is bothering her, don't ask. Let her come to you, if it's really important she'll let you know what's on her mind. Don't push her or she'll just shut down. Lastly if you even think about breaking her heart I will find a way to kick your little werewolf ass to kingdom come."

"It's not like that" Derek growled at the teenager. He looked at him angrily, but for some reason Derek had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Stiles just chuckled and rolled his eyes at the werewolf. "Sure it's not. I mean you're not the worst guy who's been interested in her, but you've definitely been the first to keep her attention. She's never been interested remotely in any guy. Makes me wonder what's so special about you."

Derek just looked straight ahead in front of him and just shook his head. "There's nothing between Sophie and I. She means nothing. She's a nuisance, just like you."

"Still not buying it…hey!" Stiles glared at him. "If it wasn't for us, you're werewolf ass would be running from the police."

"I'm running from the police thanks to you and Scott" Derek exclaimed to the teen. "If you don't shut your mouth, I might actually kill you, so I will be an actual murderer on the run."

Stiles eyes grew big at the werewolf. The teen's color left his face. He had no snarky response to Derek's threat at all. He slowly opened his mouth, but no words could be formed.

"It's from Scott" the teen said quickly rolling his window down. "Sophie!" Stiles yelled out the window.

The witch turned around and nodded. "Dad, I got to go. Let me know if you find out anything else" she replied walking towards the jeep.

"What'd your dad say?" Stiles asked as the witch got into the back seat.

"They're about to question Harris again, but my dad and your dad are convinced that he knows something about what really happened the night the Hale house burned" Sophie explained looking at Derek.

Derek's face fell for a moment. If the cops found out what really happened, they'd find out about Kate. Sophie would find out that he was responsible for his family's death. How would she look at him after that? Why did he even care what she thought about him?

Sophie frowned at Derek. He should have been happier about everything. Instead he was frowning. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he nodded at her. "Scott sent a picture of the necklace" he replied changing the subject quickly. Sophie looked at him strangely and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, Stiles' phone rang. Scott was calling them. Stiles grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked him quickly.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing" Stiles replied to him.

Derek quickly grabbed the teen's arm causing Stile's to winch in pain. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line" Scott told him. "Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him…..tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks" Stiles said before hanging up the phone.

"You're not going to make it" Derek spoke suddenly.

"I know" Stiles nodded his head.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either.

"Probably for the best for now" Sophie sighed.

Stiles sighed deeply. "Not till we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing" Derek said simply.

Stiles turned to him. "Yeah." Derek grabbed him and slammed his head against the steering wheel of the car hard.

"Holy shit" Sophie exclaimed watching the scene.

"Oh, God! What the hell was…" Stiles groaned in pain.

"You know what that was for" Derek cut him off quickly. "Go" he demanded

"Go!" Derek yelled at him before Stiles quickly got out of the car.

"Fine!" Stiles exclaimed. "But I'm taking Sophie." The witch just shrugged and agreed without protest and got out of the car following Stiles into the hospital.

* * *

Stiles and Sophie searched the hospital looking for anyone they could. However, they soon realized that no one was in the hospital. Something didn't feel right to Sophie. Why was the hospital empty? Where was everyone? Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and called Derek to tell him that they couldn't find anyone.

"Yeah, I said we can't find her" Stiles said as the two of continued to search through the hospital.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle" Derek told him in response.

Stiles looked into the room that Derek's uncle was staying in. However, the room was empty. "Yeah, well, he's not here either."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek" Stiles said looking at Sophie. The witch frowned suddenly and looked out into the hallway.

"Stiles, get you and Sophie out of there right now…. it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek suddenly exclaimed. Stile's eyes went wide as he slowly back away from the room and grabbed Sophie's wrist.

"Stiles" he heard Sophie say shakily. He turned into the hallway and there stood Derek's uncle Peter. The Alpha.

"You must be Stiles" he smirked at the teen before turning his attention to Sophie. "Hello again Sophie."

Stiles slowly put down his phone and he and Sophie slowly backed away from Peter. Stiles quickly grabbed Sophie's hand and the two began to make a break from it, but as soon as they turned around, they came face to face with Peter's nurse blocking their way.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" she sneered at him.

Stiles and Sophie looked between both the Nurse and Peter. You…..and him. You're….. you're the one who …..oh, my…..and he's….." he breathed frantically pointing at both of them before running his hands through his hair. "Oh, my God, I'm going to die." Out of nowhere Derek appeared and elbowed the nurse to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter commented pouting slightly.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people" Derek sneered at him. "Get out of the way."

"Oh, damn" Stiles sighed grabbing Sophie and pulling him down

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked walking towards Derek. Derek's eyes flashed blue and he growled at Peter. Sophie quickly got up as Peter grabbed Derek and threw him against the wall. She threw her arm out and Peter hit the opposite wall. He quickly got up off the floor and rushed over to Sophie grabbing her and throwing her against the opposite wall across the hall. Sophie hit the ground with a thud in pain. Looking over at her arm, she saw a scratch across it, her jacket torn in its shape.

"She's cute Derek, but it seems like she needs to brush up on her spells against an Alpha" Peter smirked at his nephew and then over at Sophie. "No wonder she couldn't save her own brother." The witch breathed heavily against the wall, her hand pressed against the scratch across her arm. She felt the wet blood against her hand and looked directly at Peter glaring.

Stiles quickly crawled away from them and over towards Sophie across the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked once he reached her quickly.

"I'm fine" she winched in pain. "We need to get out of here." Stiles grabbed her as gently as he could and the two of them fled and hid behind the counter as Peter grabbed Derek by the throat and began to drag him across the floor.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct" Peter explained as he dropped Derek to the floor.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek quickly got up and punched his uncle in the face. It did nothing to him and Peter quickly grabbed him and hit the other werewolf with his own head.

"I want understanding" Peter said simply before kicking Derek across the hall causing him to flip and fall to the ground. " Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Derek tried to slowly get up as Stiles's continued to crawl away from the scene with Sophie by his side. She felt helpless, but she could feel the blood pouring out of her. Stiles looked a his friend and pulled her up and the two of them ran towards the exit as fast as they could.

"Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that" Peter explained. Derek quickly got up once more and started throwing punching with Peter evading him. He grabbed his fist and crushed it. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you" the Alpha smirked slightly before throwing Derek through a glass window. Peter smiled as he watched his nephew slowly crawl away into a nearby room, when something caught his eye. On the ground was the red hat Sophie was wearing. He smirked even more and picked it up and followed Derek.

Derek crawled as fast as he could into one of the hospital rooms. He leaned himself against one of the machines, breathing heavily. He felt himself slowly healing, but not fast enough. He hoped that Sophie had gotten out and she was okay.

Peter: I was going to wait, for dramatic flair…..but" Peter flipped the mirror quickly and once it stopped, his scarred face was healed. "When you look this good, why wait?" He turned his attention back to Derek. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family" his uncle pleaded with him. Derek just stared at him angrily, breathing heavily in response.

"Sophie's really quite beautiful" Peter continued showing him the red hat, he had seen on her head earlier. Derek avoided his uncle's gaze. "She smells divine, but she smells just like you. You must really like this one don't you Derek. I figured you felt something for her the moment you brought her to see me. You're very protective of her aren't you? Let me explain and I won't lay a finger on her, if you don't, well my claws did go pretty deep into her arm. Who knows maybe she'll turn if she survives, but if she doesn't turn, well I'll just have the joy in having you watch me slice her throat. Do it for Sophie, Derek."

**Hey everyone. So sorry that this chapter is up like a week late. One, I got caught up with the holidays and two I've been battling a bit of carpal tunnel this semester and it's been flaring up a bit, so I've had to take my time with chapters. However, this one is extra long so I hope it makes up for all of the waiting. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and any theories you have for the next couple of chapters! Teasers will be posted tomorrow and the next update should be soon! Read and review!**


	10. Co-Captain

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"Heads Will Roll"- Yeah Yeah Yeahs (Sophie/Stiles)**

**"Blinding"-Florence + the Machine (Sophie/Family/Stiles/Scott)**

**"My Silver Lining"- First Aid Kit (Sophie/Derek)**

**"Cold Dust Girl"- Hey Champ (Sophie/Stiles)**

**"Next Summer"- Choir of Young Believers (Sophie/Lydia)**

**"Medicine"- Daughter (Sophie/Carolyn)**

**"Who Are You Really?"- Mikky Ekko (Allison/Kate)**

Stiles sped down the road as fast as he could. The teen could barely comprehend what had occurred at the hospital. Derek's comatose uncle was the Alpha? It made absolutely no sense to him at all. He looked over and beside him looked at Sophie. The witch had had head leaned against the window and was breathing heavily. She was in a lot of pain and the blood from the scratch on her arm was staining her jacket. To her protest instead of them going straight to her house, he was driving to the school to warn Scott. He partially agreed with her, but at the same time, the scratch looked bad.

"You okay?" Stiles spoke looking over at her.

"I'm fine" Sophie nodded her head in response. "I'll be okay.

"So what do we do exactly now?"he asked changing the subject. "What do we do about Peter? What about Derek?"

"I don't know" Sophie gritted her teeth, clearly in more pain.

"Soph that looks really bad, are you sure you don't want me to take you home or to the hospital?" he looked over at her again.

"I said I'm fine" Sophie snapped angrily. "Just keep driving. We need to find Scott." She shifted in her seat and slowly began to peal off her jacket, winching in pain the entire time. Once the jacket came off she saw the claw marks on her left arm. It was still bleeding and stung. She held her hand up to the mark. "Sana, sana, sana." The wound healed slightly but not completely. Sophie relaxed at the relief of not as much pain.

"Why isn't that healing?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"It's from an Alpha, it'll take longer to heal" Sophie breathed heavily. "I have some stuff at home and I'll heal just fine. I've got the bleeding to stop for now. Don't worry about me. We need to get to Scott."

Stiles nodded in agreement and looked straight ahead. "Just don't bleed out on me you hear? If Derek survived Peter all I need is for him to kill me because I let you die."

* * *

Scott walked through the locker room over to his locker after his shower. The team had won the game and was going states. However, he was in no mood for celebrating. For one he had no clue where Stiles was. He still hadn't seen Stiles or Sophie and he hoped that both of them were okay. Two, Jackson told him he had three days to get him the bite and he would help him get Allison back in exchange. He'd do anything to get Allison back, but he wasn't sure if Jackson would be the best way to do it.

"By the way, McCall" he heard Danny say causing him to turn. "Apology accepted."

"I didn't apologize" Scott smiled slightly in confusion.

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me" Danny said as he grabbed his bag.

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored" Scott raised his eyebrows slightly to his teammate.

Danny smiled at him in response. "Apology accepted." With that he walked away leaving the teen the only one in the locker room. He turned back to his locker when the lights suddenly shut off. Scott turned around when he suddenly heard a noise.

"Danny?" he called out. However, there was no answer. The teen shrugged and walked over to the light switch and flipped the light back on and off. The lights still did not come back on. Scott breathed heavily and then a lacrosse ball rolling on the floor caught his eye. Walking over he picked up the ball off the ground and walked slightly over to another area of the locker room. In the shadows stood Derek causing the teen to jump slightly.

"What the hell!" Scott exclaimed walking over towards him. "Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Derek stood quietly, but his eyes were fixed on something behind Scott. The teen turned and his eyes went wide. Behind him stood Derek's uncle with a lacrosse stick.

"I really don't get lacrosse" Peter spoke examining the stick.

Scott stared at him silently before it finally it him. "It was you….." he whispered. Peter was the Alpha. The one who bit him.

""When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right?" Peter frowned slightly at the teen. "Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people" Scott glared at him in response.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…." Peter stopped and looked at Derek.

"Allison" Derek said simply staring right at Scott.

"You're on his side?" the teen looked at him disbelief at him. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake" Derek said nonchalantly.

"What?" Scott exclaimed at him.

"It happens" Derek stared at him.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential" Peter looked at him concerned.

"By killing my friends" Scott stated.

"Sometimes the people closest to you, can be the ones holding you back the most" Peter smirked at him slightly.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that" Scott told him point blank.

Peter rolled his eyes slightly and looked over at Derek. He slowly walked over to the teen while looking at his fingers. Slowly his claws emerged from his fingernails. "Maybe, you could try and see things from my perspective" he said before slamming his claws into Scott's neck.

* * *

Stiles and Sophie quickly ran into the locker room nearly falling over one another and immediately saw Scott. Sophie stopped and took a deep breath. She felt herself becoming slightly dizzy, but quickly shook the feeling.

"Dude, we have a huge problem" Stiles quickly blurted out.

"Trust me" Scott began shakily. "I know."

"Wait what do you mean you know?" Stiles's head went back slightly in confusion.

"I know Derek's uncle is the Alpha and that Derek is working with him" Scott shot back quickly.

"Derek is what?" Sophie exclaimed grabbing her arm and winching in pain.

"What the hell happened to you" Scott walked over to her and looked at her arm.

"Peter happened" Sophie breathed heavily. "I'm fine."

"What the hell does he want" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"He wants to kill those responsible for the Hale fire. He's going to go after Allison's family and if I don't help him he'll kill Allison" Scott explained quickly. "What the hell are we suppose to do?"

Stiles turned towards Sophie. "First things first, we need to get..." His voice stopped. Both his and Scott's eyes went wide. Sophie was unconscious on the ground. The two friends quickly fell to the ground and Stiles took her in his arms. He shook her slightly, but got no response.

"Damn it! Scott, she's burning up" he said his hands pressed against her face.

"What do we do then?" Scott replied frantically.

"We need to get her home!"

* * *

The door to the Middleton household flew open causing Zelda, Carolyn, and Freddie to run to the front door in confusion. Stiles and Scott quickly stormed in with Sophie, still unconscious in Scott's arms.

"Oh my god" Carolyn put her hand over her mouth.

"We need your help! She's fading fast" Scott replied quickly.

"What happened?" Freddie ran over to the teens and put his daughter into his arms, turning to go up the stairs.

"Cliff notes version, Derek's comatose uncle, Peter Hale is the Alpha" Scott explained following Freddie along with Carolyn, Zelda, and Stiles up the stairs. The group ran to Sophie's bedroom and put his daughter on the bed. Beads of sweat were all over her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

"She's burning up" Carolyn said examining her daughter. She looked over at the claw marks on her arm. "It's the scratch, she's lost a lot of blood. Zelda get the potion box." Zelda nodded and quickly fled the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles looked over at Freddie. "Why didn't a simple healing spell fix her?"

Freddie looked over at the two teens silently for a moment before taking a deep breath. "When a witch is attacked by another supernatural creature, healing takes time, sometimes lots of it. Depending on the type of attack and the supernatural creature, sometimes it can be deadly. Sometimes a scratch from a werewolf can actually turn someone into a werewolf"

"Is she going to be a werewolf?" Scott and Stiles asked together.

"Is she going to die" Stiles walked closer to Sophie's father.

"Not on my watch" Zelda said appearing back in the room and walking over towards Carolyn with a small box in her hands. Carolyn took the box and took out numerous bottles.

"Zelda, I'm going to need her to hold her down" the blonde told the redhead. Zelda nodded and placed her hands on Sophie. Carolyn grabbed a bottle, opened it, and poured a clear substance onto the claw mark. It began to smoke slightly causing Sophie to scream. Quickly as she could, her mother grabbed another bottle and poured a red substance onto the scratch. This time, it healed completely as if it was never there. Sophie's breathing returned to normal and Zelda placed her hand on her forehead.

"Her fever's broken now" she looked at everyone in the room.

"She should be fine now" Carolyn breathed looking over at the teen boys. "She just needs some sleep and she should be as good as new tomorrow."

"What about Peter?" Scott asked looking at Freddie.

"He can't get in. We've spelled the house and anyone with intentions to hurt us can't get in Freddie explained. I haven't talked to the sheriff tonight, but I'll see if we have any other leads. The best thing for you two to do is go home and get some sleep. You're gong to need it" Freddie looked at both of them.

* * *

Sophie's eyes opened. Her room was still dark. She felt better than what she did earlier that was for sure. Taking the covers off of her, she saw the bandage on her left arm. She felt her arm healing slowly. She was lucky. Had Stiles and Scott not gotten to her home in time she would have probably bled our or worse she would have become a werewolf. With that she would have lost all of her magic. One couldn't be both witch and werewolf.

Her mind slowly drifted to Derek. Why would he be willing to help his psychotic uncle who killed his own flesh in blood? Not to mention Peter nearly killed her earlier. She would have thought maybe that would of set Derek off. Sure they had been close to kissing a number of times and she'd never say it out loud, but she did feel like everyone was right. Something was going on between them. Sophie took a deep breath and turned over on her side. She was tired, but for some reason she couldn't fall asleep. She opened her eyes once more, and gasped. Sitting at her desk chair, staring at her, was Derek.

The witch shot up quickly and stared at him in shock. What was he doing in her room? If he was here then where was Peter? As her eyes adjusted more to the darkness, she noticed something. There was a look of concern on his face. "What the hell do you want traitor?" she snapped icily. Derek's eyes flicked around the room and he quickly got up and walked over to the window looking around for a few moments.

Sophie groaned and got up out of bed, walking over towards him. "Derek what the hell is…."

"Are you okay?" he cut her off and turned to her.

She stared at him in shock, her mouth opening slightly. "Why the fuck are you asking me if I'm okay, shouldn't you be with your uncle screwing over someone else" she asked angrily.

"It's not like that" Derek rolled his eyes at her huffing slightly.

"So you didn't basically join forces with your uncle, completely pushing aside the fact that he killed your sister, bit Scott, tried to kill you, and nearly killed me last night along with Stiles?" Sophie crossed her arms staring at him.

"Sophie, it's not like that please, just listen me. I can't explain it right, but I need you to trust me" Derek pleaded with her.

"Oh I am way past that right now, you're lucky I haven't set you on fire yet and trust me it's still heavily a possibly" she glared at him.

"Can you please just stop with the snide comments and the threats for once!" Derek huffed angrily. "You're going to listen me and you're going to do everything I say. You need to stay out of this from now on. Get out of town, lay low, anything, just don't get involved."

"I'll be damned if I do anything you say from now on" she sneered at him. "Why should I believe anything you're saying right now?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" he exclaimed in response causing Sophie to frown at him in confusion. "I have a plan. The less you know the better. If Peter suspects you know anything, he won't hesitate to kill you and I'm not willing to take that risk. I want…..I need you to be safe. I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to you." Sophie just stared at him in shock. This wasn't anything she would expected from Derek. He actually seemed to care. The werewolf walked closer to her and took her hands in his own. "Sophie, please you trusted me once."

Sophie let go of his hands and took a deep breath. She looked up at him and stared at him. She looked directly at his eyes and then around him. His aura wasn't a murky pink. It was a bright yellow. He wasn't lying. He was actually being serious and sincere. He was worried about her safety. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered quietly.

"Someone once told me that you shouldn't let you past control your future. Bad things happen to all of us, but we have to decide if we're going to let it control us for the rest of our lives" Derek looked straight at her. "I've made my decision." He turned to leave and began to walk out to the balcony.

Sophie frowned at him for a few minutes. Why did that sound familiar to her? She knew she had heard that from somewhere. Thinking for a moment, it suddenly hit her, she had said that. She had told someone that. In fact that was exactly what she told the mysterious stranger she met on Halloween two years ago. How would Derek know what she said to the guy? Here eyes suddenly grew wide, that would only mean…..

"It was you that night" her voice cracked staring at him walking away. The person she had been waiting for, hoping for, for two long years had managed to come back into her life without her even realizing it. For some reason it made sense though. It was like she always knew. It explained why she felt so comfortable around him. It was because they had met before. That connection they had on Halloween was something she had held onto for two years.

Derek stopped in his tracks, standing still for a moment. He turned around and walked back over to her. He took his face in his hands, brushing away some of the stray tears that were falling down her cheeks with his thumb. He stared at her. For once he let him admire how beautiful she really was. He did feel something for her. He had been fighting himself for weeks, but now he finally admitted it to himself. He cared about her. He didn't want Peter to lay a hand on her and he knew if he stayed near her, his uncle would use her against him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger on her skin for a moment. Pulling away he pressed his forehead to her own, enjoying the feeling of being close to her.

"Please don't do this" she whispered shakily shaking her head slightly breaking the silence between them.

He had to. He had no other option. "Stay safe" Derek breathed after a moment. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from her, walking away without one last look. He threw himself over the balcony, disappearing into the night, leaving Sophie to process everything she just learned. The tears stained her face. She couldn't even begin to know how to feel, but then she actually did know. She felt something for Derek and it terrified her.

The brunette was caught up in her thought she didn't even noticed Zelda quietly slip in. The red head slowly walked towards her cousin when suddenly all the candles in her room lit by themselves.

"Soph, you okay?" Zelda turned her head, walking slowly towards her.

Sophie turned around to face her. "I don't even know" the witch said shakily. Zelda threw her arms around her cousin as she began to sob. She looked inside her mind. Her thoughts were all over the place, but they were all about Derek.

"Oh sweetie" Zelda said gently brushing her hair. "It'll be okay. He'll be okay. He won't give up without a fight."

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes the next morning. Her arm was now perfectly healed. She still felt exhausted and even though Zelda had given her something to sleep, she felt as though she hadn't at all. Derek was still on her mind. She still couldn't believe that the guy she had met two years ago had been him. She wondered where he was right now and if he was alright. He seemed to have some sort of plan, but she was still worried about him. Peter was dangerous. Who knows what he was truly after. The ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts and she turned over to grab her phone. However, the piece of technology was farther away on her desk. She tried to reach it without having to get out of bed, but the moment the phone was in her hand, she suddenly found herself on the ground with a loud thud.

"Goddamn it" she groaned sitting up grabbing her ringing phone of the floor. "Hello?" she answered not even bothering to look who it was.

"Sophie! It's Allison. This isn't a bad time is it?" she replied slowly with hesitation in her voice.

"Allison hey!" Sophie replied quickly. "No its not a bad time, I just kind of took a tumble off my bed."

"Oh my god are you okay?" the teen asked concerned.

"Apart from the bruise that will be forming on my skull, I think I'll live to see another day" Sophie sighed slightly. "What's up?"

"Well I have kind of a weird favor to ask. Things have been kind of tense with me and Lydia. Did you hear that she made out with Scott?"

Sophie sat quietly. That was the day of the full moon. Stiles had told her what had happened. "Stiles might have mentioned it..."

"Well to be honest I'm still slightly pissed and I don't really have anymore girlfriends apart from her. I had to make you referee, but would you mind coming shopping with us?" she asked the witch.

"You know Lydia hates me right?" Sophie replied in disbelief. Shopping? With Lydia Martin? What the hell was Allison on?

"I don't think she hates you too much" Allison sighed slightly. "Please I need someone sane to get me through another shopping trip with her. I'll owe you one for sure!"

"Yeah I guess I could come. Actually stuff's been kind of crazy, it'll be nice to actually do something normal for once. Just text me the details and I'll be there" Sophie pondered after a minute. Sure she would be hanging out with an Argent, but there was still no sign that Allison knew about the supernatural at all. One shopping trip with her wouldn't kill her.

"God you are the best!" Allison exclaimed happily. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Sophie said before hanging up the phone. She put the phone on the floor and sighed. She hoped she wasn't going to regret it at all. After a moment of peace and quiet, there was a knock on her door. The door slowly opened to reveal Stiles with a huge bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Oh god you're alive. Why are you on the floor?" he ran over to her, helped her off the ground, and hugged her tightly. "Thank god, you had me worried sick."

"Sorry" Sophie said pulling away. "What are you doing here and what's with the small garden of flowers you're holding?" She was almost blinded by the pinks, blues, reds, yellows, purples, hell she was pretty sure she wasn't even sure what half of the flowers were.

"Zelda called me. She said you had a bit of a rough night" Stiles smiled at her handing her the bouquet of flowers . "I figured these would cheer you up."

"Stiles you didn't have to do this" Sophie smiled slightly at him. "Thank you though. They're cheering me up all ready." She walked over to her desk and put them in a vase and picked up a nearby water bottle and poured it into it.

"You're one of my best friends Soph. I don't like when something's wrong with you" Stiles smiled at her slightly. "So….should I bring up Derek visiting you last night or would you like to do that honor?" Sophie turned around and looked at him in confusion. "Zelda told me" he continued.

The witch sighed and walked over to her bed, flopping down on it. Stiles walked over and sat beside her. She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak. "Honestly, he didn't say a lot. He seemed to be holding back something He told me that I needed to stay out of everything so I would stay safe. He even wanted to get out of town."

"But you told him no didn't you?" he looked over at him.

"I'd never abandon either of you" Sophie nodded in agreement. "The real kicker was this. Two years ago I met this guy at this Halloween ball the witches' hold. Turns out the guy was Derek and last night I just realized it."

"Well damn" Stiles spoke suddenly. "Explains why you were so comfortable around him. So he was a guy you met, it's not like you kissed him or anything that night."

Sophie pursed her lips together and avoided eye contact. Stiles groaned loudly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You finally realized you have feelings for him yet?" Stiles asked her breaking the silence.

"Yep" Sophie said simply.

"So I might not like him and he may still scare me, but if he makes you happy, then I'll be supportive of you" her friend told her.

"Just because he says he wants me safe and he was the guy I had a ten minute connection with doesn't mean he feels the same way" the brunette protested slightly.

"Oh trust me, he feels the same way. He has this specific way he looks at you. He's fallen for you and hard my friend" Stiles smirked slightly

"Does he look at me the same way you look at Lydia?" she asked looking up at him slightly.

"Yeah" Stiles said putting his arm around her. "He looks at you the way I look at Lydia. So since you're slightly down in the dumps today, how about you and I go get something to eat and just hang out and watch movies?"

"I would, but I can't" Sophie shook her head. "Allison called me and she wants me to go shopping with her and Lydia."

"Since when the hell did you become friends with Lydia and Allison?" Stiles made a face at her.

"Really good fucking question" Sophie shrugged. "I have literally played every scenario in my head of why she could have called me."

"You don't think that she knows about you or even Scott?" he asked quickly.

"I have absolutely no clue" she shook her head. "She sounded really excited to hang out with me on the phone. Who knows? Maybe she's trying to get some information on Scott" Sophie suggested to him.

"Well just be careful Soph. We have no clue where Derek or Peter is and I'd rather not have a repeat of last night" Stiles sighed heavily.

"How's Scott doing?" Sophie lifted her head sighing as well.

"He's freaking out. Barely slept last night. Worried about Allison. Worried about you. Everything's just really fucked up right now isn't it?" he looked over at her sadly.

"Royally fucked up" she nodded. "But you know what goes up must come down, maybe we're almost in the clear of all of this."

"Okay you're scary when you're optimistic. How much blood did you actually lose? Are you even really still my cranky, stubborn, Sophie?" Stiles frowned at her in confusion. Sophie just rolled her eyes in response, glaring at him slightly before hitting him with a nearby pillow.

* * *

Sophie crossed her arms as she walked through the woods following both Allison and Lydia. After meeting up with the pair, Allison had told them both that she had an errand to run before they went shopping. She had a large bag with her that for some reason made Sophie nervous. Probably because she could see a bow poking out of wondered why Allison would bring them out here. She looked over at Lydia, who looked slightly furious over the fact that they were not at the mall yet.

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting" Lydia spoke nearly breathless and looking around. Sophie snickered slightly as the redhead was in heals. She was enjoying watching her suffer.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal" Allison said smugly.

"That was nice of him" Sophie rolled her eyes slightly

"Did he?" Lydia face fell and she was clearly in shock.

"Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first" Allsion continued smirking slightly.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends" Lydia said nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah, I mean….. It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything" Allison glared slightly.

"Oh boy" Sophie muttered under her breath.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Sophie and then back at Allison. "Uh, about that…."

The three girls stopped and Allison dropped her bag to the ground and began to unpack it. She pulled out her bow and several arrows causing Sophie's heart to stop. She looked around to see if there was any sign of anyone else. She had a spell and a plan in mind if she needed. Allison pulled out a black arrowhead that was bulb shaped and screwed it onto her arrow.

"What does that do?" Lydia suddenly spoke staring at her friend.

"We're about to find out" Allison said standing up. She aimed her bow and after a moment let it go. The arrow hit the tree and suddenly, a bright flash and spark appeared causing both Lydia and Sophie to jump slightly.

"Holy..." Sophie began, her eyes wide. She looked at Allison's face. She looked surprised, yet intrigued. This was not good, this was not good at all. God only knew what those things were for.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked slightly frightened.

"I don't know" Allison replied staring at the tree and smirking slightly.

"Well that was fun!" Lydia clapped her hands together. "Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?"

"I know all the major pressure points of the body and know how to snap a neck" Sophie shrugged slightly.

"Well that's comforting" Lydia said looking even more uncomfortable than what she already was. Suddenly there was a loud snap and the three girls looked around. Allison frowned slightly and looked around the woods. She was sure someone was there.

"Hold this" Allison turned to Lydia and handed her bow.

"What? Why?" Lydia snapped.

"Because I thought I heard something" Allison whispered slightly.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia protested.

"So I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing" Allison said staring to walk away from the pair.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asked her.

"Shoot it or you have Sophie to protect you" Allison said walking away from them. Lydia looked at her and pouted.

The two girls watched their friend walk further and further away into the woods. Sophie was now officially regretting to come hang out with them. She was waiting for the moment for Lydia to start spewing insults at her or make snide comments about something.

"Blue dress" Lydia suddenly spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"What" Sophie frowned looking at her.

"I think you should get a blue dress for the formal. It'll suit your skin tone and you look very nice in blue" the redhead replied simply

Sophie looked at Lydia in shock for a few moments. Did Lydia Martin actually say something nice to her? "I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me."

"Well considering we're standing here in the middle of the woods with God knows what out there, I'm trying to keep my mind on other things" Lydia replied looking straight ahead. "And before you say anything along the lines of how you thought I hated you, that's just a silly figment of your imagination. I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me" Sophie breathed heavily in response.

"I envy you…..well….your mind mostly" Lydia said pointedly. "You're really smart and I felt threatened when moved here, but now after seeing how smart you are and how you don't flaunt your brain around school, it's made me realize something."

"That your hairspray was clouding your judgment?" Sophie rolled her eyes slightly.

Lydia glared at her slightly, but ignored her comment. "It's made me realize that you and I aren't that different."

Sophie looked at the redhead in shock. Lydia Martin was actually being kind to her and it seemed as though, they actually had something in common. The witch smiled slightly and looked around. "Is that you're way of saying there's enough room at the school for the both of us?"

"Yes, but try to compete with me when it comes to science, by the time I'm through with you, you won't even know what the periodic table is" Lydia gave her a big smile."Stick with your literature and poetry, it's what you good at."

* * *

Sophie stood outside her bedroom on her balcony later that evening, just staring out into the night. She was exhausted from shopping with Lydia. At least she now knew that the redhead didn't completely hate. Allison still didn't know a thing either. She had asked a few times about Scott, making Sophie believe that she still cared a lot about him. However, even though she did enjoy her day with new people, she was still worried about Derek and especially Peter.

"Waiting for someone?" she heard a voice say. She looked over and saw her mother standing in her doorway. "Or to get more specific waiting on Derek?"

"Just taking some time for myself" Sophie replied nonchalantly. "Zelda really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"She's just worried about you. We all are" Carolyn looked at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom" Sophie huffed. "Just a lot going on that's all."

"Well you know I'm here if I need you" Carolyn smiled at her daughter. Sophie nodded and the two of them fell into silence.

"Do you remember that guy I met at the Halloween ball two years ago?" Sophie suddenly asked breaking the silence between mother and daughter. Carolyn stared at her daughter in confusion for a moment, but slowly nodded her head in response. "It was Derek" her daughter continued.

Carolyn smirked at her daughter slightly. "Well that explains a lot. It explains his behavior towards you. It's fascinating how you could meet someone once and then suddenly years later you meet once more."

"It's just a weird coincidence" Sophie shrugged.

"We're witches Sophie. We don't believe in coincidence" the elder witch put her arm around her daughter. "I know you're worried sweetheart, but Derek will be fine. He's strong and he has something to fight for. Someone waiting for him once this is all over. He won't give up."

"I just wish I knew what he was doing" Sophie spoke quietly.

Carolyn looked out into the distance and smiled. "I'd say he's checking up on someone important." Sophie frowned and looked up at her mother. She was staring at something off in the distance.

The young witch turned her head and faintly across the street. She could see someone standing in the darkness. It was Derek. Carolyn removed her arm from her daughter and quietly left her daughter alone. Sophie walked over to the balcony to get a closer look at Derek. She was relived that he was at least alive. She motioned for him to come up to the balcony. He shook his head in response. . She should have known better. He needed to stay away from her in order to protect her, yet she was confused as to why he was standing in front of her house.

"Be careful" she whispered quietly Even in the dark she could see Derek nod his head slightly. She heard the door to her room fly open and quickly she turned around to see both Stiles and Scott running in.

"We have a huge problem" Stiles breathed heavily.

"My mom is on a date with Peter right now" Scott spoke up seconds later. "We have to protect her." Sophie kept quiet, but nodded her head quickly. She turned back to see Derek once more, but he was gone.

"We also have an Allison problem" she replied walking into her room. "She's close to figuring out she's a hunter."

Scott stared at her in shock and then groaned loudly. "I left Allison alone at my house!"

"Well shit" Sophie sighed heavily. "You know what Peter trumps all problems right now so let's go. We'll deal with him then deal with the Argent problem."

* * *

Derek walked into the weight room of the school. Lord music was playing throughout the weight room and he knew it was Jackson. Any minute now he was going to complete the next part of his plan. He thought back to Sophie. He wanted nothing more than to go talk to her earlier. He was regretting not doing it, but everything had told him not to. The purpose of staying away from her was to protect her. Yet, he had already broken that rule when he went back to her house earlier. He had to stop thinking about her. It made him weak and to defeat Peter, he couldn't have any distractions. He shut off the music of the stereo on

"What the hell? Hey" he heard the teen call out angrily walking out to see what had happened.

"I like your taste in music" Derek replied holding up his iPod "I haven't heard this one in a long time." He put the iPod back in the stereo and popped his head out.

Jackson froze for a moment and quickly walked over and grabbed a lacrosse stick. "I'm not scared of you. Come on" the teen exclaimed as Derek stood up. "I'm not afraid."

Derek walked over towards Jackson slowly. "Yeah. You are" he smirked at the teen. "You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us."

* * *

Sophie looked down at her phone as Stiles sped down the road. The two of them were looking for Peter and Melissa in order to stall their date. The witch had a text message opened to Derek. It was blank though. She wanted to send something, anything to him, but she didn't know exactly what to say. Maybe she should just leave it put and keep her distance like he wanted.

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to do" he looked over at his friend.

"Hmm what?" Sophie looked over at him and the next thing she knew there was a jerk and a bump and her head hit the dashboard slightly.

"Stiles what the hell!" Sophie exclaimed angrily before looking up. He had hit Peter's car. It was perfect. "Actually good plan" she took off her seat belt.

Melissa quickly got out of the car and her face fell as she saw the two teens get out of the jeep. "Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles! Sophie!

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles closed his door and quickly ran over to her.

"Yes!" Melissa exclaimed angrily.

Stiles smirked slightly and shook his head. "Wow, this is…..this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh? Isn't this a coincidence Soph?"

"Yeah definitely" she said nodding her head in response.

Melissa only rolled her eyes at the two teens. Ha ha -

"I mean…..I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere" the teen rambled onto the nurse.

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles" Melissa looked at him in disbelief.

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing" Stiles suggested as Peter walked over to Melissa.

"I don't think that's necessary" Peter said looking around. .

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash" Stiles breathed heavily.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa shot back at him.

"I don't know, there's something definitely wrong with my neck and Sophie hit her head on the dashboard. She could have a concussion or something" Stiles replied quickly.

"Actually I feel fine" Sophie stated looking between the two of them. "Although I am a little hungry, but I won't complain." Melissa just crossed her arms and stared at Stiles with a disapproving look

Peter walked away from the three of them and looked around. He knew Scott was the cause of everything. "I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case."

Scott's face fell from his hiding spot. Derek was going to kill Jackson. "Jackson. Oh, no" he whispered.

* * *

Derek led Jackson to the Hale house. The teen kept looking through the woods. He was finally going to get what he wanted, yet he still felt uneasy slightly. He wasn't sure why, but looking at the house, the feeling continued to grow.

"This is it?" Jackson suddenly spoke turning to Derek. "This is the place."

"Go ahead" Derek stared at him.

Jackson turned and began to walk forward and stopped. "Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."

"Go in" the werewolf only told him. Jackson walked few more steps and then turned towards Derek again. The werewolf just looked at him and motioned for him to continued. The teen shakily turned around and continued into the house.

Jackson stopped for a third time and turned to Derek once more. "What's in here?"

"Everything you want" Derek smirked slightly.

Jackson reached shakily for the door knob before turning it and opening the door. Derek walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be all right" he told him. "Trust me."

Jackson walked in and stared at everything in shock. "This house…" he began. "It's the same h..house.

"What'd you say?" Derek frowned at him in response.

"I've dreamt about this place. I… I remember the staircase. I remember these….these walls. I remember…. Everything" Jackson told him.

"You've been here?" Derek asked him

"No, never. I dreamt it" Jackson turned to him. The teen's heart stopped. He realized that something was wrong. "There's no one else here, and no one else is coming? No, please…Please don't, okay?" he fell against the staircase tears in his eyes. "I'll shut up….I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. I'll leave Sophie alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I….I don't deserve it."

Derek glared at the teen angrily. "I think you do."

Jackson shook his head begging. "N….no!"

"Look around you!" Derek yelled at him. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

"Excuse me" Derek heard a voice say. The werewolf looked up and at the top of the staircase he saw Scott. "Co - captain." The teen jumped down onto the ground level on the floor, completely shifted into his wolf. He looked up at Derek, who was also shifted into his wolf.

"Move!" Derek sneered at him.

"No" Scott protested in response.

"Fine" Derek growled at him. "I'll kill you too." The werewolves suddenly heard a noise and Derek quickly turned.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled before he dropped to the ground. Suddenly a bright flash appeared followed the sound of bullets flying everywhere. Scott felt something hit his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Scott! Go!" Derek called out to him. The teen looked down at his stomach. There was a bullet wound. He was bleeding heavily and in a lot of pain. Derek quickly got up and grabbed the teen, pulling him up. "Run!" he shoved the teen. The remaining werewolf ran over to the door. He knew what he had to do. Opening the door, he ran out into the bullet fire and roared loudly.

* * *

Kate Argent led her niece down a dark hallway. The young teen kept looking around wondering where her aunt was taking her. Kate had promised to show her how to feel powerful and to defend herself and maybe this was finally it. However, instead of feeling excited the brunette's heart was heavy. She had gone over to Scott's in an attempt to talk to him, but he ended up blowing her off and leaving her alone. When her aunt texted her, she really had no reason not to meet up with her.

"What is this place?" Allison asked continuing to look around.

"Let's start with the basics" Kate began turning to her. "You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different." Her aunt opened the door and walked into a room with the teen following her. As she moved closer she noticed someone else was in the room faintly. Kate switched on the light and as soon as she did, growling filled the entire room. The teen jumped slightly, looked closer, and suddenly gasped. Someone was chained against the iron wall. She didn't know how, but she recognized the person. It was Derek Hale, but something was wrong with him. He didn't look human. In fact he looked like a monster. As Allison just stared at him in shock, he continued to growl loudly at the pair.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked with a wide grin on her face.

**There you have it! Thank you for all of the reviews so far! Glad to hear you all are liking it. The teaser for the next chapter will be posted tomorrow! New chapter should be up within a few days I hope! Read and review!**


	11. Formality

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Doorway"- IO Echo (Sophie/Allison &amp; Sophie/Stiles/Scott)**

"**The Ghost Inside"- Broken Bells (Sophie/Peter)**

"**Brightest Hour"- The Submarines (Sophie/Freddie)**

"**Leave My Body"- Florence + the Machine (Sophie/Kate)**

"**Gold Dust Woman"-Fleetwood Mac (Sophie/Derek/Kate)**

Derek's screams of pain filled the entire room as Kate's turned a dial up even more with her hand. Electrical sparks flew through wires and shocked the werewolf as Allison just stared in shock watching her aunt torture him.

"What are you doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" she suddenly spoke up.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now."

"What is he?" Allison stared and looked directly at Derek.

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf" Kate listed turning up the dial again. Derek screamed once more in agony. "To me he's just another dumb animal." Allison just watched in shock. She still couldn't believe that stories she grew up on actually were real. Kate walked over to Derek placed her hands on his face, and opened his mouth to show his teeth. "Come here. See these right here?" she motioned her head to the teeth. "These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"This is a joke to you?" Allison exclaimed in disbelief.

Kate looked at her niece and shook her head. "Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

"So…it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" the teen looked between Derek and her aunt.

"There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones" Kate explained to her.

* * *

Kate led Allison out of the room and back into the hallway. The teen could barely process everything she was being told. She hoped it was just a prank and someone was going to jump out and tell her it was all fake, but for some reason she knew deep down it wasn't.

"When were they going to tell me?" the teen turned to her aunt.

Kate looked at her niece and her face felt. "They still haven't decided if they're going to tell you."

"Why?" Allison asked instantly.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out not good" Kate shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean, not good?" Allison frowned in confusion.

Kate's face fell slightly. "They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's going to run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me? What I see…..natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance" she told her confidently.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Allison asked, her voice rising.

"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part" Kate explained.

"What's the next part?" Allison looked at her.

"You're going to help me catch the second Beta" Kate smiled at her widely.

"And what happens when we catch it?" Allison asked her aunt curiously.

"Well it depends" Kate said cryptically. "But once we're done with the werewolves, we'll move onto our next targets."

"What next targets?" Allison titled her heard.

"Witches" Kate simply said.

Allison rolled her eyes at her aunt. "There's no such thing."

"Well honey if werewolves existed wouldn't you think that the other things that go bump in the night exist as well?" Kate raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are they? Do we know?" Allison crossed her arms.

"Oh yes we do. Actually you may know them. The Middleton's? They live here in town. Their daughter Sophie goes to your school" her aunt explained to her.

"Wait Sophie is a witch?" Allison's grew wide. It wasn't possible. Sophie was her friend. She was friends with Scott and Stiles. Did they know the truth about her?

"Ah so you do know her" the blonde smirked. "Yep. She and her family actually have a history with werewolves. Back in Salem they were known for protecting packs, but then one day her twin brother was killed by an Alpha, hence why they moved here. She's been hanging around with Derek a lot and I suspect the entire family's been helping him, so they're as much involved as the werewolves."

"We're not going to hurt them are we?" the teen frowned at her aunt. "Sophie's so nice. She wouldn't hurt anyone."

Kate raised an eyebrow at her niece and put an arm around her. "Oh sweet little naïve Allison. You'll learn sweetheart. You'll learn."

* * *

Scott ran through his room messing up his piles on his desk and throughout his room. Sophie sat on his bed while Stiles sat in his desk chair. The teen had lost his phone during his confrontation with Derek the night before or at least he might of. He wasn't exactly sure where is phone was.

"Call it again" Scott said frantically continuing to run around his room, rummaging through all of his things.

"It's not here" Stiles said simply getting a groan from Scott. "Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek" Scott exclaimed as he looked under his bed.

"Well, A, you're not alone. You have Sophie and me. And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead" Stiles countered.

Sophie felt herself up. Learning that Derek was possibly in the hands of the hunters was something she was not expecting. She had barely been able to relax. If the Argents did have Derek, who knew what they were doing to him. She hoped that he was okay. The only thing that made things worse was that they didn't even know where Peter was currently.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha they're not going to kill him" Scott shot back.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" Stiles nodded. "They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved."

"Are you seriously hearing yourself right now?" Sophie turned and frowned at him.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first. Just….just help me!" Scott huffed.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting" Stiles suggested. "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone" Scott protested shaking his head. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pleaded with his friend.

"Stiles!" Sophie suddenly spoke up and glared at him. Stiles made a face at her in response. He looked at Scott who had a strange look on his face.

"What?" he asked the werewolf.

"My mom just got home from work Scott replied.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?" Stiles asked in response.

"Crying" Scott sighed sitting on his bed. Sophie sighed and put her arm around her friend and put her head on his shoulder.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone" Stiles aid walking over to his friend.

Scott shook his head and sighed once more. "I have to."

* * *

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister" Kate huffed rummaging through his jacket and pulling out his wallet. She flipped through it and pulled out a wad of cash, putting it in her back pocket. "Now, either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him" she smirked as she pulled out his driver's license. She walked over to him and held up the license and grabbed his face, chuckling. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?" She turned and walked away from him. "Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

Derek slowly lifted his head and glared at Kate. "I can think of one."

Kate smiled and turned back to him. "Promise? Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go." She walked back over to the table and picked up his phone." All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap" she complained going through his phone. She frowned as she came across his pictures and one of the first one was a picture of Sophie.

"Oh well this is something" Kate held up the phone to Derek. "Does someone have a crush? I'll admit Derek, she is very pretty, but do you honestly think that she of all people would ever be interested in you? What is she going to think when she finds out the truth about you? That you're the reason you're family is dead. She probably won't even be able to look at you. She'll realize that you're just like every other werewolf and that you're just worthless."

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?" Derek growled lowly at her.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't…. I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate smirked at him.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek shot back angrily at her.

"No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had" the blonde replied walking over to him. "But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." She suddenly laughed as Derek lunged towards her, unable to move, but only a few inches.

"I love how much you hate me" she purred at him. "Remember how this felt?" The blonde hunter bent down and began to place a trail of kisses from Derek's stomach up to his chest. Derek breathed heavily wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out. Kate stopped and smiled at him, rubbing his nose against her own. Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." The door to the room suddenly flew open and another hunter appeared. "But he does."

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't go to the formal?" Scott exclaimed as he and Sophie followed Coach through the locker room. Sophie had been told that Coach wanted to see her along with the team and the only thing she had gotten out of the conversation thus far was that Scott couldn't go to the formal.

"McCall, you're failing my class and two others" Coach replied turning to the teen. "They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player."

"S...so the compromise is I can't go to the dance?" Scott stared at his teacher.

"Yeah" Coach nodded his head.

"Then I quit the team" Scott shot back quickly.

Coach suddenly busted out laughing at him. "No, you don't" he shook his head. "And if you show up at the dance. And I see you there, I'm going to drag you out by your teeth." He then turned to leave.

"And the reason you brought me in here coach?" Sophie glared at him slightly, still wondering why she had to come into the boy's locker room.

"I want you to keep an eye on him. Tutor him" Coach said before turning back to his office. "You don't play any sports Middleton, so contribute to the school." The witch glared at him and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Scott who had a disappointed look on his face. She felt bad for him. Hopefully this day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Stiles shut Jackson's locker with Sophie close behind causing Jackson to roll his eyes at him. Scott had just told Jackson that he wanted him to take Allison to the dance. If he couldn't go, he needed to make sure Allison went with someone who would at least keep her safe.

"You want me to take her to the formal" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"I don't want you to. I need you to" Scott protested.

"Screw you" Jackson said simply. "You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other. Hell, how about all of you just have a threesome."

"You're disgusting" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"He left me for dead" the lacrosse player shot back.

"I got shot for you" Scott frowned at him slightly.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound" Jackson countered.

Scott sighed heavily. "You know it healed."

Jackson smirked at him and rolled his eyes. "Convenient."

"Just do it for Allison, okay?" Scott begged to him. "She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Just have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this" Jackson looked between the three of them.

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott suddenly exclaimed.

"Not my problem" Jackson snapped. He turned to leave and Scott slammed his hand on the locker, blocking his way.

"You're her friend too. You are" Scott told him. "All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson frowned at him.

"Then it's worth it" Scott replied.

Jackson shook his head. "Not to me." With that the teen push Scott out of his way and walked away from the three friends.

"Well that went well" Sophie twitched her lip.

Stiles sighed at Scott and looked at him. "Well, I shouldn't say I told you so cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?"

Scott stood silently, glaring. "I'm not done" he shook his head. He then walked off and out of sight.

"You're not done" Stiles leaned against the lockers. "Okay." He looked at Sophie who just shrugged. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a growl and the sound of someone being thrown against the door of the locker room.

* * *

Allison shut her locker and looked up to see Jackson on the other side of it."Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" he asked quickly.

Allison looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…. I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just…just friends" the lacrosse player continued looking over Allison's shoulder to see Scott staring at him.

"Hey, don't worry. Sophie and I'll still be there" Stiles told him.

"I'm still going" Scott protested.

Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and frowned. "Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet" Scott replied.

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet" Stiles repeated.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles listed.

"No. And no" Scott huffed turning to Stiles.

"I'm sensing a pattern here" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass" Stiles smirked at his friend.

Scott smiled at his friends. "Yeah. You guys going to help me?"

Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and smiled. "Hell, yeah. But we still have one slight problem. How are we suppose to keep an eye on Allison at all times?"

"Actually I have an idea" Sophie perked up. "Stay right here and no werewolf listening do you hear?" she looked at Scott. "I will barbecue your little werewolf ass if you do. Got it?" Scott nodded quickly in response; both his and Stiles's eyes were wide. They watched as she walked away from them and towards Allison.

* * *

"Hey" Sophie waltzed up to Allison. The other brunette jumped slightly in response when she noticed that someone was behind her.

"Oh jeez sorry didn't mean to scare you" Sophie replied quickly. "You alright?"

"Yeah just kind of jumpy today. Didn't sleep too well last night" Allison breathed slightly. Her aunts were begun to play in her head. The revelation that Sophie Middleton, the girl standing right in front of her was a witch. She wasn't human and she was involved with Derek Hale, a werewolf.

"We still on for shopping with Lydia after school" Sophie asked. "She is determined to find me the perfect blue dress. I have never met someone so adamant to get me a specific color dress."

"Yeah that's Lydia for you" Allison tensed up a bit.

The witch noticed her friend tense up. Her aura suddenly changed to red. She had to be nervous about something. "You sure you're okay?" she looked at her curiously. "I guess things with you and Lydia still aren't that great?"

"Yeah that's it" Allison nodding quickly. "I know I should forgive and forget, but it's hard."

"No I completely understand. I'd feel the same way if I were you. You could always milk it just a little more you know?" Sophie shrugged at her slightly.

Allison looked at the witch curiously. She stayed quiet for a moment. Sophie seemed so normal and she had been a good friend to her even though she was best friends with Scott. "Okay you've got my attention. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Stiles and Scott stared at Sophie in confusion as the brunette walked back over towards them. Scott had done what he had been told and hadn't listened in on the conversation, but he was extremely intrigued over

"What did you do?" Stiles looked at her in confusion.

"Oh just got you a date for the formal" Sophie leaned against the wall and put her hand on her hip, smirking.

"WHAT?!" Stiles exclaimed freaking out. "What about us? We were going to have friend formal! You were supposed to be my date! I am not going with anyone other than you! How could you Sophie?! This was our last Winter formal together."

"Well if you really feel that strongly I guess I can just tell Lydia you weren't interesting in going with her" Sophie pouted slightly staring straight at her friend.

Stile's face fell and his mouth opened slightly in awe. He was going to the formal with Lydia Martin, the love of his life. "Lyd…ly…you….I'm….." the teen shakily said. "Oh my god!"

"You're welcome" Sophie rolled her eyes at him smiling.

"I love you. God I love you so much. You are amazing and I will name our first born daughter after you" Stiles said quickly. "If there wasn't someone else you were interested in, in your life I would totally kiss you right now."

"Wait what?" Scott's ears perked up. "Who's she interested in?"

"Oh boy" Sophie sighed. "You're really behind aren't you Scotty."

* * *

"Nothing's wrong, I just….I have a lot on my mind" Allison replied to Lydia as she, the redhead, and Sophie got on the escalator at the mall. The teen was still feeling uneasy about the revelation that her family was werewolf hunters and one of her friends was a witch, but she knew she had to remain calm and act like everything was normal.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress" Lydia smiled to her friend. "You should smile too Sophie because without me you probably would have gone with a color that would have been awful for your skin tone."

"Oh what would I do without you Lydia?" Sophie rolled her eyes slightly.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" Allison smiled slightly.

Lydia beamed at her two friends. "Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask" Allison shrugged slightly.

Lydia turned and frowned at her. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roiled up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else" Allison explained as the three of them got off the escalator.

Lydia stopped and frowned even more. "Who?"

Allison smiled and turned her head. Lydia looked over to where the brunette was looking and saw Stiles Stilinski over at the perfume counter spraying random bottles. "Him." Sophie looked over and saw Lydia frowning even more. The redhead was not happy at all.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile" Allison repeated the lines she had said earlier. The redhead looked over back at Stiles and the teenage boy waved to the group. Sophie smirked widely. She was good. She was really good.

* * *

Sophie walked out from the changing stall to the mirror. Allison and Lydia were still out looking for dresses; however, within minutes she was sent to the fitting room with a blue dress of course. She stared at herself in the mirror. As she fixed the dress, she suddenly heard a faint scream. She turned around and looked around the fitting room. No one was there.

"Hello?" she called out. After a moment, she shook the feeling and turned back to the mirror. She had to admit; Lydia knew how to pick out a nice dress. It was a deep royal blue color, with cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and went to her mid thighs. She really didn't want to try on anything else.

"You should really buy that dress" she heard a voice say. Sophie frowned and turned around. Her eyes went wide and she backed up against the wall of the fitting room. Behind her stood Peter just staring at her.

"What the hell do you want?" she managed to finally get out after a moment of silence.

"You know" Peter began walking closer to her. "I'm beginning to understand the fuss everyone is making over you. Especially Derek. Speaking of my nephew. Where is he?"

"How should I know" Sophie crossed her arms. "Last time I check the two of you were plotting Beacon Hill domination. Maybe you should keep better track of your watchdog."

"I know he's been visiting you. Frequently might I add. He really cares about your safety doesn't he" he smirked at her. "Is this slowly blossoming into love?"

"I don't even know the meaning of the word. I don't know where he is" Sophie huffed at him. "And even if I did why the hell would I tell you."

"Because I'm the Alpha! I won't hesitate to make your life miserable" Peter glared at her.

"I know perfectly well what an Alpha is capable of" she said emotionless.

"Ah yes. You're twin brother was killed by one wasn't he" Peter titled his head at her. "That must still sting a lot doesn't it? I can just smell your hatred of our kind. Why are you so determined to protect Scott and Derek, who ironically are werewolves? Scott, I can understand because you are friends, but Derek? There has to be something more to it."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do" Sophie stared at him.

Peter chuckled at her slightly. "I've been watching you Sophie Middleton. You're fiercely loyal and you would do anything to protect those that you care about. That night at the school, you recused Derek even when you didn't have to. You feel something for him don't you?" The witch just stared at him silently in response. There were no blips in her heartbeat causing Peter to smirk at her once more.

"You've become very good at lying haven't you. Well here's what we'll do. If I don't find Derek soon, I will hunt down every single one of your loved ones and kill them all. When there is no one left, I'll kill you. But not before I make Derek watch you die first." He snarled evilly at her. "If you see Derek, tell him I'm looking for him and what will happen." The Alpha turned to leave and then stopped and turned back to her looking at her. "You really ought to buy that dress. I don't think you'll find anything better."

Sophie stared at him and the Alpha walked out of the dressing room. She walked back into the stall and she quickly grabbed her phone. She typed furiously on it before hitting send to the message she was typing. A message to both Stiles and Scott, the latter who was hiding out in the mall in case the Alpha had shown up.

_Peter's here._

* * *

Sophie stood in her bedroom putting the finishing touches of makeup on her face. She was almost ready for the dance. There was still no word from Derek. Both she and Scott had tried reaching out to him, but there was no answer. The witch was feeling anxious. She still couldn't get the feeling that she heard screaming earlier at the mall out of her head. It didn't make sense to her at all. She stood in her bathroom and strummed her fingers against the counter. She was just imagining it. She picked up her lipstick and began to apply it. All of a sudden, she heard a piercing cry once more. She looked up at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had heard. She jumped when she heard it again. She set her lipstick on her counter and walked out into her room. Who was screaming? Why was she hearing it?

A knock on her door caused her to jump once more and forget her thoughts. She shook her head and took a deep breath, as there was another knock.

"Come in" she called out. Moments later her father opened the door and walked in.

"I'm heading back to the office, I just wanted to tell you to have fun and be safe tonight" he greeted her and stopped in his tracks. "Soph you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad" Sophie smiled slightly.

Freddie stared at his daughter silently for a moment. He wasn't a telepath like his wife, but he knew something was bothering her. "You okay? Zelda said Derek's missing."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't think I'm really up for the dance" she shrugged slightly.

"I'm sure Derek's fine" he told her. "Go out and have some fun with your friends. After everything you've been through recently. You and your friends deserve it."

"A normal night out would be nice for once I suppose" Sophie smiled at him.

"But before you have your normal night out I have something I've been meaning to ask you. Did Derek ever mention anything about the fire that killed his family to you?" he asked causing Sophie to frown slightly." The reason I ask is because we've been able to connect some of the people attacked to the fire."

"No, Derek and I never talked about the fire. I figured if he wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up himself" she shook her head in response. "The cops don't think it was an accident anymore?"

"If you want my personal opinion, I think someone purposely set that house on fire that night and for some reason I think it had to do with the fact that they were werewolves. Someone in this town knew the truth." Freddie explained to her.

"So someone deliberately set the Hale house on fire?" Sophie suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't jump to conclusions just let Sophie" her father placed his hands on her arms. "We haven't proved anything yet, keep this to yourself will you?"

"Of course dad" the brunette nodded.

Freddie leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Have fun tonight sweetheart! You look beautiful." Sophie smiled and watched as her father left her room. She turned back into the mirror and looked at herself one last time.

"Well this is going to be as good as it gets" she breathed heavily as another knock was heard.

"Yeah" she said turning to see Stiles behind her.

"Oh my god" her friend breathed in awe.

"I know I look ridiculous" Sophie shrugged her arms out. "That's it. I'm not going."

"No Soph" Stiles smiled at her. "You're beautiful. You're stunning. You look amazing."

"I probably don't look as good as Lydia though" Sophie smirked slightly.

"You two would probably tie or you would be a very close second. Damn girl. Too bad Derek can't see you like this" Stiles saw Sophie's face fall at the mention of the werewolf's name. "Shit Soph….I'm sorry."

"No it's fine" she protested. "I'm sure he's just busy or something."

"You know you're just lying to yourself" Stiles shot back. "Is there some sort of spell you can do? Tracking spell? Locator spell? Whatever you call it."

"I can't do a locator spell without his blood or even something that belonged to him" she shook her head. "There's nothing that I knew he had a connection with either so we're stuck."

Stiles just sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We'll get through this Soph. We'll find him. Until then. Let's go to formal and try to forget about our werewolf problems for a few hours."

* * *

Kate sat in a chair with her cell phone in hand. She had another message from her brother. "Hey. It is me" the voicemail began. "I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I want to know where you are. Call me. Now. "

The blonde rolled her eyes, shook her head, and sighed. "Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not going to talk I'm just going to have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me" she put her hand on the dial to turn it once more when a thought crossed her mind. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" She listened for a response, but heard nothing the hunter turned frowning and stood up. Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" Derek looked down avoiding eye contact with Kate.

Kate's frowned turned to a wide smirk. "Oh, sweetie. That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic?" her smirk turned back to a frown. "Is it ironic? That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating." Kate looked at him curiously once more pondering everything she had just said. She walked back over to the machine and tapped her finger on the table. "History repeating" she spoke and walked back over to Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison" her face fell. "Not like Scott."

* * *

Stiles got out of the front seat of his jeep and got up. Sophie pushed the seat forward and got out of the jeep with her friends help. She still wasn't in much of a partying mood, but she promised herself, she would try and have some fun. Stiles walked over and opened the door for Lydia, who slightly stumbled out of the jeep and began to wipe off her dress.

The redhead suddenly stood up straight at the sight of Jackson. "Jackson" she greeted. "You look handsome."

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss" Jackson turned to her slightly before continuing to walk towards the school with Allison by his side.

Lydia looked up slightly. "I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark" she snapped.

Stiles looked at her in response. "Well, I think you look beautiful."

Lydia looked at him in disbelief, but a small smiled crept on her face. "Really?" Stiles nodded and held out his arm for the redhead, which she took. He held out his other arm and looked at Sophie. The witch rolled her eyes, but took it and the three of them walked towards the school.

* * *

The group found a small table in the gym and sat down. The music was loud and the students were busy dancing and having fun. However, Sophie looked over at Lydia who looked completely miserable. She felt bad for her slightly. In some strange way, she felt that Lydia actually did care about Jackson and no girl ever liked to be dumped. She looked over at Stiles and nudged him, motioning over towards Lydia.

"You want to dance?" Stiles suddenly looked at her.

"Pass" Lydia said simply.

"You know what? Let me try that again" Stiles said getting up. "Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Sophie smiled at him slightly. Stiles was now on a mission.

Lydia looked at him curiously. "Interesting tactic" the redhead leaned her head against her arm. "I'm going to stick with no."

"Lydia, get up, okay? You're going to dance with me" Stiles exclaimed looking directly at her. "I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing or that you've been a complete bitch to my other best friend until recently I don't…..Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh-huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize." Sophie looked over at the redhead waiting for her response. Her face was stoic, but for some reason Stiles had gotten through to her.

Lydia looked down and smiled slightly. "A Fields Medal."

Stiles frowned at Sophie and then her. "What?"

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning" she said standing up. She took Stiles hand and she led him towards the dance floor. Stiles mouthed an excited yes in response causing Sophie to laugh.

The witch smiled as she watched Lydia lead Stiles to the dance floor. She was happy for her friend. One of her best friends. She realized in that moment that she was going to miss Beacon Hills once she graduated. It wasn't really a bad place after all. She'd slowly grown to love it. She'd miss Stiles and Scott like crazy. Her two best friends who she always was able to count on. She didn't know what she was going to do without them. She wondered where college would take her. She had mostly applied to schools on the East Coast, but per request of her parents she had applied to a couple of schools nearby. Would she be willing to give up her goal of getting out of here in order to stay with people she cared about? She didn't know quite yet, but it was something she decided she needed to consider.

As she watched Stiles and Lydia dance, it was as though all the noise in the room went completely silent. She looked around and frowned. Out of nowhere she heard a noise. It was the screaming again. She wasn't going crazy. It was really happening. She heard screaming. Not just anyone's screams. A male's screams and for some reason she knew exactly who it was. Derek's screams. Sophie slowly stood up from the table and walked towards the exit of the dance. Something was wrong with Derek. She didn't know why she was hearing the screams, but one thing was for sure. She was determined to find out and she was going to find Derek. It was her turn to save and protect him. Just like the old days.

* * *

"You know" Lydia suddenly spoke up as she and Stiles danced. "I don't understand Sophie. She's pretty and smart. She could have any guy she wanted and yet she's been single the entire time she's gotten here and has rejected every guy who has asked her. It would be so easy for her."

"Well that's the thing I've slowly learned about Sophie. She doesn't want easy" Stiles replied to the redhead. "She wants unexpected, challenging, tough. Not easy."

* * *

"Wait is this some excuse for you to just come home?" Zelda asked Sophie as the teen walked down the school hallway. As much as she didn't want to leave Stiles at the dance and wanted a werewolf free night, it just wasn't meant to be. She was hearing Derek's screams for a reason and she couldn't ignore them for any longer.

"Zelda I'm being serious. I'm hearing screaming and its Derek. Can you just please come and get me?" she pleaded with her cousin. "I have this strange reason that we actually might be able to do a tracking spell."

"Because you can hear him screaming? Sophie, I've never heard of a connection like that before Are you sure that that werewolf scratch didn't turn you into one of them?" her cousin retorted.

"Zelda I'm being serious. This isn't a time to joke. How many more I told you so's do you have to give me" the brunette groaned.

"A million more. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there. You're lucky I don't have to report to the hospital until tomorrow" Zelda replied happily.

"Thank you" Sophie replied before hanging up her phone. She quickly typed a text message to Stiles saying that she left and Zelda was picking her up so that he wouldn't worry.

"Well don't you look pretty cupcake" she heard a voice say. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and her face fell. She knew exactly who was behind her.

"Aren't you a little old for high school dances?" she turned around and came face to face with a smirking Kate Argent.

"Oh age is only a number sweetheart. I've had my fair share of high school boys in the past" the hunter chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sophie's eyes narrowed at the hunter.

"Oh we'll get to that later. Right now I'm more interested in you" the blonde hunter shrugged slightly.

"And why is that?" Sophie glared at her.

Kate smiled at her for a moment. "Call me curious. You know I never understood why you all protected werewolves. It was a silly thing for you and your family. Their dangerous creatures, your brother was killed by one, and yet you're here doing the exact same thing you and your family was running from. I figured you all would have learned your lesson the first time with your brother" she walked towards her slowly. "Why can't you all just be like the rest of the witches and be terrified of us and anything that can kill you?"

"You all have never scared me. You hunters live by fear. Yes my brother died at the hands of werewolves, but he didn't die for nothing. He died fighting for something. He wasn't killed because he was supernatural. I'd rather him die by a werewolf's hand any day than to be killed because a bunch of hunters who didn't like what he was."

Kate looked at Sophie silently and curiously for a moment. "I think I might have underestimated you witch" she said slowly. "I'm beginning to see what Derek sees in you. He won't say it out loud, but I can just tell he's head over heels for you."

Sophie's heart stopped at the mention of Derek's name. It made sense now. Scott said there were hunters at the Hale house the other night. Kate had Derek. She had him all along. "What the hell did you do to him?" she sneered.

"Oh we've just been catching up the two of us. Talking about you or should I say I've been taunting him about you" the blonde smiled widely. "You're going to see him very soon." Sophie stared at her in confusion once more and she heard a noise behind her and then a pain in her side. An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion suddenly occurred throughout her body. She collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, and looked up at Kate.

"You witches have a thing about poppies. You love using them on other people, ironic that it's a great sedative for you as well" Kate looked at her cunningly. Sophie's eyes drooped and the next thing she saw was complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Derek's head lifted up slowly at the sound of the door opening. He saw Kate walking in with a look of achievement on her face. "I brought you some company" she put her hands on her hips as she smirked at him.

Derek frowned at her and his face fell as the other two hunters dragged someone into the room. His eyes grew wide as her realized who it was. It was Sophie. The witch was thrown to the floor and she groaned in pain. She looked up and sat up slightly and looked at Derek chained up. Sophie quickly got up and flicked her wrist. Nothing happened.

"Oooh not so tough without your magic are you?" Kate smirked walking closer to you. "Honey I wasn't born yesterday. I know all of your witchy weaknesses." She pulled out a small glass bottle from her pocket.

"Witch bottle" Sophie spoke out loud.

"Yeah it's amazing what a couple of herbs and a strand of your hair can do to you. You're completely powerless" Kate walked closer to her. "You're nothing Sophie Middleton. I can't wait to send you and your family to hell." The next thing Sophie knew she felt something hard against her face and she fell to the floor. Her cheek was sore and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Kate had punched her.

Derek snarled and growled as the witch hit the floor from Kate's blow. "Leave her out of this Kate. She doesn't know anything. It's me you want. Let her go!" the werewolf demanded.

Kate just stared at him silently. The hunter knew she had just hit a nerve and for some reason, she felt a hint of jealously growing in her. "Get her in the chair" the blonde instructed to the other hunters. The two men picked Sophie up off the floor and dragged her over to a nearby chair. They threw her in and strapped her in. Sophie groaned in pain and lifted her head up slowly. Derek felt his blood boil and he glared at Kate angrily.

"Aww sweetie, you upset I touched your pet?" Kate pouted playfully. "Kind of ironic don't you think. All of us here together. You, your current squeeze, and your ex-girlfriend."

Sophie's head shot up in confusion at Kate and her eyes went wide. Kate and Derek were together? How was that even possible? He hadn't been back in Beacon Hills for years. How could he have been with her knowing who her family was? It suddenly hit her. Kate was the girl Derek spoke of that night. When they met at Halloween and he talked of his past, he was talking about Kate. Everything made sense now. The hunter saw the witch's expression and just laughed, shaking her head in response.

"I see you've left some of your life story out Derek. Tell me Sophie, did Derek ever tell you about the fire that killed his family. The truth about it. What really happened" Katie walked behind Sophie and placed her hands on her shoulder leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Well once upon a time when our handsome werewolf was much younger, he fell for an attractive older woman. They began a relationship filled with passionate sex and soon the werewolf fell in love. He decided to tell the woman everything. About being a werewolf, about his family. Everything. But what he didn't realize was that said woman was from a very old and powerful family of hunters. Hunters, who made it their duty to destroy the werewolves. So using the knowledge she had, one night she went to where the werewolf's family live and set the house on fire, killing all of his family."

Sophie looked to Derek, looking for anything, a sign, a look, hell hoping he would tell her that the bitch was lying. He stayed quiet, avoiding her gaze. She got her answer. All of it was true. Derek's family was dead because of his relationship with Kate. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was at a loss for words. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Kate Argent was a monster. How could anyone kill an entire family?

"So you see Sophie, I warned you about Derek" Kate said before she removed her hands and walked away from the witch and over to a table. "You shouldn't have gotten involved with him. Everyone around him gets hurt." The hunter turned to her and now in her hand was a iron poker that was burning red. The witch struggled to get out of her chains, but it was no use. As long as the witch bottle was in tact, she was powerless. Kate smirked evilly at her as she walked up to her and very harshly pushed the poker against her skin. Sophie screamed loudly in pain as the poker burned through her skin. She felt herself weakening by the use of the iron and her eyes slowly began to droop.

Derek growled angrily at Kate, pulling on his chains, but his roars were soon drowned out by the Sophie's screams. He watched helplessly as Kate continued torture her. There was nothing he could do. Once again people he cared about were getting hurt because of him.

**There you have it! Another chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, I've been getting. I'm hoping to finish season one up by the end of the weekend or sometime next week. Just as a heads up to all of you guys, school starts back up for me on Monday. I anticipate that my schedule will probably be a little lighter than it was last semester, but I will not know for sure until I start classes. As always school comes first, so expect delays in chapters. The best way you can keep up with the status of my stories is to check my tumblr. I'll post if I won't be able to update for a while and will continue with the sneak peaks and such. The new sneak peak for the finale will be up within a few hours. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and if you have any thoughts you wish to share! Thanks for the support thus far. Read and review!**


	12. Code Breaker

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Beat the Devil's Tattoo"- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (Sophie/Kate/Derek)**

"**Ain't No Sunshine"- Bill Withers (Zelda/Freddie)**

"**Cities Burning Down"- Howling Bells (Victoria/Carolyn)**

"**Better Now"-The Vespers (Sophie)**

"**Hollow Talk"- Choir of Young Believers (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Break/Hands"- Cameras (Sophie/Derek/Freddie &amp; Sophie/Zelda) **

Sophie gritted her teeth and held back a scream as Kate stuck her with the poker once more. She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath as her skin burned. She breathed heavily, just to think of anything that would get her mind of the pain. No matter how many times Kate burned her, now matter how many times she healed, she still felt every second of the pain.

Kate pulled the iron poker away from her skin and looked at the brunette, amused. "It's going to take a lot to break you isn't it sweetheart?" Sophie just looked up at the hunter and glared in response, causing Kate to snicker.

"I guess I can always move back to your boyfriend or whatever he is to you. Maybe that'll break you" the hunter shrugged. "Or do you even care about him." The blonde hunter leaned forward and put her hands on either side of the chair Sophie was in. "Tell me what do you feel for Derek Hale? You have to admit he's handsome, but you know what I see when I look at you? Nothing, but fear. You must have some serious trust issues since the death of your brother am I right? Getting his throat slashed by a werewolf must have really hit you hard. It's almost poetic. I wish I could have been there. I'm sure seeing the light lives his eyes would have been satisfying. Another dead supernatural creature. Couldn't protect your brother and now you can't protect your boyfriend. You're just as worthless as Derek."

Sophie suddenly felt her blood boil and yelled out at the hunter. Suddenly out of nowhere the iron poke flew into the air right into the brick wall. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the poke lodged in the wall. How was that possible? She shouldn't have had any power surges. Her magic was supposed to be completely cut off because of the witch bottle. It made no sense to her at all. She looked over at Derek, a look of confusion plastered on his face as well.

Kate was also frowning in confusion, slightly baffled at what had just occurred. "Very interesting "she eyed the witch curiously. "You've got a lot more power than what you realize don't you?"

Sophie breathed heavily and glared at the hunter. "How about you break that bottle and we can test that theory" she sneered.

Kate just smirked and turned back to Derek. The werewolf was avoiding eye contact with her. He couldn't keep watching her torture Sophie. "I see why you like her so much Derek. She's got spunk. Bet you're kicking yourself that you never got to fuck her." Derek just kept his head down breathing slowly. "You just have the worse luck with women don't you Derek. That'll never change." She turned her attention back to Sophie and walked back towards her.

"I'm going to love the moment when he watches you die" she sneered lowly. Derek slowly lifted his head and growled at the hunter only causing her to smile. "But that's going to have to be put on hold. I'm going to go catch another Beta."

* * *

Scott walked through the woods frantically. The last few hours replaying over and over in his head. Allison knew the truth about him. She knew he was a werewolf and now he not only had Peter after him, but also the hunters. He was lost and absolutely had no clue what to do. Everything had gone to hell. There was still no sign of Derek and Scott knew that the other beta was his only hope at stopping Derek. If only there was a way to find him. However, there was a way he remembered. He walked over to the cliffs at Lookout Point and climbed onto the rocks. Staring at the moonlight, he slowly transformed into his wolf before letting out a loud howl.

* * *

Derek breathed heavily, his eyes slowly drooping. It had been at least an hour he gathered since Kate had left. Occasionally he'd slightly glance over at Sophie. She was slowly healing he could see, but she should have never even been put in the position. She had barely spoken a word to him either, not that he blamed her at all. She knew the truth about the fire and Kate. He had accepted the fact that things would never be the same between them. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he frowned slightly at a faint noise. The sound of a wolf howling. A very familiar howl and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Sophie frowned looking up at him, noticing his look of surprise.

Derek stayed quiet for a moment and listened to the howling once more. "Scott."

* * *

Scott sighed looking around the woods. This was it. Everything was over. He was never going to be able to stop Peter, protect Allison, or even get his life back. It was hopeless. He felt foolish for even thinking that signaling to Derek would even work. He turned and began to walk away when he heard a noise. A very faint, but deep howl. He knew exactly who it was and within seconds he took off into the woods.

* * *

Stiles frantically ran into the hospital hallway as the elevator doors opened. For the past few hours he had been with Peter trying to locate Scott. When the Alpha had finally let him go all the teen wanted to do was go see Lydia. Peter had attacked her and he prayed to everything that she was all right and still alive. As he ran into the hallway, he felt himself grabbed by his father.

"You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm going to kill you" Stilinski sneered letting his son out of his grip.

"I'm…..I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here" Stiles breathed shakily in response.

"Stiles, I don't care!" his father yelled at him.

Stiles breathed heavily and looked behind his father. He saw Lydia laying in her hospital bed. "Is she going to be okay?"

The Sheriff turned around and then back to his son, sighing. "They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles breathed shaking his head slightly.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock" the sheriff explained. "Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

Stiles looked down at the floor and then back up at his father. "No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott and Sophie?" Stilinski asked his son.

Stiles frowned slightly. "What do you mean? What about them?"

"Did they see anything?" his father asked.

Stiles's face fell. "What do you….are they not here?"

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response.

Stiles looked over and saw Jackson looking into Lydia's room. He shrugged and shook his head indicating he had no idea. "Yeah, you're not going to get one."

"What about Sophie?" the sheriff pressed.

"She left the dance early! I haven't seen her" the teen sighed. "Where's her dad?

"Stiles!" he suddenly heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Zelda and Freddie running towards him. The teen frowned and met the pair in the middle of the hallway.

"Where's Sophie?" Freddie quickly asked the teen.

"I don't know. She texted me she was leaving the dance and getting picked up with you" he frowned in confusion at Zelda.

"She wasn't at the school when I went over, we thought she was with you" Zelda replied to the teen.

"No she's not" Stiles shook his head before his face fell, lowering his voice. "Hey you don't think something happened to her?"

"We're not sure exactly" Freddie shook his head. "Where's Peter?"

"I don't know. He's out looking for Scott. I was with until he let me go. He didn't mention anything about Sophie" Stiles explained.

"Well that will make Carolyn feel a little better" Freddie nodded his head.

"So what now?" Stiles asked looking between the two of them.

"Now that we know she's not with you, that puts her last known movements at the school. Freddie can do something that could potentially help us figure out what happened" Zelda explained to the teen. "We need to hurry though" the witch looked at her uncle. Freddie nodded and grabbed Zelda's arm, turning to leave.

"What can I do?" the teen asked the two witches before they walked away.

Freddie turned to the teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, keep an eye on Lydia. If Sophie happens to show up, call Zelda, Carolyn, or myself." Stiles nodded in response at the detective and watched as he and Zelda made a break for it down the hall. The teen let out a breath. He hoped Sophie was okay.

* * *

"We don't have a lot of time" Freddie told his niece as the two of them walked down the school hallway. "I need to get back before they realize I'm gone." The two of them stopped and looked around to make sure they were completely alone.

"If we find out where she is, do a tracking spell, and go and find her" Freddie instructed. "Get her out of town until this is all over."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I don't see Sophie being okay with that" Zelda frowned at her uncle.

"Zelda I know perfectly well that Sophie will be against it, but you need to get her out of here. Both of you" Freddie shot back quickly.

The redhead looked at her uncle curiously. Why was he so adamant about Sophie and herself getting out of town? "What are you so afraid of?" she asked him after a moment. "You know no one would ever let what happened to Sam happen to Sophie."

"That's not what I'm worried about" Freddie said walking down the hall. "Now let me concentrate." The elder witch took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Itinerantur" he whispered. He opened his eyes and around him he saw projections of students walking down the hall to the dance. After a few moments, he saw Sophie walk down the hallway on her phone, most likely with Zelda. He frowned when he saw Kate Argent emerge from the shadows. That was all he needed to see. That's where she was. Sophie had been taken by Kate. Freddie waved his hands out and returned to the present.

"Did you see her?" Zelda asked immediately.

"Kate Argent took her" Freddie breathed. "The hunters have her."

* * *

Victoria Argent walked around her living room tidying up the room. Though the hunter felt slightly tense, she was eased over the fact that they had found the identity of the second Beta: Scott McCall, Allison was on her way out of the state along with Kate, and Chris was out looking for Scott. Walking into the kitchen, she turned on the faucet to rinse some of the dirty dishes in the sink. Humming to herself softly, she suddenly heard a bump, followed by a single knock. The hunter turned off the sink and frowned. Grabbing a knife on the counter, she slowly walked into the living room. There was nothing there.

Continuing to look around, she heard another noise coming from behind in the kitchen. Gripping the knife tighter, she walked slowly into the kitchen. As she crept through the doorway, she stopped. At a small table sat Carolyn Middleton.

"Hello Victoria" Carolyn looked straight at the hunter.

"Carolyn it's been a long time" Victoria said emotionless.

"Not long enough. Where the hell is my daughter you bitch?" Carolyn replied coldly in response, her eyes shooting daggers at the hunter.

"How should I know?" Victoria put the knife back on the counter still grasping it. "Aren't witches supposed to look after their own? She is your daughter after all?"

"Let me rephrase this then. We know Kate took her. Where is she?" Carolyn sneered.

"You tell me, you're the mind reader. If Kate took her I'm sure she has a good reason. Your daughter has been spending a lot of time with Derek Hale. She's just as much scum as he is. Perhaps you should keep an eye on her friends more" Victoria smirked at the witch.

"Who my daughter spends her time with is none of your concern" Carolyn glared icily.

"It is when we're hunting the very thing she occupies her time with. I would have thought that you wouldn't want her to have anything to do with werewolves" Victoria smirked at the blonde. "You son, Sam was it? I heard an Alpha slashed his throat clean open. Wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to Sophie."

Carolyn quickly stood up and the knife on the counter was suddenly pointed directly at Victoria Argent's head, floating in the air.

"You and your magic tricks" Victoria laughed slightly, unafraid of the knife that was pointed right at her. "You can't tell me you would. I bet you would be begging us to kill it for you."

Before Carolyn could answer, her cell phone began to ring. She ignored it and moved the knife closer to Victoria's head.

"You might want to get that" Victoria began. "For all you know they've found your little slut of a daughter."

Carolyn took a deep breath and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Did you find her?" she answered continuing to stare at Victoria.

"Kate took her. Zelda's on her way there now" Freddie replied instantly.

"Good" Carolyn replied as Victoria gave the witch a smirked. The hunter knew that the Middleton's had located Sophie. The witch hung up the phone and stared silently at Victoria.

"I do hope Kate hasn't put your daughter in too much pain" Victoria smirked at her.

"Lovely seeing you Victoria. Let's not do it again anytime soon" Carolyn said coldly. The blonde gave the redhead one long glare before the knife dropped back onto the counter. "I'll show myself out." With that Carolyn turned a heel to leave the house.

* * *

The door to the cellar few open. Sophie looked up and a hunter walking in. He walked over to the spotlight and turned it on, shining it on Derek. The witch breathed heavily looking directly at the werewolf.

"Ready to have some more fun?" the hunter asked smiling at Derek. The werewolf stared at him silently as he walked over towards him. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help" he lifted up a baseball bat into view. "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." With that he began to swing the baseball bat towards Derek, but before it could hit Derek, the werewolf grabbed it.

"I brought a little help too" Derek sneered at him. The hunter turned around and saw Scott staring right at him. Derek then threw the hunter against the wall, knocking him out completely.

Sophie suddenly pulled her chains off her thanks to Scott breaking them only moments before. She quickly ran over to the nearby table and threw the witch bottle on the ground, breaking it completely. She could already feel her magic coming back. With the wave of her hand, the contents began to burn."That feels better" she breathed happily.

* * *

"Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" the sheriff instructed him as he lead his song into another part of the hospital.

"Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek" the teen pleaded with his father.

Sheriff Stilinski turned to his son confused. "What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him."

Stiles sighed at his father and rolled his eyes. He had been caught. "All right, we might know him a little better than that. Sophie more than Scott and I, but…."

The sheriff grabbed his son by the back of the neck and led him down the hallway. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on" Stiles looked at hi father.

"You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year- old arson case" Stilinski sighed in response.

Stiles frowned at his father in confusion. "When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness" his father explained. "And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?" Stiles asked.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail" Stilinski shrugged only.

"Was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles pressed on.

"She's probably in her late 20s" Stilinski explained as his phone began to ring. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Oh, I got to grab this call."

"You don't know her name?" Stiles huffed in disbelief.

"No, I don't …..What is this? Twenty questions?" Stilinski shot back "All we know is that she had a very distinctive….what do you call it… a pendant. "

"What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles retorted frantically.

"Stiles, do you go to school?" his father explained. "A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?"

"Yes" Stiles shrugged at him as his father walked away. The teen groaned and ran his hands through his hair when it hit him. His father said a pendant. A young woman with a pendant. He knew exactly who started the Hale fire. He had seen that pendant before. Allison's pendant, which had been given to her by her aunt. Kate was the one who killed the Hales.

* * *

Sophie sat on the floor healing her wounds faster, breathing heavily. It felt good to be free again and able to use her magic. She felt like herself. She looked up and watched Derek rip the gauze off of his side as Scott slowly walked towards him. She had a strange feeling that things were about to get heated. Her mind slowly drifted back to Kate. She couldn't believe she was the cause of the Hale fire. She never expected that. Derek never told her the truth, but then why should he?

"Scott, help me with this" Derek told him looking at his other shackle.

"No" Scott said simply causing Sophie to frown at the pair

"What?" Derek huffed in disbelief.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter" Scott looked straight at him.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek growled at him.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them" Scott explained to him quickly.

"So what?" Derek exclaimed.

"So tell me how to stop him" Scott shot back to him. Sophie bit her lip and slowly stood up, walking over to her friend.

"You can't! All right? No! I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!" Derek yelled at the teen loudly. "Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me" Scott glared at him slightly.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" Derek sneered at him. "You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child."

Scott stood quietly for a moment and took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" The teen pulled out a piece of paper. Sophie looked at the paper and frowned it. It was a deer with a spiral on it.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott continued.

Derek frowned at the teen. "Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?" Scott asked him. " Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Derek stayed silent for a moment causing Scott to frown and turn. The werewolf looked at Sophie and just shook his head at her. Sophie let out a breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other….." Scott stopped talking when he heard a loud noise. He turned around and saw that Derek had freed himself.

Derek rubbed his hand on his now freed wrist. "I'll help you" he breathed heavily.

Scott nodded and then looked over at Sophie, then back to Derek. He noticed Sophie slowly walking over to Derek silently, just staring at him. Derek avoided eye contact with her. He was just waiting for the moment or her to yell at him, tell him everything was his fault. Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the three of them heard footsteps approaching. Fast ones. Scott frowned toward the doorway and as the footsteps grew closer, Sophie felt herself tense up. However, moments later she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Zelda run in.

"Oh thank god" her cousin breathed a sigh of relief running over to her and throwing her arms around her tightly. She pulled away and looked at the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Sophie smiled slightly. Leave it to Zelda to ruin a moment between her and Derek.

* * *

Scott led Sophie, Derek, and Zelda out of the Hale cellar and into the woods. Derek held on to Scott's shoulder as they walked. Zelda put a jacket on Sophie shoulders in order to keep her cousin warm as they made their way out of the woods.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on" Derek suddenly breathed heavily. The werewolf stopped and looked around. "Something doesn't feel right."

Scott stopped and looked around. "What do you mean?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. It's…. it's kind of like it's…"

"Oh god" Sophie groaned.

"No, don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy?" Scott huffed in disbelief causing Derek to roll his eyes at the teen. "Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek sighed and reluctantly shook his head. "Fine. You're right."

Scott titled his head back and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Sophie breathed a sigh as well. Suddenly out a nowhere the group heard a noise and an arrow suddenly flew into Derek's shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. Another noise was heard and an arrow was shot into Zelda's stomach. The redhead gasped and fell to the ground.

"Zelda!" Sophie screamed as she dropped to the ground nearly dogging another arrow at her. Scott looked around and his heart stopped. He saw Allison holding up her bow with Kate right behind her.

"Now the leg" the hunter instructed her niece. Allison readied her bow and seconds later shot another arrow directly into Derek's leg. Sophie crawled over to Zelda quickly.

"I'm okay" the witch breathed heavily. "Just get it out of me and I'll heal." Sophie flicked her wrist and the arrow came straight out causing Zelda to cry out in pain slightly. She put her hand on her stomach, blood staining her hand. The two witches looked over at Allison and Kate.

"Flash bolt" Kate said her eyes straight on Sophie's. Allison grabbed an arrow and shot it towards the direction of Scott.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek cried covering himself as the arrow hit the tree. Sophie and Zelda quickly put their heads down. Scott felt to the ground, his vision slightly blurry.

Derek groaned out in pain as he pulled out the arrow from his leg and shoulder. "Get up! Let's go!" He quickly got up off the ground and grabbed Scott. Sophie pulled up Zelda and fled along with the other werewolves.

"Natural talent" Kate smiled as she stood up along with Allison following the fleeing supernatural creatures.

Derek dragged Scott towards the Hale house as fast as he could. He felt himself growing weaker and let go of Scott and collapsed to the ground. "Scott, go!" he called out. Sophie felt Zelda give out in her arms and the pair fell to the ground.

"Zel stay with me" Sophie pleaded with her. "You'll heal.

"Sweetie, there was poppy on that arrow" Zelda breathed heavily. "I probably have about thirty seconds before I pass out. I'll be fine. I'll heal slowly."

"Why don't I just heal you now?" Sophie protested.

"You can heal the wound, but not the poppy. I'll be fine" Zelda smiled at her. "Go help Derek. Go start you second chance." With that the witch's eyes closed and she passed out on the ground. Sophie took a deep breath and as much as she wanted to stay with Zelda, she knew she needed to help Derek. She quickly got up off the ground and ran over to him, falling to the ground.

"You're going to be okay" she breathed as he moaned in pain. She looked up and saw Allison walked towards Scott, her face full of anger.

Scott looked directly at her as she walked towards him. "Allison, I can explain."

"Stop lying. For once stop lying" Allison sneered at him.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal" Scott began. "I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…"

"Was to protect me" Allison finished for him, smirking slightly.

Scott looked at her pleadingly. "Yes."

Allison stared at him quietly for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"Thank God" Kate sighed walking up to the teens. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

Allison looked at her aunt in disbelief. "You…..you said we were just going to catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them" Kate said. She pointed her gun at Derek and pulled the trigger, hitting him and then shot at Sophie, hitting her shoulder. "See? Not that hard." Sophie cried out in pain and looked over at her shoulder that was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, no. I know that look" Kate said walking up to her frowning niece. "That's the you're going to have to do it yourself look." The hunter then pointed her gun at Scott's head.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison protested before being shoved to the ground.

Kate sighed at Scott slightly. "I love those brown eyes."

"Kate!" she suddenly heard, as she was about to pull the trigger. She turned and saw Chris standing only a few feet away from her.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down" Chris told her frankly.

"I did what I was told to do" Kate looked at him in response.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood" Chris told her point blank. "We go by the code. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison breathed out.

Chris lifted his gun and pointed it straight at his sister. " Put the gun down" he fired a warning shot hitting the tree right behind Kate. "Before I put you down." Kate looked at her brother and disbelief. Slowly, she put down her gun.

A loud creak was heard as the front door to the slowly opened. The hunters and Scott turned around, staring at the front porch.

"Allison, get back" Chris suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Allison looked at straight at the porch.

"It's the Alpha" Scott answered at his eyes slowly flashed to yellow.

* * *

Sophie rolled over on her on her good should and slowly crawled closer to Derek. She pushed herself up and put her hand on his chest. She winched in pain and felt the blood dripping down her arm. She had to do something. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take Peter, but Derek was.

"Sophie, you're hurt" the werewolf said slowly sitting up.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly. "I'm going to heal you."

"Sophie no" Derek protested. "Heal yourself first."

"You have a better chance of beating the Alpha than I do. My track record isn't that great" Sophie smiled breathing heavily. "I'm fine. Let me heal you first and then I'll heal myself okay?"

Derek, after a moment nodded and Sophie placed her hand on the wound. "Sana, sana, sana" she chanted watching the wound heal completely. Derek felt his pain disappear and his strength returned. He sat up and pulled her closer to him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the wound, causing her to winch slightly.

"Sana, sana, sana" she chanted again, feeling her wound heal under her hand. She took a deep breath and looked up at Derek. "Told you." Derek pressed his forehead against her own. She pulled away after a moment, when something caught her eye in her peripheral vision.

The Alpha flew out of the Hale house and ran around Scott and the Argents. One by one he knocked Allison, Scott, and Chris down to the ground. Only Kate was left standing.

Kate looked around the woods looking for the werewolf. "Come on!" she yelled pointing her gun and turning around "Come on!" she yelled once more looking around. She turned and suddenly came face to face with Peter Hale. He grabbed her arm tightly causing her gun to go off several time. Continuing to bend back her arm, he grabbed her throat and threw her onto the porch of the Hale house. Kate landed with a loud thud and groaned in pain. The Alpha walked over to the porch, walking up the steps. He grabbed the hunter from behind before dragging her back into the house.

"No!" Allison screamed getting up off the ground and running after her aunt into the house.

"Allison no" Sophie said standing up and running after her friend into the house. Running into the house, the witch stopped. Allison stood in the foyer looking at Peter with his hand wrapped around Kate's throat.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged" Peter began slowly as Kate gasped for air. Allison felt the tears running down her cheeks. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it and I'll let her live."

Kate breathed heavily and stared at Allison, shaking. "I'm sorry" she managed to get out after a moment.

Peter just stared at the younger hunter for a few minutes silently. The next thing anyone knew, Peter's slashed his claws against Kate's throat, blood staining a nearby window. Allison and Sophie both gasped in response as Kate's dead body now fell to the ground. Allison breathed heavily as the tears began to fall down her face.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere" Peter breathed looking straight at her. He began to charge towards the teen, but Sophie moved herself in front of her friend and threw her hand out in front of her. An invisible force suddenly stopped Peter, holding him back from both teen girls.

"Well, well, well" Peter smirked at the witch. "Look who finally decided to join the fight? Do you really think you can beat me? Especially what happened last time? It would be a shame for you to lose another person you cared about."

"Well I have to admit Peter, I might be able to beat you on my own right now, but they can" Sophie smiled at him. Peter looked at her curiously for a moment and out of the hallway emerged a fully transformed. Scott growled at the Alpha causing Peter to roll his eyes and looked over to see Derek in the hallway transformed as well.

"Run!" Scott looked up at the two teenage girls. Sophie grabbed Allison's arm and the two of them fled the scene.

* * *

Allison and Sophie quickly ran outside into the woods. The hunter ran towards her unconscious father on the ground, dropping over him.

"Dad. Dad. Dad" she said shaking her father. There was no response and the teen looked up at Sophie. "What do we do?"

Sophie bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Okay I have one idea, but you need to step back and not freak out okay?"

Allison stayed quiet for a moment and nodded. "Even though you've been lying to me this entire time about who you are, I trust you."

Sophie nodded her head at the hunter and took a deep breath. Rubbing her hands together and moving her fingers, she closed her eyes. She slammed her palms down on Chris's chest sending electric sparks throughout his body. She lifted her hands and breathed heavily. However, there was still no response from the hunter.

"What the hell was that suppose to do?" Allison frowned at her.

"Well….typically they wake up after that" Sophie frowned at Chris. "Clearly this plan is not going to work."

"Do you happen to have a plan b?" Allison raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey you're a hunter, shouldn't you have like plan A to Z. Don't make me do all the work" Sophie looked at her friend. Before Allison could respond, the two girls heard a crashing sound and saw Scott being thrown out a window, hitting the ground hard. The Alpha then jumped through the window and crawled over to Scott. He grabbed the teen by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Scott growled at Peter and then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to let go of Scott and knocked to the ground.

Peter slowly stood up and roared at Scott, about to charge at the teen. Out of nowhere a car horn beeped and Stiles quickly emerged from Jackson's Porche with the other lacrosse player in the driver's seat. Stiles threw what appeared to be a chemistry beaker at Peter. The Alpha quickly caught it and looked straight at Stiles.

Stiles's face fell as Peter roared at him. "Oh, damn."

Scott looked around and saw Allison's bow right near him. "Allison!" he yelled throwing it to the hunter. She quickly stood up, put an arrow in her bow and shot it at the glass bottle, causing it to break. Peter quickly caught on fire and Sophie waved her arms to make the flames thicker and grow faster. Jackson also had a beaker in his hand and threw it causing all of Peter's body to be engulfed in flames. The burning Alpha began to charge at Allison

"No!" Scott yelled running over to the Alpha and kick Peter hard. He fell to the ground and began to crawl through the woods. Standing up the teens could see him transforming back into his human body. The Alpha then fell to the ground. The teens looked at what had just happened in shock. Sophie took a deep breath and sighed. It was over.

"Sophie!" she looked over and saw Stiles, running over to him, nearly jumping on him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever fucking do that again" Stiles snapped at her pulling away from her. "I have been worried sick about you….."

"Just shut up and hug me you idiot" Sophie snapped back hugging her friend tightly. It felt nice knowing someone cared about her. She really did have friends. People who liked her and wanted to be around her. Stiles was family. So was Scott. She realized that in that moment. Pulling away from her friend the pair watched as Allison and Scott shared a tender moment. Sophie smiled at the two of them. She was happy for Scott. She might have been a hunter, but she was right for Scott and that was all that matter. It didn't matter if he was a werewolf. Scott was a good guy.

Sophie watched as Derek emerged from the Hale house. Silently he walked over to his uncle's body. He briefly looked at Sophie, causing the witch to frown. Something wasn't right. The werewolf kneeled down in front of his uncle's body.

Scott have had the same idea because the teen quickly got up off the ground "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" he said running over to him. "Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family….what am I supposed to do?"

Derek shut his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment as the teenagers watched on. Sophie felt herself gasped and began to run towards Derek. Before she could, Stiles grabbed the witch and held her back.

"No" she breathed out as Stiles's grip tightened on her arm.

"You've…..already….decided" Peter barely managed to get out. "I can smell it on you!" his eyes flashed red. Derek slowly raised his claws in the air.

Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott exclaimed in protest. Derek ignored him and quickly slashed his uncle's throat. Sophie felt Stiles pull her close as they heard Peter Hale take his last breath

Derek slowly stood up and faced the group, his eyes red. "I'm the Alpha now" he growled lowly.

* * *

_I'm the Alpha now._ Those four words kept replaying over and over in Sophie's head ever since she had left the woods, went home to change clothes, was dragged out by Stiles and Scott once more, and were continuing to go through her head as the three of them walked down the hospital hallway. She couldn't believe that everything was over. Peter was dead and Derek was now the Alpha. What did that mean for them now? She hadn't even seen him since she left the words. She shook the feelings for him away from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

It wasn't until everything was over that Stiles and Scott told her what happened to Lydia. How Peter had attacked her and bit her at the formal, leaving her for dead on the lacrosse field. She was in critical condition and seemed to slowly be recovering, but the problem was she was bit. Would the bite turn her into the next Beacon Hills werewolf resident or would the bite kill her? As the three friends walked into the hospital room, the witch felt her heart stop at the sight of Lydia.

"Oh god Lydia" Sophie breathed looking at her friend. "Why did this have to happen to you?" she continued looking at the bruises on her arm. If only Kate hadn't taken her, she could have done something to save her. She felt Scott pull her down to the ground as Stiles did the same.

"Shut the door" Scott instructed to his friend.

Stiles grabbed the door knob and slowly closed the door, but instead of being quite, the door made a very loud creaking noise that caused Scott to winch in pain as he shut the door. Scott and Sophie looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"What?" Stiles looked at his friends. Sophie and Scott shook their heads as the three friends got off the floor and walked over to Lydia. Scott walked over to the teen and slowly lifted the bed sheet along with her nightgown to reveal her bite mark. The teen frowned in confusion. The bite should have healed.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"No, not at all" Scott said shaking his head in response.

"Wait what?" Sophie frowned and walked over to Scott. Sure enough, he wound had not healed at all.

"I don't get it" Stiles spoke up. "The doctor said she'd be fine."

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means, she's not a werewolf" Scott looked back up at his friends.

Stiles and Sophie frowned at their friend in confusion. "Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked him.

* * *

Sophie sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Stiles and Scott had left an hour earlier, but she decided to stay behind just keep an eye on Lydia. For some reason she felt as though she was in a daze. Though Peter was dead, she was worried about Lydia. What was wrong with her? The witch let out a breath of air and got up. She couldn't stand to be in the hospital for another moment. She got up out of the chair and walked down the hallway. She stopped with she saw Zelda in an office. Fully healed, she was already back to work, now working at the hospital. She was happy for her; glad she was staying in town. She had missed being around her.

The redhead looked up and smiled in Sophie's direction. Zelda motioned for her to come into the room, but the brunette shook her head and mouthed that she would see her at home. Her cousin nodded at her and Sophie turned and continued to walk down the hallway and out of the hospital. She walked out of the building and over to her car. She wasn't ready to go home yet. Leaning against her car, she fiddled with her keys. After tonight, she hoped things would settle down. Who would have thought moving to this town would have been anything than what she expected?

Getting into her car, she began to drive off. Breathing heavily, her mind drifted to Derek. She hadn't seen him for a few hours and she had to admit she hoped he was okay. She wondered what he was doing. She then thought about her other friends. Stiles, Allison, Scott. They were all involved in the supernatural world now. She knew she couldn't just keep ignoring stuff, as she had wanted to when she moved here. As she drove into the entrance to the woods, she stopped her car and got out.

Things hadn't turned out the way she expected. She was hoping to get in and out of the town. Not deal with werewolves. Continue to mourn her brother. Sam. She missed Sam more than anything, but in that moment she realized something. He'd want her to keep living her life. To be happy. He wouldn't have wanted her to be sad always. He would have liked her hanging out with Stiles and Scott, even though the latter was a werewolf. For some reason she could see him liking Derek. Not all werewolves were the same. She walked over to the bench she knew too well and plopped down on it.

She never wished harder for Sam to be there with her. He always had a way of making her feel better. Making her laugh when she was down. Looking down at her bracelet, she felt her eyes water slowly and dabbed a finger at the bottom of her eyes, stopping the moisture. She took a deep breath and started relaxing and enjoying the night air. She heard a twig snap behind her and she turned her head around. Behind her stood Derek, looking somber. He was different now she knew, but for some reason he still looked the same. She was actually surprised to see him here, but at the same time she wasn't.

"Hey" she suddenly spoke.

"You up for some company?" Derek responded quietly. The witch nodded her head and watched as the Alpha walked over to the bench, lifted her legs up slightly, and sat down, placing her legs over him.

"How do you feel?" she suddenly asked him.

Derek stayed quiet for a moment. He wasn't even sure to be honest. He was an Alpha now. He was stronger, faster, he could do anything. However, he was only able to blurt out one word. "Different" he finally spoke.

"Is different good or bad?" Sophie smiled slightly. "You're an Alpha now. You're the big bad wolf."

Derek smirked slightly and shook his head. "I don't think it's like that."

"Of course it is, you're an Alpha, you can do basically anything now. I doubt anyone would bother you. You've got it all now" Sophie shrugged at him.

Derek looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "Still need a pack."

"Oh yeah I guess you do" Sophie breathed looking up into the night sky. "Well you've got Scott. He's the only other werewolf in town. You've got me I suppose, except can't be both a witch and a werewolf."

Derek's face fell at her last comment. It didn't make sense to him. Did he really have her after everything? He shouldn't have. He had lied to her and she was tortured because of him. Shot because of him. She didn't know how lucky she was to be alive.

"I shouldn't have you" he found himself blurting out looking down at the ground.

"What?" the witch frowned over at him.

Derek took a deep breath and looked over at Sophie. "Sophie" he began slowly. "About Kate…..you should have never been put in that position….."

"It's not your fault" she protested shaking her head.

Derek looked at her in disbelief. "Kate took you to get to me. She tortured you right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it" he growled at her. "I don't even understand how you're all okay with this, especially since you know the truth about the fire. You should hate me. You need to stay away from me."

"You were manipulated. She used you. We all have bad things happen to us, but that's not an excuse to stay away from someone. I don't understand what I'm suppose to hate you for" she shot back instantly.

"My family is dead because of me" he huffed.

"My brother is dead because of me" she sneered. "You don't hate me because of that. For what it's worth I don't hate you for what Kate did to me. I hate her. Not you. The only thing I have to be mad at your for is that you didn't tell me the truth about Halloween two years ago."

"What was I suppose to do Sophie?" he frowned at her. "Just waltz up to you and say hey remember me I was the guy you made out with at a masquerade party."

"I kissed you" Sophie retorted rolling her eyes. "We didn't make out. I didn't let it get that far. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't…..I….it doesn't matter…" he stopped for a moment trying to figure out how to say what he was feeling. "I guess I was worried it would change you and I didn't want you to change yourself and what you felt because I was a werewolf and a guy you liked."

Sophie stared at him silently. She now understood why. He wanted her to like him for him and not because he was a werewolf and the guy she met in the past. He didn't want to change her. She nodded slowly, completely at a loss for words and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"Sorry you had to miss the rest of your formal" Derek suddenly spoke breaking the silence between the two of them. "You...uh…looked really nice."

Sophie smiled slightly at his comment. "It's fine" she said quietly. "I wasn't really doing anything while I was there. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask me to dance anyway."

Derek huffed, smirking slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He went to his music section and hit a song before putting it on the armrest of the bench. He stood up and offered his hand to Sophie, causing the teen to look at him in confusion. "Dance with me" he finally spoke.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

The werewolf glared at her and just rolled his eyes. "Come on!" he replied. Sophie stared at him for a moment and then reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her up off the bench. He put her arms around his neck and the two began to sway slowly. Sophie laid her head down on his shoulder and felt herself enjoying being this close to him.

"I didn't realize you knew how to dance" the witch smirked up at him.

"There's a lot of things I can do, maybe you'll see what else I can do soon" he smirked right back at her. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingertips against her cheek and slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. After he pulled away from her, Sophie lifted her head and moved away from him slightly. Her face fell as she stared at him, almost if something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her.

Sophie just stood quietly for a moment and then the next thing he knew she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his own. Derek was taken aback at first but quickly began to kiss her back, his hands cupping her face. It was as though everything clicked suddenly. It felt right kissing her. Much to his displeasure she pulled away after a moment and pressed her forehead against his.

"I thought you had a thing against werewolves" he breathed against her lips.

"I guess not all of them" she replied softly. Derek smiled smugly slightly before he leaned forward and caught his lips with her own once more. To him, it felt strange yet perfectly right. He couldn't remember the last time where something felt this right. Actually he could. The night of Halloween where they first met. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted to kiss her again. Her lips felt perfect against his own and reluctantly he pulled away from her, smiling at her. He put his arm around her, pulling her even closer and the two of them looked up at the moon in the sky.

Sophie sighed in contentment. She felt Derek kiss the top of her head. For the first time in a while, she felt herself not worrying about a thing. For once everything was peaceful. Standing there with Derek felt different. She smirked slightly at the thought the word. She had a feeling that after tonight, things in Beacon Hills would be a lot different.

* * *

Sophie drove into the driveway of her house. Derek had opted to go with her, just to make sure the witch got home safely, something that she didn't mind at all. The two of them got out of her car and began to walk towards the house. Derek walked up behind her and slipped his hand into her own, causing Sophie to stop and look at him. It wasn't something she was used to, but then she had never had a boyfriend…or was Derek even her boyfriend? She thought about asking, but she decided against it. Just take everything one day at a time.

"Everything okay?" Derek frowned at her noticing her deep in thought.

"It's just going to take getting used to I guess" Sophie smiled slightly. "I'm not used to stuff like this" she continued motioning to their clasped hands.

"Well to be honest I'm not used to wanting to do things like this. I can't say I've really had something stable like this" Derek told her squeezing her hand tightly. "I guess we'll just have to get used to everything together."

"Okay" Sophie nodded her head. The two of them heard the front door open and quickly let go of one another's hands. Freddie walked out on the porch and stared at the two of them. Derek looked at the elder witch, for some reason he had the feeling he was going to have hell to pay especially after what Kate did to Sophie.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were" her father spoke as the pair walked up to the porch.

"Sorry, just needed some time to think" Sophie crossed her arms. "Didn't mean to worry you all."

"We weren't worried" Freddie replied, his eyes flicking to Derek. "So rumor has it you're the new Alpha."

"Yes" Derek nodded his head. "I'm assuming that this won't change the conversation we had earlier." Sophie looked between Derek and her father. What on earth were they talking about?

"Well actually, things have changed now." Freddie began. "I understand you protected my daughter tonight."

"I did" the Alpha replied simply.

"Derek I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm grateful for what you did tonight for Sophie. Our family is in your debt" Freddie walked over to him and held out his hand. "I'm going to assume that we'll be seeing a lot more of you. Should you have any problems, know that you're under our family's protection." Derek stared at the elder witch in shock for a moment, completely speechless. He slowly reached for Freddie's hand and shook it. Derek let go moments later and saw Sophie smiling slightly.

"Thank you" Derek nodded his head.

"Sophie you've had a long night, I think its time for you to get some sleep" Freddie looked over at her.

Sophie nodded her head and turned to Derek. "I'll talk to you later" she said walking up the porch steps. Derek nodded and began to walk away from the porch with Sophie and Freddie both looking on.

"What conversation was he talking about?" the witch looked at her father.

Freddie smiled and shook his head at his daughter. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just looking out for you" he said leading her into the house.

Sophie watched as her father closed the door and then walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more to go to bed. Tonight would be the first night in a while where she would sleep well. Everyone's problems were now over and everything would go back to normal. Walking into her room, she heard a knock on her window and turning around quickly she saw Derek standing on her balcony. The witch smiled slightly, but titled her head. She had figured he would have left by now. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"I forgot something" he told her simply.

"What did…." Before Sophie could finish her sentence, his lips crashed against her own. He pulled away only moments later It lasted shorter than what their other kisses had, but it didn't matter to her. It didn't bother her. For some reason she felt flutters in her stomach even when he just looked at her. She probably made herself look like an idiot, but for the first time in a while she was happy and she decided that she would enjoy it.

Derek stroked her cheek gently looking at her. "I'll come by tomorrow" he whispered. Sophie nodded and watched the new Alpha walk towards the railing and hopped over it.

Sophie sighed happily and walked back into her room. She flopped on her bed and smiled. She was looking forward to a nice long time sleeping in bed. She definitely needed it. She closed her eyes; ready to start sleeping when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out turning over. She looked over to see Zelda slowly walking in. The brunette's face fell. Her face was stained with her tears and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Zelda what is it?" Sophie frowned at the redhead in response. Zelda just shook her head before collapsing to the floor. Sophie quickly ran over to her and put her arms around her cousin. "Zelda what's going on" the brunette asked once more.

Zelda took a deep breath and looked up at Sophie. "I just got off the phone with Nana" she sniffed slightly. "It's Stella. She's missing."

Sophie felt her heart stop. She hoped for a moment she was dreaming, but deep down she knew she wasn't. She head heard Zelda's words clearly. Her cousin was missing. Sophie hugged Zelda tightly and she began to sob in her arms. She couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was starting to feel normal again. It seemed as though that with one problem solved came an entirely new one. She hoped her cousin was all right. She knew her family wouldn't be able to handle another tragedy. They already lost Sam. They couldn't lose Stella too. In that moment, she realized their problems weren't over, they were just beginning.

**There you have it! Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, it's a pretty long chapter, so I hope this makes up for the long wait! We are done with season one! Hope you have enjoyed everything so far! Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, or theories for season! Read and review!**

**Guest Review Replies: **

**Big Fan: Well that's how she got out of it! To be honest I'm not sure how Sophie can be compared to Elena. The way I see it Sophie is not always putting others before herself. For a good part of the story, she's really only worried about herself and what's best for her. Yes werewolves have become a problem in her life, but she's slowly realizing that not all werewolves are bad and she does care about her friends. She's not going to stand aside and do nothing She's not really googly eyed over Derek nor will she be that way in the future. She's not going to make excuses for him when he's the Alpha. Also Elena's had six seasons to be developed. Sophie has only had one. She's not going to turn into Elena Gilbert. Sorry you feel this way! I hope I can change your view later on!**

**Amy: Hope this was what you were waiting for :) **


	13. Omega

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Somewhere to Hide"- Shiny Toy Guns (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Mirrors"- Talking Pictures (Sophie/Stiles/Melissa)**

"**Into the West"- Tan Vampires (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Don't Look Down"- The Daylights (Sophie/Zelda)**

Sophie felt Derek's hand run through her hair as he depended the kiss between the two. For some reason she had never seen herself as this kind of person, making out with a guy on her bed. It seemed somewhat surreal to her, but then again she had never had a boyfriend or whatever Derek was to her currently. The pair had yet to put a label on what they were exactly.

Laying on top of him, she continued to kiss him. Their kisses becoming more passionate and desperate for as much contact as possible. He pulled away from her and began to kiss on the neck, sucking on it gently. She felt one of his hands rub her back and then slowly move down it, before it was soon on her butt. Sophie felt her heart stop and quickly got off him, standing up and getting off her bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Derek frowned at her sitting up.

Sophie ran her hands through her hair. She knew it was obvious to him that something was wrong. Her heart was beating extremely fast. Honestly she was freaking out. Derek had been the only person she had ever kissed. Compared to him, she was far less experienced. She wasn't sure how he would react to what she felt like she needed to tell him.

"Okay" she began slowly biting her lip. "I have something I need to tell you and I need you to promise not to freak out."

Derek smirked at her. "I won't freak out."

Sophie let out a breath of air and sighed. "So, um since you know that I haven't had a boyfriend and you're the only person I've ever kissed. I think it's easy to…..you know what fuck it! I'm a virgin. I've never had sex or done anything with a guy."

Derek smirked at her slightly and chuckled. "I know."

"I mean it can't be that big of a deal….but…"Sophie's eyes went wide and stopped. "Wait you know?"

"It's kind of obvious" he looked at her. "Like you said one you've never had a boyfriend and two the only guy you've ever is kissed was just making out with you on your bed. Three, I can basically smell your innocence on you."

"Okay that's kind of creepy" Sophie frowned at him. "What can't you pick up with your senses?"

"Very few things" Derek smiled at her. "Sophie, it doesn't bother me that you're a virgin."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him sighing. "I know we haven't really put a label on what we are. Hell I don't even know what this is. If you're expecting me to do something, I'm going to be honest, I don't know if I can just yet."

Derek took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards her. "Sophie listen to me" he began softly taking both of her hands in his. "I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure what this thing between us is ether. But, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to. If you want us to take things fast, then okay. If you want to take things slow, then we will."

Sophie shrugged and squeezed Derek's hands lightly. "I feel like most people wouldn't be okay with things like that."

"Well I'm not like most people" he smirked at her in response. "I'm an Alpha. You're not like most people either Miss Witch." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "We're not like most people." With that he leaned forward and light kissed her, Sophie return the kiss eagerly, feeling relived.

"So I have a secret" the witch breathed pulling away and changing the subject.

"And what is that?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her. Sophie smiled slightly and pulled away from him, walking over to her desk. She moved around some of her books and pulled out a large envelope. Walking back over to him, she put it in his hands. Derek looked down at the package. It was from Boston College.

"College letter?" Derek frowned at her slightly. "When did you get this?"

"I found it in the mail the night of formal. With everything that had happened that night, I just wasn't in the mood to open it" Sophie explained to him.

"Well it's big so it must mean that you got in" he replied examining the envelope.

"Not necessarily" Sophie shrugged. "Maybe they just want me to think I got in. Playing mind games with me or something."

"Just open it and see" Derek groaned rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Something like this takes time. I need to cherish this moment. This envelope potentially has my future in it" Sophie glared at him playfully. "You're lucky I'm sharing this moment with you at all. Even my parents don't know I've gotten a response yet."

Derek looked at her in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "You do know that two of the people you live with are telepaths right? I'm almost positive they know, you have a college letter hidden in your room."

"Zelda's been working a lot recently to keep her mind off of Stella missing and my mother doesn't pry into my thoughts" Sophie smirked at him. "No one know except for you now."

"Any word on your cousin" Derek crossed his arms asking.

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing."

Derek just stared at her quietly. He knew that her cousin's disappearance had been plaguing her mind in the past few days. "They'll find her."

Sophie nodded her head slowly in agreement and took a deep breath. "I hope so." The pair fell into comfortable silence once more and Sophie began to play with the letter in her hands.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Do I need to open it and read it out loud to you?"

Sophie glared at him once more. "No I can do it" she spoke. She took a deep breath and opened up the envelope, pulling out the letter. Her face emotionless as she read the letter. There were no skips in her heartbeat so he couldn't even tell if she had gotten in or not.

After a few moments of silence, Derek walked closer to her. "Well?" he asked.

Sophie looked at him and her lips grew into a smile. "I got in."

"What?" Derek looked at her, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I got accepted!" she said flinging her arms around him tightly. She titled her head and began to kiss him once more. She couldn't believe that she had gotten her first college acceptance from somewhere. She pulled away from Derek, smiling again. After a moment, Derek's lips found her own once more. The letter dropped to the ground and backed her up against her dresser. Their kisses once more were becoming exactly as they were before she had freaked out. However, this time she didn't want to stop.

"I may not be ready for sex" she breathed pulling away once more. "But that doesn't mean I'm not ready for other things." Derek looked at her curiously for a moment. Sophie pushed him away from her slightly and began to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing. Once it was unbuttoned, she let it slide off of her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a lacy black bra.

Derek licked his lips. He wasn't expecting this from her at all. He couldn't help, but stare at her. It was taking everything inside of him, not to just grab her and fuck her then and now. However, he tried to keep his composure as best as he could. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Why not?" she smirked at him.

Derek walked closer to her, only inches away from her. "Because I'm might not be able to hold back"

"Maybe I don't want you to" Sophie titled her head at him.

The next thing she knew, Derek grabbed her, kissing her roughly, and picked her up off the ground. The two of them ended up on her bed, with Derek laying on top of her. One of his hands slowly moving up her side and onto her breast. He pulled away and moved his kisses to her neck and squeezed her breast gently, causing her to let out a soft moan.

Sophie pushed his hand away suddenly and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his head. Within seconds, their lips were back on one another. Derek moved back to her neck, and then slowly to her chest, taking his time with each kiss. He stopped at the top of one of her breasts and slid part of her bra away, exposing a breast. He leaned forward and took it in his mouth sucking on the nipple. Sophie moaned, her hand running through his hair. He soon moved over to the other breast and repeated the movement on the other. Everything about her was perfect, he thought. He hands were slowly pushing up her skirt and he wanted nothing more than take her tights off in that moment. He pulled away and looked at the witch. She knew what he wanted and she slowly nodded her head.

"If you are having any second thoughts" he breathed out. "You need to tell me now."

Sophie stared up at him, breathing heavily. "I'm not" she said confidently. "I trust you."

As soon as she said that, slowly Derek began to slide off her tights, pulling them off of her completely. He leaned down and kissed her once move, as his hand crept under her skirt, brushing against her underwear. Even with just barely touching her, he knew how soaked she was. He could smell it. He pulled away again, looking straight at her for any sign that she wanted him to stop. However there was nothing. She nodded at him once more and then she felt his hand slip into her underwear. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt him slip a finger inside of her causing her to gasp out loud. It was a strange feeling, but he was being as gentle as he could with her.

"You're so wet Sophie" he smirked at her. "For a virgin you're easily aroused." He didn't move his finger in order to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling, but after a moment, he couldn't wait much longer. Slowly he began to pump it. Sophie shut her eyes tightly. It hurt slightly, but soon the pain was replaced by something that felt good. Very, very good. She gasped out loud and then moaned loudly.

"Shit Derek" she cried out. "Don't…..god….don't stop."

Derek chuckled and kissed her neck, continuing to move his finger. "Trust me I have no intention to" he growled. "Not when I keep imaging my finger as my cock inside of you. I can't wait for the moment that you give yourself over to me fully." With that he began to increase his pace, causing the witch to moan even louder.

He then inserted a second finger inside of her. Sophie's gasped and her eyes opened staring straight at up. The Alpha smirked at her, just enjoying seeing her come undone. "Shit you're so tight" Derek breathed pumping his fingers in faster inside of her.

It felt different, but it felt completely amazing as Sophie continued to moan. However, there was something building up inside of her and she felt as though she was going to burst. "Faster" she managed to get out to Derek. "Derek…..fuck….faster….please."

He smirked and did exactly what she wanted him to. He knew she was close and he loved every moment of watching her. It was only moments later, that Sophie felt herself come undone, causing her to cry out in complete pleasure. He removed his fingers and looked at Sophie chest going up and down frantically.

"Wow" Sophie breathed heavily. "That was incredible. Is that always what it's like?"

Derek only chuckled at her. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"I could always return the favor" she smirked at him.

Derek leaned forward and kissed softly, before pulling away. "Maybe later" he breathed against her lips.

Sophie let out a breath again and shrugged in response. She looked over at her desk and her clock caught her eye. "Oh shit" she gasped, quickly getting up out of the bed. She grabbed her shirt off the ground and began to button it up. "I told Stiles I'd stop by the hospital tonight and check on him and Lydia." She picked up her tights and sat back down on the bed and began to put them back on.

Derek rolled his eyes slightly and moved closer to her from behind. He brushed some of her hair away from her neck, placing light kisses on it. "Or…" he spoke. "You could just call him and say something came up. We can just stay in bed for the rest of the night and maybe we can continue your sex education."

Sophie leaned her head back and melted into the kisses. "I need to check on my friends" she said quietly looking at him. "Can I give you a rain check?"

Derek sighed loudly and put his forehead against shoulder. "Fine" he sighed once more.

"I owe you one" Sophie kissed his cheek gently. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get me out of more of my clothes" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm almost tempted to just throw you back on the bed and have my way with you" Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"You won't" she whispered smirking. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him one last time before getting up and walking towards her door. "But if you get desperate, you do have a hand." With that she disappeared out of sight leaving Derek to his thoughts.

The werewolf smirked and shook his head. It was official; Sophie Middleton would be the death of him. He didn't care though. Even in the past few days they had spent together, he found himself slowly trusting her more and more. Liking her more. He just hoped she would stay loyal to him and only him. Derek grabbed his shirt and put it back on, standing up, and grabbing his jacket. He had spent enough free time. It was time for him to start building his pack.

* * *

Melissa McCall walked away from her station and towards Lydia Martin's door. She stopped and looked over towards the waiting area chairs. Sprawled across three of them, fast asleep was Stiles. He had been there all weekend, keeping an eye on Lydia.

"Ohh …..Just like that. No, no, you first. Me first?" the teen said in his sleep causing Melissa to shake her head. She put down the clipboard she was writing on and placed it back on the teen's door. She began to arrange some of the medical supplies on the door when Lydia's father walked out. He stopped, staring at Stiles, and motioned for the nurse.

"He's been here all night" Mr. Martin stated looking at the teen.

"He's been here all weekend" Melissa told him simply. Just then, someone caught her eye and turned to see Sophie walking towards them with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Sophie" the nurse turned and greeted her.

"Oh good god" Sophie sighed, rolling her eyes, and looking at her friend fast asleep. She turned to Melissa. "He's been here all weekend hasn't he?"

"Yep" Melissa nodded and smiled at her.

"Want me to get him out of here?" the brunette asked her.

"Please and thank you" Melissa said before walking away leaving the witch to deal with her friend.

One of the nurses with a trashcan walked over behind him and began to empty the trash, not paying any attention to the teen.

"You're dirty" the teen suddenly spoke causing the nurse to frown at the teen. Stiles began to make kissing noises and the nurse rolled the trashcan away. Stiles suddenly awoke and sat up quickly only to be hit with a balloon strapped to the chairs. He looked around drowsy and confused.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Sophie walked over to him and handed him a coffee.

Stiles took the cup, his face full of confusion, probably due to still being half asleep. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I told you I'd come by tonight to check on you and Lydia" she replied looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure you'd come because of Derek or something" Stiles shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

Sophie frowned at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Stiles ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know you guys are dating or what not. He'll be taking up most of your time now."

Sophie shook her head at him. "I don't know what we are yet exactly" she sighed sitting down beside him. "But its not going to change anything. Just because I have someone new in my life, doesn't mean that you and Scott are going to get put on the back burner. You guys are my best friends."

Stiles smiled at her slightly. He felt relived hearing her say that. "Thanks Soph."

"How's Lydia?" she asked him.

"She's getting there. She seems normal" he replied.

"Well that's good. So, I have some more news for you too as one of my best friends. I got accepted to Boston College" she smiled at him.

Stiles's face fell for a moment and then slowly he gave her a half smiled. "That's great Soph! I'm really happy for you."

"You're happy for me, but you're not really happy for me" Sophie looked at him, noticing his expressions.

"No, Soph I am, it's just…." He stopped and sighed. "I guess it's finally becoming a reality that you're graduating. That you'll be leaving soon."

The witch stayed quiet for a moment. He was right. Reality was setting in. Soon she was going to have to pick a college and decide whether or not she wanted to go somewhere far away or stay near home. "Well just because I got accepted there, doesn't mean I'll go there. I still have a bunch of places I need to hear back from."

"Yeah" Stiles sighed nodding his head. "I'm starving. You hungry?"

"I could eat" she nodded in response.

Stiles stood up and took her hand. "Lets go find something then."

The two of them walked down the hall and found a vending machine. Stiles stopped and put his hand into a pocket, searching for some spare change, while looking at his choices. The teen yawned and looked up, his eyes stopping on a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.

"Split a Reese's with me?" he turned to her.

"Hell yeah!" Sophie crossed her arms and smiled at him.

Stiles put his money into the machine and pressed the button to get the candy. The vending machine spring turned with the candy and stopped. However, instead of the candy dropping to the bottom, it was stuck.

Stiles stared at it and began to press the buttons repeatedly. "Seriously? Come…." he sighed hitting the front of the machine.

Sophie chuckled to herself silently. "Do you want some help with that?"

"No!" Stiles exclaimed to her in response. "I don't need magic to help me get a snack."

Stiles grabbed the machine and shake the machine gently, which no avail. He then grabbed it, his face pressed against the plastic window, shaking it again. "Just….Gah! It's not going to work" he groaned once more. The teen backed away for a moment and stormed towards the machine, grabbing it, and shaking it harder. So hard, that the machine then leaned forward. "Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed as the vending machine hit the ground with a crash. Sophie's eyes went wide and stared at her friend.

"Umm….so does this mean I'm not getting half of your Reese's" she looked at him. Stiles leaned over the machine slightly, completely silent, glaring at her. As he was about to speak, there was a loud and piercing scream throughout the hospital.

Sophie and Stiles quickly looked at one another. "Lydia?" they both said at the same time. The two of them ran towards the hospital room.

"Lydia!" Stiles called out again with Sophie close behind.

Melissa and Mr. Martin ran towards the door as well. "What the hell was that?" the nurse exclaimed as the two adults quickly ran into the room. The four of them ran towards the bathroom, Stiles shoving the door open. However, once they were inside the bathroom. There was nothing. Just a running shower. Sophie and Stiles looked one another in confusion, but then at the same time, something caught there eye. An open window.

"Lydia?" Stiles breathed in confusion.

* * *

"Naked?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in disbelief as he walked down the hallway of the hospital along with Freddie, Melissa and Mr. Martin. "As in nude?"

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing, optional" Melissa nodded in response.

"All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?" the sheriff asked.

"Every last corner" Melissa looked at him.

"Nothing suspicious?" Stilinski frowned at her slightly.

"Nothing" Melissa shook her head. "She just took off."

The sheriff nodded once more and turned to Freddie. "All right, let's get an APB out on a 16-year-old redhead. Any other descriptors?"

Stiles's eyes suddenly perked up standing with Sophie against the wall of the hospital. The teen quickly ran over to his father. " She's 5'3", green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." Sophie sighed heavily and rubbed her fingers against her forehead. Leave it to Stiles to sound like a stalker.

The sheriff, along with Freddie, Melissa and Mr. Martin looked at the teen in disbelief. "Is that right?" Stilinski raised his eyebrows at his son.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

Stiles's father sighed. "Uh…come here" he said grabbing his son by the back of the neck and leading him away from the group. "What the hell are you still doing here?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Um, providing moral support?" Stiles told his father simply.

"Uh-huh. How about you provide your ass back home, where you should be" the sheriff glared at him slightly.

"Okay, I can do that too" Stiles nodded to his father.

"Yeah" his father shook his head.

"Mm" Stiles replied sighing.

"We're going to find her, so don't worry" the sheriff told his son.

Stiles nodded his head once more and began to walk away. He noticed hospital workers cleaning up the vending machine that he had knocked down earlier and quickened his step back over towards Sophie and her father.

Freddie looked at his daughter. He stroked her arm gently. "We'll find her Sophie. Don't worry." He then leaned forward and gently whispered something to her. The witch's eyes widened a bit causing Stiles to frown for a moment. Sophie nodded to her father and watched as he walked off along with Stilinski.

Stiles walked over to his friend and looked at her. "What was that all about?"

Sophie put her hand in her pocket, pulling out her phone. "He told me to call Derek" she replied before running off.

* * *

Sophie and Stiles walked out of the hospital and saw Scott sitting in the Jeep. In Stiles's hand was Lydia's hospital gown, with some of her blood on it. The two friend quickly got into the Jeep.

"I still can't get a hold of Derek" Sophie told the werewolf getting. She had tried calling him dozen of times, but still had yet to get any response with him. She wasn't worried yet, but for some reason, she felt that it wasn't like him not to pick up.

Scott nodded his head and looked at Stiles as the teen handed him the gown. "This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked him. Stiles nodded and sighed in response. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again" he friend told her.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her" Stiles said turning his jeep on. As soon as he did and the lights went on, the three of them saw Allison running towards them. "Wow!" Stiles said jumping slightly. Allison looked at him in disbelief and ran over to Scott's side.

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us" he told her.

"I don't care" Allison shook her head in response. "She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can" Scott replied.

"How about before my father does?" Allison shot back.

"Excuse me?" Sophie suddenly spoke up.

"He knows?" Stiles exclaimed in disbelief.

Allison nodded at her friends. "Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned.

"Search party" Scott stated looking at his friends.

"It's more like a hunting party" Allison corrected him.

Scott looked at her. "Get in" he said opening the jeep door and letting her get in. Allison smiled slightly at Sophie. The two girls hadn't really talked since the night of formal. Sophie knew they needed to. After all, she did lie to Allison about being a witch. However, that conversation was going to have to wait. Lydia was more important.

Stiles sped down the road as the four friends stayed silent. "All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" he suddenly spoke up.

"I don't know" Allison told him frantically. "They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles made a face at her in the mirror.

"Like others as in more hunters?" Sophie questioned her friend.

Allison shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on" Stiles responded. "Scott, are we going the right way?" he called out looking at his friend. The werewolf had his head stuck out the window of the jeep, trying to catch Lydia's scent.

Scott sniffed the air. He could smell Lydia. "Take the next right!" he yelled out.

* * *

The four friends walked through the woods towards the Hale house. Lydia's scent had led them here. Sophie looked around, looking for anything that could have indicated that Lydia was here. It didn't make any sense to her. Why would she come to the Hale house of all places? Lydia barely even knew Derek.

Stiles turned to Scott and Allison. "She came here? You sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads" Scott told him.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked his friends.

"Not with me" Allison spoke up as the friends walked on. Allison turned to the werewolf. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an Alpha" Scott frowned at her.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" she asked him.

"Not all of them" he shook his head.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha?" Allison questioned. " Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah, we're….we're stronger in packs" he breathed.

"Like strength in numbers" Allison nodded her head.

"No, like…. like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way" Scott explained to her.

"That the same for an Alpha?" she looked at him.

"That'll make Derek stronger too" Scott stated.

Stiles and Sophie walked around, when something caught the teens eye. He got down on the ground and saw a wire. "Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this?" he asked as Allison walked over to him. "I think it's a tripwire."

Sophie looked down at the wire. "Oh yeah it is." Stiles then pulled the wire slightly, setting it off.

"Stiles…." he heard Scott call out.

"Yeah, buddy" Stiles said turning around. "Oh" the teen responded seeing his friend hanging upside down.

"Oh crap!" Sophie sighed. "Now children, what have we learned from this experience?"

"Next time you see a tripwire….. don't trip it" Scott looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Yeah, noted" Stiles nodded. He, Allison, and Sophie smiled at one another, and walked over to help get Scott down.

Scott's face suddenly fell. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming." Allison, Stiles, and Sophie stopped and frowned. "Hide. Go!" The three of them quickly ran and hide. Scott looked around and sighed at the sight of Chris Argent walking over to him.

The hunter walked over to him and kneeled on the ground. "Scott."

"Mr. Argent" Scott greeted him.

"How are you doing?" the hunter asked him.

"Good. You know, just hanging' out. Is this one of yours?" he asked motioned to the tripwire. "It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting."

Chris smirked slightly. "What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend" Scott said simply

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" Chris began. "Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me" Scott looked at him.

"I hope so. Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself. One, I can handle. Not two" Chris said sternly.

"No" Scott breathed out quietly.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" the hunter suddenly asked.

"I have a feeling I don't want to" Scott sighed loudly.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist" Chris explained. "Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He drew a line with his hand across Scott's stomach. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." With that the hunter got up and left along with the others with him.

Allison, Sophie, and Stiles quickly ran out from their hiding places once the coast was clear. The female hunter ran over to the werewolf. "You okay?" she asked him.

Scott nodded his head. "It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad."

Allison smiled slightly and ran over to the tree with the trip wire. "Stiles, Sophie, help me with this." The two of them nodded and ran over towards her. However, the three of them suddenly heard a noise. Turning around they saw Scott free of the trip

"Thanks" Scott smiled at his friends. "But I think I got it."

Stiles looked at him in disbelief and then his face grew to a smile. Yeah.

"Well damn" Sophie let out a small laugh as did Allison.

Scott turned and walked towards the Hale house, stopping. "Coming?" The three of them nodded and began to walk with them towards the house, hoping they could find something that would lead them to their friend.

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked in disbelief as he, Sophie, and Stiles walked towards the school building. Even before they had arrived at school Stiles had texted both of his friends something strange. The local graveyard during the night was robbed and one of the bodies was missing a liver. The three of them automatically assumed it was Lydia.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing" Stiles corrected him. "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"And yet it still sounds entirely gross and something that would be in a horror movie" Sophie commented.

"I never ate anyone's liver" Scott stated suddenly.

"Yeah, right, cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control" Stiles told him before stopping. He turned to his friend. "Actually, wait…..hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned at him slightly.

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles asked him.

"Allison" Sophie and Scott said together. The answer should have been oblivious to the teen.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you" Scott said hopeful.

Stiles adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson" he huffed.

* * *

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked the three friends in the locker room.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be…. you know, turning" Scott explained to him.

Jackson looked between the three teens in disbelief. "Turning?"

Scott nodded his head quickly. "Yeah. Turning."

"Into…." Jackson's voice trailed off.

"Jesus Christ" Sophie sighed loudly and Scott and Stiles looked at each other in disbelief.

"A unicorn" Stiles glared at him. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's going to need help" Jackson told them.

Scott frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" Jackson smirked at them before walking off.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy" Sophie glared at him. "I've never been so tempted to spell someone. I got to go to class, I'll see you guys at lunch."

With that Sophie began to walk out of the locker room when she stopped. Something felt strange. She turned her head and saw one of the lacrosse players looking at her. Sure he looked familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't place his name. Why was he staring at her anyway? She frowned at him slightly, before rolling eyes, and walked out of the locker room.

Isaac Lahey watched as the brunette left in a slight huff. He had never come into contact with Sophie Middleton. Hell, he knew she probably had no clue who he was. She was a senior and the only two people she seemed to interact with was Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. However, he had a strange feeling that after what happened to him during his graveyard shift the night before, he'd be seeing her a lot more.

* * *

Mr. Harris walked down the table rows handing out a pop quiz to the chemistry class before walking back over to his desk.

Stiles looked up and moved forward slightly to talk to Scott. "All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right."

"I know" Scott responded quietly.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked him.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski" Mr. Harris stared emotionless at him. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles's eyes went wide slightly.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently" Mr. Harris stared at him. "I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." Scott looked at his friend from behind. "You too, Mr. McCall?" Harris glared at him.

"No, sir" Scott shook his head.

Jackson looked at the two teens and smirked at them from his table with Danny. Danny heard something drop and looked over at Jackson. On his quiz, was a small drop of something black. He looked up and saw that his friend's noise was bleeding.

"Dude your nose" Danny suddenly spoke up. Jackson frowned and him and wiped it looking at the black goo. "You okay?"

Jackson stayed silent and quickly got up out of his seat, running out of the classroom and straight for the bathroom. He ran into one of the stalls, locking it. Grabbing as many tissues as he could, he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Hearing a knock on the door, he began to panic even more.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class" he said grabbing more tissues. The bleeding still continued as there was another knock. "Just give me a second, okay?" He kept grabbing the tissues and throwing them into the toilet and soon heard the door jiggle. "I said give me a frickin' second!" the teen yelled out. The next thing he knew, the door flew open and he was thrown against the sink, coming face to face with Derek.

"Derek" Jackson breathed his eyes going wide.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek hit his shoulder slightly.

"Never better" the teen replied quickly.

Derek walked around to face him, staring at him curiously. "If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now."

"Wait….with you? Me with….with you?" Jackson let out a slight laugh. "What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek smirked at him.

Jackson shook his head at him."Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the fu….." Derek suddenly grabbed his face and turned it to the mirror. The black goo was now coming out of his ear. "What is it? What's happening?"

Derek frowned at the teenager. "Body's fighting the bite."

"Why?" he turned to the Alpha.

Derek slowly backed away from him. "I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Jackson asked turning towards him. Derek only shook his head in response. "What does it mean?"

* * *

Derek quickly exited the school. What was happening with Jackson didn't make sense to him at all. There was no reason he could think of why Jackson's body was rejecting the bite. He sighed heavily. This is not what he needed. He needed to build his pack. To be stronger. To fight against the hunters. He began to walk towards his car when he stopped. He smelled something familiar. Looking around the parking lot, his eyes locked on someone. Sophie. She was at her car, grabbing some books. Smiling slightly he began to walk over towards her.

The witch slammed the door to her car and turned around to face the werewolf. Jumping back slightly, she gave him a small smiled.

"Hey" she greeted him. She stopped and noticed his face. Something was wrong. She could just tell. He looked upset, worried even. "Is everything….." Before she could finish Derek grabbed her and kissed her briskly. She was taken aback by it, but she returned the kiss eagerly.

Out of breath, she pulled away after a moment. "What was that for?"

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you" Derek smirked at her.

Sophie rolled her eyes in response. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the romantic type at all.

"Something else you now know about me" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"Just wanted to see you" he replied simply.

"Liar" she glared playfully at him. "Though its nice that you did because it means that you are alive. Is your phone working?"

Derek frowned at her in response. "Yes?"

"Well then why the hell didn't you pick up at all last night?" she shot back at him.

"I was a little preoccupied with something" Derek only told her.

"What?" Sophie looked straight at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now" the Alpha huffed at her. Sophie frowned at him for a moment. He was hiding something. She could feel it, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to continue questioning him.

"Do you want me to come over again tonight?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence between them.

"No I'm going to help Scott and Stiles look for Lydia again. It would have been nice if you actually could have returned my phone calls. Your help would have been nice" she leaned against her car door.

Derek sighed heavily. He had listened to the voicemails. He had gone looking for her friend, but came up empty. However, he had found another possible pack member, clearly it wasn't the best time to bring it up.

Still he knew, something wasn't right with her friend. It didn't make sense how she survived the bite. She could be dangerous for all he knew. "I don't want you going out tonight" he suddenly spoke.

"Derek, she's my friend" the witch frowned at him in confusion. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing."

"Sophie don't" Derek shook his head. "The hunters were out looking for Lydia last night. With Kate's funeral today, there are probably more in town. You need to lay low. I can't always be there to protect you."

"I'm not expecting you to" she tilted her head. "Derek, I know you're the Alpha now, but I'm still a witch. I don't need you to be watching my moves twenty-fours hours a day. I appreciate your concern, I'm still perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sophie…." Derek huffed once more.

"I will be fine" she said as she heard the bell ring. "Look I have to get to my class. I'll keep in touch tonight, I promise." With that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he watched her walk back into the school building. He suddenly had a thought, there was a way for him to keep an eye on her at all times and he knew exactly who could do it.

* * *

After school, Sophie met up with Scott in the parking lot. He asked her to drive him to the cemetery as Stiles was stuck in detention with Mr. Harris. At first the witch was hesitant. She wanted nothing to do with Kate Argent's funeral, but after some convincing she finally gave in. Scott didn't need to be there alone. After all he was lucky Chris Argent hadn't killed him the night before. He needed someone to keep an eye on him before Stiles got there.

The two of them hid, crouched down behind a tombstone and watched as reporters and photographers crowed around Victoria, Chris, and Allison as they made their way over to the burial sight. Sophie felt bad for her friend. Yes Kate Argent was a psychotic bitch, who had tortured her, but to Allison she was still family. Sophie suddenly frowned as an older man appeared out of the crowd, grabbing a camera from a kid who went to their school, Matt, she believed the kid's name was. Both she and Scott watched as the man broke a memory card in half and walked over to the other Argents. The two of them heard someone come up behind them and saw Stiles crawl over to them.

"Yo" the teen said crouching down. Sophie smiled at the teen and went back and looked at the scene. The older man looked so familiar for some reason. He had to be an Argent, but the question was who?

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles suddenly asked. As he spoke, the man looked over in their direction and the teens hid behind the tombstone.

"He definitely an Argent" Scott turned to his friend.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean….what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?" Stiles suggested.

In that moment, it finally clicked with Sophie. She didn't know how, but she knew exactly who that man was and she was now terrified. It was Gerard Argent. "Oh no" she suddenly blurted out.

"Soph what's wrong?" Stiles suddenly turned to her. The witch stayed silent and kept shaking her head, fear filling up in her eyes. Stiles frowned at her, noticing her shaking all over.

Scott looked back over in their direction and then back at his friends. He knew why Sophie was afraid now. They were hunters, which meant only one thing. "I know what they are. They're reinforcements."

Suddenly Stiles and Scott were suddenly grabbed, causing Sophie to jump. Sheriff Stilinksi stared at the three teens fuming. "Ah. The three of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie."

Stiles quickly reached down on the ground and picked up the tie he had brought with him. "Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask." The sheriff dragged the two teen boys again and Sophie felt her arm grabbed. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"Hi dad" she spoke before looking up at him. Freddie stared at her silently for a moment. Even though neither of them were telepaths, the other could tell exactly what the other was thinking. He father knew that the Argents had brought in more hunters. The only question was, would they come after them?

* * *

Stiles, Sophie, and Scott sat in the back of the sheriff's cop car. Stilinski and Freddie sat in the front of the car. Sophie was thankful her father hadn't been too upset with her for crashing the funeral, but she knew that Stiles's dad was furious with the three of them.

"4-1-5 Adam" the police scanner suddenly went off.

The Sheriff and Freddie frowned at one another. Stilinski picked up the microphone. "I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1- 5 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car" Stiles whispered to his two friends.

"They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit them" the officer explained to him.

"What hit the ambulance?" the sheriff continued with his questions.

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere" the officer replied after a few moments causing the three teens to frown at one another.

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?" the sheriff asked.

"Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this" the officer replied.

"All right, take it easy. I'm on my way with Detective Middleton" the sheriff said.  
"Now, as for you three…." He said turning around. He stopped and frowned in confusion along with Freddie. The three teens were now nowhere to be found and only the back seat door was open.

"Carolyn and I should thank you" Freddie suddenly spoke up. "Had it not been for your son, she would have been a goody goody for the rest of her life." Stilinski looked at the detective in disbelief before the detective began to laugh at what just had occurred.

* * *

Stiles, Sophie, and Scott walked quietly through the woods. From the trees, they could see the ambulance that had been attacked. None of them could believe that Lydia had gone this far. Hell, it still didn't make any sense as to what she was doing. The three of them dropped to the ground as they made their way closer to the scene.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"Beats me" Sophie shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I don't know" Scott shook his head also.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles whispered.

"I hope so" Scott replied to him.

Stiles took a deep breath and stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Do you need to get closer?"

Scott stayed quiet and sniffed the air for a minute. "No, I got it."

Scott looked over at his friend and Stiles put his hand on his shoulder. "Just…..I just need you to find her. All right? Please, just….just find her."

Scott nodded his head. "I will." With that, he quickly ran off into the night leaving both Sophie and Stiles alone. Sophie put her arm around Stiles and squeezed gently.

* * *

Stiles stood with his father, trying to talk his way out of why he was at the ambulance scene and why he had run off earlier. Sophie stood with her own father, quietly. She wanted to ask them about what they were going to do about the Argents bringing more hunters to Beacon Hills, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to ask. She opened her mouth to say something, when something caught her eye. She looked up and suddenly frowned.

"Stiles!" she suddenly called out. The teen looked over at his friend and saw her pointing at something. He turned and his face dropped. He saw someone walking towards them. It was Lydia. A very naked and shaking Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles breathed out, the teenage girl not responding. "Lydia? Lydia!" he called out to her.

Slowly Lydia looked up at everyone, almost as she had finally woken up. "Well…..is anyone going to get me a coat?" the teenage girl finally managed to get out, flinging her arms out to the side, exposing herself even more. Stiles's mouth dropped and he quickly grabbed his father's jacket, trying to pull it off, before stumbling to the ground.

"Jesus" Stilinski sighed looking at his son. "Yep, here you go" he said before starting to take his jacket off.

* * *

Scott quickly continued running through the woods. In his search for Lydia, he came across another werewolf. Frightened the other wolf ran off before Scott could get the change to talk to him. "Wait! Stop!" the teen called out after him. Suddenly he heard something go off. It was a familiar sound. The Argent's tripwires. The other wolf growled and was soon caught in the trap, dangling in the air.

Before Scott could do anything, he felt himself grabbed and thrown to the ground. Looking up he saw Derek. The Alpha grabbed him again and began to drag him away from the trapped wolf and behind the trees, keeping a tight grip on him.

"What are you doing? I can help him" Scott exclaimed to him struggling in his grip.

"They're already here" Derek protested, growling.

"I can help him!" Scott shot back.

"Quiet!" Derek said. Just then a group of hunters appeared out of the shadows. Scott could see Chris Argent's figure in the darkness and he shocked the werewolf, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear" the werewolf replied frantically.

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?" Chris glared heavily at it.

"No. No, I came…..I came looking for the Alpha" the werewolf said quickly. "I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

Suddenly from behind Chris was another voice. Gerard. "Gentlemen!" he called out. Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega" Chris said simply.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice" Gerard explained pulling out a long sword and walking over to the Omega. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives. On his own." With that Gerard lifted the sword and sliced the werewolf in half, causing Scott to divert his eyes away from the scene.

Derek grabbed him roughly once more. "Look" he growled at the teen. "Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott said, his eyes avoiding the body of the now dead werewolf.

"Declaring war" Derek growled in response.

* * *

Zelda sat on the couch in her room with a cup of tea in hand staring out of her window. The redhead's mind kept wandering. Her thoughts ranging from Sophie's missing friend to her own missing sister. Work had been keeping her mind off of things, but not as much as she had hoped. She heard a knock on her door, knowing Sophie was on the other side.

"Come in Soph" Zelda called out taking a sip of her tea.

Sophie opened the door and stopped. Zelda looked miserable, but she had no clue how to cheer her cousin up. "Hey" the brunette smiled slightly.

"Did they find your friend?" she asked quietly continuing to stare out the window.

"Yeah she was naked and has no recollection of anything" Sophie said leaning against the doorframe.

"That's too bad" Zelda replied looking at her. "At least they found her."

"Yeah thankfully" Sophie nodded her head. "How are you doing?"

Zelda let out a deep breath. "I just got off the phone with Nana."

"And?" Sophie asked walking towards her cousin and sitting down beside her.

"Nana's going to be here the day after tomorrow" the redhead explained. "Grandpa's coming with her too."

"Oh so she's bringing in the big guns then. Any news on Stella?" Sophie asked.

"No" Zelda shook her head. "They're almost certain she's not on the east coast, but honestly she could be anywhere. The coven's going to keep an eye out for there and Nana said she had some contacts in California who might be able to help."

"I still can't believe this is happening" Sophie ran her hands through her hair. "This doesn't sound like Stella at all. Was she hanging out with any new people that you know of?"

Zelda looked at the brunette silently for a moment and took a deep breath. "Well there was this boyfriend she recently became involved with….." she replied, her voice trailing off.

"What boyfriend?" Sophie frowned at her cousin. "I didn't know Stella had a boyfriend."

"No one knew except for me" Zelda looked at her shaking her head. "I didn't know who he was. She wouldn't tell me. She kept saying it wasn't the right time, but one day I'd get to meet him. It was the only thing we fought constantly about. Something just didn't feel right about her not telling me. It wasn't like her."

"Do you think he had anything to do with her disappearance" the brunette looked over at her cousin.

"I'm not sure" Zelda shrugged in response. "I've thought about telling Nana about the boyfriend, but how can I when I don't even know who he is."

"Well it's at least a start" Sophie told her. "Maybe someone saw them together and knows who he is. It might be just a dead lead, but it's the best thing we've got right now."

"Yeah I know" Zelda nodded her head. "I'm probably going to tell Nana. It's not like Stella to disappear without a word.

Sophie looked at her cousin sadly. In a way she understood perfectly what she was going through. The loss of a sibling wasn't easy. She had hoped Stella wasn't dead, but how could anyone be sure? She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I wish Sam was here. They were always so close. If there was anyone who would know what to do right now, it would be him."

"Yeah they were. Funny that we weren't even siblings, but still close to one another" Zelda smiled slightly.

"We're family. We have to stick together no matter what" the brunette smiled slightly nudging her cousin.

"Well on a happier note, congratulations on Boston" Zelda looked over at her smiling.

Sophie looked down on the ground keeping silent. She should have known Zelda would find out about her acceptance.

"I haven't told your parents if that's what your worried about" her cousin spoke breaking the silence between them.

"I…."her voice trailed off and stopped. "I mean….I am happy, really I am. Boston's a great school, but…"

Zelda frowned at Sophie for a moment. She should have been happy about getting into Boston, but instead her cousin looked confused, almost disappointed. It wasn't like her at all. It suddenly hit her. "You're not sure you want to get away from here anymore" she suddenly spoke.

"All I've ever wanted to do is get out of this town even before we actually moved here and now that I've gotten the chance, it just feels wrong" Sophie explained to her.

Zelda licked her lips and made a face. "Would Derek have anything to do with this change of heart you've suddenly had?"

Sophie slowly nodded her head. "And Scott, Stiles, Allison, and even Lydia. Just everything that's happened in the past few days has made me rethink a lot of things. Zel if I went off somewhere else for college, I feel like I'd be abandoning everyone."

"Sweetie, don't think like" Zelda put her arm around her cousin. "I don't think that they would ever think you were abandoning them. They would miss you like crazy. They'd want you to be happy."

"For the first time in a while, I just don't know what to do" Sophie sighed.

Zelda played with a strand of Sophie's hair. "Well you have time. You still have to hear from the rest of the schools you applied to. I'm sure you'll have plenty of options. When the time comes you'll figure it out. You'll know what's best for you, but just make sure in the end its what you want. Don't let anyone dictate your future. I'm sure everyone would agree. Go where it will make you happy."

Sophie let Zelda's words sink in. She knew her cousin was right. Everyone would want her to go where was best for her. Still, she felt uneasy about the future. She never realized it was going to be this difficult. She took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head at her cousin. Hopefully everything would work itself out. She could wait to worry about college, but she knew that the decision she would have to make would haunt her very soon.

**Well there you have it! Sorry for the wait as always, school's been getting in the way and such, but once again this is an extra long chapter so I hope it makes up for it. Let me know what you think! Read and review!**

**Guest Review Replies: **

**Guest: Yes it is an interesting twist! Stella is going to play a huge part in season 2 &amp; 3, more so in 3, but definitely will be brought up a lot in 2. **

**Guest: So glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: As of now I have no plans to write a sequel for Dia. I keep going back and forth with ideas, but always come up empty handed. Maybe depending on how this season of the Originals ends, I'll get inspired. My focus is going to be this story for right now though. Sorry! **

**Susan: Well thanks for saying that my story could be taken in for TV. I appreciate that. To be honest, I'm not sure how to respond to the rest of this. I'm not really sure what you want me to do with this story then. Also my interpretation of Derek and Paige was that he killed her to put her out of pain more quickly. She was going to die anyway. That's the way I saw it, but I know so many people in the fandom look at that scene in a million different ways. As for the Elena Gilbert thing, the next reply has a response that deals with this. **

**Jazzy: So she may have similar characteristic to Elena, but at this point wouldn't many of the OCs on here be similar to Elena then too? I see what you're saying, but I don't think I agree, but that's okay! It's your opinion and I respect it! I'm not planning on turning Derek in her pet werewolf or damaged goods. As I stated in the last chapter, their relationship is going to come with a lot of problems. This is only the first chapter of season 2. We still have a lot of chapters left. Sophie is going to speak her mind about how Derek handles certain things and she's not going to just pretend to be okay with it. Sophie has the ability to kill as well. She is a witch after all. The Peter issue will be brought back up. So Sophie's excuse is that not all werewolf's are the same. If she didn't realize that, then she wouldn't she be condemning both Derek and Scott for something that they weren't even involved in? One bag egg doesn't ruin them all. So if you think Derek is a bad choice, then who would be a good choice? Do you see her being a better fit with someone else in the show?**


	14. Shape Shifted

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Punching in A Dream"- The Naked and the Famous (Sophie &amp;Sophie/Family)**

"**The Last Great Star in Hollywood"- Meg &amp; Dia (Sophie/Issac)**

"**Old Mary"- The Dead Weather (Sophie/Victoria/Gerard)**

"**Holy Water" James Levy and the Blood Red Rose (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Let Us Move On"- Dido (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Broken Crown"- Mumford &amp; Sons (Middleton/Simmons/Emerson Family)**

Sophie woke up to the sound of her alarm. Groaning, she turned over and hit the off button on her clock. For some reason, she wasn't feeling school today. With Lydia going missing and Gerard Argent in town, she wanted nothing more than just a normal, stress free day. Reaching over, she expected to feel a warm body beside her. Derek's body. Instead she felt nothing, but an empty cold spot. She turned over and saw that Derek was gone. She sighed slightly. He probably left earlier while she was still sleeping.

Something on the pillow beside her caught her eye. It was a small car. Picking up and opening it, she began to read it. It was in Derek's handwriting.

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Needed to take care of something. I'll see you later._

The witch shrugged and put the card on her desk. Reaching for her phone, she checked her messages. She had several for Stiles, but one from Scott caught her attention.

_Not sure if Derek told you or not, but Allison's grandfather killed an Omega last night. Derek said he's declaring war against us and anything supernatural. _

Sophie frowned for a second. She didn't even know when Derek came into her room last night, so she had no clue about what Gerard had done. Why didn't he tell her? She shook her head and continued to go through her messages. She saw she had one from Derek.

_You look beautiful when you're asleep. _

Sophie smiled slightly at the text. It was nice of him to say that, but she still had an uneasy feeling about the fact that he hadn't told her about Gerard. Taking a deep breath, she set her phone on her desk and got up out of her bed. Walking out of her room, she headed down for the kitchen. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Zelda walking up them.

"Morning Soph" Zelda said as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Zel" Sophie replied continuing her trek to the kitchen. Walking in, she grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself a cup of tea from the teapot on the stove.

"Sweetheart it's rather rude not to greet company do you think" she suddenly heard a voice speak. Sophie quickly turned around, jumped and screamed. At the kitchen table sat not only her Nana, but her Grandfather. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for" her Grandfather raised an eyebrow at her. "It's almost like she isn't happy to see us Jacqueline."

"Well maybe if you hadn't scared the daylights out of her Victor, you would have gotten the greeting you wanted" Jacqueline shrugged at her husband.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Grandpa" Sophie walked over to him. "You just startled me that's all." Victor stood up and hugged his granddaughter tightly.

"You are becoming more and more beautiful everyday my dear" Victor smiled pulling away.

"Thank you" Sophie smiled. "When did you all get here?"

"Late last night, we didn't want to wake you up" Jacqueline said hugging her. "We also didn't know if you had a visitor and we didn't want to disturb you two."

Sophie pulled away and her eyes widened. Jacqueline just laughed at her granddaughter and shook her head. "Oh to be young again. I'm sure you're parents are finally happy you're getting into some sort of trouble."

"Can't be getting into too much trouble" Sophie heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a woman with brown hair and a man with red hair standing in the doorway. "Your mother and I won't have anything to talk about anymore. It's always, "Melanie, my daughter needs to spice up her life, she needs to do this." Its quite comical."

"Aunt Mellie. Uncle Gareth" the witch walked over to her aunt and uncle hugging them tightly.

"How are you Sophie?" Gareth asked her.

"Well" Sophie nodded. "Can't complain currently." She looked at her aunt. Melanie's facial expressions worried her. Her aunt looked worried, looking Sophie up and down. "Aunt Mellie are you okay?" she frowned at her aunt's facial's expressions.

"Oh yes of course sweetheart, guess I'm just still somewhat tired from the trip

"Any news on Stella?" the witch asked her.

Gareth looked at his wife and licked his lips. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later" Melanie smiled uneasily at her niece.

"Sophie you can talk to family later, you need to get to school soon" Carolyn said walking into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks and saw her mother drinking a martini.

"Mom it's a little early for a martini isn't it?" Carolyn sighed at her mother.

"It's five o'clock somewhere" Jacqueline shrugged in response, beginning to light the cigarette.

"And I thought the doctor told you to lay off smoking" Melanie commented frowning.

"I'm going to die eventually. No matter what I do. I'm going to live life to the fullest" Jacqueline smiled taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Okay well I'm going to go get ready for school, I'll see you all later" Sophie said before leaving the kitchen. She couldn't believe her whole family was here. She was confused as to why everyone was here. Walking up the stairs she saw Zelda coming out of her room.

"Why didn't you warn me about the family reunion that was going on in the kitchen" Sophie glared at her.

"Oh yeah, by the way my parents and Grandpa and Nana are here" Zelda smiled at her.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Why do you think they're all here?"

Zelda shrugged in response. "I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me anything last night. Something feels off, if that makes sense."

Sophie stayed quiet for a moment. She knew exactly what Zelda meant. She could understand her grandparents coming to visit, but why were Gareth and Melanie there as well? Why weren't they talking about Stella? "It makes complete sense" the witch spoke and looked at the redhead.

* * *

Sophie got out of her car at the school. For once, she was actually glad to be out of her house. With her entire family there now, it was getting a little too crowded for her taste. At least she would have a few hours of peace and quiet. She'd probably consider calling Derek after school in order to further avoid going home.

She began to walk towards the school and pulled out her phone. She had a few messages from both Scott and Stiles. Her two friends had early morning practice and wanted her to come watch. She figured she might as well since she had a free period this morning and all her homework was done. She began to type a response to both boys when she suddenly frowned.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Something didn't feel right. Almost as though someone was watching. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt since she had first met Derek. Looking up she looked around at her surroundings to see if anyone was around. Her eyes moved around the school and stopped. The feeling Sophie had wasn't anything in her head. Staring straight at her was a boy. It was the same boy who she had come across in the locker room a few days earlier. What the hell was his problem? She frowned and stormed over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Sophie spoke staring at him.

The boy's eyes went wide. "I….uh….I…" he stuttered. "Sorry."

Sophie rolled her eyes at him slightly. "Do I know you?"

"No you don't" he shook his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

Sophie sighed heavily. This was a waste of her time and she had to meet up with Scott and Stiles. "FYI, pictures last longer." With that she turned a heel and walked towards the school entrance, leaving the boy by himself.

Isaac Lahey let out a deep breath. His straight face slowly grew into a smirk. Derek was right about Sophie. She had a fiery spirit. She was something else. He could see why Derek was so protective of her. The teen still couldn't process that she was a witch, but then again the only thing he knew of Sophie Middleton until a few nights ago was that she tended to keep to himself and she was attractive. He looked at his watch. He was late for lacrosse practice. He'd worry about Sophie later, but he was looking forward to keeping an eye on her.

* * *

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon" Scott exclaimed as he and Stiles walked down the hallway to the locker room. "I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked as they walked into the locker room.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you" the werewolf pleaded with his friend.

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay?" Stiles listed quickly. "And it's very stressful on me and Sophie, so yes, I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison" Scott explained leaning against the locker.

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison" Stiles rolled his eyes slightly.

"They're really good" Scott smiled at his friend.

"I….thank you, I know" Stiles huffed.

Scott beamed at his friend once more. "I mean, like, really good."

"All right, I get it!" Stiles yelled. "God times like these where I wish Sophie were here. I need one of her snarky comments. Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

Scott looked at his friend in disbelief. "All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah, much better" Stiles said dropping his backpack and opening his locker. As soon as the door opened, a long chain began to drop to the floor continuously. The two friends watched as it did and slowly Coach walked over to the pair. The other lacrosse players looked up and looked on at the scene, smirking.

As soon as the entire chain fell to the floor, Finstock looked down at the ground and sighed. "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So….I'm going to walk away."

Stiles kept his eyes on Scott the entire time. "That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." The two friends got on the ground and began to pick the chains up. Scott suddenly frowned and his eyes flashed yellow. He quickly looked around the locker room. He smelled something. A scent he was too familiar with.

Stiles looked up and saw his friend's face. "You okay?" he asked as Scott stayed quiet. "Scott."

"There's another. In here, right now" his friend breathed quietly.

Stiles frowned at him slightly. "Another what?"

"Another werewolf" Scott stated immediately.

Stiles stared at his friend in shock for a moment. "I'll call Sophie."

* * *

Sophie stared at her friends in shock on the lacrosse field. For once in her life she was at loss for words. After receiving a 911 text and multiple calls from Stiles, she hurried to the lacrosse field only to be bombarded with two pieces of information that she wasn't ready for. Gerard Argent had declared war on the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills and Derek had bit someone. Someone who was on the lacrosse team.

"Motherfucker" she finally stammered out.

"Wait? You mean you didn't know about this?" Stiles exclaimed to her.

"I didn't! Don't you think I would have opened my mouth if I knew Derek was going to bite someone. I'm pretty sure that if he mentioned that or the fact that Gerard sliced a Omega in half I would have remembered that bit of information " she said looking around and lowering her voice. "I would never keep something like that from you guys. Especially since what you just told me about Gerard. Jesus fucking Christ!"

Scott looked at his friend curiously for a moment. He listened to her heartbeat. No blips, nothing. Sure her heart was racing, but not because she was lying. "You really didn't know did you?"

Sophie shook her head. "Scott I swear to you Derek never said a word about this when I last saw him. I didn't even talk to him last night."

"Why wouldn't he tell you though?" Stiles asked her.

"How the hell should I know?" Sophie shrugged at them. "I'm not his keeper. I don't know what he does when he's not at my house. God can today get any worse?" she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What else is going wrong with today?" Stiles frowned at her.

"One supernatural problem at a time. Mine is mild compared to what we're about to deal with" Sophie looked at the two boys.

"Sophie…" Stiles and Scott said together glaring at her.

"I just had more family pop into two unannounced and I just get the feeling that something is up that's all" the witch shrugged. "Like I said, mild compared to another freaking werewolf at this school. Are you sure there's another werewolf?"

Scott nodded his head as the three of them walked to the bleachers. "It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was."

"What if you can get him one-on-one? Would that help?" Stiles asked looking around.

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Okay. I think I got an idea" Stiles said before he got up and ran off.

"Why do I feel like this is only going to end in disaster?" Sophie let out huff causing Scott to chuckle slightly. The witch looked around at the other lacrosse player and suddenly frowned. Once again the boy who was staring at her was looking straight at her. This time, his face had a look of worry on it.

"Hey Scott" she suddenly spoke as he looked up. "Who is that guy?"

Scott looked to where Sophie was motioning her head. "Isaac Lahey. He really doesn't play much. Why?"

"He was staring at me earlier today and I just thought it was weird. He's doing it again" the witch replied as Isaac quickly looked away.

"Have you ever talked to him before?" Scott asked in response.

"Not that I can remember" Sophie shook her head.

"Maybe he has a thing for you" Scott smirked at her.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and looked at the teen in disbelief. "I seriously doubt that."

"It'd give Derek a run for his money" Scott continued.

"Utter one more syllable and the next thing you'll know, your neck will be wrapped around your lacrosse stick" she glared at him. Scott's eyes went wide slightly and the witch just groaned loudly. "I'm kidding!" Scott's made a face at her slightly as Stiles came running back to the pair and sat down.

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day" the teen said quickly putting on his gear.

Scott frowned at his friend for a moment. "But I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea" Stiles looked at him.

Scott eyes lit up and nodded. "Oh."

"There we go" Stiles huffed at him.

"What's the idea?" Scott suddenly asked his friend.

"Oh good god" Sophie sighed running her hands through her hair.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief and sighed. "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." With he grabbed the werewolf and the two of them ran out onto the field.

"Well good luck" Sophie said watching them run off, hoping that everything would work out.

"Let's go! Line it up!" Coach yelled out. "Faster! Make daddy proud."

Scott ran into the goal and positioned him. "Here we go" he breathed out. He looked over at Sophie, who nodded his head at him. Once Coach threw the ball at one of the players and the teenager threw the ball, Scott went charging for him, knocking him down to the ground. She saw him quickly smell the player, looking around to see if anyone was noticing.

Scott reached out his hand. "Let me help you up."

Finstock groaned and looked at the teenager. "McCall!"

"Yeah" Scott replied.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal" Finstock glared at him slightly.

Scott nodded his head and ran back towards the goal. "Yes, coach."

Finstock glared at him. "Let's try it again" he yelled out. He blew his whistle and threw the ball to Matt. Sophie had seen him taking pictures for the yearbook and such, but he was a person she had never talked to. Matt threw the ball at Scott and the teen ran towards him, knocking him over and onto the ground. Scott got on the ground and began to smell him.

"What the hell man?" Matt exclaimed as Scott helped him up.

"My bad dude" Scott replied.

"McCall! The position's goalkeeper. Not goal abandoner" Coach yelled at him once more.

Scott nodded his head once more. "Sorry, coach."

Coach blew his whistle again and Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and shrugged. This was going badly and both of them knew it. " Let's go!" Once again Finstock blew his whistle and threw the ball, ending with Scott hitting a player to the ground. Finstock let out a huff and glared at the teen. Stiles made a face at his friend. The next thing Sophie knew she was grabbed by the coach and then Stiles was grabbed by his face protector on his helmet.

"Stilinski, Middleton, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Finstock looked between the two of them.

Sophie stayed silent and just shrugged her shoulders at the lacrosse coach and looked over at Stiles. Finstock turned his attention to the other lacrosse player.

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven" Stiles said quickly after a moment.

Finstock looked over at Scott silently for a moment before letting go of Stile's helmet. "That's interesting" he spoke walking away. Again he blew his whistle. "Let's fire it up" he yelled. He threw the ball to Danny, and Scott ran towards the teen, knocking them to the ground. The teen smelled the other player.

Danny smiled up at him. "It's Armani."

"Huh?" Scott frowned down at him.

"My aftershave. Armani" Danny replied.

Scott smiled at him. "Oh. It's nice." With that the two boys got up.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Finstock yelled at the teen.

Scott looked at the coach before he ran back to the goal. "Yes, coach."

Finstock rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Sophie and Stiles looked at one another once more. The witch shook her head. They were getting no where with this plan.

Jackson was the next player up and he looked straight at Scott. His face fell. " Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm going to…..I'm going to sit this one out." Jackson then walked off and something caught Stiles's attention. He gently hit Sophie and motioned in front of him. Isaac was breathing heavily and glaring at Scott. It was strange to the two of them.

Isaac quickly charged towards Scott as the teen did as well. Once they both hit the middle of the field, the two teens knocked into one another, fell to the ground on all fours.

"Oh shit" Sophie breathed heavily. Something was wrong, almost as if Isaac….

"Umm we have a bigger problem" Stiles suddenly spoke snapping her out of her thoughts. The two of them looked over and saw both of their fathers walking towards the lacrosse field with a deputy.

Isaac looked over at Scott frantically. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them."

Sophie stared at the scene silently and Scott turned and looked at her. His face said it all. It was Isaac. That was the person Derek bit. Isaac Lahey was now a werewolf.

* * *

Sophie, Stiles, and Scott watched as the sheriff and her father talked to Isaac. The students were gathered around the bleachers watching the scene, wondering what the police wanted with the teenager as Scott listened in on the conversation.

"His father's dead" the werewolf suddenly spoke up. "They think he was murdered."

"Murdered? How? When?" Sophie asked the two of them.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott shrugged.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours" Stiles explained.

Scott frowned at him. "Like, overnight?"

"Oh yeah" Sophie nodded her head.

"During the full moon" Stiles continued.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked looking at his friends.

"Well it depends" Sophie made a face at him.

"Depends on what?" he asked frantically.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good" Stiles looked at him.

Scott sighed and looked back over at Isaac. "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

Stiles nodded and frowned. "Yeah."

"He does" Scott breathed.

* * *

"Derek I swear to God this is not the day to be ignoring my phone calls. Call me back damn it" Sophie huffed before she hung up her phone. She took a deep breath and breathed out. She couldn't believe Derek had bit someone and that he didn't tell her about it. She was going to kill him. It was decided. However until she found him there wasn't a thing she could do. The cops had Isaac and god only knew where the Alpha was.

She began to walk to the office. She was required to drop off an acceptance letter to the guidance counselor in order to prove that she had gotten in somewhere. She had a feeling it was some ploy by the school as since she had moved here, she had kept to herself except for Scott and Stiles. She remember that when she first moved here, she was required to see the guidance counselor Ms. Morrell once a week to discuss her progress in socializing with people. Walking into the office, she reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of it.

"What can I help you with dear?" she heard the secretary asked. Sophie looked up and her eyes went wide. She was face-to-face with Victoria Argent.

"Hello Sophie" Victoria smirked at her.

The witch stayed quiet for a moment. Why the hell was Victoria working at the school now? What was this some Argent intervention? "Mrs. Argent" she finally managed to get out.

"What can I do for you?" the hunter looked at her.

"I…I….uh…I just needed to let the guidance counselor know that I've gotten into somewhere for college" Sophie said shakily.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her, glaring at her almost. "Well congratulations. Where were you accepted to?"

"Boston College" Sophie replied simply.

"Boston's a lovely place" Victoria grinned at her. "I believe we have some friends there. Some hunting buddies of ours."

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well we have some as well. It is Massachusetts you know. It's known for a lot of things."

Victoria smirked at her slightly. "Yes it is. Boston Massacre, Boston Tea Party, Plymouth, Salem Witch Trials" she said her face falling into a glare.

"Lots of history there" she suddenly heard a voice behind her say. The witch took a deep breath. She knew exactly who was behind her. She turned to see Gerard Argent standing and smirking right behind her.

"You must be Sophie Middleton" he said walking towards her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah?" Sophie looked at him. "Like what?"

"You're at the top of your class here, nearly perfect SAT scores, and now accepted into Boston College. You seem to be doing well with your life" Gerard smiled at her.

"So it would seem" Sophie said simply.

"It would be a shame, if you threw everything away during your senior year wouldn't it? So many opportunities for you, but one wrong decision and who knows what could happen to you" Gerard told her. The statement sounded more like a threat. She knew that Victoria wouldn't have kept the fact that there were witches in Beacon Hills, especially since she was involved with Derek. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you Miss Middleton."

"Well I guess she'll have to watch her back then" Sophie looked over and saw her father standing in the doorway of the principle's office, along with the sheriff. Gerard smiled at Freddie and nodded his head.

"You have a lovely daughter Detective" the elder hunter smirked.

"I know" Freddie nodded his head before turning his attention to Sophie. "Soph get to class."

Sophie nodded her head and quickly put a copy of her acceptance letter on the counter before exiting the office. As she walked out, she saw Scott and Stiles sitting outside in chairs. Before she could say a word, her father and the sheriff came out behind her. Stiles quickly grabbed a nearby magazine to hide himself from his father.

The sheriff looked at his son in disbelief and then looked at Scott. "Hi Scott" he said before he began to walk away and roll his eyes. Sophie was just about to open her mouth when she felt a presence behind her.

"Boys" she heard Gerard say. Stiles and Scott both looked up and Scott's eyes widened. "Come on in."

* * *

Sophie sat outside of Gerard's waiting for Stiles and Scott to come out. She looked at her one once more and still hadn't heard from Derek. She gently hit her head against the wall and sighed. The next thing she knew, Scott came flying out of the office. He quickly grabbed her and the two of them ran down the hallway. Once they made it out of the school, they saw Isaac in the back of a police car being driven away. They were two late. They turned to head back into the school when they heard another car pull up. Turning around the saw the familiar black Camaro.

"Get in" Derek greeted both of them.

"Are you serious?" Scott looked at him in disbelief. "You did that. That's your fault."

Derek sighed and kept silent for a moment. "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"Wow taking responsibility for something. Shocking" Sophie muttered under her breath.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer" Scott exclaimed. "Sophie's mom to be exact. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house" Derek shot back at the teens.

Scott frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse" Derek replied. He then opened the door to the Camaro. Scott sighed and got in. Sophie stared at Derek, her lips pursed together and glared slightly at Derek.

"What's with the face" Derek looked at her pointedly.

Sophie stared at him silently for a moment while he waited for an answer. "Oh there's a lot of things this face could mean right now."

"Well while you're figuring that out, get in. We could use you" he replied.

Scott looked at her pleadingly. He didn't want to do this by himself. He couldn't. Sophie took a deep breath and glared at the Alpha. At least Scott would be there because if he weren't, she would have killed Derek. Against her better judgment, she got into the backseat of the Camaro.

* * *

Sophie, Scott, and Derek walked into Isaac's pitch black home. The cops still hadn't made it there yet, but it seemed as though it would only be a matter of time. With a flash light in his hand, Scott looked around the house, looking for any sign of what Derek was talking about.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott suddenly asked the Alpha.

"I don't know yet" Derek only responded.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott shot back as the three of them walked through the house. Sophie stopped for a moment and frowned. Something didn't feel right in the house. She felt a lot of anger and fear. The question was, who did it belong to?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them" Derek began. "Not just your sense of smell."

Scott stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. "You saw the lacrosse thing today."

Derek stared straight at him. "Yeah."

Scott looked up at the Alpha. "Did it look that bad?"

Derek gripped the teen's shoulder. "Yeah."

"Was it really that bad?" Scott looked over at Sophie.

"Well I think Danny actually enjoyed you smelling him" Sophie shrugged slightly. "But other than that, yeah it was pretty bad."

Derek smirked slightly at the witch's comment as he led them to a door in the kitchen and opened it. Through the door there were a set of stairs that led down to a basement.

"You want to learn?" Derek asked the teen. "Let's start now"

"What's down there?" Scott asked shining his flashlight around.

"Motive" Derek said simply.

Scott began to walk down the stairs. "And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses" Derek told him. Sophie began to follow her friend, when she felt Derek's hand wrap around her wrist. "Not you" he whispered in her ear, pulling her against him. Sophie felt her breathing hitch as she felt Derek's hand on her body and his breath against her neck.

"What happened down here?" she heard Scott ask.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression" Derek replied lowly. The next thing Sophie knew Derek took her hand in his and lead her down to the basement where Scott was. The witch could barely see a thing, but once her eyes adjusted, she could tell that the teen was standing in front of a fridge. Derek suddenly switched on the flashlight causing Scott to jump and look at both Derek and Sophie. Even just looking at the fridge, Sophie knew that she was staring at the motive Derek had mentioned only a few minutes ago.

"Open it" Derek told him.

Scott took the lock in his hand and slowly took it off the hook. He then proceeded to open the fridge, his eyes widening at what was inside. Sophie gasped at what she saw. Inside the fridge were tons of scratch marks all over it, as if someone was trying to get out of being locked in.

"Oh my god" Sophie breathed in shock. This is why Isaac said yes to the bite. The teenager was being abused by his father.

* * *

Sophie and Scott just continued to stare at the fridge in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took a deep breath and walked away from the pair, her fingers running through her hair.

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott looked over at Derek.

"Everyone wants power" Derek told him.

Scott stayed silent for a minute and looked over at Sophie. The witch had her arms crossed and was staring into space. "If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves" Scott looked at him.

"I can if they're willing" Derek shot back.

"No you can't" Sophie shook her, her voice barely a whisper.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott sneered at him.

"Yes, and he still asked" Derek huffed.

"Then he's an idiot" Scott exclaimed.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter" Derek glared at him. Scott's face fell and he looked over at Sophie.

"I didn't tell him" Sophie answered.

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an Omega" Derek told him. "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek grabbed Scott's hand and saw his claws slowly emerge. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her" Scott protested shaking his head.

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that" the Alpha said. He turned to leave and motioned for Sophie to follow him.

"Wait" Scott suddenly spoke causing Derek to stop. " I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

Derek frowned at the teen. "Why? Because he's one of us?"

Scott glared up at Derek. "Because he's innocent."

* * *

Sophie walked out of the Lahey house in a daze. Part of her understood why Derek bit Isaac. He was being abused. He needed to be able to defend himself. However, there was a bigger part of her that was upset with Derek that he didn't tell her that he was going to bite him.

She felt Derek walk up behind her and gently grab her arm. "Sophie…." the Alpha began. Sophie ignored him and stared straight ahead. What could she say to him? Derek sighed and looked at her. "Look I get you're…."

"Why didn't you tell me about Isaac?" she turned and sneered at him.

"I didn't think you needed to be involved. This isn't your fight Sophie"

"I didn't need to be invol….oh you've got to be fucking kidding me Derek" Sophie groaned. "I've been involved with this whole thing from the second I met you."

"I have everything handle Sophie" he growled at her

"Cause you seem to be doing such a good job right now!" she huffed at him. "When were you going to tell me about this? Your grand plan? Were you going to share it with the rest of the world."

Derek stared at her silently for a moment. "I was going to tell you eventually. Isaac was supposed to look after you."

Sophie ran her hands through her hair. "Don't you think that's something I should know?"

"Sophie…" Derek groaned once more.

"No!" she exclaimed walking over to him. "You don't get to Sophie me right now. I'm not the one who fucked up and bit a teenager who is know being held by the cops. This is your fault buddy and guess what per usual Scott, Stiles, and I have to clean up the mess."

"Sophie don't get involved with this. I can fix it" Derek protested in response.

The witch glared at him and shook her head. "Too late. Maybe you should have thought of that before you bit Isaac without telling anyone" she sneered. Before the Alpha could respond, Sophie's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and saw Stiles was calling me.

"Hey Stiles" she greeted. She frowned up at Derek. "Yeah he's with me right now, why?"

* * *

Sophie had stayed quiet the entire time since Stiles had picked up her and Derek. Stiles pulled the Jeep up to the sheriff's station. It looked empty apart from the deputy working at the front desk.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office" Stiles looked over at the window. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her" Derek replied beginning to open the Jeep's door.

Stiles quickly grabbed him pulling him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…..you? You're not going in there." Derek looked down at the teen's hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off" the teen said quickly.

"I was exonerated" Derek looked at him.

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"An innocent person" Derek shot back.

Sophie groaned from the back seat. "I'd say that's debatable right now." Derek turned and glared at her in the back seat.

"An…..you? Yeah, right!" Stiles laughed slightly getting a glare from Derek also. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her" Derek frowned at him slightly.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? Huh?" Stiles asked making a face at him.

Derek smirked slightly at the teen. "Heh, by talking to her."

Stiles sighed and just shook his head. "Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" he asked. Derek looked at him and stayed silent. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. You have a freaking girlfriend. Sophie didn't you train him or something. Any other ideas?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Sophie rolled her eyes, and glared at the Alpha and leaned forward. "You lay a hand on him and I'll set you on fire faster than you can even lift a finger." Stiles beamed at his friend and then looked at Derek smiling.

"You know you're really hot when you try to be intimidating" Derek smirked at her. Sophie glared at him as Stiles made a gagging noise.

* * *

Derek walked into the sheriff's department. He looked around and saw that the front desk was empty. He walked over to the counter as the deputy walked out of the office. Sophie and Stiles stuck their heads out of the front door to the police station and watched.

"Good evening, how can I help…..you?" the deputy looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Hi" Derek smiled at her.

"Hi" the deputy responded to him.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little" Derek began to stammer. "A little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…." Stiles took Sophie's hand and the two of them began to quietly walk towards his dad's office.

"Like me?" the deputy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing" Derek replied. Sophie stopped in her tracks and shot him a glare and an eye roll as Stiles dragged her into the office.

The two teens walked into the sheriff's darkened office. Stiles headed straight for the lockbox on the wall. Quickly he punched in a number and opened the box. However, as soon as he did, his face fell. The key was gone.

"Oh, no" the teen suddenly breathed out.

"What's oh no?" Sophie said walking up to him.

"The key's gone" Stiles looked at her. Sophie pushed him out of the way and looked at the box. The two of them then heard keys jingling from the hallway. The two of them frowned and began to walk down the hallway. Turning the corner, the two of them suddenly ran into a deputy.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um…." Stiles began. The two of them looked and saw that that deputy had an arrow in his leg. Allison's arrow. Stiles's eyes went wide. "Oh, sh…" The hunter grabbed him quickly and tried to grab Sophie.

"Get off of him" Sophie screamed throwing her hands out sending the deputy off the teen. He quickly got up and hit Sophie causing the witch to fall to the ground. The deputy then grabbed the two teens and dragged them down the hallway. As they were pulled, Stiles grabbed the fire alarm and pulled down, causing the alarm to go off. The hunter dragged them into the holding room. However, the hunter stopped and let go of the two teens, both of them falling to the ground. One of the hold cells was open.

Sophie suddenly heard a faint growl and looked to the side. There stood Isaac fully transformed. He growled once more and grabbed the hunter, shoving him onto a nearby desk, and then grabbing him once more and throwing him on the ground. Stiles and Sophie quickly got out of the way and crawled against one of the walls. The hunter attempted to pull out a syringe and stab Isaac with it, but the werewolf squeezed it out of his hand. He threw the hunter against the wall, knocking him out cold.

The sound of glass breaking heard throughout the cellblock caused Isaac to turn around. Behind him stood Derek with the syringe completely crushed. Derek looked over at Sophie and Stiles, but then noticed Isaac about to charge at both of the teens. The Alpha suddenly roared loudly, his eyes flashing red. Isaac retreated in fear and crouched down on the ground. He slowly looked up and he had reverted back to his human self.

Stiles breathed heavily and looked at Sophie and then back at Derek. "How did you do that?"

Derek turned to him and smirked slightly. "I'm the Alpha."

* * *

Sophie sat in her desk chair. Her computer was open to a paper she should have been working on, but for some reason she couldn't focus. Not after everything that happened today. Not after what she witnessed. She couldn't get her mind off of Derek, the fact that he had turned Isaac and blatantly lied to her about it. She shut her computer, it was no use, she wouldn't be getting work done tonight.

Sitting back in her chair she took a deep breath and looked over towards her window. Her face fell. Derek stood outside of it staring at her. The witch groaned and got up out of her chair. Walking over to her balcony door, she opened it and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sophie snapped at the Alpha.

"Glad to know you've gotten over everything" Derek sighed at her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back over here" she said as she turned, walking away from the door.

"I didn't realize that when your girlfriend is pissed at you, you can't come over to her house to talk to her" Derek huffed at her.

Sophie's eyes went wide slightly. Was she hearing things correctly? Did Derek just call her his girlfriend? She wasn't going to worry about it right then and now. She crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing? Turning Isaac? Why him?"

"Sophie you said it yourself" Derek sneered. "I needed a pack. You of all people should know exactly how this works."

"Well I didn't think you'd actually turn teenagers, people who go to my school. I figured you'd find other wolves without packs" Sophie shot back quickly. "Derek you can't go around just turning teenagers."

"Isaac was willing. I gave him the choice. He chose the bite" the Alpha growled at him. "I'm stronger if I have a pack. I can protect you better if I have a pack."

Sophie groaned and huffed loudly running her hands through her hair. "Derek when are you going to realize that I don't need you to protect me all the goddamn time. Just because I don't have claws and teeth doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. Not this again. "Sophie I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. You're more than capable, but with Gerard in town and coming after us, you're going to need help. You can't just pretend like you can actually take on the hunters by yourself."

"Don't you think I'm terrified that Gerard Argent is in town?" she shouted at him. "Witches tell their kids bedtime stories about Gerard Argent and how he burned them alive. There are even rumors that they have bullets that can kill us. We can't use our healing abilities. He's the fucking principal of my school. I don't even feel safe at school or anywhere. He could get to me, to you, to Scott, to Isaac, to anyone now."

Derek looked at Sophie silently for a moment. He could see how scared she was. Walking over to her he put his arms around her tightly. He was surprised that after a moment she followed suit. He soon pulled away looking straight at her. "I'm sure as hell not going to let them lay a hand on you and I'm not going to let them get to me to Scott, Isaac, to anyone" he told her taking her hands in his own. "I should have told you about Isaac. I'm sorry. I'm still not used to having someone in my life that I can trust. I promise from now on, I won't keep you in the dark. No more secrets. I promise."

"You look exhausted" Derek pulled away from her. "You haven't been sleeping much have you?"

Sophie shook her head in response. "Not really."

"What's on your mind" he stared at her.

"Nothing important" the witch shrugged at him.

"Sophie…." Derek groaned at her.

"Derek really, I've just got a lot on my mind. With more hunters in town and with everything that happened with Peter, Stella missing, I just feel on edge" Sophie sighed looking at him.

Derek smirked at her and leaned forward, placing kisses on her neck. "I can think of a few ways to make you relax" he said in between kisses.

Sophie pushed him gently away. "My family's downstairs."

"I bet your parents and Zelda won't even notice" Derek pulled her closer to him.

"Not only are my parents and Zelda down there, but my grandparents and Zelda's parents" she told him before kissing him on the cheek.

Derek frowned slightly at her. "Why do you have so much family showing up all of a sudden?"

Sophie stayed quiet for a moment. She had to admit; both of her grandparents and Zelda's parents showing up was a bit strange. Melanie had even acted strangely toward her earlier. "I….I have no clue to be honest. I'm assuming it has to do with Stella. Just something else to worry about tomorrow. In the mean time, I want to go to bed. Are you staying the night or leaving?"

Derek smirked at her for a moment, before taking his jacket off and putting it on her desk chair. The next that came off was his shirt. Sophie's eyes went wide at the sight of his bare chest. She felt her face warming up slightly. How she was still slightly shy around him was beyond her. "I guess that means your staying then" she spoke her eyes still wide. She walked over and got into her bed as she watched Derek strip down to nothing, but his boxer shorts. Derek walked over and got into her bed. Sophie turned over on her side and stared at him quietly.

Derek also stared at her. It was still new to him, being so close to someone. Someone he could trust. He didn't understand the hold Sophie Middleton had over him. The only thing he knew was that he did care deeply for her. He was willing to do whatever he needed to protect her. It was why he had instructed Isaac to keep an eye on her at the school. Now that he was a fugitive, he'd have to figure out a new plan to ensure her safety.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she whispered looking at him snapping him out of his thought.

Derek stared at her silently for a moment. "If you want me to."

Sophie nodded her head and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Derek moved closer to her as well and put his arm around her and began to run his fingers through her hair. The witch looked up at him and smiled at him.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend tonight" she said quietly.

Derek rolled his eyes and smirked at her slightly. "Is that okay?"

"So does this mean we're putting a label on what we are?" Sophie asked playing with one of Derek's hands.

The Alpha turned to her and leaned forward, kissing her briskly. Sophie returned the kiss just as quickly. Derek wanted nothing more than to just have his way with her right then and there. The way her body fit into his and felt against his own was indescribable, but he'd wait for her. He didn't want to force her into anything she wanted. He'd take her virginity when the time was right. He was sure of that.

"If that's your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, then the answer is yes" she breathed pulling away.

"Get some sleep Soph" he chuckled before kissing her forehead.

* * *

"We've checked with all of her friends, her college professors, those she worked with, but no one has since Stella since she disappeared. It's like she vanished out of thin air" Gareth explained to Victor, Jacqueline, Melanie, Freddie, and Carolyn around the kitchen table.

"That doesn't sound at all like Stella" Carolyn let out a sigh.

"It's not" Melanie shook her head running her hands through her hair.

"Have you tried a tracking spell?" Freddie spoke up.

"Several" Victor nodded. "However, there's something blocking it. It's a lot of power. It's almost as if Stella put a cloaking spell on her so we couldn't find her"

Carolyn leaned forward in her seat. "But why would Stella deliberately not want to be found. Had she been acting strange before she disappeared? Did something happen?"

"Everything was normal. She was going to school, going to work. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that we were aware of" Gareth replied shrugging before looking at Melanie. The brunette looked down at the table and took a deep breath.

Carolyn frowned at her sister. There was something else. "Mellie what is it?"

"There is one thing that could have triggered everything, but we don't know for sure" her sister began.

"What is it?" Jacqueline asked, clearly intrigued.

"She found the book" Melanie said simply.

Carolyn's face fell and her eyes grew wide. "What book? Please don't tell me you're talking about _the _book? How the fuck did she find it?"

"We don't know" Gareth replied. "We're not even sure if she had found it, but she began asking a lot of questions about lineage and…well you know what."

"You don't think her disappearance has something to do with it?" Freddie looked up at the elder witches. "Who else would know about this."

"It's impossible for anyone else to know the truth" Melanie let out a breath. "No one knows except for us. We decided if it was going to happen, we'd let it happen naturally. Has Sophie showed any power changes?"

Freddie shook his head. "She hasn't"

"That's not true" Carolyn protested causing Freddie to stare at his wife in confusion. "I know I say I don't go through her head, but sometimes I do. Ever since Sam's death, I can never get a read on her, so sometimes when she's just doing homework in the kitchen I listen."

"What's been going through her head then?" Jacqueline spoke up.

"The night of the formal" Carolyn replied. "When Kate Argent took her. Kate had a witch bottle to subdue her powers, but for a moment she could use her powers. She doesn't understand what that surge of power meant."

"Carolyn you need to tell her" her father looked at her. "Melanie, you need to tell Zelda as well."

"Sophie won't want this. She and Sam never wanted anything like this" Carolyn protested gripping her hands together. "They wanted a life outside of the coven as did Zelda."

"Zelda's not going to want this either. It would be something she would be a natural at, but she wanted to have a life outside of magic. It's why she went into medicine" Melanie sighed.

The group stayed silent for a moment. Carolyn licked her lips and looked over at her parents. "What do you want us to do?"

Victor looked over at his wife and sighed. "I suggest you tell your children. You can't stop what's about to happen. Zelda and Sophie are going to need each other more than ever. We need to find Stella and we need to prepare for their lives to change."

**Here you have it! Sorry for the wait. As always school's been busy. I've been on spring break and this chapter for some reason just didn't come to me as easily. I hope to have another chapter up within the next day or so, but don't hold me to it. As most of you know, we are sadly losing Tyler Hoechlin. As of now I am hoping to get to season 5, but I'm not going to be making any big plans yet of how it'll affect Sophie. I have the ending for season 4 already planned out and honestly it could really work with a number of things. So we'll see. I'm hoping Derek will show up at some point, but if not we'll take it from there. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Also if you guys have any music requests that you think might work with chapters or between interactions of characters. Let me know! I have a list of stuff, but I'm always looking for new music! Let me know what you think! Read and review!**


	15. Ice Pick

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Quick Escapes"- Versant (Sophie/Allison)**

"**Salty Sweet"- MS MR- (Sophie/Scott/Deaton)**

"**Spellbound"- Siouxsie &amp; The Banshees (Zelda/Sophie &amp; Zelda/Derek)**

"**Paranoid"- Sara Schralli (Sophie/Erica)**

"**Female Robbery"- The Neighborhood (Sophie)**

"**House of the Rising Sun"- Lauren O'Connell (Sophie/Derek &amp; Sophie/Scott/ Deaton)**

Scott and Allison climbed up the rock wall during gym class. While the class looked at them from below, the couple was discussing the creature that Allison had come into contact with at Isaac's home. It was clear that something had killed Isaac's father and it wasn't a werewolf, but they didn't know what it was.

"It had a tail. I don't have a tail" Scott spoke looking over at his girlfriend.

Allison smirked over at him. "Maybe you just haven't grown it yet."

"I'm not growing a tail. Ever" Scott rolled his eyes slightly. He continued to climb as Allison stopped causing him to frown. "Are you slowing down for me?"

"I was waiting for you" she looked down at him.

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?" the werewolf raised an eyebrow.

"You looked like you were struggling" she smirked at him.

Scott smiled and looked at Allison's backside. "Maybe I was admiring the view."

Allison rolled her eyes and started climbing again. "Try admiring from afar."

Sophie looked up at the couple from the ground. She hated gym. Especially since she had to take it with the sophomores. Why did she have to move during the middle of the school year to the complete opposite side of the country? She took gym at her old school, but Beacon Hills wanted more than just one semester from. She took a step back and as she did, she felt herself hit someone behind her.

"Oh my god I'm sorry" she turned to the person she bumped into. She saw a blonde teenage girl standing behind her. Her hair was messy and she looked scared.

"It's fine" the girl replied quickly. "I was in your way."

"I bumped into you, not the other way around" Sophie smiled at her slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. I'm Sophie."

"Erica" the blonde replied.

"Nice to meet you" the witch told her.

"So are you nervous?" Erica asked motioning towards the rock wall.

"Not too much. I sometimes get freaked out about heights, but not when it comes to rock walls" Sophie explained. "What about you?"

"I have a thing about heights" Erica said looking at the rock wall worried. "I'm really hoping he won't call on me."

"Well if he does, just take a deep breath. Finstock may be an idiot, but he's not going to let anything happen to you" Sophie looked over at her. "You've got this."

Erica smiled at her. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No problem" Sophie nodded at her. "Us girls have to stick together." The next thing she knew Scott fell off the wall and flew down to the mat causing the entire class to laugh.

Coach leaned down beside the teen and smiled. "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall."

Stiles looked over at the blonde and back at the wall. Erica's eyes went wide and the witch walked closer to her. "You go this" she whispered to her. Erica looked over at her and nodded her head quickly.

Erica and Stiles walked over to the wall and were tied up with the ropes. Slowly, she began to climb as Stiles passed her quickly. The blonde suddenly stopped and stayed exactly where she was on the wall. Soon Stiles kicked off the wall and was lifted back down. That was then Erica began to breathe heavily and cried out. The class looked at her frowning slightly. Something was wrong. Sophie looked at her. It had to be the heights. She was freaking out.

"Oh, please…" the blonde whimpered.

"Erica" Coach said walking closer to the wall along with the other students. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia looked at the coach in disbelief. "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out" she said matter of factly.

"Erica" Coach called back up to her.

"I'm fine" the blonde called back down to the class, still shaking somewhat.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic" Allison suddenly spoke. Sophie looked back up at the teen. That was something she didn't know.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get…. Erica, y…..you're fine. Just…..Just kick off from the wall. Th….. There's a mat to catch you" the teacher told the teen. Erica stayed completely still on the wall. Suddenly she let go and she was safely lowered to the floor. "Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

The class then dispersed as the blonde began to walk away from her classmates. Sophie looked over at Scott. His face said it all. He felt sorry for the teen. That made two of them.

* * *

"So how are things with you?" Allison asked Sophie as they changed back into normal clothes. "I felt like we really haven't been able to talk much."

"Yeah it seems like it's been ages" Sophie looked over at her. "Secret meetings between you and Scott have been keeping you very busy" she smirked at the brunette causing the hunter to blush slightly.

Allison frowned slightly as she watched Sophie brush her hair. The hunter was unsure whether or not she should ask her what was on her mind. "So…um…what's the deal with you and Derek. If you don't mind me asking that is."

Sophie looked up at Allison and smiled slightly. "I don't mind. We're dating. There's not really much to tell at the moment. We're just figuring things out. I've never had a boyfriend and well he's….." She stopped. She didn't want to mention Kate in front of Allison. Kate might have been a monster in her own eyes, but to Allison, she was still her aunt. "A lot of stuff is new to both of us. We're just taking it one step at a time. I haven't seen him much, he's been busy with Isaac" she finished.

"What's your take on the Isaac thing?" Allison looked at her curiously. "How do you feel about it? Scott told me Derek didn't even tell you what he was going to do."

Sophie pushed her lips together. "Oh yeah. I bitched to him about that. I was livid. However, he said that he'd be more forthcoming with things like that. He told me we wouldn't have any secrets between the two of us anymore."

"Do you think you can really trust him?" Allison looked at her curiously.

"I have no reason not to" the witch shrugged. "Hey I don't mean to pry, but your parent's haven't said anything about me or my family have they?"

Allison shook her head. "No they haven't. They're focused on werewolves right now. I'd still just keep a low profile. Just in case. I don't want them to find a reason to come after you or your family."

"Trust me I will" Sophie nodded her head. Suddenly a commotion was heard throughout the locker rooms. Allison and Sophie frowned at one another and followed their other classmates out of the locker room and back to the gym. Just as the two friends ran into the gym, they saw Erica falling form the rock wall and Scott catching her. From the distance, Sophie could see the teen convulsing on the floor. She was having a seizure. She ran alongside Allison.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side" Allison called out and dropped to the floor looking at Scott. "How'd you know?"

"I just felt it" Scott looked over at his friends.

* * *

Erica laid on a hospital bed staring at Melissa McCall as she was examined. The teen couldn't believe she was back in the hospital and that she had a seizure in front of her entire class. She'd be the talk of the school again. However, it was something she was used to. The hateful comments, the looks, the snickers. She hated people at her school. She had barely met anyone who had ever been nice to her.

Melissa put her flashlight back into her pocket and looked at the teen. "It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication."

"Are you going to tell my mom?" the teen asked quietly.

"Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot" Melissa smiled at her causing the teen to laugh. "So doctor's going to be in in a minute, okay?"

"Okay" Erica nodded. With that Melissa walked out of the hospital room leaving the teen to her thoughts. The teen took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She felt herself slowly being rolled out on the hospital bed. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw the moving ceiling of the hospital. She titled her head up to see who was pushing her. She felt her head being pushed back.

"Lie still" she heard a male voice say. The teen felt a sense of panic wash over her. Who was pushing her and what did they want? She saw she was being wheeled into another hospital room and felt herself come to a stop.

Erica slowly sat up and to her surprise she saw a man walk over to the window seal with one of her pill bottles in his hand.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh" she heard him read out.

"Who are you?" Erica finally spoke.

Derek looked at the teen and smirked slightly. "Let's just say we have a….mutual friend" he said setting the pill bottle beside him. He walked over closer to the teen. "You get a…warning right before you have a seizure."

Erica looked down for a moment and back up at Derek. "It's called an aura. It's….it's like a metallic taste in my mouth" she said shakily.

Derek frowned at her slightly. "You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?"

"It tastes like blood" Erica looked at him terrified.

"What if I told you…..that all of this could go away?" he asked touching one of her legs." The side effects….the symptoms ….All of it. " He suddenly grabbed the teen by the legs and pulled her closer to him. "And what if all those things not only went away….. but everything else… got even better?"

Erica frowned at him slightly. "How?" she whimpered.

Derek smirked at her slightly, his eyes flashing to red. "Let me show you."

* * *

Sophie and Stiles walked through the lunchroom. He was being more fidgety than usual looking around causing Sophie to roll her eyes at him. They weren't even doing anything illegal. Just getting keys to the ice rink for Stiles and Scott's date with Allison and Lydia. At the rate they were going, someone was actually going to be suspicious of them. The two of them walked over to a table where a teen was eating alone. Vernon Boyd. Sophie remembered having a class with him when she came to Beacon Hills. He was in ROTC, but didn't seem to have many friends. The two friends sat down at the table in front of them and Boyd looked

"Boyd" Stiles nodded at him. "You got the keys?"

The teen kept silent and held out the keys in front of himself. Stiles went to grab the keys and once his had his hand on them, Boyd held onto them tighter. Stiles pulled them towards him, but Boyd was not budging at all.

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction" Boyd looked at him. Sophie smirked slightly. The kid was good, she would give him that.

Stiles left go of the keys and nodded. "Right, yeah. Absolutely." He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on table.

"I said 50" Boyd said instantly.

"Really, I - I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound, "twa-enty" Stiles began to ramble.

Boyd looked at Sophie for a split second. "Don't look at me. I've been dragged into things. Per usual" the witch muttered under her breath.

"I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the difference?" Boyd raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…."

Boyd leaned forward. "If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fa" sound."

"Uh, no, n…no" Stiles shook his head. "I think I'm recalling it. Now. Maybe I just got it confused with…For-ty. " Boyd just stared at him silently and went back to eating.

"Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?" Stiles sighed.

"You seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd shot back instantly.

Stiles sighed again and reached into his pocket, pulling out more money causing Boyd to smile. "Fifty. Mmm. Okay. Thank you." With that Sophie and Stiles got up and quickly grabbed Sophie. The two of them sat down at a nearby table where Scott was sitting.

"Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles told him. Scott looked up and before he could respond, he suddenly frowned. A blonde wearing tight fitting clothing, looking like a model entered the lunch room. Sophie frowned. She knew exactly who it was. It was Erica Reyes, except this didn't look like the same Erica she had met earlier. She looked different. How was it even possible? She saw Scott's face and it hit her. Erica had been bitten. This was the reason for her change. It was the only explanation

It was clear from her face that the blonde was enjoying the attention she was receiving. Every teenage boy's hormones were gawking at her. Walking over to a lunch table, she leaned onto it and grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it. Smirking she wiped her lip with her finger and smiled.

Lydia suddenly walked up to the three friends and smacked her hands on the table staring straight at Erica. "What. The holy hell. Is that?"

"It's Erica" Scott responded. The blonde then walked out of the lunchroom leaving all of the teen boys to gawk.

"He did it again" Sophie suddenly spoke. Stiles and Scott looked at their friend wide eyed. He meant Derek. Sophie felt sick to her stomach and Scott heard the beating of her heart. Once again she was in the dark. Quickly the three friends gathered their things and quickly ran after the blonde throughout the hallways. Running to the exit of the school, as soon as the three friends burst through the door, they say Erica about to get into a car. Derek's car. The Alpha looked over at the three teens and smirked at them as did Erica. Derek gave Sophie a long look and then shrugged before speeding off with the newly turned beta in the passenger seat.

Sophie felt her blood boil. She couldn't believe it. She looked over at Scott who had the same expression on his face and then turned to his friend. She shook her head at him.

"Soph….." Stiles began seeing how the color was starting to leave her face.

"Don't" she snapped at the boys. "Just don't." With that the teen turned a heel and walked down the hallway fuming.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering on the floor caused Scott to snap out of his thoughts regarding Derek and Erica. He sighed and crouched down on the ground to beginning to pick up the pieces of the jar that had spread out on the floor. He picked up a single piece of glass and frowned at it slightly.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got a lot on your mind?" Dr. Deaton suddenly appeared beside him.

"Sorry, it just, kind of slipped through my fingers. Everything has been slipping through my fingers" Scott sighed shaking his head.

"Now that sounds like far too world - weary a thing for a teenager to say" the vet smirked at him slightly.

Scott kept quiet for a moment and shook his head once more. "Sorry."

"You might want to try a different perspective" Deaton suggested picking up two pieces of glass. "This is just entropy at work. This is more the natural way of the universe. But it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart. It's just…..Changing shape.

"For better or worse?" Scott asked him.

"Exactly" Deaton smiled at him standing up.

Scott stood up along with him. "Hey, doc. When are we going to talk about - The thing that we never got a chance to talk about?" Deaton was fully aware of the supernatural inhabitants in Beacon Hills. It had become apparent when Peter was around. However, the teen and the vet had still not discussed how he even knew of their existence.

"Oh, yes" the vet said crossing his arms. "We never did get a chance to talk about that, did we? Now is definitely a good time."

Scott let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"What do you think? Two dollars?" Deaton asked him.

"Two dollars?" the teen frowned in response.

"You're right. $2.50 more an hour. It seem like a pretty good raise" Deaton nodded his head smiling.

"It's not exactly what I was" Scott suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide. "$2.50 more an hour?"

"Done. Don't forget to clean up the cat cages" Deaton said before leaving the teen, still confused. Before he could call out after Deaton, he heard the back door open. He turned and saw Sophie walking in.

"Hey!" he greeted as his friend she walked through the door.

"Hey what's up? Your text sounded kind of urgent" Sophie asked walking over to him.

"Have you heard from Derek?" Scott asked looking at her. "You seemed pretty upset about the Erica thing earlier."

Sophie nodded her head slowly. "He's been calling and texting me all afternoon. I can't bring myself to answer. I don't even know what to say to him. What am I suppose to say?"

Scott looked at his friend sadly. He knew Sophie and Derek were together, so it was clear how much it was taking a toll on her. He didn't blame her for being upset. He couldn't even believe that Derek hadn't told her about Isaac and now Erica. He walked over to his friend and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Soph" Scott told her gently. "I don't blame you for any of this and it doesn't make me think of you any less. I'll deal with Derek."

Sophie pulled away from him. "He's an Alpha. I don't want one of my best friends getting hurt."

"I'll be fine" Scott smiled at her. "Besides I know that if he tries to, I have a witch on my side who's threatened to set people on fire. I'd like to think she'd still do that for me."

"I think she would" she nodded smiling. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime" he replied.

"So you excited for your big double date tonight?" Sophie leaned against the wall. "Stiles will not shut up about Lydia. He's even practiced a few lines on me. He's like a small child. It's kind of adorable."

"You could always come with us tonight" Scott suggested smiling at her. "You love ice skating."

"And be fifth wheel?" Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. "No thank you. Go enjoy doing coupley stuff. I will be very reading my books and eating a pint of ice cream."

"Sounds like a very Sophie night" Scott chuckled slightly.

"Ah Sophie"

The pair of friends looked to the doorway and saw Dr. Deaton standing in it. Scott had told her that he knew about werewolves and if he knew about them, chances are he knew what she was as well. "You must have read my mind because I was just about to call you."

Sophie smirked slightly. "Eh the mind reading is actually my mother's department."

"No matter" Deaton smiled at her. "I have someone here who I think would be a lovely addition to your family." Sophie frowned at him and looked at Scott who only shrugged. They watched as Deaton went into the nearby room where the cats were held. Moments later, he reemerged holding a black cat. Setting it on the table, the cat pranced over to Sophie, jumping in her arms, causing the witch to jump. The cat purred and snuggled close to her.

"Aww you're just so sweet" Sophie smiled petting the cat. "What's its name?" she asked looking up at Deaton.

"Her name is Binx" Deaton explained. "She's an indoor and outdoor cat, house trained. She's got a great personality."

"She's perfect" Sophie beamed as Binx rolled over on her back in her arms for Sophie to rub her stomach. "Are you sure you want me to take her?"

"Positive" Deaton nodded. "I've been trying to find the perfect home for her for weeks and I just think you are the person she is exactly looking for. She seems to be quite taken with you."

Sophie looked up at him and smiled. "Well thank you. Although I'm not sure what my parents will think about the new addition."

"Actually I've already talk to them, they were perfectly fine with it" Deaton replied instantly.

"Well what did you sweeten them up with and can I have some. I never figured they'd agree to something like this" Sophie raised an eyebrow at the vet. "What are you some miracle worker?"

Deaton just chuckled at her. "I'm a veterinarian."

* * *

Sophie tapped her pencil on her desk while Binx slept soundly on her bed. Beside her, her phone kept beeping and buzzing. Occasionally she would look over at it, but she knew exactly whom it was. Derek hadn't stopped trying to call her or text her for nearly and hour. She wasn't in the mindset to talk to him. What could she say to him that she hadn't already said? Sure this time, she was warned that he bit someone, but he didn't tell her who. This wasn't how she saw things going between them at all.

Hearing a knock on her door, she turned around and saw Zelda pop her head in. "He kiddo" she greeted walking in. "I just wanted to say hi before I head back to work."

"Graveyard shift tonight?" Sophie asked.

Zelda nodded her head. "Sadly. But luckily I'll be off for the rest of the week so I can spend some time with my parents."

"That's good" Sophie smiled at her. "Have you gotten to see them much."

"We went to dinner last night, but…." Zelda stopped and bit her lip. "Can I tell you something?"

"Okay now you're starting to scare me a little" Sophie frowned at her.

Zelda walked closer to her. "I think my parents are hiding something from me. They just seem, I don't even know how to describe it. It just feels like they aren't being honest with me about something."

"You think it has something to do with Stella?" Sophie looked at her.

"I'm not even sure" the redhead shrugged. "I tried poking through their thoughts, but it got me no where. Have you noticed anything strange or is it just me?"

Sophie sat quietly for a moment. "Well when your mom got here, she did keep looking at me strangely."

"That's the look I keep getting from her!" Zelda exclaimed. "Something is up I'm telling you!"

"But why wouldn't they tell us if something was wrong?" Sophie frowned slightly.

Zelda shook her head. "I have no idea, but something isn't right and I can feel it."

"Stuff hasn't felt right for a while" Sophie sighed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked walking closer to her.

The brunette shifted in her chair. "The night Kate took me. Something happened. She had a witch bottle, but for a moment, I could use my powers."

Zelda's face fell slightly as she looked at her cousin in confusion. "Sophie that should be impossible. That shouldn't have happened."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sophie shot back instantly. "I just feel….I can't even explain it. Off balance maybe? I feel like there's just something off with my magic. Like something is building up inside of me."

Zelda out a breath. "I've been feeling the same way to be honest. I can't say that I've had weird moments with my magic, but I feel almost week at times. I don't feel like I used to. It's a sensation I can't even begin to describe."

"What if what's happening to me is what our parents are hiding from us?" the brunette asked softly.

Zelda stood quietly for a moment. "I think that if they are hiding something from us, it has to be something serious. We just need to figure out what it is before it's too late."

"How are we suppose to do that?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not really sure" Zelda replied quietly.

Before Sophie could reply, her phone began to ring. Derek was calling again causing the brunette to sigh loudly. Zelda looked on her desk and picked up her cousin's phone. "Boyfriend keeps texting and calling" the redhead looked down at the phone. "Trouble in paradise."

"You could say that" Sophie said beginning to type on her computer.

Zelda curled her lip and thought for a minute. "Would this have anything to do with the reason he was at the hospital today seeing a patient named Erica Reyes?"

Sophie stopped typing, shut her eyes, and sighed. "He turned her."

"Wait? On top of the Lahey kid?" Zelda frowned in disbelief. "How many people is he planning on turning? He sure as hell better not be turning you."

"He hasn't mentioned it to me and trust me I have no interest in being a werewolf" Sophie said quietly. "He keeps doing things like this and doesn't tell me. Yet, I'm supposed to be okay with everything?"

"Have to talked to him?" Zelda looked between her and the phone.

"I did" Sophie nodded. "He promised he wouldn't keep me in the dark, but look where that's gotten us."

Zelda sat the phone back on Sophie's desk. "You need to be honest with him. Tell him how much this is bothering you. Ignoring him will only do more harm than good. It'll work out Soph." Sophie stayed quiet and only nodded her head in response. "Well I need to get to work so I will see you sometime tomorrow." Sophie smiled at her and with that she walked out of the bedroom.

Zelda watched downstairs and out the front door towards her car. Looking down at her watch, she figured she would have plenty of time to get a coffee before work started.

Before opening her car door she stopped, looked up, and smirked. "So is this what you do when she won't return you calls. Just lurk outside the house?" She turned around and came face to face with Derek.

"Is she going to answer my calls or am I going to have to go up there?" Derek only said.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that right now" Zelda smirked at him slightly.

Derek huffed loudly. "So she's still pissed at me?"

"Do you blame her?" Zelda glared at the Alpha. "Derek if you care about her as much as I think you do, you can't keep her out of the dark. Sophie doesn't like to be lied to."

"I'm protecting her. I'm doing what I have to" Derek growled at her.

Zelda looked at him silently for a moment. "Be careful. You might be protecting her, but protecting her too much might cause you to lose her in the process."

* * *

Sophie stood with her locker open before her next period. She looking through it grabbing books that she needed before putting them in her bag. As she put them in her bag, her locket was suddenly slammed shut. Looking up, she saw Erica smirking and standing right beside her.

"Sophie" Erica said in a sickly sweet voice.

Sophie took a deep breath and turned to the blonde. "Erica. Can I help you with something?"

"Since Isaac is MIA, Derek told me to keep an eye on you" she rolled her eyes slightly. "But personally I don't see the fun in that."

"So go elsewhere then" Sophie glared at her. "I don't need anyone to look after me and you can tell Derek that." The witch then turned a heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. However, only seconds later she found herself face to face with Erica once more.

Sophie groaned at the blonde. "What do you want? I've done nothing to you!"

Erica smirked at her and crossed her arms. She began to walk around Sophie looking her up and down. "I'm just trying to figure you out. What makes you so special do Derek?"

"How should I know?" Sophie snapped shrugging.

Erica chuckled slightly and shook her head. "You know Derek's a real catch. Super hot. Great body. He's basically every girl's dream guy. He must be amazing in bed. What's it like fucking him? Any pointers?"

"I don't see how that's any of your damn business" Sophie felt her blood boiling.

"Actually it kind of is" Erica told her staring at her. "With me around, its only a matter of time before he realizes your nothing more than a plain Jane. Why would he want to be with you when he could be with me?"

Sophie stared angrily at Erica. Why was she acting this way towards her? She barely knew the girl. When she spoke to her, she was nothing but friendly to her.

Erica just smiled at her, knowing that she had hit a nerve. "I'll just let that sink in. See you around witch." With that the blonde turned a heel and began to walk down the hallway.

Sophie took another deep breath. She wasn't going to let Erica get to her at all. She couldn't. "At this rate, I'm just going to kill everyone by the time I graduate" she groaned beginning to walk towards her class.

* * *

Later in the evening, Sophie sat in her room. Both Scott and Stiles had disappeared during school and the two teen boys weren't even answering their phones. She was worried. She couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. Part of her wished she could get it out of her mind, but she knew it was impossible. As much as she hated herself for thinking it, he knew Derek was finished turning people. He was trying to protect himself from the Argents. However, knowing the Argents, it was only going to get him killed. She looked over at the black cat sitting beside her on the bed.

"I envy you" she spoke the cat. "You're lucky. All you have to worry about is where you're going to sleep during the night and when your next meal is. You don't have to worry about werewolves, school work, college, the future."

Binx meowed loudly and jumped onto Sophie's lap, snuggling herself on the witch's legs. She smiled and began to pet the cat gently. "You're easy to talk to, you know that? Where were you around this time last year? I could have used someone like you!" The cat purred and rolled over on her lap some more. "Okay before you get too comfy, I'm going to grab some tea." She picked up the cat from her lap and placed her gently on the bed. Turning towards the door, she froze as her head began to pound.

In her head she began to see flashes of what soon appeared to be the ice rink. She saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, Scott, and Boyd. Boyd had lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark. He had bee bitten as well. That made three betas for Derek. Then all of a sudden, the vision changed to Scott being beaten by Derek.

Coming out of her vision, she gasped loudly. "Scott" she breathed heavily. She quickly grabbed her keys off of her desk and ran out of her room. She had to get to him before her vision came true. It was in pieces, but she felt as though she knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Sophie drove as fast as she could to the ice rink. She hoped she wasn't too late. She couldn't believe Derek. He crossed the line this time. She wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to forgive him for what he did. The vision kept replaying over and over in her mind. She couldn't shake it.

As she pulled up to the ice rink, she saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd emerging from the building. She turned off her car and took a deep breath. What was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty. It was either going to make her or break her. She quickly got out of her car and stormed towards the werewolves.

"What did you do?" she screamed at him. "Where's Scott?"

"Oh I'd say he's getting some private ice time right now" Isaac spoke smirking.

Sophie shot him a glare. "You say one more word and you're going to wish you had stayed with the cops." The teen's face then fell at the witch. Sophie rolled her eyes and then looked at Derek. "Where is Scott?"

Derek just smirked at her slightly. "Your visions just come to you at the most inconvenient times don't they?"

"It's a good thing I get them when I do" she looked at him still glaring.

"Scott had to learn. He needs to know his place in this pack" the Alpha replied simply.

"So nearly killing him is the way to go? You can't force someone to be in your pack" Sophie yelled at him.

"He's a werewolf Sophie. He won't last on his own. Not with the Argents ready to come after all of us. You of all people should know that" Derek shot back.

"You can't force him into this Derek" Sophie told him once more.

Derek sighed angrily and looked at her. Staying quiet for a moment he looked over at Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, who were all looking at him smugly. "If you're siding with Scott, you're going against me."

Sophie looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Derek you're turning teenagers left and right. You almost killed one of my best friends. You've kept me in the dark. Do you except me to just stand aside and be okay with that?"

"I expected you to understand" Derek sneered at her.

Sophie just shook her head at him. "I understand why you're doing the things you are, but that doesn't mean I agree with them."

Erica suddenly began to walk up towards Derek. "She's obviously not with us Derek" she glared at the witch. The blonde flicked her fingers out and her claws came out. "I think I can take her. She doesn't seem that threatening."

"Don't touch her" Derek growled lowly.

Erica's eyes flashed yellow as charged for Sophie. The witch glared at the werewolf and threw her hands out. Instead of the blonde being thrown, something else happened. A large blast appeared and knocked all of the werewolves to the ground, leaving Sophie the only one standing.

Sophie looked at her shaking hands. She didn't know what that power surge was. It was the second time it had happened. How was that possible? She had never done anything like that before in her life. Something was wrong. She had an uneasy feeling. She didn't feel like herself. Using her magic felt different this time. The witch looked at Derek, who was breathing heavily and frowning at her in confusion. He quickly got up and began to walk towards her.

Sophie took a step back. "I'm done. Just because you're the Alpha, it doesn't make you my Alpha" she said shaking her head. She quickly ran off towards the ice rink.

Running inside, she headed straight for the rink area. "Scott" she called out shoving the doors open to the rink. The cold temperature hit her, her body barely adjusting. Looking around quickly, her eyes fell on a body. Scott's body. She ran onto the rink, trying her hardest not to slip, falling to the ground beside her friend.

"Scott" she breathed heavily. She gasped at the slash marks across his body. "Oh my god. Scott….I….I'm sorry." She held out her hands and shut her eyes. "Sana, sana, sana" she whispered. Slowly some of the wounds began to heal, but not all of them. The witch frowned. Typically it did take longer for Alpha wounds to heal, but never this long. What was happening to her magic? Now, she knew something wasn't right. Before she could comprehend anything, she felt herself being grabbed. The witch screamed loudly and tried to fight against her attack. She was turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Dr. Deaton?" Sophie frowned Scott's boss, breathing heavily. What was he doing here?"

The vet smiled at her slightly. "Looks like I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. We need to get him out of here now. We need to get him back to the clinic. If we don't he's not going to make it."

**HELLO! Is everyone still here? How can I begin to apologize? I've had a lot going on in the past few months. I won't get into it, but I've had an internship, school work, and a lot of family stuff going on, so my time has been eaten up by that. I'm hoping to get season 2 done before September stars, but one I'm facing a small case of laziness when it comes to updating and two the plot bunny has taken over my mind for another story that I have begin. However, I'm going to power through it. I'm determined. Sophie's story is not done yet. This chapter had some major cuts mainly cause I wanted to get things posted and two I just felt like it would solidify more of what I have in mind for the future. What's everyone's thoughts on Season 5? I'm kind of on the fence about it. It's a little too slow for me and I'm really missing some of the former cast members. I'm hoping for the best and if not…..well thank god for fanfiction. Next update should be soon! Read and review! Teasers will be posted as always soon!. **

**Anon Review Replies: **

**Sarah: I don't think it's creepy if he's staring at her in a loving way. Sorry you feel that way, but I disagree. **

**Susan: Just because she gets the "title" of girlfriend and may have sex doesn't mean she's not going to go to college. That's a dumb reason to not go to school and I wouldn't write it like that. Sophie will go to college. I haven't decided where, but she is. **

**Jazzy: Scott and Stiles are her best friends and have their own love interests. Also with Sophie going off to college soon, having a boyfriend who was still in high school may be a little odd. Sure age is only a number, but I don't see it working. You just don't like Derek do you? **

**Luke: She's not going to become shady like Elena or Derek. The vampires came back to Mystic Falls on their own. The hunters were already in Beacon Hills for Derek. Kate manipulated him. That's my interpretation. I don't like Elena, but it's not like she could control the fact that she was a doppelganger. People came after her. I really wish we could drop the Elena debate and how Derek is awful. I'm getting tired of addressing it. Elena has nothing to do with this story and if you don't like Derek then you're reading the wrong story. **

**Becca-ice: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sofie: Nice name! Glad you are enjoying it! **


	16. Update for Lack of Updates

**Hi everyone! I wanted to give you all a quick update on why this story hasn****'****t been updated in FOREVER. First off, ****I'm sorry for neglecting this fic. I've had a lot going on the past few months. My family moved and I'm in my final year of college. Between applying for grad school, regular school work, and just trying to make the most out of my last year, fan fiction got put on the back burner. However, I graduate in May and I have the whole summer to just chill and relax. I haven't had a summer like this in a LONG time, so I'm quite excited. I'm planning on getting back into writing and finishing up this story in particular. I apologize for ignoring all of your reviews or PM****'****s. I promise I am alive and I will get back to this story as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient!**

**-CG92**


End file.
